


Heavenly Scales

by Deathangelgw



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sappy, Slash, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 151,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A prophesy was foretold that the Princess of Earth would be born to take on the Mantle of Balance and bring peace and harmony to all universes. The Sailor Senshi are committed to bringing about that prophesy, but first they must find her. Can they find the Princess of Earth and love as well?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Heavenly Scales Prologue

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn’t belong to me, but to the respective creators and such. The OC does belong to me, so nooooo sue!

Warnings: AU, OC, sap, humor, dark, angst, lemon/lime (later), yuri, het. (Will not repeat these unless specific)

Pairings: Looking towards Uranus/OC, SM/TK, Healer/OC/Uranus, and Pluto/Neptune/Fighter/Maker eventually…but not for a while…

Rating: We start off nice at PG-13, but it will most likely get to R or NC-17 at some points. Will be warned thusly.

Note: This prologue is just that: a prologue. It tells a background story and then off we go! The time line will then start off in the Sailor S season (which is one of my fave seasons…) and will go from there. Warning that my OC may seem a tad Mary Sue but shouldn’t really be bad. If you don’t like any of that then please leave! Arigato! Also, I am using the Japanese names, not the American. Just have them in my head more! Enjoy and review onegai!

 

A long time ago, there was a time of great peace and prosperity in the Solar System Empire. Earth and the Moon Kingdom of Silver Millennium were the center of the prosperous system, smoothly leading them all as a whole.

 

But in this time of peace and happiness, tragedy struck the house of Earth. The King of Earth, Androcles, died while on a hunt. Not long after, his beloved wife, beautiful Metrodora, died from anguish. The kingdoms were in turmoil. How were the young Prince Endymion and Princess Eirene to be raised?

 

The greater concern was with young Princess Eirene. A prophesy had been foretold at the beginning of all things that the Princess of Earth would take up the Mantle of Balance, the throne of the Universe. It was to bring about eternal peace and balance when she took up her position. Her mother was to have trained her in the royal courts and her destiny, but now…who would take on the task?

 

Queen Serenity of Silver Millennium assuaged the houses’ worries by stepping forward and taking on the duties of training the young Princess of Earth alongside her own daughter, Princess Serenity. It was then decided that the chosen daughters of each House should go to Silver Millennium for training as both Princesses and Sailor Senshi.

 

News of this was not well received by the young Earth royals. Any who knew the sister and brother knew that their relationship was incredibly close. Most would even say that they were bonded deeply. One would always know what was happening to the other and they always took care of each other. But, their duty and love of their kingdom made them reconsider and they soon acquiesced to the proclamation, much to their despair.

 

Princess Eirene’s arrival at Silver Millennium was well received. There, she met the other Princesses of the planetary kingdoms as well as her guard, save for Sailor Saturn, who slept until called upon. For just as the Inner System Senshi protected the Moon Princess, so too did the Outer System Senshi for the Earth Princess. Finding deep relationships with the Outer Senshi, Princess Eirene soon accepted her choice and fate as time passed. The one who helped most was Princess Haruka of Uranus.

 

While close to all of the Outer Senshi, Eirene found a deep love growing for the Senshi of Uranus. Unbeknownst to her, the same love was growing within Haruka. They were never separate from each other for long and oft times worked better as a team than with the other two. But they also hid from each other the feelings that they held for the other, fearful of both the rejection from their love and dishonoring their houses. For in that time, love between the same sex was not only looked down upon, it was considered a dishonor and resulted in disowning and even death.

 

So, while their love grew for each other, the young princesses trained along with their fellow Senshi, becoming skilled fighters to protect the Empire. During this time as well, Eirene introduced her brother, Endymion, to young Princess Serenity, playing upon Serenity's fascination for her home planet. She saw that they fell in love as soon as they met and was glad. In her heart, she hoped that an alliance could be formed between Earth and the Moon, further solidifying their union.

 

But, this time of peace and happiness was soon to come to an abrupt end. The Sorceress Beryl and Queen Metallia led their hordes of evil minions to begin subtly taking over and destroying everything in their path within Earth. Princess Eirene and Prince Endymion knew that they must protect their kingdom and, since the other kingdoms were pulling back to defend their own realms, they knew they couldn’t count on anyone else.

 

With great sadness and firmness, they bid private farewells to the ones they cared for. Eirene ordered the Outer Senshi to stay at their posts, knowing that if they involved themselves in this battle, they would be going against what their houses were ordering. Haruka protested strongly, saying that she belonged at Earth’s princess’ side, fighting for all of the kingdoms. But, in the end, she obeyed her princess. With final touches goodbye that would have to last them for a thousand years, Princess Eirene left with her brother to defend their kingdom.

 

But the battle did not go well and the siblings were forced to retreat from the power of the Dark Kingdom. Seen as dangers themselves, the Earth siblings both hurried to find their loved ones before it was too late and protect them. But it was not to be for the Outer Senshi had been ordered to their towers and could only watch in horror as Silver Millennium was overwhelmed. The Inner Senshi were killed as they defended the Kingdom while Eirene was killed by Beryl defending Endymion and Serenity, who were killed as well shortly after.

 

Grief stricken and horrified, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus summoned Saturn, who turned her Silence Glaive onto the Moon Kingdom and Earth, destroying both kingdoms after Queen Serenity had sealed Metallia with the Silver Crystal in her grief. Suddenly, a brilliant light shone from the Moon and the four Outer Senshi found themselves falling to the ground as they were put into a deep slumber from the Silver Crystal. As she felt herself falling, Uranus whispered, "Eirene...I will find you and tell you my heart."

 

Queen Serenity, with the last of her life force, sent the Sailor Senshi and the two Earth royals to the future, ending the reign of Silver Millennium in the hopes that one day, Silver Millennium would live again through her daughter.

 

And thus…our story begins…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Looking out over Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity stood with the five Inner Senshi as they watched Small Lady play with Diana, Artemis, and Luna. It had been a very hard struggle, one that Endymion hadn't been sure they'd win, but with Small Lady succeeding in bringing their past selves to the future to defeat the Black Moon Clan and Death Phantom, it had turned the tide and they had won. Now, Crystal Tokyo sparkled with light as the sounds of people celebrating floated up to where they stood overlooking the grand city.

 

"Well...looks like I didn't need to step in after all, eh, aniue?"

 

Turning, the adults smiled as they faced the speaker and her entourage. The young woman stood tall, pale iridescent wings folded to her shoulders in a cloak and mingling with her white gown that flowed around the slender body. The long blue black hair shimmered in the sunlight as light reflected off of the gold coronet that encircled her head, the single jeweled drop in the middle of her forehead winking in the light. The golden staff glimmered as well as it moved with its bearer while they approached, its multi-jeweled circle at the top drawing their eyes to it almost reverently. Endymion smiled as he moved forward, meeting the young woman with hands outstretched before hugging her, which she returned. "Imouto...would you have really stepped in?" he asked as he held her and she chuckled.

 

"If a certain path had been taken, then yes. Can't have my family being killed, now can I?" the woman replied and their hug broke slowly as they lingered.

 

"It is reassuring to know you trust us so much, my Lady Queen," Neo Queen Serenity said as she moved closer, also drawing the woman into a warm hug.

 

"I know you are always up for the challenge, Usagi-chan," the woman retorted as they hugged before leaning back again.

 

"And it is good to see you, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn," Endymion added as he nodded to the three Outer Senshi who were always at his sister's side. They were dressed in their ultimate uniforms with toga type outfits that held gold chain link belts and were locked together with buckles holding their planet symbol. There were brooches on both shoulders of their togas with the same symbols and their legs and arms held braces made of filigreed gold. They had all grown their hair out and Saturn and Neptune had theirs tied back in a braid or a ponytail.

 

"As we are happy to see all of you," Neptune replied as she grinned at them.

 

"You did wonderful work. You've all grown quite strong," Uranus commented lightly as she laced her fingers easily with Kimiko's.

 

"To be sure, our younger selves did very well," Serenity replied as she grinned and leaned her head on Endymion's shoulder.

 

"Oh yes indeed...and the Black Moon Clan has returned to its proper glory, purified from the effects of Nemesis and the Death Phantom," Kimiko said peacefully as she waved her hand and pointed to where three figures were standing. Endymion blinked as he recognized Dimande, Saphir, and Esmeraude, but they looked different. Calmer and more at peace, none of the hatred that had been there before was present.

 

"I'm so glad. I knew that we shouldn't have banished them so cruelly, but that is politics. And the rest?" Serenity asked as she smiled.

 

"Safe and sound here, purified once more. I have not changed their mindsets, only cleared their heads of their hatred. It'll be up to you to break past any barriers that caused this in the first place. I suggest that this time, more open-mindedness should be available," Kimiko commented and grinned as the two rulers of Earth sighed.

 

"Oh if only it was that easy, but I'm sure we can manage," Serenity said sufferingly.

 

“I shall help. Give me the Silver Crystal, Serenity,” Kimiko requested as she held out her hand. Serenity gave her the Silver Crystal and it glowed brilliantly as Kimiko's hand curled around it, covering it. A bright light surrounded Kimiko, spreading out over the world before dying down to nothing. She handed the Crystal back and smiled. “The Silver Crystal allows for longevity, but that has also changed how time flows on this planet. Now, you shall not live as long and you shall indeed age. As Sailor Senshi, however, you will be reborn to serve me. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn will live as long as I unless killed. When the time comes, if you wish to join my entourage, you may, but live life. Remember what it means to see the world anew. The future is brilliant and should be enjoyed!” she declared, her voice echoing around the world so all heard her final declaration.

 

“Is this why we had such trouble?” Serenity asked as she let Endymion put the necklace back on around her neck.

 

“There was too much peace, you could say. There is nothing wrong with some excitement or people thinking differently. It is when the worst of Chaos comes through that allows for such evils as we have seen that then you must answer the call to duty,” Neptune said quietly as she hugged her waist.

 

"Indeed. And soon will come the time of the Silence. I suggest that you consider sending Small Lady to the past for training. She has grown greatly and would benefit from learning from our past selves," Kimiko suggested as she squeezed Uranus' fingers.

 

"We were thinking that too, but it needn't be so soon, right? After all, time is fluid," Endymion replied as he felt a pang in his heart at the thought of sending their daughter away again.

 

"Time is time and we always have plenty of it...for now," Kimiko stated and grinned. "Perhaps she would like to stay until her new cousin is born," she added and Endymion's eyes widened in surprise.

 

Serenity clapped her hands in delight. "Honto ni?" she whispered excitedly before rushing over to her sister-in-law and hugging her tightly. "Congratulations!" she said before straightening.

 

"Arigato, Usagi-chan...arigato," Kimiko whispered with a soft smile as she rubbed Serenity's arm affectionately.

 

Endymion moved over to hug his sister as the Sailor Senshi went over to talk excitedly, Kimiko's guard obviously being grilled on who the father was. But for him, it didn't matter as he held his sweet sister close. Such joy was well earned, he felt. Just as Small Lady brought them joy, so would this new one. "We will have to visit a lot so the cousins can play," he murmured as he held her tightly, which she returned.

 

"Hai," was all she said in response and he smiled more. When Small Lady came over with a happy cry and hugged her aunt, Endymion took great pleasure in the close bond that they shared, though it wasn't as close as it would be soon. For now, they all relished in their time together before the past would rear up, calling for aid once more.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 1/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same old pishposh…they aren’t mine yadda yadda…

Warnings: basically the same as what I put in the prologue. Read there if you want to know.

Rating: PG

Pairings: none truly specified, except for TK/SM

Timeline: We are now entering the S season…

Note: I forgot to mention that, while not ‘cousins’, Michiru and Haruka aren’t lovers in this. They are very close best friends, but not lovers. *bows to all of the Michiru/Haruka lovers* Gomen, much as I love that pairing. Also, ‘Kinroze Senshi’ translates to ‘Gold Rose Soldier’…just fyi…Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A gentle wind picked up in the city of Tokyo as the people inhabiting it went about their lives. But one person did not follow the steady flow of life as she gazed up. She watched as a small pod floated in the air, heading inexorably towards its victim. She sighed softly, knowing she was the only one who saw the evil that had come. ‘It begins. The darkness that will swallow us all is on its search. I just hope that no innocent is killed in this battle,’ she thought to herself, then began following the Daimon egg.

 

She followed it to the top of a hill where a small shrine was standing and watched as it took a tree in which a raven-haired girl was standing before. Hiding behind another tree, she watched as it came to life from the girl’s touch. Hands clenching in sorrow, she watched as the girl was attacked, pinned to a wall as she cried out for help. ‘How many more like this will I have to watch until the third is revealed to me?’ she asked silently of the higher powers. But no answers came as she watched the one named Rei fight to save herself.

 

She looked over suddenly as a young blonde girl came over, shouting for them to stop. She smiled. ‘So, Sailor Moon…do you come to save your friend Sailor Mars?’ she wondered. She watched in concern as both Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi were defeated and pinned. The crystal heart appeared in front of Rei and she knew she had to move as she sensed the other two who were also on the search. A golden rose appeared in her hand and flew out, striking the crystal from the creature’s hand as blue and orange orbs of power shot out and destroyed it.

 

Once freed, the Senshi ran to their fallen comrade. Staying in the shadows, she watched, already knowing that the crystal wasn’t the one they needed as it was returned to its owner. Sighing softly, she left, praying silently that they would have it this easy.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A day later, the Daimons were at it again, attacking a small child with a puzzle cat. She watched as the two mystery Senshi helped, yet didn’t as they walked away when the cat came back together. She watched silently as Tuxedo Kamen fought to protect the helpless Sailor Moon.

 

They faced the cat demon when a gold rose suddenly flew out and shattered the cat’s tail. They looked up in surprise as they saw a figure in the shadows. “Who are you?!” Usagi called out.

 

“Sailor Moon. Believe in love,” was all that was said from the figure. Sailor Moon learned to use the Spiral Heart Sceptre of the Moon Kingdom, forged through hers and Mamoru’s natural love and bond. But again, no sign to their mysterious helper’s identity was given save for a golden rose.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The following days were peaceful as Kimiko Chiba went about her work as well as keeping an eye out for the Daimon eggs. She was standing in the video arcade with her friend, Motoki, one day when she heard a sparkling, “Konnichiwa!” A young blonde girl came in, her smile and eyes sparkling with kindness as she came up beside the other young woman.

 

Kimiko smiled softly then looked at her friend. “Well Motoki-san, it looks like you will have some company again,” she commented with a wink.

 

“Matte, Kimiko, let me introduce you!” Motoki protested with a sheepish grin, but then blinked as he was waved off.

 

“Ne, ja ne, Motoki-san! We’ll catch that movie later, k?” Kimiko called with a laugh as she walked out of the arcade.

 

Tilting her head in confusion, Minako looked at her friend Motoki. “Who was that?” she asked as she leaned on the counter top while smiling winningly at him.

 

Motoki grinned at her. “Ah, that was my friend Chiba Kimiko. She is usually so nice to people. She must be under stress,” he replied with a sigh. He smiled brightly at Minako. “Ah well! So what can I do for you, Minako-chan?” he asked fondly. They chatted for a while, Minako making a special effort to keep Motoki from ‘being bored’.

 

That was until a very loud screech startled them and Usagi caught them. Laughing, they all chatted some more, then the two blonde girls went to play one of the racing games. Usagi was mortified as she was beat by Minako time and again. Minako pleaded for one more game then was stopped by a soft voice. “I’ll race you.”

 

Looking up slowly, they stared as a sandy blonde youth gazed down at them, his face crinkled with a smile. ‘Sugoi!! He’s so handsome!!’ both teenagers thought as they struggled not to drool.

 

Minako, recovering first, bounced in her seat in determination and promptly shoved Usagi out of her seat. She smiled winningly up at the new guy and blushed as he sat down next to her. “Alright!! Let’s go!” she crowed as they got situated and waited for the game to begin. Starting off swiftly, Minako crowed inwardly at the thought of impressing this handsome man with her racing skills. But, after looking over, she was shocked to see that he wasn’t even driving!! “Nani?! Why aren’t you going?!” Minako asked in shock.

 

Shrugging as he smiled softly, the stranger sighed. “I wanted to give you a handicap,” he commented with a wink, then placed his hands on the wheels. Within seconds, he had lapped Minako as both she and Usagi stared, stunned. “You’re pretty good. Keep it up,” he said with a chuckle as he got up.

 

He looked over as a soft laugh sounded from the door. “Keeping them occupied, Haruka?” a petite turquoise haired young woman asked with a soft smile as she stood nearby.

 

Shrugging as he grinned, the one that had been called Haruka winked at her. “Eh, just having some fun, Michiru.”

 

Shaking her head as she grinned, the one named Michiru glanced over at the ogling young girls. “Don’t worry. Haruka-san is a professional racer. I hope that you weren’t beaten too badly,” she stated kindly as Haruka came over to her side. The two dumbstruck blondes just shook their heads dumbly as they stared.

 

“Ready to go? All done with everything?” Haruka asked with a grin.

 

“Hmm hai. Sorry for keeping you waiting,” Michiru answered with a soft smile as they turned to go.

 

“That’s ok. I had fun anyways,” Haruka replied easily as they walked out. “Cute kids…need driving lessons though,” Haruka added with a chuckle and Michiru laughed lightly. Stepping out, they walked over to Haruka’s car, then looked over across the street. Both stopped as they saw a raven-haired young woman watching them, her face unreadable as the wind blew her blue tinted black hair around her body. When a bus passed between them, she was gone.

 

“Who was that?” Michiru whispered softly as they gazed at the spot the mysterious woman had just been.

 

“I don’t know. Demo, I have a feeling she knows something about the coming silence,” Haruka whispered softly, her face pensive. She glanced over at her best friend. “Come on. Let’s get going,” she ordered with a grin and they headed off for the café. But they didn’t see the mystery woman watching them as they left, followed closely by the two curious young blondes. Her eyes held a sad determination as she watched them all.

 

Later that day, the Daimons struck once again, this time attacking the mechanic working on Haruka’s car. Haruka, Michiru, and Kimiko all found themselves watching grimly as Minako and Usagi tried to save the mechanic before the crystal snatcher escaped with its prize. Kimiko watched as Michiru and Haruka went after the snatcher before following them. She already knew the crystal wasn’t the one, but she knew they would need backup.

 

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus followed after, getting there in time to stop the snatcher with a well-timed speech, confusing it. But, the confusion and shock grew as Uranus and Neptune appeared, shocking the other two sailors with their appearance. They checked the crystal, then left, leaving the two younger Senshi to defend themselves. But aid came from the shadows, a golden rose stopping the attack by the creature before Sailor Moon finished it off. But try as they could, the identity remained a secret.

 

Back at the video arcade, Usagi and Minako found themselves under the interrogation of a very angry Rei as well as an annoyed Ami and Makoto. They were saved then by the timely arrival of Michiru and Haruka. Much to the embarrassment of Minako, Makoto, and Rei, the discovery that Haruka wasn’t a blond hunk, but a blonde babe soon had them wishing for the fairness of the world.

 

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Kimiko, amusement softening her face as she watched them meet yet not even know their true identities.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A few days passed quietly and the two newer Senshi found themselves speaking of what they felt within the city. An awed Usagi unexpectedly interrupted them as she came up, speaking quickly of her amazement at Michiru’s talent. Haruka shook her head, amused at the odango girl’s fascination, then got up. She stopped suddenly as she saw the mysterious young woman they had seen before watching them. ‘It’s her again! Is someone going to be taken soon?’ she wondered, then blinked as the girl walked away silently.

 

Looking over her shoulder at Michiru and Usagi, Haruka called, “Ne, I’m kind of upset. I’m going for a ride. Ja ne, odango-atama!” She got onto her bike and rode off, intent on finding out who the watcher was. But, after about an hour of searching, she failed to find the mystery woman and headed back to where Michiru was with Usagi at the nearby art gallery. She sighed as she pulled up, smiling at Michiru. “Gomen, I thought I had caught something from the Daimons and I saw that girl again,” she explained then sighed before being hushed by Michiru. Michiru needn’t have worried as they saw that Usagi hadn’t heard them, so busy was she with trying to make music from Michiru’s violin.

 

Later that night, Michiru and Haruka spotted Usagi, Mamoru, and their friends within the crowd at the concert that they'd invited the group to. They both wondered how the night was going to be.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she stretched her fingers and went over the music. She was performing with the violinist that night at the concert. She suddenly shivered as she felt the dark presence of a Daimon egg. ‘Oh no…not him…’ she thought sadly as she went to the performer’s room. The concert was about to begin.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The concert started smoothly, the beautiful sounds of Mozart filling the concert hall as the violinist and pianist played for their audience. Haruka and Michiru had been shocked when they had seen the mystery woman behind the piano, but the program failed to illuminate their questions so they went back to watching the wonderful concert.

 

But the peace didn’t last. With a loud screech, the violin became a Daimon, stealing the crystal of the violinist after knocking most of the audience out. But it didn’t see the mental block that Kimiko had put up around the hidden Sailor Senshi, protecting them from the destructive sound waves. It escaped, but then ended up running into Sailor Moon and her friends.

 

The battle soon became a confusion of loyalties as Uranus and Neptune appeared, telling the younger Senshi to stay out of the fight. They failed to see the fallen Daimon get up for a third time, shrieking its attack at them.

 

A golden rose slashed out, stopping the attack with a loud screech and startling the arguers into silence. “Music and harmony are the signs of heaven. Goodness must always have the strength of working together in this. Sailor Moon…do it now,” a young woman stated as she sat on one of the sculptures. She was dressed similar to the Senshi, but had a golden half cape flowing over her left shoulder, the glint of a sword’s hilt peeking from underneath it. She gazed at them with exasperation as they looked to ask her who she was, but the Daimon’s movement stopped them.

 

After Sailor Moon’s attack finished the Daimon off and released the crystal, they all turned to where the newest mystery sat. “Who are you?” Tuxedo Kamen asked softly, his voice almost rough with suppressed emotion.

 

“Call me Kinroze Senshi. I’ll watch your backs, demo, be aware that this battle goes far deeper than you can possibly imagine, Bishoujo Sailor Senshi. Be on your guard or the silence will take you,” the young woman who called herself Kinroze Senshi replied softly before jumping from their sights.

 

Tuxedo Kamen bent down and picked up the golden rose shakily, memories of the past teasing him. Somehow…he knew this one was a different connection.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 2/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same old pishposh…they aren’t mine yadda yadda…

Warnings: basically the same as what I put in the prologue. Read there if you want to know.

Rating: PG

Pairings: none truly specified, except for TK/SM

Note: Well the last one would have been longer, but I wanted to end it there. So, we’ll see how this one goes…Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Almost a week after the last Daimon attacked had passed and peace eased the Sailor Senshi somewhat. But they were still troubled over many things, such as the three new Senshi that had suddenly appeared. But life went on and didn’t allow them to linger on those thoughts for long. The Inner Senshi found this out swiftly as the Daimons attacked again, this time one of their friends from the local high school whose dream was to have a very special first kiss. In that fight, they found out that the stakes were very high.

 

The battle within a junkyard for the girl’s crystal was fierce, but Uranus and Neptune showed that they were willing to risk it all. As Uranus held Sailor Moon captive, Neptune rushed to the crystal. “Matte!! Don’t take that crystal!” Sailor Moon cried out desperately as she fought Uranus’ hold.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about! We’re willing to do whatever it takes to get our hands on the Talismans,” Uranus replied angrily as she pinned Sailor Moon. She gasped as she saw Neptune’s progress stopped by a golden rose and they all looked over.

 

Kinroze Senshi glared at them from where she sat. “Leave it. It’s not one of the Talismans,” she stated as she gazed at the other Senshi.

 

“Nande sute?!” Neptune cried in shock, and then gasped as Sailor Moon broke from Uranus and grabbed the crystal from Neptune protectively.

 

The two stepped away. “Keep it then. It’s of no account,” Uranus replied softly as they walked away. Sailor Moon looked over and blinked as she saw that Kinroze was gone.

 

Later that night, Uranus and Neptune gazed at the full moon, their hearts heavy. “Neptune, we have to keep searching,” Uranus said softly as the wind blew around them.

 

“Hai…demo, how did Kinroze Senshi know before we even got to it? It seems like she knows a lot,” Neptune commented softly.

 

“Perhaps you should take into account that you two aren’t the only ones well aware of what is coming and what is needed,” a soft voice replied below them and they looked down, startled. Kinroze Senshi gazed back up at them, then stepped back as Uranus jumped down.

 

“What do you know about the Talismans? Are you friend or foe?” Uranus demanded as she faced the other Senshi. Neptune jumped down as well, joining them on the ground, face concerned.

 

“That would depend on what you view as friend or foe, for it would seem we are alike. We are all searching for the Talismans, yet we can only rely on each other,” Kinroze responded softly as she gazed at them steadily. “As for what I know…I know much, yet can say little. The three will know who they are when the time is right. Not before. Lessons must be learned and hearts must be weighed,” she added cryptically.

 

“You make no sense! Stop with the riddles and tell us who are the holders!” Uranus snarled angrily as she leapt to the attack. She swung at Kinroze, blinking as she missed. Growling softly, she swiftly attacked, missing with each swipe of her fists. Finally, she came in close and gasped as her wrist was caught in a grip and she was flipped over, landing hard on her back.

 

“Uranus!” Neptune gasped out in shock, then stopped as the sound of a sword unsheathing was heard ringing in the night.

 

Uranus gazed steadily up at Kinroze, the glint of the blade shimmering in the night as they stared each other down. “Know this, Uranus: it will take more than sheer might and cunning to defeat the enemy. Fighting among ourselves will avail no one. You must pick your battles and choose your allies. Only then will it all come out,” Kinroze stated softly before sheathing her sword fluidly. She kept her gaze locked with Uranus’ before turning and walking away.

 

‘She knows how to fight and who the holders are. Kuso, why won’t she tell us?!’ Uranus wondered silently as they watched Kinroze leave, wondering when they would meet again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Four days later, the purity of love was struck at as Kaolinite attacked at the True Love Contest. While the Inner Senshi were occupied with the Daimon, Uranus and Neptune faced off with Kaolinite. She struck at the two with a lightening bolt, laughing evilly as she floated away, but then a golden rose stopped her escape.

 

“You never could learn when to be quiet, Kaolinite-san.” Kinroze’s voice floated in sarcastically as she stood near where Umino and Naru were, protecting them. “And you also have no clue what you are searching for either. Like always,” she added softly, her voice filled with scorn.

 

“You say much, Kinroze Senshi-kun…demo, you are just as stuck as I am,” Kaolinite replied with an evil grin.

 

Snorting softly as she smirked, Kinroze jumped down and glanced at Neptune and Uranus before looking at Kaolinite. “You would like to think that…demo I know two of the holders,” she stated very quietly. Kaolinite’s eyes narrowed dangerously before she growled and vanished, leaving the Daimon to finish the job.

 

Later, Haruka and Michiru saw the mysterious woman that always seemed to be around when the Daimons were close, watching from the back silently, her eyes sad. The two looked at each other and again wordlessly wondered if she was one of the enemy…or even who she was.

 

The next attack by the Daimons showed no trace of Kinroze Senshi, but that didn’t stop Neptune and Uranus from trying to see if a Talisman was within Makoto. This struck home for the Inner Senshi, so dismayed that one of their own had been attacked and not even saved by the other Senshi that they lashed out. Uranus learned that day that they had to watch themselves with all sides.

 

With everything that had been happening and how the two newer Senshi were trying just as hard as the Daimons to get the crystal heart Talismans, the Inner Senshi found themselves getting distracted and losing heart. Ami found herself one day wondering what it was she was losing within herself for she seemed to just not want to fight anymore. In everything she was doing, she found herself running away.

 

Her thoughts brought her to a bridge over the river, gazing into its depths in deep thought after having left the study group with her friends. She was disappointed that Usagi seemed to be just as vehement about her always studying. She was also at a loss to what Michiru had said after their race.

 

“ _You deliberately pulled back. Did you think I wouldn’t win?”_

 

Ami sighed softly as Michiru’s voice echoed accusingly in her head. ‘Why did I pull back? Am I afraid to face others? But why?’ she wondered sadly as she gazed at the waters, leaning her chin on her arms.

 

“Sometimes in life, Mizuno Ami, we need to realize that we need to fight for everything,” a soft voice said next to the sad girl, startling her. Ami straightened and looked over in surprise as she saw Kinroze Senshi sitting on the bridge railing nonchalantly. Kinroze Senshi smiled at her. “It isn’t wrong to give your all and prove yourself, Sailor Mercury,” she added as she twirled a rose in her fingers.

 

“How do you know who I am?” Ami asked in surprise as she stared at the mysterious woman.

 

Smiling serenely, Kinroze shrugged. “Let’s just say it’s a gift. One could say that I have the gift to look into people’s souls,” she replied with a smile as she turned on the rail and faced Ami.

 

Biting her lip, Ami watched the other young woman in both curiosity and a wish to understand. “Are you sure that is what is in my heart?” she asked softly as she stepped closer to Kinroze.

 

Tilting her head to the side, Kinroze smiled softly. “Do you not know your own heart, Mizuno-kun? Believe in yourself and always give everything of yourself. Shine like the bright star of Mercury that you are…and you will never lose your way,” she urged softly as she held the rose out to Ami.

 

Ami took it with a thoughtful look and sniffed it slowly. But, when she looked up, she saw that Kinroze was gone. ‘Too bad…I felt like I could talk to her about everything,’ she thought sadly. She looked over in surprise as she heard a horn beeping at her and saw Haruka. When she heard the offered challenge, she knew in her heart that she had to prove to herself that she was worth it.

 

Later that night, after she had recovered from the Daimon attack on her own heart crystal, Ami told Usagi and Mamoru what Kinroze had told her. All three felt confused. Did Kinroze know who they all were? And if so…why didn’t she reveal anything?

 

*~~**~~*

 

A couple of weeks later, the Daimon struck again, this time at a motorbike racer. But, much to the dismay of Uranus and Neptune, it was a trap set for them. They fought against the Daimon as well as Kaolinite and were soon joined by Sailor Moon. But, the animosity between Uranus and Sailor Moon ended up to be their downfall as an attack led to them being chained together. As they watched in horror, Neptune was tossed into the waterfall below by Kaolinite. Despite Sailor Moon’s protests, Uranus got them to escape.

 

But neither group saw the shadow that dove into the water and rescued Neptune. Kimiko swam to the surface, staying just below out of sight as she held Neptune above water so she could breathe. She then swam over to under the waterfall and into the caves behind it, gently dragging Neptune out so she could lie out on the floor. “Hold on, Neptune. Your time has not come just yet,” she whispered softly as she brushed some of the damp blue tendrils of hair away from Neptune’s face. Smiling softly as Neptune stirred slowly, Kimiko held her close. “I will always watch over you both…don’t ever fear,” she whispered softly.

 

Neptune’s eyes opened slowly and she looked blearily up at Kimiko, not really focusing. Her hand came up and was clasped within another warmer hand and she snuggled close, feeling safe. “Who are you?” she asked softly as she was held.

 

“A friend…one who will always help,” Kimiko whispered softly as their fingers laced. She felt a flash of déjà vu flow over her, not knowing that the same was happening to Michiru. ‘This is so familiar…so warm and safe. Did we know each other in the past? Were we closer than mere friends?’ she wondered as they stayed together.

 

Looking up as she heard the sounds of battle renewed, Kimiko helped Neptune out of the caves, transforming into Kinroze Senshi as they stepped out and swam to one of the large boulders in the center of the pool. Kinroze left as Uranus, now freed after they defeated the Daimon, came down. She watched from the shadows, smiling softly as she felt the confusion and growing respect within the two outer Senshi for Sailor Moon. ‘Perhaps there is hope…’ she thought happily.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Sailor Senshi found that, much to their confusion and delight, Kinroze would help them personally when their hearts were most troubled. Over the next couple of weeks, both Minako and Rei spoke of when their mysterious ally appeared to give them kind, yet wise words to help them make decisions. Much to the surprise and wonder of the others, they, along with Ami, kept the golden roses that had been given to them, their golden petals never drooping and remaining as fresh as the day they had been given.

 

But they still had no clue as to the identities of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Kinroze Senshi. Nor did they know if they were truly friends for they searched just as hard for crystal holders as the Daimons themselves. Yet, they knew that they could at least count on Kinroze to support them.

 

And so thus, Usagi came into her birthday with these thoughts, though they were overshadowed by thoughts of presents and a party from her friends. But, to her surprise and dismay, all of her friends and even Mamoru had seemed to have forgotten. Her heart shaken, Usagi soon found that, along with presents and love, her life was blessed with a surprise from all.

 

But it didn’t last as the Daimons sought her out and attempted to take her heart crystal. Its bright shine radiated out from it, surprising all seeing it with its brilliant light. But Tuxedo Kamen stopped the theft and escaped with Usagi. Kinroze followed behind Uranus and Neptune, all three keeping up with the two as they worked to escape. But they didn’t help, instead watching from the shadows, despair coloring them as they came to the grim realization that Usagi may indeed hold one of the Talismans.

 

The battle was fierce and ended with sorrow as Tuxedo Kamen was captured and Usagi told to surrender or he would die. The Inner Senshi watched in dismay as Uranus and Neptune left, their obvious lack of help testimony to what they had been there for. But, just as Usagi was about to go and follow the directions given by Kaolinite, Kinroze Senshi stepped from the shadows, her face grim as she stood in Usagi’s path.

 

“Don’t do this.”

 

Usagi stared at Kinroze in shock as they faced each other. “Demo…I have to save Mamo-chan!” she protested, her hand clasping above her heart.

 

“If you go, then you may die! I cannot guarantee that you are not one of the Talisman holders!” Kinroze whispered softly, yet urgently as they gazed at each other. “Sailor Moon. Consider well what you are doing…the risk you are taking,” she warned softly.

 

Usagi smiled softly as she straightened up and gazed steadily at Kinroze. “Arigato, Kinroze Senshi. You have given me hope that maybe we can indeed all work together if you are willing enough to protect me even though I may have what you need. Arigato,” she replied softly, her face gentle before she ran out.

 

Kinroze sighed softly as the other Sailors followed Usagi out, demanding that they help her. ‘Usagi, you are indeed a treasure,’ she thought fondly before she followed Haruka and Michiru as they drove Usagi to Tokyo Tower.

 

She watched as they arrived, smiling softly at the pensive looks on the two older Senshis’ faces as they watched a determined Usagi run into the building. She sat on the car edge as they wondered aloud if what they had done was right. “If she is indeed one of the holders, she’ll die,” Haruka swore softly as she pounded the car window.

 

“That is yet to be seen, Uranus. All has yet to be revealed,” Kinroze murmured softly from her seat on the car hood. She locked gazes with them, her face soft with warmth and reassurance. “We may still need her purity,” she added elusively before looking up at the tower.

 

They went inside in time to see Usagi’s crystal get taken. But, just before it floated to Kaolinite, a golden rose flashed out and struck it away to Uranus’ hands as the three positioned themselves between Kaolinite and the fallen Usagi. Kinroze gazed back at the crystal then smirked; sighing in relief as the others looked at her in confusion. “She isn’t one of them,” she claimed softly, her face gentle with joy.

 

Uranus smiled at her as she placed the crystal back into Usagi. “Thank god…the shine must just mean the purity of the heart,” she whispered softly as they waited for Usagi to wake up.

 

The battle resumed, splitting as the three older Senshi battled with Kaolinite outside of the tower while the Inner Senshi fought with the Daimon. After defeating the Daimon, the Inner Senshi went swiftly outside to help the three. The battle grew even fiercer as the Senshi fought with Kaolinite.

 

Finally, just as Kaolinite was about to attack, a surprise attack flew out. “Golden Petal Blast!!” A swirling maelstrom of energy and petals shot past the Inner Senshi as Kinroze slashed her sword and sent the attack.

 

“World…Shaking!” Uranus combined her attack with Kinroze’s and it sent back the attack from Kaolinite to its sender, freezing her and sending her crashing to the ground several hundred feet below. The Inner Senshi were stunned at the sudden help from the ones who had been lax in helping.

 

But, as they walked down, they knew that it had come from a sense of teamwork. Usagi later received a surprise present from Kinroze: a golden locket with a rose entwining a heart. It held two hand painted pictures of herself and Mamoru with a message on the back. “Love is eternal and always shining beneath the heavens.” The card held a message as well. One that Usagi kept close to her heart.

 

“Happy Birthday, Usagi. May you remember the shine of your heart in all times of darkness. And may the love of that shine always hold it within their hearts. Love, Kinroze Senshi.”

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 3/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: Same as always

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: TK/SM hinted at so far…we’ll see what else soon!

Note: eh…uh…Enjoy and review? ^_^

 

‘thoughts’

 

After the fall of Kaolinite, the Senshi found themselves with a breather time as both sides recovered from the turmoil. Well…almost. A surprise drop in from Chibiusa, now also Sailor Chibimoon, gave new worries and annoyances to the Inner Senshi as they tried to guide her as well as protect her. Even Neptune, Uranus, and Kinroze found their hearts softening to the little Sailor Senshi.

 

But the search and fighting continued, their newest rival being Eudial, a clever witch from the ‘Witches 5’. She kept them on their toes as she methodically looked for her own Talismans’ holders while supported by her Daimons. The Inner Senshi found themselves wondering if they could continue with the new rivals and still make sure that Neptune, Uranus, and Kinroze also didn’t succeed.

 

Makato especially found herself questioning her strength after a particularly grueling battle with a very powerful Daimon. Her quest for her focus led her up into the mountains where a man lived there, training constantly to find the perfect inner peace. There, she strove to become stronger, training hard every day that she was there.

 

To her surprise, the other four joined her to cheer her on. Heart warmed by their caring and concern, Makato found herself relaxing and refocusing on what was needed. After a pillow fight had sent everyone to sleep, Makato stood outside, gazing up at the stars. She contemplated on the fact that she needed to do things on her own, but she found herself wondering if she could.

 

“Your thoughts are deep into worry, Kino Makato,” a soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked over to see Kinroze Senshi leaning against one of the hut’s pillars. Kinroze smiled at Makato and jumped down lightly to the ground, turning to look at the confused younger girl.

 

“How did you know who I am? Is what the others say true?” Makato asked softly as she gazed at the other young woman.

 

Smiling again, Kinroze shrugged as she twirled a golden rose. “Depends on what is being said or not said, Sailor Jupiter. One can see another’s soul easily if they know where to look. But one has to search even deeper for their own soul’s strength in order to know their way,” Kinroze replied with a soft smile. She held her hand up and tilted her head slightly, beckoning.

 

Makato gazed at her silently for a minute, then came down the stairs, taking the offered hand. ‘So warm…she’s always so warm,’ Makato found herself thinking and blushed slightly, embarrassed. She looked up as she felt a gentle tug on her hand, leading the way from the hut towards the waterfalls nearby.

 

They traveled softly through the forest, finally coming to the waterfalls. Makato watched in curiosity as Kinroze knelt down next to the pool, gazing into the clear depths. “Makato-san. You think that you need to be an individual and strong on your own so you can be strong for the others. But, let me show you something,” she said softly, looking up at Makato with another soft smile.

 

Kneeling down, Makato watched as Kinroze took a small rock then made a little river from the pool in the sand. She watched the small trickle of water flow down, pooling into a small depression that Kinroze had made. Taking the small rock, Kinroze then blocked the path of the water. But, as they watched, it split and went around the rock.

 

“One can not stand alone against a power greater than itself. But many can,” Kinroze explained softly as she placed four more rocks next to the one and was able to block the trickle. Looking over at Makato as she gazed steadily at what had been shown, Kinroze murmured, “You are strong, Makato, but remember where your strength comes from. Not just from within, but from out. Seek your strength in what is around you as well as within.”

 

Makato looked up and smiled softly, nodding. “I…I will. With you and my friends, I can’t fail,” she stated softly, then blinked as she was gathered into a tender hug.

 

“Hai, you will never fail,” Kinroze replied softly as she ran her fingers soothingly through Makato’s hair, knowing that the young Senshi would indeed find her way.

 

And indeed, Jupiter found her strength for herself and for her friends, aiding in defeating a Daimon on her own. Somehow though, she knew that Kinroze had been nearby, encouraging her all the way.

 

*~~**~~*

 

But not all of their hearts were so easy to ease and Kinroze found that sometimes, just being there wasn’t enough. She watched silently from the shadows as her friend Elsa spoke with the unknowing Inner Senshi. She felt the currents shifting towards her friend and sighed inwardly. ‘Must it always come to this?’ she wondered sorrowfully, then stepped out. Her face turned cheerful as she walked over. “Elsa-chan!” she called out, waving.

 

“Kimiko!! There you are!” Elsa called the nickname warmly as she stood up and ran over towards her friend.

 

“Gomen ne! I got caught up with an appointment! Been waiting long?” Kimiko asked sheepishly as she smiled at her friend. She cocked her head and smiled over at the staring younger girls. “Ah. You were having some fun, I see!” she commented teasingly.

 

“Hai hai! These girls are hoping to come here next year,” Elsa replied with a grin as she came over to the watching Inner Senshi. “This is my physical therapist, Kimiko. Er, I mean Chiba Kimiko,” she introduced as she gestured to her friends.

 

“Konnichiwa, minna. It is a pleasure,” Kimiko greeted as she bowed to them.

 

“I’ve seen you before,” Minako murmured thoughtfully as she tapped her chin suspiciously as she gazed at Kimiko.

 

Kimiko just smiled softly and winked before glancing at her friend. “Shall we get going? We need to do a few new training exercises that I need to teach you,” she commented with a grin.

 

“Hai hai! Ja ne, minna! Good luck with your exams!” Elsa cried with a grin and a wave as she walked from the group.

 

“Arigato and good luck!” all five younger girls called out as they bowed and smiled at the two as they walked away.

 

“They’re good girls,” Kimiko commented softly as she walked with her friend towards the gym.

 

“Hai. Indeed,” Elsa murmured with a warm smile. “I hope they make it,” she added with a chuckle. They both looked over in surprise as the sound of screeching wheels sounded and a car door slammed. They both gasped in surprise as a woman in a lab coat came from the car and pointed an interesting gun at them. “Which of you is Elsa-san?” the redhead sneered out.

 

Kimiko frowned darkly and pushed her friend away. “Run! Hayaku!” she commanded urgently. She gasped as a shock wave shot past her, knocking her into the bushes. Frowning, she jumped into the trees and transformed, then landed near where Haruka and Michiru were watching grimly. “I suggest that you two take your destinies and follow through,” she suggested softly, surprising them. They nodded and transformed, and then all three moved to attack.

 

“At last! I have the crystal!” Eudial cackled as her Daimon kept the Inner Senshi captive while she grabbed the crystal heart from Elsa.

 

“Think again, Eudial!” Neptune’s soft voice cried as she landed between the Senshi and the Daimon. She slashed her hand up, freeing the five as she straightened.

 

“Nani?! Not you two!” Eudial exclaimed in exasperation then shrieked as Uranus’ attack knocked the crystal towards Kinroze as she gently caught it and held it close, smirking. “Hey!! Give that back!”

 

“Don’t think so, Eudial…it’s not what you want anyways. It’s not a talisman,” Kinroze stated with a smirk.

 

“Nani?! Ooooh...you always ruin everything!! Hurdler!! Take care of them all!!” Eudial shouted angrily as she ran to her car and ran away.

 

“Hai!” Hurdler replied gleefully as she tossed a shoelace at the startled Senshi and most of them jumped out of the way. Kinroze leapt in and grabbed Sailor Moon as she watched the shoelace come at her in horror.

 

“Arigato, Kinroze-san!” Sailor Moon cried gratefully and Kinroze smiled at her gently as she placed her on her feet. They watched as Uranus put the Daimon into a half-Nelson pin and told Neptune to attack, startling the Inner Senshi.

 

“Uranus!! Get out of the way!” they cried out as the ball of power shot towards the two.

 

“Watch and learn,” Kinroze murmured soothingly and smirked as Uranus jumped out of the way as the ball hit. “Sailor Moon! Now!” Kinroze commanded and grinned as Sailor Moon snapped to and attacked swiftly, destroying the Daimon. Walking towards Uranus and Neptune, Kinroze showed them the crystal. “It isn’t what we are searching for,” she murmured quietly.

 

“Give it back then. We won’t waste our time anymore,” Uranus replied as she gazed at Kinroze through narrowed eyes. Kinroze turned away and placed the crystal back gently before the three walked off, heading in their own directions.

 

“Those three are so full of themselves,” Jupiter stated with a sigh.

 

“But what a great team they make,” Venus said appreciatively.

 

Kimiko watched the Inner Senshi from the bushes sadly. ‘They are so young and innocent. They have not seen what we have. Maybe someday they will understand,’ she thought as she looked down at her rose signet, the source of her own transformation. She, like Haruka and Michiru, had been forced to take her destiny after seeing the end of the world. ‘I will do this and hope to save my family as well as their bright stars. I just pray it won’t have a tragic cost,’ she prayed silently, her heart heavy.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A few days later, another Daimon attacked a friend of Chibiusa’s, but again, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon prevailed with help. Usagi felt that maybe things were going to be getting better.

 

She had no idea how right she was. A week later, Mamoru, Usagi, and the rest of the Inner Senshi were invited to a high-class get together at Mamoru’s former teacher, Edwards, mansion outside of town. Excited at the thought of a wonderful time dancing and speaking to intelligent foreign exchange students, the Inner Senshi decided to get as ready as they could for the party, including learning some English.

 

But they were not the only ones invited. On his way out, Edwards decided to go for a walk in the park. There, he ran into someone that he didn’t think he’d see again. “Chiba Kimiko? Is that you my dear?” he asked softly as he saw the young woman painting on one of the benches in the park.

 

Kimiko looked up in surprise. “Edwards?! Oh my gosh is that you?!” she cried in shocked English as she laughed softly in joy and got up. They hugged tightly, overjoyed at seeing each other.

 

“My goodness! I never thought I would see you again, little one!” Edwards replied in delight as he smiled at her brightly, brushing her hair gently.

 

“I know. I graduated three years ago and have been working or doing my music and drawing since,” Kimiko said with a smile as they sat down. “It’s been so long! Are you still teaching?” she asked fondly.

 

“Ah, yes I am still teaching. In fact, tonight I am having one of my get togethers. I invited some special musicians from Mügen School. It should be wonderful and I think that you should come, my dear! You could sing with them that special song you had made so many years ago!” Edwards explained, smiling in delight at his idea.

 

Kimiko’s smile faltered as she heard about the musicians. “From Mügen School, huh?” she asked weakly. ‘Michiru and Haruka. They suspect me as is. They won’t leave me alone for sure if I go…’ she thought as she nibbled on her lip as Edwards answered her, unconscious of her being uncomfortable. She shook herself mentally, smirking slightly as he talked on about the coming evening. ‘You know…why don’t I? If they find out, then they find out. Perhaps it is time anyways. And I would like to be able to speak to them as equals…’ she thought, suddenly wistful. “All right! I’ll go! What time?” she said firmly, grinning as he laughed happily and gave her the specific details. ‘All right fate, guide me safely this night,’ she prayed silently before focusing on what her dear foster father was saying.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka sighed softly as she sipped her champagne and watched the guests as they mingled before she and Michiru were to perform. She really hated formal gatherings, but Michiru’s inspiration had pointed that they might be needed there that night and they could hardly refuse such a highly complimented invitation. So…she was stuck there.

 

She blinked though as she saw a young woman being led to where their host was speaking with Usagi and her gang. ‘That’s…’ She couldn’t believe it! It was the girl that they always saw before the Daimons would appear!!

 

“Looks like my inspiration was correct,” Michiru mused softly, yet amused as she sipped her own glass of champagne.

 

“Hai, looks like,” Haruka agreed with a smirk. Maybe they’d find out who she was as well.

 

“Haruka, do you get the feeling that we know her and well?” Michiru murmured as she glanced around.

 

“Hai. Though I don’t know from where,” Haruka replied softly then cocked an eyebrow as Edwards came over to them, leading the girl over.

 

“Tenoh-san! Kaioh-san! I’m so glad I found you both! This is Chiba Kimiko, one of my other special guests. She is going to be performing with you, singing ‘Suisougaku no Kitai’,” Edwards explained with a bright smile.

 

“Tenoh Haruka-san? Kaioh Michiru-san? It is a pleasure to meet you both,” Kimiko demurred softly as she bowed to them both. “I hope that you will play with me,” she added as she looked at them, smiling softly.

 

“Do you know the lyrics for ‘Wind Music of Hope’?” Haruka asked, slightly condescending before she sipped her drink.

 

Kimiko bowed her head, smiling softly. “I should hope so, Tenoh-san. I wrote it,” she replied graciously.

 

“You did?! Sugoina!” Michiru cooed excitedly and Kimiko smiled warmly.

 

“Michiru loves that song, but as I recall, you aren’t the singer,” Haruka commented in curiosity.

 

Kimiko bowed her head again. “You are correct. I wrote it and a friend of mine who was just starting out heard me and asked if she could use it,” she replied with a smile.

 

“Well then, I think that this shall be a wonderful performance. Perhaps you would like to warm-up before?” Edwards asked as he led the way to the side den. The three youth followed him, then faced each other as the doors were shut.

 

“I have heard much about you both, Tenoh Haruka-san, Kaioh Michiru-san. I am pleased that we will be able to perform together,” Kimiko said with a smile.

 

Haruka nodded and went to the baby grand in the corner. Michiru smiled warmly at Kimiko as she got her violin out. “Shall we practice a bit? Haruka and I will be playing a classic piece as well.”

 

“That sounds wonderful. Is it all right with you, Tenoh-san?” Kimiko asked warmly. Haruka nodded and ran her fingers over the keys in a warm-up scale. She smirked as Michiru warmed up with her in opposing scales. They both were surprised as Kimiko joined them, her voice floating along the scales in a perfect fifth to them. Haruka then started playing the song and the other two females joined in at the appropriate times.

 

As they practiced, the three young women felt a strong connection tease them with memories. But they didn’t think on it as they went out and performed. Haruka noted that Usagi and her friends were nowhere around as they performed and wondered on it before becoming lost to their music. She found her eyes locking with Kimiko’s while they sang and felt a jolt of familiarity and longing shoot through her. She looked down, disconcerted as she focused on her music. She didn’t think anything more on it as the night wore on.

 

Instead, she focused on the dancing. But, after dancing with Michiru, she searched for Kimiko, the longing within her coming up as she looked for the elusive woman.

 

But, she never found her as Eudial and her Daimon attacked, bringing the party to a screeching halt. The Senshi quickly put the Daimon out of commission, but the older Senshis’ hearts were heavy with growing hopelessness.

 

“If the future is shadowed, happy dreams will mean nothing,” Uranus murmured softly as she and Neptune sat in a tree, watching the party.

 

“We can’t give up,” Neptune whispered firmly. Both looked over suddenly as movement caught their eye.

 

Kinroze walked silently among the roses, caressing them gently as she smiled. She bent down and sniffed delicately at the soft petals. As she straightened, Neptune and Uranus watched in shock as their ally transformed, revealing her identity.

 

“Chiba Kimiko?!” Uranus whispered softly in shock as the raven-haired woman tossed her head and headed slowly back in.

 

She stopped in front of the tree and smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes. “You best hurry and come back to the party, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. You will be missed,” she suggested gently before tossing two roses at the stunned Senshi. They caught the roses and watched Kimiko go inside before nodding at each other. Time for some answers…

 

Transforming back, the two young women returned to the party. “Michiru…I…” Haruka trailed off as she saw her best friend’s gentle smile and nod. Smiling back, the blonde went off to search for Kimiko as Michiru went to get some punch and to wait for the answers they might finally get.

 

Haruka searched silently, politely declining any dance requests as she searched. She stopped as she finally saw Kimiko dancing with a young man from Britain. Fluidly, Haruka moved through the crowd and tapped the young man on the shoulder, bowing. “Pardon me, but may I cut in?” she asked in delicately accented English. She felt her heart pound as she locked eyes with Kimiko and saw the soft almost flirting smile. Haruka nodded at the young man as he accepted and Kimiko’s hand was placed into the blonde woman’s hand gracefully.

 

Time seemed to slow as they came closer and started dancing. They gazed at each other silently, searching the other’s eyes as they danced. A sudden wave of warmth and memories flooded over them and their eyes closed, unconsciously mirrored by Michiru on the side.

 

They saw themselves meeting at Silver Millennium's palace, all the time they spent together, and the time they had said good-bye before death had separated them. Haruka held Kimiko closer to her, feeling tears of joy prick her eyes as they danced and remembered. Their pasts were still fuzzy, yet they felt complete together.

 

“You must have so many questions,” Kimiko whispered softly as the dance became slow. She felt the gentle arm around her waist tighten briefly, reassuringly as they swayed naturally together.

 

“Hai…demo…it can wait, fuurin,” Haruka whispered the beloved nickname warmly and smiled as Kimiko chuckled softly, happily. “I’m so glad I have found you, fuurin.”

 

“As am I, boufuu. As am I,” Kimiko whispered softly back.

 

After the dance finished, the two reunited friends went to the side, easily avoiding Usagi and her friends. They smiled at Michiru, then slipped out to the balcony. There, Michiru and Kimiko embraced tightly, happily in reunion.

 

But then, their happiness was sobered as Kimiko faced them both, troubled. “Your questions…I sense them heavy on your minds,” she stated softly as she looked away.

 

The other two nodded solemnly. “You know of the coming shadow and the need for the Holy Grail made from the Talismans and the Messiah,” Haruka said, eyes saddening as Kimiko turned and stood by the rail, head bowed. “You said you know two of the Talisman holders. Onegai, fuurin, tell us.”

 

“I cannot, boufuu, though I long too,” Kimiko whispered, biting her lip to stifle a sob. She trembled as gentle arms held her and she sobbed. “Forgive me. I would tell you, yet the power that reveals the future also binds my tongue fast. Until we find the third, the two must stay hidden,” she whispered, relaxing as soothing hands trailed in her hair in a familiar and gentle way.

 

“It’s all right, my friend. I think we both are just overjoyed at having you back,” Michiru replied soothingly as she nuzzled Kimiko’s neck gently.

 

“Hai. Perhaps we should catch up over tea at home, ne?” Haruka suggested gently as she smiled, running a soothing hand down Kimiko’s arm. “We could take you home. Where do you live?” Her eyes widened in surprise as Kimiko said where she lived. “You’re kidding?! That’s just down the hall from us!” she exclaimed, surprised.

 

“Sugoina! Now we’ll get to visit even more!” Michiru cried happily as Kimiko giggled and nodded.

 

“All right then! I’ll get the car while you two be your gracious selves and graciously say good night!” Haruka instructed, grinning as the other two giggled. All three felt beyond lighter as they left, feeling more confident that they could, and would, succeed in their mission.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 4/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: Death? Hints of shoujo-ai

Rating: R for violence

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC. What shall come next?

Note: Identities were revealed in the last one and will be revealed even more in this one! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she sat at the blood bank registration table and looked at her watch again. She was supposed to be getting off of her volunteer work soon so she could meet up with Haruka and Michiru for a late lunch. She smiled softly as she thought about her two best friends. After finding each other at the mansion ball, they had become inseparable. That night they had stayed up until three in the morning, talking and catching up on everything. Michiru had retired first, claiming that she would be having some classes in the morning and had left the other two alone. They had talked some more, but then had relaxed into comfortable silence. Haruka had fallen asleep with her head on Kimiko’s lap and Kimiko had been tempted to stay up and just watch her silently, her feelings from the past coming to the fore once again.

 

‘I still love her so much. It’s like nothing has changed except the times,’ Kimiko thought fondly, then snapped out of her daydream as Minako came over and offered to give blood. Kimiko felt her eye almost twitching as she watched Minako go to the side, then shivered as she felt the sense of the Daimons’ attention. ‘Oh dear gods, not her….’ she thought sadly and looked down.

 

She was surprised though as her world went dark and a familiar smell tickled her senses. She grinned as a soft voice spoke next to her ear, “Done yet, fuurin?”

 

Kimiko brought her hands up and their fingers laced as she took their hands from her eyes and she smiled up at her teaser. “Iie, still working. Though I think I can go soon, boufuu. Have a good day?” she asked cutely as Haruka chuckled softly and sat down next to her on the table. Michiru came over as well, wrapping her arms around Kimiko and hugging her in greeting.

 

“Hai, I guess, though we had a strange conversation with Minako,” Haruka commented with a grin as she shrugged.

 

Kimiko frowned lightly as she gazed up at her friend. “I would watch her. The Daimons’ focus has shifted to her,” she murmured softly, eyes sad as the other two focused intently on her. She looked down. “Many things will be revealed this day. Many things,” she whispered softly as her hand came up to her chest. She smiled as Michiru smoothed out her fist and laced their fingers together soothingly, smiling.

 

“Chiba-kun!! See you later!!” Kimiko’s boss called out from the set-up section and Kimiko smiled brightly.

 

“Hai!! Arigato!” she called out as she jumped up, grinning as her friends laughed lightly. “Come ON! I’m starving!” she whined as she tugged on their hands and they went off. She stopped suddenly as she shivered again and the other two knew in a heartbeat what was happening. They all watched grimly as Minako was hit by a blast and her crystal appeared. Kimiko moved swiftly as Minako ran off with her crystal, followed silently by the other two. She transformed as she ran after Minako just ahead of Usagi and Eudial, then hid in the shadows, watching intently. She sighed softly in relief that Minako wasn’t one of the three, but then watched as Usagi tried to protect her friend.

 

She cocked an eyebrow in surprise as Usagi transformed before them all, noting that her two friends had followed in as well. ‘Oh my, this will be interesting,’ she thought, then frowned as Sailor Moon was blocked. She readied a rose as Eudial moved towards Minako, then smirked as one of the toys went flying, smacking Eudial away. She darted out as her best friends transformed, then smirked at Neptune as she dashed over while Uranus attacked.

 

“Is it?” Neptune whispered softly as she held the crystal carefully.

 

“Iie. It isn’t one of the ones we need,” Kinroze whispered softly back, smirking as Sailor Moon pleaded with them to not damage the crystal. “Calm yourself, Sailor Moon. She is safe,” she said soothingly as Neptune put the crystal back.

 

“Honto ni?! Arigato!” Sailor Moon cried happily then turned towards Eudial and attacked. But, instead of hitting Eudial, the blast was directed at the Daimon, destroying it. Eudial tried to use her attack again, only to be thwarted by Venus as she revived.

 

Satisfied that it was over, Kinroze, Uranus, and Neptune started out. But Sailor Moon stopped them. “Onegai! Matte! Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Kinroze-san!” she called out, stopping them. “Doushite…doushite?! Why are you trying to get the Talismans?!” she pleaded softly, ignoring her stunned friends.

 

“That’s none of your concern, Sailor Moon,” Uranus replied coldly over her shoulder before looking ahead.

 

“Demo…” Sailor Moon whimpered softly as she reached for them.

 

“Urusai!” Uranus snapped out before they started walking again.

 

Kinroze looked at them sadly, her face shadowed. “What we do, we do for the future, no matter the cost. Ja na,” she said softly before joining the other two older Senshi and walking off, leaving the saddened Inner Senshi watching them helplessly.

 

The three stood by the docks, watching the sun set grimly. “Usagi-san transformed in front of us. Things are going to be harder now,” Haruka stated softly, grimly.

 

“Hai, demo we changed as well. Perhaps we are on the same mission after all,” Michiru said softly as the wind blew their hair.

 

They both blinked as gentle fingers laced with their own. Kimiko leaned in, smiling slightly. “All will work out. We still need them. Demo, we have each other, ne?” she reminded as she smiled at them. They nodded as well, smiling softly in agreement. They looked out over the sea, lost in their thoughts and each other as they tried to continue on.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A few days later revealed that the time was drawing near when all would be found and lost. Michiru found herself sitting in the poolroom after swimming with Kimiko, lost within her world of the sea as her friend dove from the diving board. Her dream was suddenly interrupted as Haruka smiled down at her. She smiled softly up at her best friend, feeling her heart lighten slightly, then looked over as they heard a soft sound. They both watched as Kimiko dove gracefully, twisting in the air before melting with the water.

 

Haruka sighed softly in appreciation, her face gentle with love as she watched for their friend to resurface. “When will you speak to her of your love, Haruka-chan?” Michiru’s soft query brought the blonde back from her contemplation and she turned towards her teal haired friend.

 

“Iie…most likely never. I wouldn’t want to lose her,” Haruka replied softly as she watched Kimiko surface and smile sweetly at them before swimming lazily over. “Anyways, it wouldn’t matter. I have a feeling that things will be changing after today. The silence draws near…” she whispered softly. She saddened as she saw Kimiko frown and look away as she heard what was said, obviously saddened by her helplessness.

 

Kimiko waved her hand in the water, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shivered as she curled up slightly in the warm water, which Haruka saw and worried before going over. Kimiko started as she felt Haruka's gentle caress on her cheek and looked up into Haruka’s gentle eyes. More tears came to her eyes and she looked away, sniffling.

 

“Come on out, fuurin. You’ll catch a cold…or turn into a prune,” Haruka urged teasingly as she brushed her hand tenderly across the wet locks. “Come on. I don’t want you to get sick,” she pleaded tenderly as Kimiko looked up with tears streaking her face. Haruka smiled gently again and held her hand out. She helped Kimiko out, then gently wrapped a warm towel around her. She hugged Kimiko to her lovingly. “It’ll all work out. We’ll always be together…” she whispered softly as Kimiko sobbed slightly and buried her face into Haruka’s chest.

 

Michiru watched them silently, her face gentle with a loving smile, smiling up at Kimiko as the two came over. “I’m going to go take a shower. Lunch later?” Kimiko asked softly as she wiped her face. She smiled as Haruka helped her and leaned into her friend as she shivered.

 

“Hai! Sounds like a plan! Later then?” Michiru asked cheerfully and smiled as Kimiko nodded and smiled back, then left after placing a loving hand in farewell on both of their shoulders. Michiru smirked as she watched Haruka watching Kimiko leave. “Oh you are so stubborn,” Michiru declared in exasperation, then giggled as Haruka blinked at her in confusion. “Let’s go. I need a hot shower too,” the teal haired girl said cheerfully as she headed out. Haruka chuckled softly as she followed her best friend out and they headed back up to their apartment.

 

The hour passed slowly as Haruka waited for Michiru to get done while gazing out at the rainy city. She didn’t even move as the phone rang, then turned her head slowly as Eudial’s annoying voice came over the line. She looked back outside as the phone rang again after shutting off the message and Eudial continued her rant. She glanced over as Michiru came in and glanced at the fax that came through, face solemn and distressed. “Looks like Eudial is on to something.”

 

“Hai. But now, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll do whatever I can to get my hands on the Talismans,” Haruka stated grimly as Michiru walked over. The blonde Senshi stared at her hands sadly, filled with torment at what had been done for the mission. She blinked as Michiru laced their fingers together and tenderly played with them as she sat down next to her best friend. “So, what’s this?” Haruka asked softly, slightly confused.

 

“Your hands are still so lovely to me. Daijoubu, Haruka, we both still love you,” Michiru declared gently as she smiled at Haruka. Haruka smiled back after swallowing hard then looked down. Michiru got up slowly. “I will get changed. Call Usagi and then we should tell Kimiko,” she ordered gently.

 

“I don’t know if I want to risk Kimiko,” Haruka whispered painfully, memories of the final battle making her shudder with agony.

 

“She won’t let it be any other way. We’re a team,” Michiru reminded her friend with a loving smile before going to her room. Haruka watched her leave thoughtfully, then got up to call Usagi. She was one person they didn’t want interfering.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko hummed softly as she fixed up the tea and soup. It was a rainy day so warm food and drink were going to be needed. Plus, none of them could shake the cold chill that was coming over them…a chill of impending doom. ‘Why do I sense that I may lose them today?’ she wondered worriedly, then started as the doorbell rang. She peeked out as Haruka and Michiru came in. “Almost ready! Have a…seat…” She trailed off as she saw their solemn faces and felt her heart freeze. She turned off the stove and went into the room, facing them.

 

“Eudial called. She’s found two of the holders,” Haruka explained softly, eyes unreadable as she gazed at Kimiko. Kimiko paled and looked away, eyes wide with horror. “She wants us to meet her at the cathedral docks. Alone,” the blonde continued.

 

“We know this is hard, Kimiko, demo…” Michiru trailed off as Kimiko looked up, face determined.

 

“I’m coming,” Kimiko stated firmly. She held up a hand as Haruka opened her mouth to protest. “I will not let you both go into such danger alone. You are my best friends, my only family. You’re all I’ve got. We either live together or die together,” she added firmly, tears in her eyes.

 

Haruka and Michiru stared at her, looking stunned. Then, silently, they all moved together and held each other tightly, firming their resolve. “Together no matter what,” Haruka whispered resolutely as the other two nodded determinedly into each other. “All right let’s go. We haven’t any time,” Haruka said decisively as she leaned back and wiped their faces of the tears. She smiled as they did the same for her, then they all headed for the aquarium and their last battle.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Uranus, Neptune, and Kinroze stared grimly at the cathedral before them as the wind blew around them. After having taken Sailor Moon’s power from Usagi, they had flown over to the docks. Now, they stood before what would be their greatest fight yet.

 

“No matter what happens, one of us needs to keep going,” Neptune stated softly, firmly and the other two nodded. They held hands briefly, gaining strength from the other before stepping purposefully into the cathedral.

 

They looked around warily as they walked in, then found that they had to fight for their lives against stone panels that shot out. Eudial’s voice laughed at them from all around as they fought.

 

“Golden Petal Blast!”

 

“World…Shaking!”

 

“Deep…Submerge!”

 

Panting, the three trembled from the adrenaline rush. Uranus didn’t even hear a final panel swoop down at her, then shouted as she was pushed out of the way by Neptune. “Neptune!!” both Uranus and Kinroze’s voices echoed out as they watched their friend crash into the wall, then disappear. Running frantically to the panel that had taken their partner, they screamed for Neptune.

 

Eudial laughed evilly around them as music echoed about the cathedral. “I have one of the Talisman holders, Kinroze, Uranus. Come and save her if you can.”

 

“Nani?! Neptune isn’t one of the Talisman holders!!” Uranus shouted in horror, then stared over at Kinroze. Kinroze looked at her, tears in her eyes, before running off towards the source of music. Uranus felt a cold wave wash over her. ‘Neptune is? Then who is the other?’ she wondered in shock as she ran after her best friend.

 

They came into a huge chamber with a bridge in the middle. They both stopped, horrified as they saw Neptune tied up and unconscious. “NEPTUNE!!” they both screamed as they ran out towards the bridge. A flash of light was all the warning they had before arrows shot out, hitting them both and sending them screaming in pain to the floor. Uranus skidded a bit, while Kinroze fell just before her.

 

Panting in agony, they both trembled in shock and pain, trying to understand what had happened. Eudial laughed as she got up. “Bakas! Only I can cross this bridge without getting shot,” she said derisively as she walked slowly towards them. She smirked as Kinroze struggled to her feet, sword out protectively as she defended her best friend. “Do you think to defend the other Talisman holder?” she sneered out as she stopped.

 

“I won’t…let you…hurt them…” Kinroze panted out harshly, eyes narrow with anger and pain as she faced Eudial.

 

“Yamete Kinroze!” Uranus protested in fear as she watched her friend.

 

Kinroze smiled down at her friend over her shoulder. “Iie, Uranus…I won’t abandon you…even to your destiny I am there,” she whispered softly, her eyes soft with love. She faced Eudial again, eyes hard. “I won’t let you have their crystals!” she shouted, then ran out. She screamed in agony as she was shot and fell to her knees hard. She heard Uranus scream her name, trying to get her to stop, but she didn’t. She got up again, facing the smirking Eudial and tried to attack again while clutching her side. She was hit again and she fell hard once more to her knees.

 

She struggled to get up as Eudial sauntered over, smirking. “Baka. I remember you…and you will pay for betraying us,” she sneered, then took the sword easily from Kinroze. As Uranus watched in horror along with the now awake Neptune, Eudial stabbed Kinroze in the chest.

 

Kinroze grunted, eyes wide with shock as Uranus screamed her name. Slowly, the Senshi fell backwards, sliding off of her own sword to collapse onto the bridge. Her blood slowly pooled out as Eudial laughed evilly and stepped over her after dropping the bloody sword, heading for Uranus. Kinroze couldn’t move as she felt her life flow out, but her mouth opened slightly as she locked eyes with Uranus. She smiled lovingly before her eyes closed and she grew limp.

 

“KIMIKO!!!” Uranus’ scream echoed around the cathedral as she stared at her friend’s body. She glared up at Eudial as the red head came forward, then they both stopped as a soft sob was heard from Neptune as she pulled free. “Iya, Neptune!! Don’t come!!” Uranus cried out as she reached out towards her friend.

 

“I won’t let her have you, Haruka…” Neptune whimpered out, then screamed as she was shot. She struggled to get across as Eudial watched, smirking. That smirk vanished as the arrows stopped, out of ammunition. She cried out as she brought her gun up, then blasted Neptune, who screamed in pain before falling.

 

Uranus watched blankly, filled with horror, as Neptune slowly fell to land next to Kinroze. Neptune's heart crystal shimmered, then transformed into a mirror with the symbol of Neptune on it. Uranus choked down on a sob as she saw her best friends, wondering if this was the end of everything. She didn’t move as she stared up at Eudial, filled with hopelessness as she waited for the final blast.

 

But they were stopped as Usagi ran in and hit Eudial off of the bridge. Uranus watched numbly as Usagi tried to urge the Talisman back into Neptune. “Leave it, koneko. It’s what we wanted,” she finally said flatly before crawling over to Kinroze. Usagi watched her with tears in her eyes as the blonde gently shifted Kinroze’s head to her lap. She brushed her fingers over the pale cheek lovingly, tears rolling slowly down her face. “It isn’t fair, fuurin, Michiru. You’re both in your world without me again,” Uranus whispered softly before hugging Kimiko’s head to her chest. She pressed a loving kiss to the raven head before setting it back down tenderly. She reached over then for the gun and pointed it at her chest.

 

“Yamete!! Onegai yamete Uranus!!” Usagi pleaded as she latched onto Uranus’ arm, trying to stop her.

 

“Urusai!! There is a talisman in my own heart! We need them to defeat the silence!” Uranus snapped out angrily as she fought against Usagi.

 

“Iya!! I can do it without them!” Usagi cried desperately and Uranus stopped, gazing at her sadly. “I can do it. I can save this world without them,” Usagi whispered softly, surely.

 

Uranus smiled slightly, her face softening. “It’s funny, but when you say that I almost believe you. You always had a good heart, Usagi," she said gently, then shoved the other blonde off. She sighed and smiled again at Usagi after tossing her the locket. “Find the other Talisman, Sailor Moon,” she stated gently, then put the gun to her chest.

 

“YADA!! URANUS!!!”

 

Usagi’s scream echoed around the room just as a blast was heard. The other Inner Senshi ran in, horrified at the scene before them. Usagi sobbed as she knelt by the three fallen Senshi, two glimmering Talismans glittering in the pooling blood. “Haruka-chan…Michiru-chan…Kinroze-san…” Usagi sobbed out, wailing for them.

 

Uranus gazed into Kinroze’s face, smiling softly as she saw the gentle blue eyes open. Slowly, their fingers came together, lacing as one before their eyes closed again. Together…forever.

 

TBC

 

*Notes for the Japanese.

Fuurin-wind chime

Boufuu-windstorm

Koneko-kitten

Iie/Iya/yada- no

Yamete-stop

Urusai-shut up

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 5/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: Angst, dark… ‘death’

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC. What shall come next?

Note: *hides eyes* I know I know…I was as evil as the eppies…hehe enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_dreamscape_

 

“Uranus, onegai tell me how to get these back in!” Usagi’s tear-filled voice echoed around the hall as she and the Inner Senshi stayed by the three fallen older Senshi.

 

“Don’t…onegai…Sailor Moon…” Uranus panted out softly as she struggled to breathe. Her hand clutched at Kinroze’s as she tried to focus on the girls around her. “Just…find the…third…” she whispered softly, her breath failing her.

 

“Iya! I won’t let you die!” Usagi protested, sobbing.

 

“Sailor...Moon.” The soft voice startled them as Kinroze barely opened her eyes and smiled at them softly. “We have accepted our fates…and our path is one. In order to…save our world…we will die.”

 

“Onegai. Find the Messiah and the…third Talisman. Save our world from…the silence,” Uranus whispered softly then slowly relaxed as her eyes closed.

 

Usagi sobbed as she reached out for Uranus. “YADA!!”

 

Sailor Mars went over, laying her head on Uranus’ chest, listening intently as Usagi sniffled in fear. “I can hear it. Faintly, but it’s there. She’s still got a heartbeat,” Mars said in relief as the others breathed in relief.

 

“Well, how do we get these talismans back in?” Jupiter asked in worry as they gazed at the glittering treasures that floated serenely above their fallen hosts.

 

“And what about Kinroze? Her injuries aren’t from that,” Mercury added in worry as she checked the sluggish pulse within the guardian Senshi. “She needs a doctor, if it isn’t already too late…” she whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes.

 

They all screamed in shock and pain as a spiral of fire flooded over them and the Talismans disappeared. They looked over in shock as Eudial laughed lightly and tucked the treasures into her outfit. “At last, I have what is ours and now I just need the third!”

 

“Give those back!!” Usagi cried out then transformed into Sailor Moon.

 

“I don’t think so! They’re mine now and I’m not letting you wimps have them!” Eudial sneered, laughing as she brought her weapon out once again. “Fire…Buster!!” A spout of flame shot at them, surrounding them after hitting Sailor Moon. Laughing again, Eudial smirked. “Ja ne, losers! I’m off to get the last Talisman!” she shouted gleefully before running off.

 

“We have to get out of here!” Jupiter shouted. Mercury, then Mars both used their attacks to no avail. Fearful, the Inner Senshi tried to think of a way out.

 

A flash came from Kinroze, and then the glass suddenly shattered from one of the stain glass windows. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibimoon swung in, extinguishing the flames. “Arigato Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Sailor Chibimoon!” the Senshi cried happily.

 

“Glad we got here in time. We almost couldn’t find you!” Chibimoon replied happily, smiling up at them.

 

“Hai. A flash of light guided us the rest of the way,” Tuxedo Kamen stated then stopped as he saw the three fallen Senshi. His face became grim as he walked over to them and knelt down. He gently caressed some of the strands of hair from Kinroze’s face, his eyes filling with tears that didn’t fall as he felt a wave of sorrow wash over him, memories from the past flashing before him briefly before vanishing.

 

“We need to hurry and stop Eudial!” Mars declared and the other three Inner Senshi nodded then ran off with Chibimoon right behind them.

 

Sailor Moon turned back to the three fallen older Senshi, her face soft, yet determined. “I promise you, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. I will get back your crystal hearts and make you better! We’ll all make it through this!” she promised softly, clenching her fist in determination.

 

/Hayaku, Sailor Moon. I will help them stay for as long as possible, demo you don’t have much time./ Kinroze’s voice floated through Sailor Moon’s head gently and she blinked in surprise. She watched as the three held hands tightly and a soft glow surrounded them, emerging from Kinroze. She nodded gratefully, and then smiled softly at Tuxedo Kamen before running to save her friends.  
  
*~~**~~*

 

_Haruka smiled softly as she floated serenely in the warm place she found herself. Hazy memories of what had happened played before her and she looked over to see that Michiru and Kimiko were close as well. She reached out, taking their hands tenderly, smiling as they smiled at her and floated close. They wrapped their arms around each other, content to be together now._

 

_/You can’t stay…/ Michiru and Haruka looked up at Kimiko as she said this. She smiled serenely at them and held them close. /Your time is not yet, my friends…see? You are being called back,/ she whispered to them and they looked over._

 

_A soft shimmering glow emerged and split into two globes. They blinked as they saw their symbols emerge and pulse invitingly, soothingly. The two Senshi reached out slowly, drawn to the calling that was bringing them back. They looked over as they felt the warmth of their dear friend leave them and saw her float back. /Sayonara...my friends. Someday…someday.../_

 

_/Matte! Kimiko!!/ Haruka cried out as she reached for her best friend before the flare of light overwhelmed them both and took her away. /YADA!!/_

 

*~~**~~*

 

Tuxedo Kamen blinked in surprise as Uranus and Neptune shimmered and disappeared. He gazed steadily at Kinroze, then leaned over, touching a hand to her cheek. “Kinroze…”

 

/Tuxedo Kamen…go. You are needed. There is nothing more you can do for me. Protect them./ Kinroze’s voice was soft and warm within his mind and he bowed his head, feeling tears slipping down his face as he got up. /Sayonara…sayonara,/ floated into his head as he ran down to where the other Senshi were.

 

He stopped suddenly as he saw the flare of light ahead of him, its intensity growing enormously as he ran for it. ‘Could it be?’ he wondered in hope.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Kimiko smiled softly as she turned and faced the warm light that was leading her away. She closed her eyes, leaning into the soft touch of the light that was like a warm caress, familiar to her._

 

_/You cannot go yet./_

 

_Stopping, Kimiko looked around for the source of the voice that stopped her from going on. /Nani? Who’s there?/ she wondered as she looked around._

 

_/Your time has not yet arrived, chosen one. You cannot go yet./_

 

_The voice was soft, gentle, yet it called her back slowly. Suddenly, a bright column of light surrounded her soul and she gasped. She couldn’t move as she was pulled away from the warm light._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko screamed in pain as bright light surrounded her, healing her forcefully and bringing her back from the brink of death. As she stared unseeingly up at the rose wheel above her, she whimpered softly, “Haruka…”

 

In a blinding flash of light, she disappeared, reappearing within her apartment, unconscious from the power surge of energy awakening within her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Moon slowly fell to the ground, weak, as she transformed back from the Holy Grail’s transformation.

 

“Sailor Moon!!”  
  
“Usako!”

 

Her friends’ voices rushed over as Tuxedo Kamen caught her. She smiled softly up at him as he whispered to her in worry. "Mamo-chan…daijoubu.”

 

“Could it be that Sailor Moon isn’t the chosen one?” Uranus’ soft voice was filled with disappointment and worry as they watched the weakened Sailor Moon.

 

“Nani? What do you mean, Uranus?” Jupiter asked in confusion.

 

“The Messiah is supposed to have great power which would be amplified by the Holy Grail. Clearly Sailor Moon isn’t the one,” Uranus answered with a soft sigh. She looked down, closing her eyes grimly.

 

“Looks like we have another mission, ne Uranus?” Neptune commented sweetly, smiling at her best friend with a wink.

 

“Hai…demo…” Uranus looked grief-stricken. “It’s not the same,” she whispered softly.

 

“Mamo-chan…Kinroze…is she?” Sailor Moon whispered softly as she looked up at Tuxedo Kamen. She started as she saw tears in his eyes before he looked away.

 

“She didn’t make it. Gomen nasai,” he whispered softly and the Sailor Senshi stared at him in horror.

 

“Kinroze-san,” Mercury whispered softly while covering her mouth as tears fell, mirrored by the other Inner Senshi.

 

“She wanted me to tell you how proud she was of all of you…and that you mustn’t stop,” Tuxedo Kamen added in a soft voice, clearly struggling not to give in to his own grief.

 

They looked over, startled, as they heard footsteps walking away. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto walked away slowly. “Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Matte!! Where are you going?!” Sailor Moon cried out as she struggled to her feet. “We need to…need to stay together!” she cried out, sniffling as tears rolled down her face. She stopped as they did and caught her breath as Uranus faced her slightly.

 

Uranus’ face was drawn and streaked with tears of pain and loss. The Inner Senshi felt their hearts rend at the pain that two of the three were in. “Iie. For now, just look for us to help. Nothing more.” Uranus’ voice was cold and unfeeling as she turned away. The three walked out, disappearing into the shadows.

 

Sailor Moon reached out for them, her heart breaking for their loss as well as her own. Kinroze Senshi had always believed in them even when she had to be against them. But they had never known how far she would have gone until now. With a soft sob, Sailor Moon curled up and collapsed to the floor, sobbing in her grief. “Kinroze!!”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka felt numb as she parked the car, her mind and soul still reeling with the loss of the woman she had loved…the woman she had never told she loved. She looked over as she felt a hand on her arm and gazed into Michiru’s sympathetic gaze. At least she still had Michiru...

 

She glanced over at their other passenger. “You can stay with us if you’d like,” she offered in a soft voice, not having enough strength to raise it above a whisper.

 

Setsuna smiled softly as she too placed a hand on Haruka’s arm over Michiru’s. “Iie, I have a place. Demo, I will stay with you for now.” She smiled as Haruka smiled a bit before they all got out. They headed inside, happy at their success, but devastated at their loss. They went upstairs, the walk up seeming to take forever in their grief-stricken minds as they went up. They finally came to their floor and walked down it slowly, unconsciously dreading passing the one door that they had recently started turning to for company and solace.

 

They came to the door and Haruka stopped, unable to just pass it by as her pain welled up. She looked at the door and noticed it was slightly open. Taking a deep steadying breath, she pushed it open and went in. Haruka wanted to sob, rail at the injustice of not having saved her most important person in her life. But she didn’t. She silently looked at the living room, feeling Setsuna and Michiru’s silent but comforting presences behind her.

 

“Haruka?”

 

The soft voice froze time as Haruka slowly looked over in the direction of its emergence. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a pale shadow come from the hall hesitantly, fearful and yet filled with hope as it came into the soft moonlight. Kimiko’s eyes were filled with worry, hope, and tears as she saw her two best friends. “H-haruka? Michiru?” she whispered softly again, reaching out for them.

 

Michiru stifled a sob as Haruka stepped over, her own hand shaking as it came up to meet those soft slender digits and lace with them. The blonde stumbled as she felt the warmth of life in them, not a ghost, as she’d been wont to believe. With a soft sob of joy and grief, Haruka pulled Kimiko to her and hugged her tightly, both of them sinking to the ground as they sobbed in relief and held each other tightly.

 

Rushing over, Michiru added her own hug to the group, her tears mingling with theirs as the three hugged each other tightly in joy. Setsuna watched them with a soft smile, relieved. “You were dead. You were…dead,” Haruka whispered over and over as they rocked each other, sobbing in joy.

 

“Hai, I was. Demo, I was drawn back. My…my destiny isn’t finished,” Kimiko whispered weakly, smiling through her tears. She laughed lightly. “I’m so proud of you! You succeeded in getting the Holy Grail and the three Talismans!” she said as she laughed in joy.

 

“H-hai, demo we still need to find the Messiah,” Haruka replied with a sigh. “None of the other Senshi, not even Sailor Moon, were able to bring out the full power of the Grail,” she added with a shake of her head.

 

“Sou ka. Daijoubu. I’m sure we’ll find her!” Kimiko stated, smiling cheerfully and earning a laugh from her best friends. She glanced over, and then smiled softly. “And you are Sailor Pluto?” she asked as she stood up, leaning weakly against Haruka as the blonde helped her.

 

“Hai, pleased to meet you, Kimiko-san. My real name is Meioh Setsuna,” Setsuna replied as she came over and smiled. “I’m so glad you are alive,” she whispered softly as she hugged her past friend. They all blinked as a soft glow surrounded them and memories from the past came to the fore.

 

Kimiko shook her head and held it, blinking in confusion. “It would seem that you and I also held a special bond in the past,” she commented with a smile up at Setsuna.

 

“Hai, we were good friends at Silver Millennium,” Setsuna replied with a smile. “Demo, it is late and we all need our sleep,” she added as Kimiko wavered on her feet.

 

“Hai, go on ahead. I’m going to tuck this baka in,” Haruka said with a fond smile, grinning as Kimiko huffed in mock indignation. Michiru and Setsuna both snickered and nodded before saying their good nights. They left silently, heading for the apartment that Haruka and Michiru shared.

 

Haruka gazed at Kimiko then hugged her close again, burying her nose in the soft raven hair. “Oh Kimiko, I thought I had lost you,” she whispered softly, her voice choking with returning tears.

 

“Daijoubu, Haruka…daijoubu,” Kimiko whispered softly, smiling gently as she held onto her friend. They sat down on the sofa and just held each other. Kimiko then laid her head down on Haruka’s lap and gazed up at her, smiling softly as Haruka ran her fingers lovingly through her soft hair. She fell asleep, smiling softly as she was held by her dearest friend, happy that they were together yet again.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 6/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: sappy, happy, fluff fluff.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, and SP+OC

Note: We now get a bit more serious…should be fun! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Haruka smiled softly as she walked along the park pathway, her eyes focused on the raven-haired female that was currently sketching some kids who were playing in the park under their mothers’ watchful eyes. It had been a couple of days since their incredible battle and she found herself just enjoying it. Kimiko had gotten better slowly but surely, which had been a relief to Michiru and Haruka as they relaxed as well from their own ordeal. Setsuna came over often, hanging with her now-found friends and they began understanding each other once again.

 

But the part that made Haruka so at peace was that they knew what they had to do and Kimiko was there to help. Everything seemed so much easier with that one fact alone for the blonde. She was disappointed that Kimiko didn’t know who the Messiah was, but they examined the visions that she and Michiru had been having since they were the clearest, hoping to find results.

 

She shook her head at these thoughts before going over to her friend. With a smile, she placed her hands over Kimiko’s eyes, who gasped in surprise. “You’re working too hard again,” she said teasingly.

 

Kimiko chuckled softly and brought her hands up to both hold and bring away the hands over her eyes as she smiled up at Haruka. “I’m relaxing!” she replied just as teasingly and Haruka laughed softly before sitting down next to her.

 

Looking down at the sketchpad, Haruka smiled. “So are you and Michiru going to work on some pieces of art together someday?” she asked as they laced their fingers together and relaxed.

 

“Hmmm someday. When we can. Right now isn’t the best time to do such easygoing things, ne?” Kimiko commented as she smiled at her best friend before closing her sketchpad.

 

“Probably. Demo it’s something to think on,” Haruka suggested as she wrapped an arm around Kimiko’s shoulders and held her friend close. “In times of peace, where we can just be together,” she whispered softly, eyes shining with the dream.

 

“Hai,” Kimiko murmured just as softly as she smiled up at Haruka. “Together,” she whispered softly. Haruka smiled back and felt an urge to kiss her friend right then. Slowly, her lips moved closer and her eyes slipped shut slowly.

 

“Gomen ne! We didn’t mean to be late!” Michiru’s quietly teasing voice stopped Haruka and the blonde sighed inwardly before smiling at her teal-haired friend. Michiru smirked at her while Setsuna just smiled serenely as they came over.

 

“It’s ok! We were just talking about the future that will be filled with peace,” Kimiko replied cheerfully as she left Haruka’s arms to hug the two newcomers.

 

“Don’t worry about the future. We should focus on now. I heard the younger Senshi speaking of going to a taping of a movie. Shall we go?” Setsuna suggested with a small smile as Michiru giggled lightly.

 

Haruka got up and smirked as she tilted her head. “Why do I get the feeling that they were more drooling over the actor that was going to be there instead of interested in the actual filming?” she asked in amusement and Kimiko giggled with Michiru.

 

“They are young girls…besides. I bet you drooled over your fair share of gorgeous young men in your time, Haruka-chan,” Kimiko said teasingly as she poked her friend.

 

“Iie, I drooled over the lovely young women,” Haruka replied with a wink and grinned as Kimiko blushed while Michiru giggled again. “Well, why don’t we go over?” she asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

 

“You two go ahead. I want to talk to Setsuna about something,” Kimiko stated with a smile as she winked at Setsuna, who smiled and nodded back. Kimiko suddenly shivered and looked up.

 

“What is it, Kimiko?” Michiru asked in concern as she put a hand on her friend’s arm.

 

“Be careful. They are on the move again,” Kimiko murmured softly, darkly before looking at her friends in grim resignation.

 

“Didn’t think it would last, demo we need to focus on our quest anyways.” Haruka sighed in resignation as well before smiling. “Hai, we’ll see you two later at the park,” she added before pecking Kimiko on the cheek and walking off with Michiru.

 

Setsuna chuckled as Kimiko blushed brightly and touched her cheek. “You still care deeply for her even now,” she commented as she sat down and relaxed primly.

 

“Hai, though I think I hid it better back then,” Kimiko replied with a self-deprecating smile as she down next to Setsuna. Grinning slightly as Setsuna chuckled again, Kimiko sighed softly. “I just wish I could tell her how I feel. It hurts sometimes, demo I know I can’t say anything until this world is safe,” she murmured as she looked up at the sky.

 

“You may want to tell her soon, my friend. Things have a way of happening to change your intentions. Demo, I don’t think that’s why you wanted to talk to me,” Setsuna replied as she placed a hand on her friend’s arm.

 

“Iie, I wanted to ask you something about my past. As in do you know who I really am?” Kimiko asked as she looked over at Setsuna. “Only the Princesses or, in Mamoru-san’s case, Princes of the planets can be Sailor Senshi. I...I don’t remember who I was, just that I had deep connections with the Outer Senshi, which is why I am protecting them.” She sighed softly and looked down.

 

“Gomen ne, Kimiko. I can’t tell you. You will find out everything when you make your last special bond with your important people from the past. I can’t tell you who that is, but it will be revealed in time,” Setsuna explained apologetically. “Gomen nasai.”

 

“Iie! It’s ok, Setsuna-chan! I’ll just work harder when the time comes is all!” Kimiko responded with a smile as she held onto Setsuna’s hand. She kissed the back of it, then hugged her friend. “I’m just glad I was able to find three of my dearest friends. It’s nice to not be alone anymore,” she added hesitantly. She smirked then as Setsuna smiled back. “Still have a crush on Michiru?” she asked teasingly.

 

Setsuna blushed brightly and looked down. “I…well…hai,” she finally answered, blushing even more as Kimiko chuckled softly and got up. Setsuna got up as well and grabbed her friend’s hand. “Onegai, don’t tell her! I-I couldn’t bear it if she rejected me!” she pleaded then meeped as Kimiko hugged her tightly.

 

“Setsuna, we both love people who don’t know it. I will do for you as you do for me. Demo, tell her soon. Like Haruka, I don’t know what the intentions will be in the future,” Kimiko answered softly as she leaned back and smiled at her friend.

 

Setsuna smiled back, nodding. “You are right. I’ll tell her, when I can,” she promised softly. She blinked and looked over along with Kimiko as they heard screams and yells coming from where Michiru and Haruka had headed. “Looks like you were right,” she commented softly as they headed for the area.

 

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t,” Kimiko replied with a sad chuckle before transforming. Setsuna did the same as they came up to the site and watched secretly. Nodding at Pluto, Kinroze took out a golden rose as the Daimon tied her rope around Chibiusa, dragging her away.

 

She watched as the Senshi backed down warily, not wanting to hurt Chibiusa. With a smirk, her golden rose flew through the air, cutting through the rope easily. She jumped out, grinning at the shocked joyful expressions on the younger Senshis’ faces. “Tying up little girls are the tricks of the weak,” she stated derisively to the Daimon.

 

“Nani?! How dare you!” the Daimon sputtered out, fuming. It shrieked as Kinroze stepped aside and a purple ball of power hit it hard.

 

“Deato…Scream.”

 

“Pluto!! Kinroze!” Sailor Moon cried happily, tears in her eyes.

 

“Hayaku, Sailor Moon!” Pluto commanded as the Daimon struggled to stand. With a nod, Sailor Moon called upon the Holy Grail and destroyed the Daimon.

 

Kinroze chuckled as she watched, feeling a strong pull from the revealed Holy Grail before it disappeared. She frowned in thought on it, but then didn’t think anymore on it, as she was glomped by the Inner Senshi. With a cry, she held onto the ecstatic Senshi and soothed them. “There there, why are you crying? It’s all right,” she murmured soothingly to them.

 

“Oh Kinroze! We thought that…Tuxedo Kamen-sama said that you were dead!” Venus sobbed out as she hugged the other young woman.

 

“Do I look dead? Iie, I will always be there to watch over you, Bishoujo Sailor Senshi,” Kinroze replied soothingly, wiping some tears away before hugging them. “I am proud and glad that you are safe, Senshi,” she said quietly.

 

“We’re just glad you are back, Kinroze,” Mercury stated with a bright smile on her face, then chuckled as Kinroze winked at her.

 

“You really do have a way with them,” Uranus commented as she came over while Pluto and Neptune put the crystal back into the victim. She grinned as Kinroze grinned back. “And took you long enough! We were wondering if you two had fallen into the lake or something!” she added with a laugh.

 

“What can I say? I like dramatic entrances!” Kinroze declared innocently and grinned as the younger Senshi giggled as they watched the two.

 

“Come on then. We best head back so we can continue our search,” Uranus said as she put a hand on Kinroze’s arm, guiding her away.

 

“Matte, Uranus! Why don’t we work together?” Sailor Moon asked as the four started walking away.

 

“Iie, this is our mission. You can keep the Holy Grail for now, I suppose. Sorry, kids. Ja ne!” Uranus replied with a backward wave before they walked off. Kinroze looked over her shoulder and sighed sadly as she saw the confused and disappointed looks on the younger faces. She knew that Uranus was right, but she didn’t want the kids to get hurt. “Don’t worry, Kinroze. We can still help them,” Uranus said softly as she smiled at her friend.

 

Kinroze smiled back then blinked as she saw someone. ‘It can’t be!’ she thought wildly, before gasping softly in pain and falling to her knees. She dimly heard Haruka cry out her name and catch her before she passed out, wondering what the darkness she felt from the person she saw meant and shuddering at its possible meaning.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko moaned lightly as she slowly woke up, aching all over with a pounding headache. “Shimatta, did I get drunk or something?” she groaned as she rolled over, and then found herself facing Haruka’s sleeping face. She blinked, then felt her face soften as she gently reached up and caressed her friend’s face. She smiled softly as Haruka woke up slowly, blinking sleepy eyes that instantly focused on her. “Ohayo, Haruka-chan,” she murmured teasingly, smiling through her pain.

 

“Daijoubu?” Haruka whispered softly in worry as she held onto Kimiko’s hand tightly. “You collapsed and have been out for almost a day,” she whispered, eyes shining with fear and worry.

 

“Aa, daijoubu. Just a raging headache and achiness. I feel like I have a hangover though I’ve never had one,” Kimiko replied with a slight grimace as she turned onto her back and rubbed her forehead.

 

“What caused it, do you know?” Haruka asked quietly as she shifted up and started massaging Kimiko’s temples. She smiled as Kimiko moaned in pleasure and relaxed under Haruka.

 

“I’m not sure. I…something just hit me and I felt so weak and in pain and then just passed out,” Kimiko murmured softly then opened her eyes to gaze at her friend sadly. “Gomen ne, Haruka-chan. I didn’t mean to worry you,” she said sadly.

 

“Daijoubu. You are probably still recovering from before. I’m just glad it’s nothing too serious,” Haruka responded with a smile before lying down next to her friend again. She smiled sadly as Kimiko rolled over and snuggled against her, holding her tightly. “You’re safe, Kimiko. I’ll watch over you,” she whispered softly before pressing her lips to the crown of raven hair.

 

“I know. You always did even when I was supposed to for you…” Kimiko murmured lovingly before falling back to sleep. Haruka held her close, watching her as she slept before joining her in dreams.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The wind blew around Mamoru as he stepped into the park, leaves swirling around him as he looked around. He looked at the stone gazebo in the center, his face becoming firm with resolve as he saw the four shadows under it. He came forward, his steps clipped, yet near silent on the windy night. He stopped at the edge of the stone sidewalk surrounding the gazebo, looking up at the four shadows.

 

“So you came, Mamoru, or shall we say, Endymion of Earth?” Setsuna’s voice was soft and gentle as three of the shadows came forward.

 

“Why have you called me here?” Mamoru asked quietly as he gazed up at them.

 

“We’ve come to tell you that we will take care of the Daimons,” Haruka stated sternly as they faced Mamoru. They transformed into their Senshi forms and slowly walked down. “I am Sailor Uranus, keeper of Uranus and guarded by Uranus of the Wind.”

 

“I am Sailor Neptune, keeper of Neptune and guarded by Neptune of the Sea.” Sailor Neptune’s voice was soft, yet as cold as the sea as she stepped forward.

 

“I am Sailor Pluto, keeper of time and Pluto and guarded by Pluto of the Time space,” Pluto declared, her voice firm with resolve as she joined them. “We are the three Outer Senshi of the Solar System, chosen to defend the Silver Millennium as well as our Princess, the chosen one.”

 

“We had been defending against any invaders, but when we revived into this time, we found that the enemy had already infiltrated into Earth,” Neptune whispered softly, pain and shame in her eyes.

 

“It is our duty to defeat the enemy and no others’. The fault is our own,” Uranus added in a hard voice.

 

“Demo, the Daimons are a difficult enemy. Why not join forces with Sailor Moon?” Tuxedo Kamen asked in concern as he faced the three Senshi.

 

“They would only get in our way,” Uranus replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“This battle is impossible for Sailor Moon. She isn’t strong enough,” Neptune said firmly.

 

“It is ours,” Pluto added softly with a nod.

 

Tuxedo Kamen sighed softly then looked over as the fourth figure came down, cape swirling in the wind. “And what say you, Kinroze Senshi?” he asked softly as they gazed at each other.

 

“Like you, I will guide and defend these three Senshi as best I can. Our powers are greater than Sailor Moon’s. In the end, she will only get in the way,” Kinroze answered gently as she came down by Uranus’ side. “Know this though, we will help, but this is our own way. Our own destiny that we must see through to the end. We are fighting for a much different world.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen nodded sadly and left silently, disappearing in a whirl of leaves as they watched. Uranus closed her eyes and sighed softly. “Do you think they will listen?” she asked quietly as they transformed back.

 

“Iie. Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi follow their own hearts and their own destiny. She will do what she believes is right no matter what we say,” Kimiko responded sadly as they all took hands and braced each other.

 

“It is our battle and we will continue to fight. With or without them,” Haruka stated firmly as the other three nodded just as firmly. ‘We have to.’

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 7/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: a little bit darker…evil on the horizon

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, and SP+OC

Note: Everyone keeping up? Good! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The next couple of weeks passed swiftly yet were disrupted occasionally by Daimon activities. The Inner Senshi found themselves once more confused, wanting to help out the Outer Senshi, but the cold rebuffs were disheartening. They were also becoming increasingly worried about Kinroze, as she seemed to grow almost weaker by the day. The Outer Senshi said nothing about it and neither did Kinroze, yet they had seen her collapse already against a Daimon and worried about their friend.

 

Kimiko refused to speak about what was wrong with her to the other three, for she didn’t know herself. She knew that her visions were coming more and more often and Haruka had taken to staying over at her place to calm her down out of concern. Setsuna had moved in with Michiru and Haruka, keeping them all close together, so it calmed down Kimiko considerably to have her best friends nearby. Especially after figuring out that the Daimons might already have the Messiah of Silence.

 

But they tried not to think too much on it, focusing instead on trying to find their Messiah of Light. They went about as normally as they could, even as Sailor Senshi. Thus were Kimiko’s thoughts as she filed away medicines at the hospital she volunteered at in her spare time. She was deep in thought on her filing, but kept an eye on the clock. She knew Haruka was picking her up at the end of her shift, so she was making sure she was on time. She was just about done and readying the next batch of meds when she overheard some nurses talking.

 

“Hai. She’s looking for Mizuno-sensei. This young woman collapsed and she should really be looked at,” one nurse said as they looked for the beeper numbers. Kimiko shifted closer, listening intently.

 

“Oh, here it is! What was the young girl’s name?” the other nurse asked as she waved the paper.

 

“I think her friend said Tomoe Hotaru. I know that name somehow…”

 

The voices faded to the background as Kimiko looked away, eyes wide with shock. ‘Hotaru?? It can’t be!!’ she thought in shock before pushing from the closet and heading towards the room that the nurses had mentioned. She stopped in the doorway and felt her breath catch as she saw the same young woman she had glimpsed a couple of weeks back before she had mysteriously collapsed. ‘Hotaru,’ she thought, feeling joy in her heart as well as an icy feeling of fear. She sensed darkness within the young girl that frightened her and felt that somehow, Hotaru was connected with the Daimons. She just prayed that it wasn’t as she thought.

 

She focused as she saw Chibiusa struggle to keep Hotaru lying down, crying softly and hugging her as she cried. She told her she’d been so worried and wanted her friend to get better. Kimiko felt a soft smile cross her lips, happy that Hotaru had made such good friends before hearing Ami tell Hotaru that she should stay. She smirked as Hotaru protested and started getting out of bed, then decided to come in and ‘help them’. “Hotaru, you know you should rest when you are weak,” she chided gently as she came in. The three other girls blinked in surprise at the new voice and looked over.

 

Hotaru stared at Kimiko, eyes wide as she and Kimiko gazed at each other. “O-oneesan?” Hotaru whispered tremulously as she brought her fist up to her heart, trembling. The others stared at her in shock, then looked over at the stranger that had come in.

 

“Hai, Hotaru. You should listen to your friends. They just want what’s best for you,” Kimiko replied with a soft smile before coming over to the bed.

 

With a sob, Hotaru fell forward, hugging Kimiko tightly as she buried her face in the other young woman’s stomach. “Oneesan!! I can’t believe it’s really you!!” she cried out as she hugged Kimiko, shaking as gentle hands rubbed her back soothingly.

 

“Hai, hai, imouto. Calm down and relax,” Kimiko whispered tenderly before sitting down on the bed with Hotaru, next to Chibiusa. She looked over at Chibiusa and smiled. “Arigato, little one, for taking care of her,” she said gently, smiling.

 

Chibiusa smiled brightly and put a hand behind her head. “It was nothing! She’s my friend and I care a lot about her!” she replied with a nervous giggle before focusing on Kimiko as she soothed her friend. “Are you really Hotaru-chan’s big sister?” she asked excitedly.

 

Kimiko’s eyes grew sad as she looked down at Hotaru and ran her fingers through the soft raven hair. “Not by blood. She and I are, or rather, were foster sisters. I was taken away a few years back and haven’t been able to see them since,” she answered quietly before smiling over at Chibiusa.

 

“That’s so sad! What’s your name?” Usagi asked softly as she and Ami came closer as Hotaru sat up and wiped her face.

 

“Chiba Kimiko. A pleasure,” Kimiko answered amiably, though she sent a soft tendril of thought into their brains to dull the name so they wouldn’t remember it easily. “I have to get going back to work,” she said regretfully and ruffled Hotaru’s hair as she pouted.

 

“Must you, oneesan? Papa would love to see you again,” Hotaru said softly, looking sad.

 

“Perhaps I will visit later. Be good until then, imouto,” Kimiko replied gently before kissing Hotaru on the forehead and getting up. She stepped out of the room and stopped as she heard Chibiusa and Hotaru talking about going. She frowned slightly, then smirked. Closing her eyes, she searched for Haruka’s mind and gently brushed it with her own. Her smile grew as she felt the responding warm feelings before speaking. /Haruka, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?/

 

/Sure. What is it?/ Haruka’s voice was as soft and loving as in real and Kimiko smiled more as she leaned against the window.

 

/A couple of friends could use a ride. I’m almost done so I could take the bus home, if you wouldn’t mind?/

 

/You sure? I can wait for you./ Haruka’s voice sounded concerned. /Who is it anyways?/

 

/Chibiusa and a friend. Onegai? I won’t be done for another twenty minutes and I don’t want them going alone,/ Kimiko asked quietly.

 

/Hai, hai. All right I’ll see you later then. If I see you, I’ll pick you up, ok?/ Haruka said with a sigh.

 

Kimiko chuckled softly. /Arigato, Haruka. I’ll repay you tonight, ne?/ she replied sweetly, then giggled again at the good-natured grumbling that floated into her head before she dimmed the link. She went back to her work, then clicked out and headed for the bus.

 

She got off at the park that was near their apartments and decided to walk the rest of the way home. She hummed softly as she turned a corner, then gasped softly as she stumbled. She fell against the stone wall, clutching at it as well as her chest as she panted for air through the sudden pain that flooded over her. She sank down to the ground, trying to regain control as a soft white light shot up around her. She suddenly screamed in pain as the power flared up brightly, shooting a column of light into the air.

 

After a few minutes, it dissipated and she collapsed against the wall, trembling weakly with the pain. She lay like that for a while before the squeal of tires woke her slightly and she looked up weakly to see Haruka running towards her. “Kimiko!!” Haruka cried out as she ran towards her and knelt next to her. “Daijoubu?!”

 

“H-haru-ka…” Kimiko moaned out in pain before she curled up. She leaned against Haruka as her friend pulled her close, then blacked out once again.

 

“Kimiko…hold on…” Haruka whispered softly before picking her up and running towards her car, somehow finding the strength to carry her. She drove swiftly home, holding onto Kimiko’s hand as she drove along, her face grim. She finally pulled into their apartment complex and parked, then got out and got Kimiko upstairs. She went into Kimiko’s apartment, stumbling slightly to get the door open then went in.

 

Michiru and Setsuna looked up in shock and stood up, rushing over with cries of dismay. “What happened?!” Michiru demanded as she put a hand onto Kimiko’s face, flinching at the heat that was coming from her unconscious friend.

 

“I don’t know. I found her at the park not far from here. It’s almost like the last time, except she’s so much weaker this time,” Haruka explained grimly as she placed Kimiko onto the couch. Setsuna came back in with a cup of water and they managed to get their friend to swallow some of it before laying her back down.

 

“She’s been having more attacks since she was revived. I wonder what truly happened,” Michiru whispered softly as she put a cloth on Kimiko’s forehead and wiped away the sweat tenderly.

 

“Whatever it is, we better find out what it is and soon,” Haruka stated grimly and the other two nodded in agreement before sitting watch over their friend for the night.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next couple of days found Kimiko recovering slowly from her collapse under the watchful eyes of Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. Luckily, they had a break from the Daimons, but still found some focus on finding the Messiah of Light. Their leads pointed at Hotaru, after the strange display of power that Haruka had witnessed from the young woman. Strangely enough, Kimiko stayed silent as she listened to them, though they didn’t push it.

 

On a whim, Michiru decided that a picnic was needed, so they went to a special garden park outside of Tokyo one day. They all felt themselves relaxing in the beautiful flowers as well as the warm sun. They ate, then looked over in surprise as they saw Usagi, Chibiusa, Mamoru, and Hotaru playing and having their own picnic nearby.

 

"They look so sweet together. Like a family," Michiru cooed out, smiling softly.

 

"Hai, demo, I'm still worried about Hotaru's connections with the dark forces," Haruka said darkly, frowning as they watched the happy group. "She has strange powers. I don't trust her at all. I'm sure she is connected."  
  


"Do you think that I am connected with the evil forces, Haruka?" Kimiko asked softly as she stared down at the ground, face grim. Haruka looked over at her in surprise, then looked away as Kimiko added softly, "Just because someone is different or has powers they can't control doesn't make them evil." She turned away and went into the greenhouse, ignoring Haruka's call for her.

 

Haruka looked down sadly, biting her lip. "I didn't mean that she was evil," she whispered softly.

 

"And yet your accusation would indeed include her, for she has powers that are uncontrollable for the most part," Setsuna reminded gently as Michiru nodded sadly.

 

"Go and talk to her, Haruka. Just at least try," Michiru urged with a smile as she patted her friend on the arm. Haruka nodded and got up, heading inside to find her friend.

 

A storm struck the greenhouse suddenly as they went inside, following Usagi and the others and they tried to find Kimiko as it grew worse. But Kimiko was somewhere else, watching over someone who had also become separated from her group.

 

Kimiko watched Hotaru as she watched the storm fearfully, then changed and went towards her. "You should go back in, Hotaru-san," Kinroze suggested gently as she came out of the shadows and smiled gently at the startled young girl.

 

"Who…who are you?" Hotaru whispered softly as Kinroze came to her and knelt down, smiling gently.

 

"They call me Kinroze Senshi. Or friend," Kinroze answered gently as she held up a golden rose for Hotaru. "I will always watch over you, little one. Now go inside," she encouraged tenderly.

 

"Arigato. I wish you would tell me who you really are. You seem so familiar," Hotaru said with a sad smile as she took the rose and sniffed it. As she walked back into the greenhouse with Kinroze, she looked up at the older woman and suddenly blinked. As she gazed at her 'guardian', she realized she *did* know who the Senshi was and felt warm inside. As they parted ways, she looked back silently. 'I'll keep your secret, oneesan,' she thought firmly, then went back inside in time to help the owner with the windows.

 

Kinroze smiled gently as she went inside as well, then stopped, trembling. She sank to the ground, holding her chest as the white glow returned around her. 'Not…again. Uranus where…are you?' she thought desperately, then sobbed in pain as she curled up on the ground. With a scream, she arched nearly double as the power exploded upwards, shattering several of the windows around her before she collapsed to the ground, shaking in her pain as the glow dissipated once again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Uranus stopped as they walked away after Sailor Moon had defeated the Daimon Ubara. They had been searching for Kimiko when Mimete had attacked once again. They had watched, worried and concerned at the power that Hotaru had exhibited. What worried them more was the fact that it felt almost connected to Kimiko. Shaking her head with that thought, Uranus focused again on the call she had heard in her heart. 'Kinroze, doko?' she wondered in fear as the other two watched her.

 

"Do you think she's ok?" Neptune asked in worry, then gasped along with the other two as they found Kinroze lying in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by glass and bleeding from the shards that had cut her.

 

"Kinroze!" Uranus cried in horror as they ran over and she gathered their friend close to her. "Kinroze…Kinroze?! Daijoubu?!" she cried fearfully as she shook her friend.

 

Kinroze opened her eyes slowly as she transformed back and trembled in pain. "Ha-ruka," she whispered weakly before falling unconscious again.

 

"We have to get her back to our place," Setsuna ordered softly as Haruka nodded and held Kimiko close to her before standing up. Setsuna helped Haruka carry her while Michiru went ahead to get the car ready. None of them saw the feline eyes watching them as they took their friend home to safety.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Luna frowned in worry as she watched the four older Senshi leave. 'If Kinroze is having these attacks, I hope that nothing is truly wrong,' she worried before going back to be with Usagi and the other three.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Inner Senshi soon became as scared as the Outer Senshi as they heard what had happened to Kinroze. But Mamoru told them what he'd learned from the Outers and warned them that they should, for now, not work with the Outer Senshi. Saddened, the Inner Senshi agreed, though they all prayed silently that Kinroze was all right.

 

They weren't the only ones praying for that, but for now, the Outer Senshi put their worries aside as Kimiko got better slowly and they continued their quest to find the Messiah of Light and to fight the Daimons. But again, another attack hit Kimiko when they were watching over a track star when he was attacked by the Daimons. They started growing suspicious along with her as they saw that, when she had an attack, it was around the same time as when Hotaru's strange powers revealed themselves.

 

Haruka started becoming more adamant that Hotaru should be destroyed, even saying she hoped that she didn't escape when Hotaru and Chibiusa were trapped in Hotaru's home one day after a strange time/space shift occurred there, placing it into another dimension. But she didn't voice it loud enough when she saw Kimiko's worry and hurt, silencing her friend in apology as they had waited for the others to succeed.

 

When the Inner Senshi had come out finally, the three Outer Senshi were both relieved and worried. None of them noticed Kimiko as she watched Hotaru and Dr. Tomoe intensely. She silently sent her thanks to the Inner Senshi before they left to go back to what they had been doing, hoping that they would get a break and that the upcoming silence wasn't what they were sensing.

 

*~~**~~*

 

But their fears were not to be allayed as their dreams finally came to a clear light one night. While overlooking the city, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Kimiko discussed how clear the visions had become. They knew that Rei had been seeing them just as clearly, but were loath to actually tell her what was happening.

 

"In the vision, there is a woman with a staff. I see it is the Silence Glaive. Only one planet can hold that Glaive," Michiru stated quietly as she sat on the railing with Setsuna near her as Haruka and Kimiko faced them solemnly.

 

"Then the Messiah of Silence must be the Senshi of Ruin. Saturn," Setsuna added softly, shivering in both apprehension and cold as the wind picked up around them.

 

"Hai. Demo, the Senshi of Saturn hasn't been found yet," Haruka murmured as she tapped her arm pensively, glancing over at Kimiko, who was looking down and away from them. She frowned slightly before looking at the other two Outer Senshi. "Is there any clue?" Haruka asked worriedly.

 

"There is a face that passes briefly. It was unclear at first, but now I think it is clear," Michiru answered softly as she gazed back at two of her friends.

 

"Hai and that was Hotaru Tomoe!" Setsuna exclaimed in horror as they realized what they had seen. None saw Kimiko close her eyes tightly and clench her fists in fear.

 

"Poor Hotaru. We need to change her destiny," Michiru decided as she looked up at the stars. "Saturn is drawing closer and the silence is welling up. Darkness falls over the Earth and the Messiah of Silence comes forth."

 

"Darkness, you say? Well get this then, there is an eclipse coming. Saturn's eclipse," Haruka commented wryly before glancing at Kimiko again. "I won't allow Saturn to come out. We have to stop this once and for all," she declared firmly as she looked at the other two.

 

"Hai, we need to save our world," Michiru stated sadly as she looked down. "I just wish there was another way," she whispered sadly.

 

"You will be with us, ne, Kimiko?" Setsuna asked their silent friend and she looked up slightly, nodding before turning away and leaving silently. Haruka turned to follow her, but Setsuna stopped her and went instead. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other in worry as the wind blew up ominously around them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Setsuna silently went into the apartment that Kimiko was currently sharing with Haruka and felt a strange foreboding wash over her as she saw her dear friend sitting at the window seat, watching the cloudy night. She went over and stood next to her friend, silently watching the clouds roll by. "Kimiko, won't you talk to me?" she finally asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

 

Kimiko gazed out at the night sky before asking softly, "Setsuna-chan, what would you do if you had people you loved on opposite sides? Would you try to save one over the other? Or would you try to save both?"

 

Looking down, Setsuna closed her eyes sadly. "It would depend on what was at stake," she replied gently as she looked over at her friend. She saddened even more as she saw tears trailing down her friend's face.

 

"I love Haruka, you, and Michiru. You are everything to me. And yet, my past comes to the fore and I must protect my old family, for I love them as well. Yet, everywhere I look, there may not be a way to save everyone and I might lose people who are dear and important to me," Kimiko explained softly before looking over at Setsuna. "I don't know anymore what to do. Everything is so confusing now. And I find myself losing hope that there will ever be a happy ending," she added quietly before looking out again.

 

"No matter what happens, be true to yourself, Kimiko. Everything *will* work out," Setsuna declared firmly as they locked eyes again.

 

"I don't think they will, Setsuna. I have a feeling that our paths will split soon. All because of the past," Kimiko answered bleakly before looking out at the night again, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks as they watched the clouds roll in.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next day brought them and the Inner Senshi with Hotaru to the planetarium. The Outer Senshi were pleased to see Mimete there, but Setsuna was troubled. As she walked off to explain some things to the Inner Senshi, Haruka and Michiru tried to find Kimiko, who had disappeared.

 

They found her sitting silently near a window, holding her chest in pain as she tried to get the pain under control. "Kimiko? Daijoubu?" Haruka asked softly as they ran over in concern to their friend.

 

"H-hai, Haruka, daijoubu. It's fading," Kimiko replied shakily as she tried to smile up at her friends, but it was a sad smile.

 

The two didn't have time to question further as they heard screams and yells from the show room and rushed over after transforming. They didn't see Kinroze go to the other side, fighting her rising pain as she watched the Daimon below attack the audience as well as the target along with Mimete. She watched silently as the Inner Senshi came to attack, then gasped in pain, curling up as power radiated around her. She looked up to see the two cats watching her, but she couldn't stop as they came over to try and help her in worry.

 

She cried out in pain as power shot up right at the same time that Saturn was awakened within Hotaru. Luna and Artemis stared in fear as the power dissipated around the Guardian, but they couldn't react out of shock as the Daimon was destroyed after Hotaru had frozen it for Sailor Moon.

 

But the spell was suddenly broken in horror as three cries rang out.

 

"World…Shaking!"

 

"Deep…Submerge!"

 

"Deato…Scream."

 

"Yada!!" Chibimoon cried out in horror as she ran and tried to protect her friend. Sailor Moon cried out and ran towards them, then blinked in shock as she grabbed Chibimoon. She locked eyes briefly with a pair of pain filled blue eyes, then felt a strong hand push her and Chibimoon to safety as the three attacks hit.

 

"Sailor Moon!!" the Inner Senshi cried out in shock as they ran over to the two that had been pushed to safety.

 

"Hotaru?! Doko?!" Chibimoon cried out as she looked around wildly, then gasped in shock at what they all saw.

 

"What are you doing?! Get away from her so we can destroy her!" Uranus shouted out angrily as she pointed accusingly at Kinroze.

 

Kinroze looked up, shaking as she held Hotaru to her, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "Iie, I can't do that, Uranus. There has to be another way," she replied softly, trembling as she saw the rage within Uranus' eyes. Rage and betrayal.

 

"There is no other way!! If we let Saturn awaken, then nothing will be able to stop the Silence! She'll wield the Silence Glaive and bring destruction to us all!!" Uranus shouted angrily.

 

"Yada!! Hotaru is a good person! She'd never do that!!" Chibimoon cried out as she stood up, glaring at the trio.

 

"That may be what you think, but if she becomes Sailor Saturn…" Pluto responded sadly, sighing.

 

"There just is no other way, little one," Neptune added sadly.

 

"She may be the Sailor Senshi of Ruin, but we can't hurt Hotaru," Sailor Moon urged gently, trying to reason with them.

 

"Iya! We have to destroy her to protect us all!!" Uranus growled out.

 

"You don't even know her!" Kinroze cried, then looked down as the others gasped in shock. Hotaru shimmered, then disappeared, leaving her arms empty. Kinroze closed her eyes in pain as she hugged herself, then got up as Uranus cursed.

 

"Now her Guardian has taken her and we may never find her in time!" Uranus snarled, glaring in rage at her best friend. "How could you?!"

 

"How can you blame a child when you don't even know her?!" Kinroze demanded angrily, holding herself up barely as she wavered. Sailor Moon moved to come to her aid, but received a warning look from Kinroze before the older Senshi focused on her comrades. "Do you know she wants to be a nurse?! That she wishes to be able to just run freely and be healthy?! That she loves her family and only wants happiness?! No!! You don't know this because you think she is evil! All because she has strange powers that she can't control!!" she shouted angrily, stunning the group into silence with her words.

 

"How do you know this, Kinroze-san?" Tuxedo Kamen asked softly as they watched her face off against the Outer Senshi.

 

Kinroze closed her eyes and looked away. "Because even family must watch over their own," she replied softly, not looking at them as they gasped in horror. She looked up, her face hard as she walked slowly past them. "Sailor Senshi, for now, I will see you around," she declared painfully as she walked away.

 

"Fine then!! Leave us! Betray those who trusted you!!" Uranus' shout of rage stopped her abruptly, but she didn't look back.

 

"Sayonara…Uranus," Kinroze replied softly, then left, not seeing the mirrored tear that rolled down her best friend's cheek as they parted ways, ignoring the cries of shock from the Inner Senshi as they tried to get their friend back.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 8/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up! I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: starts getting pretty nasty here, folks…wheeeee! Added in yuri and shoujo-ai!

Rating: R for yuri hints

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP+/xSN

Note: And now it is time for the fun parts! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A silent shadow crept towards Mügen Academy and headed for the back door known only to the special students and staff, then headed in. Black seemed to swallow the figure as it headed for the high security room and snuck inside. Slender fingers began typing immediately after the figure had sat down, searching for information that she knew was in there. Blue eyes filled with sorrowful determination took in the information as Kimiko hacked into the main computers easily. She pulled out several disks and began downloading the more encrypted codes and information, silently working as she tried to forget everything that had happened to ruin her life recently.

 

She knew what she'd done was the right thing to do. They might still need Sailor Saturn, but the darkness she sensed inside her foster sister was not of Sailor Saturn. She knew in her heart that Sailor Saturn was as kind and gentle as Hotaru, but also determined when it came to protecting the world. She knew that the Outer Senshi knew this as well, for they had all been close, but fear of the darkness was making them react.

 

'Rightly so. If Sailor Saturn was possessed by the evil, then we will eventually have to destroy her. Demo, there has to be another way,' she thought bleakly as she downloaded the secret map of the school swiftly. She froze as she heard the door open and close, then looked over slowly to gaze into Haruka's hardened gaze and Michiru's sad eyes.

 

"Why are you here?" Haruka snapped out coldly as she sat behind another computer and began searching the videos for a map layout. "Making sure we don't find anything on your friends?" she asked snidely, ignoring Michiru's protest.

 

Kimiko's eyes dimmed slightly before hardening. "Iie. Like you I am getting information. I have more resources," she replied softly before returning to her work. Haruka snorted before she too returned to searching for clues. Michiru watched them both in worry, scared that this might be the end of something so special.

 

They all looked over in surprise as the door opened and shut, revealing Setsuna. She smiled slightly at them as she came in, reassuring them. "Usagi is here with her friends searching for clues," she explained as she came over by Michiru's side.

 

"Really? Good luck to them," Haruka stated sarcastically, then looked over as Kimiko got up, placing the disks she'd used away. Haruka blinked, finally realizing why they hadn't seen her was because she was dressed all in black. "And where are you going?" she demanded as Kimiko walked past silently.

 

"The Daimons are attacking. I'm going to watch over them," Kimiko replied softly before stepping out. Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other in fresh worry as Haruka went back to her search silently. Things were not good…

 

*~~**~~*

 

After Mimete was 'eliminated' by Telelu, the Inner Senshi saw the Outer Senshi leaving and hurried after them, hoping to get them to stop going after Hotaru. They caught up to them outside and pleaded with them, silenced when Uranus snapped angrily at them and then left.

 

"Don't let it bother you, young ones." Kinroze's gentle voice surprised them as they watched the other three leave sadly. Kinroze smiled slightly at them as she stood nearby. "They will find their own way."

 

"And you, Kinroze? What is your way?" Tuxedo Kamen asked gently as they faced her.

 

"My way is to follow my heart. I'd suggest you do the same, Bishoujo Sailor Senshi," Kinroze replied with a smile before turning to go.

 

"Kinroze, matte!" Sailor Moon cried as she came forward, holding a hand out. "Are you ok, Kinroze? We…you've been hurting recently and we…"  
  
"Arigato, Sailor Moon. Demo I will be fine," Kinroze answered with a sad smile before leaving. They watched her go in worry, remembering what Luna and Artemis had revealed earlier and worried even more for their friend.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Setsuna frowned softly as she headed back to the apartment that she was sharing with Michiru and Haruka. She carried the 'Telelun' plant, something she'd picked up under suspicion. 'Selling something that cheap has got to be a trap,' she thought grimly as she went up the stairs, then stopped as she looked around. She saw Kimiko's apartment and looked away, then looked back, firming her mouth. 'I know she can help if what I know is true…' she thought, then knocked on the door.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko frowned as she gazed at the computer. She swiftly typed in some more codes, then smirked as she finally cracked the encoding. Her smirk faded as she read what the information held, her eyes widening in horror. She jumped, startled as she heard the knock on her door, then swiftly saved everything and minimized it. Getting up, she went to the door and opened it cautiously. Eyes widening in shock, she opened the door farther. "Setsuna-kun?" she whispered in surprise, and then looked away. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Setsuna felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she saw her friend and how uncomfortable she was. 'This is hurting us all and for no good reason! She acted on her heart, as any of us would!' she thought, then firmed herself as she smiled softly. "I actually need your help, Kimiko-chan. I know you have specialties in chemistry and genetics. I was wondering if you could help me with studying this plant," she explained as she held up the Telelun.

 

Cocking an eyebrow in surprise, Kimiko stepped to the side to allow her friend in. "I'll do what I can, demo how did you know about my background?" she asked as she led the way back to her office.

 

"You aren't the only one with connections," Setsuna replied with a grin and felt happier when she saw Kimiko's returned grin. She glanced around, then put the plant in the special scanner per Kimiko's instructions before watching the scans come up.

 

"This is not possible," Kimiko stated softly as they both read what came up in growing disbelief. "No sunlight needed, no watering, and it runs on a completely off the scale frequency. This plant is genetically impossible! It's not even alive!"

 

"Do you think it is a Daimon's trap? A new kind of Daimon?" Setsuna asked as she looked over at the plant.

 

"Maybe. If the frequency is the right setting for heart crystals…hmm…" Kimiko murmured thoughtfully as her fingers flew along the keyboard. Setsuna watched her as the frequency slowly picked up. "Let's see, that should be about it-what the hell?!" Kimiko cried in shock as the readings went off the scale. A flash of light caught their eye and they both cried out in alarm.

 

Setsuna groaned softly as she opened her eyes and looked around dazedly. She heard a chiming and wondered what it was as she realized someone was on top of her. She blinked through the haze as a soft voice whispered, "Setsuna, daijoubu?"

 

"Kimiko? H-hai, just a bit dizzy. Are you ok?" Setsuna asked softly as she looked down at her friend. She gasped in horror as she saw her friend's dull eyes looking up at her, then looked up as she saw something glowing. She cried out in horror as she saw Kimiko's heart crystal shining above them, glittering brightly within its many facets. "Your crystal!!"

 

"It's so pretty. Surprising, ne?" Kimiko whispered softly before moaning softly and falling back down again against Setsuna.

 

"Kimiko!! Hold on!!" Setsuna cried as she held her friend, then reached for the intricate crystal. Suddenly, a red flash struck out and she cried out in dismay as the crystal disappeared with the plant that had caused this. "Yada!! Your crystal!!"

 

"Don't worry about it, Setsuna. S'better this way…" Kimiko murmured softly, smiling sadly.

 

"Iya! You'll die without it!! I have to get it!!" Setsuna cried in alarm, then gasped as a bright white glow surrounded Kimiko, who trembled, curled up, and screamed in agony. The glow shot up and then dissipated, leaving Kimiko almost unconscious. "Kimiko!! Hold on!" Setsuna cried out, nearly sobbing in her fear as she held her friend close.

 

"Setsuna…go quickly. Chibi…Usa…is in danger…as is Hotaru. Onegai…onegai-shimasu. Help them," Kimiko pleaded softly as she brought her hand up to cup Setsuna's cheek. "Onegai…"

 

"I can't just leave you. You have to hold on…" Setsuna whispered softly, shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks while she brought her hand up to lace with Kimiko's. "I won't lose you. You're one of my best friends! We always stick together!"

 

Smiling softly, Kimiko looked up at her friend lovingly. "You won't lose me. Onegai, Setsuna. Go help them. I'll hold on for as long as I can," she mumbled softly as she gazed up at her friend.

 

Setsuna closed her eyes, then nodded firmly. "All right. You wait here and hold on. I'll get back your crystal after getting Sailor Moon to help me," she declared softly before pressing a kiss to her friend's hand. She got up carefully and, after making sure Kimiko was comfortable, ran out to find Chibiusa and Usagi. 'I have to get their help. I just hope that I can do it in time,' she thought frantically.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched her friend leave, then looked over at the computer. Carefully, she got up and crawled to her desk, knocking over a couple of things in the process, then brought up the files she had started to decode. She trembled with pain and weakness as she worked to get it decoded, then transferred it all to a disk. 'Haruka, I know that you don't want my help, but you need all you can get,' she thought sadly as tears rolled down her face. With a sob, she fell to the ground, curling up weakly as she trembled. 'Haruka. Michiru. Setsuna. Gomen nasai…gomen nasai,' she thought sadly as she wavered in-between consciousness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Michiru sighed as she looked outside. Haruka was out driving around like she had been for the past week since their 'fight' with Kimiko. Setsuna was also out, leaving the teal haired woman home alone. 'Not really alone. I could visit Kimiko if I didn't know that Haruka would have a fit,' she thought sadly as she gazed outside. She missed Kimiko so much and was in agreement with Setsuna that Haruka's anger was unnecessary.

 

'We all would have done what Kimiko did. But I know why she is acting the way she is,' she thought sadly as she looked down. She blinked in surprise as she saw Setsuna leave the complex in a rush, looking very distraught as she headed for town. 'I wonder what's wrong? She didn't come here…' Michiru wondered in concern as she got up and headed for the door. She stopped as a sudden thought hit her. 'She must have been with Kimiko. Demo, doushite?' she wondered before stepping out. She listened in the hall, silent as she tried to hear anything that might give her a clue to what was wrong. She nearly jumped as she heard a loud crash come from Kimiko's apartment and ran over to it.

 

In concern, she saw that the door was still open. Going in, she was about to call out when she heard a soft sob and a thump on the ground. Alarmed, she left the open door and went to where she'd heard the sound, gasping in horror as she saw Kimiko curled up weakly on the ground. "Kimiko!!" she cried out as she ran in and gently gathered her friend close to her. She paled as she gazed at her friend's graying skin, then sobbed slightly as she saw the dull, light-less eyes. "Oh no!! Your crystal!! What happened?!" she exclaimed as she brushed her friend's hair from her eyes.

 

"Michiru, I'm so glad," Kimiko breathed out softly, smiling gently as she reached up shakily. Her hand was caught and laced together with Michiru's as she looked up at her friend. "Gomen…nasai. Setsuna and I were…looking at some plant…that the enemy had…created to steal crystals. It…attacked…and I…" She looked away weakly as Michiru sobbed in realization.

 

"Is Setsuna looking for your crystal?! I saw her run out…oh Kimiko!!" Michiru cried as she hugged her friend tightly. "Doushite…doushite?! This wasn't supposed to happen!!" she sobbed out as she buried her face in the raven hair.

 

"Daijoubu, Michiru. I…just wish I…could apologize to…Haruka," Kimiko breathed out weakly as she tried to keep her pain down and still comfort her friend. She smiled as Michiru leaned back and gazed down at her sadly. "I love all of you, honto. I…just wanted to…protect the ones I…love…" she whispered sadly as her eyes slowly closed.

 

"Kimiko…Kimiko hold on!! Don't close your eyes!! Kimiko!!" Michiru cried as she held onto her friend tightly, sobbing in fear.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sighing almost angrily as she walked into the apartment building, Haruka tossed her hair. "Bakas. Why do you drive if you don't know how?!" she asked the air angrily as she went up the stairs. She growled slightly as she saw Kimiko's apartment, then stopped suddenly as she saw it was opened and heard voices inside. Concerned, yet unwilling to really to show it, she turned to continue going when she heard Michiru's voice.

 

"Kimiko…Kimiko hold on!! Don't close your eyes!! Kimiko!!"

 

Feeling coldness wash over her as she heard the desperate cry, Haruka turned back to the apartment, face pale. Without another thought, she ran inside, and then followed the sound of sobbing to the office room. She got to the door and froze, stunned at what she saw. Michiru sat on the ground with Kimiko's head on her lap, sobbing as she rocked herself and their friend. Kimiko…

 

Haruka felt her eyes widen in horror as she realized what was wrong. Kimiko's skin was gray, almost deathlike, while her breaths were coming in shallow pants of pain. 'Oh gods above. She's had her heart crystal taken!!' she thought, almost ill with the sorrow and horror that flooded over her. Trembling, Haruka stumbled over, surprising Michiru as she fell to her knees next to them. "What happened?" she whispered harshly, and then looked up at Michiru. "What happened?!" she all but screamed, terror and agony ripping through her as she saw her dearest friend dying.

 

Michiru's eyes filled with more tears as she saw how upset Haruka was and whispered softly, "She and Setsuna were checking over a plant they thought was of the enemy. It attacked and Kimiko…Kimiko protected Setsuna. At…at the cost of her own crystal…" Her voice breaking at the end as she held Kimiko closer.

 

"Doushite?! Doushite?!" Haruka demanded, swallowing her own sobs of horror as she leaned forward and cupped Kimiko's face within her hands. "Kimiko, onegai wake up. Wake up onegai!! Don't leave…don’t leave us!" she pleaded, shaking as she caressed her thumbs gently over the cold gray cheeks. 'So cold. She's cold like…like when she…no! I won't let her die! I won't lose her! I can't!' she thought wildly.

 

"Har...uka…" Kimiko's voice was faint as she slowly came to and tried to focus on her best friend with her dim eyes. "Haruka…forgive…me…for…hurting…you…" she whispered softly, faintly as she faded.

 

"Iie!! You don't need forgiveness! I was in the wrong! I realize that now!" Haruka protested as she gently took her best friend from Michiru's lap and held her close. Her voice softened as she smiled gently. "You…you followed your heart. I…I know you would never hurt me. Forgive me, onegai."

 

"Love…you…so…much…" Kimiko whispered softly and Haruka's eyes widened as she stared at her best friend. "Always…did and…will…all of you…" She trailed off as her head fell to the side limply.

 

"Kimiko? Kimiko?! Kimiko…onegai!! Onegai stay awake!!" Haruka cried as she shook her friend, tears streaking her face. With a sob, she hugged her friend close, burying her face in the raven hair as she screamed, "KIMIKO!!"

 

Michiru trembled as she watched, and then closed her eyes. 'Hayaku, Setsuna, hayaku!! We can't lose her!!'

 

*~~**~~*

 

Pluto straightened suddenly, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at Chibimoon. She paled as she put her hand over her heart, having heard Michiru's plea in her soul. 'Sou na!! Kimiko!! I have to find her crystal!!' she thought frantically and struggled to stand up.

 

"Puu!! What are you doing?!" Chibimoon protested in worry as she tried to hold Pluto down.

 

"I have to find it!! Or else she'll die!!" Pluto cried suddenly, frantically as she got to her feet, startling the others.

 

"Find what, Pluto?!" Sailor Moon asked in concern then stopped as she saw something glittering nearby. It was a heart crystal, but it was different from any other crystal she had ever seen. It had multiple branches coming from it, connected together by one circlet of pure crystal. It shimmered, almost glowing completely as it floated serenely. "Oi! Over here! There's a crystal that hasn't been put back yet!" she called out as she reached out carefully and held it. "I wonder who it belongs to," she murmured softly as she gazed at it while Tuxedo Kamen and the other two came over. She felt so warm and it chimed familiarly to her.

 

"Sailor Moon, onegai! Give it to me quickly!" Pluto pleaded as she came over, holding a trembling hand out.

 

"Whose is it? It's gorgeous!" Chibimoon breathed out, stunned.

  
"Someone with a very pure heart no doubt," Tuxedo Kamen said softly as Sailor Moon carefully gave it to Pluto.

 

"It's Kinroze's," Pluto whispered shakily as she held it, ignoring the cries of shock and horror from the other three. Her eyes filled with tears as she cupped it tenderly to her. "She protected me. She's dying and I have to hurry!" she cried as she looked up at them.

 

"Go then! We'll follow!" Sailor Moon ordered with an encouraging smile and Pluto nodded before leaving.

 

Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon in worry. "I have never seen such a crystal. I wonder what it means," he stated softly.

 

"I don't care. I just hope Kinroze hangs on long enough that we won't have to worry again," Sailor Moon replied firmly before they went to helping the people who had been attacked.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka and Michiru sat silently, either holding Kimiko or her hand as they watched over her. Both were filled with sorrow as they saw the decline of her breathing as she struggled to hold on even after losing consciousness. They looked over in surprise as they heard running, and then felt joy flood through them as Setsuna ran into the room, halting in surprise when she saw them both. They both gasped as they saw the crystal in Setsuna's hands, stunned at its beauty.

 

"Is she…" Setsuna whispered softly, looking scared at how still Kimiko had become.

 

"She's barely hanging on. Hayaku!" Haruka pleaded as she hugged Kimiko closer. Nodding, Setsuna came closer and placed the crystal back into Kimiko. Anxious, the three Outer Senshi watched for signs of revival in their friend.

 

Time seemed to slow down and they grew fearful that it had been too late. Haruka brought her hand up and caressed Kimiko's cheek, not even aware of the tears that were rolling down her face steadily. "Kimiko…onegai…wake up? Onegai…don't leave us…" she whispered, pleading, as she brushed her hand over her friend's face. "Onegai!!" she sobbed out, hugging Kimiko to her as she sobbed in sorrow. "Kimiko!! Onegai, don't leave!!"

 

Michiru covered her face, leaning into Setsuna as the other young woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tears streaked their faces as they watched in grief-stricken shock while Haruka sobbed. They'd been too late…

 

A soft movement accompanied a quiet murmur as a hand came up and brushed weakly against Haruka's arm. "Ha…ruka…"

 

Gasping softly, Haruka leaned back swiftly and gazed down at Kimiko while the other two focused intently on them, shifting closer. "K-Kimiko?" Haruka whispered, filled with hope as she cupped a trembling hand to Kimiko's warming cheek. She sobbed slightly as the soft blue eyes slowly were revealed and gazed up at her with the light of life once again. "Kimiko!!" she cried, hugging her friend tightly as she laughed in joy. Michiru and Setsuna came close as well, hugging and crying as they rejoiced. They'd been in time!

 

*~~**~~*

 

"I'm glad they made up," Michiru said softly as she and Setsuna watched Haruka and Kimiko lay together. Haruka was holding Kimiko close, both sleeping peacefully after the events of the day and the other information that had been revealed. Kimiko had told them that she had been put in the Tomoes' home for foster care years ago. Just as they had been about to adopt her, the government had taken her away and that was when she had met Edwards.

 

"Now we understand why she was protective of Hotaru. But even she knows that we'll need to destroy Hotaru. I feel sorry for her that she is in that position," Setsuna agreed sadly as she wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist, smiling softly as the teal haired woman leaned into her.

 

"Hai. Demo, we'll all be there for each other. Perhaps we can try to find a way to heal Saturn. I remember we all were so close," Michiru commented sadly as she shut the door and leaned against it, looking up at Setsuna.

 

"We can try. If we find the Messiah of Light, we would succeed. I have a feeling we are closer than we know," Setsuna stated softly as she gazed at Michiru. 'So much happened. We almost lost Kimiko. What if we had? We might have lost Haruka as well,' she thought sadly, remembering that they still hadn't told the other about their feelings. 'Though I am no better…' she thought as she gazed at nothing. She blinked as a soft hand cupped her face, making her focus on Michiru. "What's wrong?"

 

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Your eyes became so sad and thoughtful. Want to talk about it?" Michiru asked gently, smiling softly up at Setsuna.

 

Setsuna felt tears come to her eyes slightly, misting them as she gazed at Michiru. 'What if it had been her?! Again?! I could have lost her like I nearly had before! I…I couldn't live with that!' she thought wildly before hugging Michiru to her tightly.

 

Michiru gasped in surprise, then relaxed and held Setsuna close, soothing her with gentle rubs on her back. "It's ok, Setsuna. We're all together…" she whispered soothingly.

 

"Hai, but for how long?" Setsuna whispered softly as she buried her face into Michiru's shoulder. She held her closer, shaking slightly before leaning back. "There's something…something I want to tell you, Michiru. I've stalled long enough and this made me realize. It made me realize that we might have to sacrifice in order to win and I…I just wanted to come clean with you," she whispered hoarsely as she gazed down at Michiru.

 

Paling slightly, Michiru gazed up at her friend, concerned. "What is it, Setsuna? Is something…do you feel something?" she whispered as she brushed her hand comfortingly across Setsuna's face. She felt her breath catch as Setsuna turned her face in and nuzzled the tender hand, kissing the palm softly. "Setsuna?"

 

"I…I love you, Michiru. I've…I've loved you since our days at Silver Millennium. I just never had the courage or the time to say it," Setsuna finally said as she gazed at the woman she loved. She smiled slightly as Michiru's eyes widened in shock at her statements. "It's funny. I…I told Kimiko that she shouldn't wait to tell Haruka her feelings, yet I do the same with you. I…I love you so very much Michiru. You mean everything to me. I love your smile, just for me. When you touch me, I feel safe. When you look at me, I feel welcomed and loved," she whispered softly, looking down.

 

Michiru brought Setsuna's face up to gaze into her eyes. "I love you too, Setsuna. I've loved you since we met all those centuries ago. You had always seemed so aloof, yet you were so warm to be around. Even when I found Haruka, it wasn't complete. I was missing that part of me that you hold always within you. You're my other half," she declared softly, then leaned up slowly.

 

Setsuna felt tears run down her cheeks as she leaned her head in to meet Michiru's lips with her own in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist, holding her close as they kissed sweetly. Michiru wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck, lacing into the soft green tinted black hair as they slowly deepened the kiss. With a loving smile they parted and headed for the other room, kissing here and there as they sought to show their love in many ways.

 

They made love several times that night, coming together in passion and delight at discovering the other in the shadow of the upcoming silence. Taking comfort in each other, they fell asleep together, twined with one another in body as well as soul and praying that they could always be together.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka moaned softly as she woke up then smiled as she focused on Kimiko's face before her. She remembered everything and knew that they would do their best to succeed. She remembered Kimiko explaining her past and her connections with Dr. Tomoe and Mügen Academy and how she had been one of Dr. Tomoe's prize students as well as former foster daughter. Haruka also remembered the sorrow within her friend's eyes as she had said that she would do what she could for them so that the Daimons could be stopped.

 

Getting up, Haruka stretched and smiled again as she looked down at her best friend. She felt a pang of longing as she watched Kimiko snuggle closer to where Haruka had just been, then smiled. Silently, she leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to Kimiko's, savoring the soft touch that would most likely never happen in the waking hours. Leaning back, Haruka sighed softly and looked down, resolving to get up so she could start an early search. Somehow, she knew that that day would hold a lot of revelations.

 

She went into the kitchen to get breakfast after getting cleaned up, but stopped at the strange sight before her. She smirked slightly as she watched Michiru and Setsuna talking softly while making breakfast, smiling warmly at each other as they held the other in an obviously familiar way. Haruka cocked an eyebrow as the two kissed deeply, having made a decision on something before indulging. She cleared her throat and chuckled softly as both looked over startled.

 

"Haruka!" Michiru cried in surprise, blushing brightly at the knowing smirk on her friend's face.

 

"Next time, stay in bed. I don't need to walk in on anything else," Haruka replied with an amused snort and grinned as Setsuna rolled her eyes. "So what were you two discussing?" Haruka asked nonchalantly as she grabbed an apple and munched on it.

 

"Whether to get you up or not," Setsuna responded with a shrug and grinned as Michiru giggled and helped finish breakfast. "How is Kimiko?"

 

"Hmm, still sleeping. She had it rough yesterday, so it's no surprise," Haruka mused as she munched on her apple. She smiled over at Setsuna and Michiru as they watched her in worry. "Daijoubu, she'll get better," she added with a wink before stretching.

 

"Well, I'll just see if she'd like to eat," Michiru said warmly as she grabbed a tray and put some of the breakfast on it before going to check on her friend. They were going to need their strength…they just knew it.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Are you sure it was Kinroze's?" Rei asked in worry after listening to Usagi's tale in disbelief with the other Inner Senshi.

 

"Hai, it was. Pluto said so," Usagi answered as she nodded emphatically.

 

"How strange that her heart crystal was so different. I wonder what it could mean…" Ami wondered aloud as she gazed thoughtfully at the ground.

 

"That doesn't matter for now. Right now we have to focus on what we're doing in a couple of days: searching Daimons' home base," Minako declared firmly and the other four nodded firmly in agreement.

 

'I just hope she's all right,' Usagi thought hopefully as she looked towards the city.

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 9/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: the beginning of the end…violence coming up

Rating: R violence

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN

Note: Almost forgot the movie! How many of you saw that coming? *cackles* Thought so! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Tightening the scarf around her neck, Kimiko looked around as the wind whipped up along the street on her way to meet up with her three best friends. Winter had set in rapidly and with its usual viciousness. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and then glanced at the bags in her hand. Christmas was coming even with all the problems with the Daimons, but she had gotten presents for the Senshi as well as her coworkers at the spa she worked at. But it was getting too cold to be out. She shivered and stopped again as a feeling of foreboding flashed through her and she looked ahead. She gasped as she saw a woman made of snow appear and start freezing people.

 

With a sigh, she placed her items to the side and transformed into Kinroze Senshi before running over. Her golden roses flew out and struck down the woman, but then she had to dodge as a freezing blast struck out towards her, breaking the windows of a nearby café. She brought out her sword as she was surrounded by laughing ice maidens and stood ready as she watched them warily. They flew at her, laughing cruelly and she slashed at them, breaking them as she avoided their attacks. But to her horror, they kept growing back and multiplying.

 

"World...Shaking!"

 

"Deep...Submerge!"

 

"Deato...Scream!"

 

Looking over with a grin as the ice maidens were destroyed by the attacks, Kinroze rubbed her neck before sliding her sword into its scabbard and going over to them as the people who had been frozen melted free and went about as if nothing had happened. "Looks like we have another enemy to deal with," she commented as she tugged her scarf around her neck after transforming back to normal and grabbed her bags again.

 

"Daijoubu?" Haruka asked gently as she placed a gentle hand on Kimiko's neck and rubbed.

 

"Nothing a hot bath won't cure!" Kimiko replied cheerfully and they grinned before glancing up at the cloudy sky.

 

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Michiru said softly as she leaned into Setsuna.

 

"Let's do some investigating," Setsuna suggested as she hugged Michiru close and they nodded in agreement before going their separate ways to see what they could learn.

 

Rubbing her head as the headache that had started earlier in the day pounded, Kimiko dropped her stuff off at her apartment before going out and searching for signs to what might be going on. She sensed a strong energy force that was steadily growing near the astrological observatory and went there, but she couldn't get closer as her head all but throbbed with pain. Following her dim sense of where her friends were, she met up with them at one of the pedestrian bridges in the city where they had been walking with the Inner Senshi. She smiled as she watched the younger women gathering around a seemingly returned Luna before Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna joined her nearby. They went to a café and ordered hot tea as they discussed what they had found.

 

But Kimiko couldn't focus and leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder while closing her eyes, trying to stop the pain that was radiating from her head and throughout her body. Concerned, Haruka held her close. "What's wrong?" she whispered, but Kimiko could only whimper in pain as she nuzzled closer.

 

"Let's get her to the hospital," Michiru suggested, but Kimiko shook her head.

 

"Just get me home, onegai. I'll take a hot bath and sleep some and I'll be fine. You'll see," Kimiko mumbled. Worried, the three Outer Senshi helped her back to her apartment. Michiru got the bath going while Haruka scrubbed Kimiko gently with Setsuna's help. They stared in shock when they saw that Kimiko's skin had a bluish tinge and that it was ice cold to their touch. Quickly, they moved her into the bath and stared in shock as steam roiled up around her while she curled up, shaking with shivers.

 

Sitting close to her, Haruka stroked her hand through Kimiko's wet hair before gathering it into a towel. Michiru and Setsuna sat nearby as well, worried as they tried to figure out what was wrong. But Kimiko couldn't tell them what was wrong, since she didn't know herself. With a shaking hand, she gripped Haruka's hand as tightly as she could and whispered, "The conservatory...the astrological conservatory. I felt great darkness there." Haruka nodded in understanding before they all worked together to bring Kimiko out of the bath and into a warm nightgown that Michiru had brought in.

 

Haruka carried her best friend into the bedroom and tucked her into bed, where she passed out almost immediately. Her three best friends watched over her in worry and knew that somehow it was connected to the recent enemy that had shown up. They kept watch over her for the next few days, but it was touch and go as she worsened with the increasing darkness that was swooping in from space.

 

Finally, unable to take anymore, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto set out to confront the evil that was killing their friend and threatening to kill their planet. Sensing this, Kimiko's spirit followed them and sought to protect them from the evil of the Ice Queen, but she was dismayed when she couldn't. She watched in horror as they were attacked along with the Inner Senshi, but could do nothing to stop their pain. Her desperation grew as she observed the attacks until Sailor Moon stood up and brought out her crystal. She suddenly felt power flooding through her and her body was suddenly healed from the attack. Without thinking, she remerged with her body and appeared with Sailor Moon amidst the other Senshi and helped her increase the power.

 

When the light had cleared, the enemy had been destroyed and Kinroze and Sailor Moon fell to the ground, weak.

 

"Kinroze!"

 

"Usagi-chan!"

 

"Usako!"

 

Kimiko smiled as she opened her eyes and gazed up at her three best friends before looking over at Usagi and her friends. "Arigato, Sailor Moon. You broke the spell that had been over me," she whispered thankfully.

 

All of the Inner Senshi cried out in dismay and the four older women started laughing softly before standing and helping Kimiko back home. At least, in this battle they had managed to get the win. But unfortunately, the easiness didn't last long.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"It's sad that this place is a home of evil when it is showing as a place of learning," Michiru commented softly as she and Haruka watched the test takers at Mügen Academy.

 

"Hai. I wonder what these walls would say if they could speak. They would most likely tell of horrors we'd rather not know," Haruka murmured grimly as she looked up at the cathedral-like ceiling.

 

"Or they may tell of secrets worth knowing. You never know with walls." Kimiko's soft voice startled them and they looked over in surprise. She came over, smiling innocently, dressed exactly like Michiru in the Mügen female uniform.

 

"What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Haruka exclaimed softly, worry shining in her eyes as their friend joined them.

 

"You will need me, especially since Setsuna is watching over Chibiusa. Plus, I thought you might like this to aid in your search," Kimiko replied with a grin as she waved a master key in front of them.

 

"A Master Key?! How did you get that?!" Haruka hissed out then looked around before leading the way out of the hall, arms wrapped firmly around the other two females' waists.

 

"All prize pupils had them. And I know mine is still good," Kimiko answered softly when they were in the halls, looking sad.

 

"Arigato, Kimiko. Demo you should be home resting," Michiru murmured as she took Kimiko's hand worriedly.

 

"Iie, I need to do this. Besides, I'm the best one you have here who knows all the secret spots. You'll need all the help you can get," Kimiko stated firmly, sighing.

 

"All right then. Let's hurry before anything else happens," Haruka said, smiling as she placed gentle hands on Kimiko's shoulders. Kimiko nodded, smiling up at Haruka before they headed for the underground labs.

 

They ran swiftly down the stairs, but suddenly stopped as Kimiko gasped and looked up, stopping. "Kimiko, what is it?" Michiru asked as they looked at her in concern.

 

"They are…they are attacking. I felt something horrible and evil just come alive and it is attacking the students," Kimiko whispered as she looked back the way they had come.

 

"Then we had better hurry and stop this evil now before it awakens fully," Haruka said firmly and the other two nodded before all three began running again down the stairs. They came to a pair of large doors that were sealed and Haruka smirked at Kimiko. "Let's see if this works," she murmured with a wink before swiping the card in the slot. They all breathed a sigh of relief and apprehension as the doors slid open at their push and they looked inside.

 

Gasping in shock, they stared at the near shadowed figure on the throne before them. "It's the Messiah of Silence!" Michiru cried.

 

"Hayaku! Let's get her before it's too late!" Haruka cried and Michiru along with Kimiko nodded before running in to attack.

 

"Matte!" They all stopped suddenly as Ami's voice cried out, stopping them in their tracks in surprise.

 

"Ami-san?!" Haruka exclaimed in surprise, noting that Kimiko had stepped back slightly to be shadowed.

 

"Don't try to stop us, Ami-san! We have to destroy the Messiah of Silence before she awakens!" Michiru stated firmly as they turned back to continue their job.

 

"Iya! Hotaru isn't the one to blame! You mustn't kill her!" Ami pleaded as she ran in and put herself between the three older women and Hotaru.

 

"You are letting your fondness for her get in the way of what must be done, Ami-san," Haruka answered angrily, clenching her hand into a fist.

 

"Get out of our way!" Michiru cried, angered as well.

 

"Why won't you believe it's not her fault?!" Ami demanded, looking determined.

 

"Because in order to save her and our world, she must be destroyed. That is all we can do," Kimiko stated softly, painfully as she gazed over at her foster sister.

 

"What are you doing here?! This is a private lab and you don't belong here!" A voice behind them startled the four and they turned in surprise to see a pale blue haired young woman glaring at them in amusement. "Kaioh Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Mizuno Ami…I know you, but let me introduce myself!" the girl declared, transforming. "I am Viluy of the Five Witches and I'm going to take your pure hearts to serve the Messiah of Silence!"

 

"I don't think so!" Haruka snapped out before they ran at Hotaru.

 

"Mosaic Energy Blaster!" Viluy shouted out as she hit them with a powerful burst of energy. Michiru and Haruka screamed in pain as they were knocked down and pinned by an energy field.

 

"Yada! Michiru! Haruka!" Kimiko cried out then glared at Viluy as the other girl laughed.

 

"Michiru-san! Haruka-san!" Ami yelled in horror then faced Viluy as well. "Take me! I'm the one you want, just let them go!"

 

"Such goodness...you make me sick!" Viluy snarled as she blasted out another shot. She blinked as the 'unknown' female pushed Ami out of the way and took most of the hit, while the rest of the energy hit the balloons.

 

Kimiko panted in pain as she struggled to keep standing while fighting off the attack. "I won't let you harm them!" she cried, then transformed.

 

Ami stared at the unknown girl as she became Kinroze Senshi. 'Who is she in real life?!' she wondered at first, and then smiled in joy. 'She's ok!! I'm so glad!! But not for long!' she thought as she saw Kinroze face off with Viluy.

 

Viluy snarled. "I know you. You betrayed Dr. Tomoe and this school! You were the best! You could have had everything!"

 

"And yet that would have left me with nothing, for without humans and love, there is nothing," Kinroze replied softly as she brought out her sword. She smirked as Ami transformed, startling Viluy.

 

"Science isn't for evil! It should be used to help others!" Mercury cried out angrily before attacking. "Shine Aqua…Illusion!"

 

"Then help yourself to my Nanodes!" Viluy cried as she counterattacked, hitting them both and cackling as they cried out in pain and curled up slightly. "Now there will be nothing left but your pure hearts!"

 

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted as she and the other three Inner Senshi came in. "You won't get away with hurting our friends!"

 

"Oh really?! Then you can join them!!" Viluy cried as she blasted at them.

 

Kinroze looked at her two best friends and nodded, which they did in turn before getting up and transforming. Kinroze looked over at Viluy as she was distracted, then unsheathed her sword. "Golden Petal Blast!!" She attacked, sending a swirling blast of petals and energy at Viluy and confusing her.

 

"World…Shaking!"

 

"Deep Submerge!"  
  


The two other attacks hit Viluy, weakening her as she screamed in pain. Sailor Moon finished her off with her attack and they watched sadly as she disappeared, destroyed by her own Nanodes. Kinroze smiled slightly then wavered on her feet, barely caught by Uranus and Neptune. "Daijoubu?" Uranus asked softly as she and Neptune held the rose Senshi up.

 

Smiling reassuringly at them and the Inner Senshi, Kinroze nodded and laid her head on Uranus' shoulder while holding Neptune close. They all gasped in shock as the room began to rumble and break apart and they looked over to see Hotaru floating up. "The Messiah of Silence!" Uranus cried in horror.

 

"Hotaru-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted, reaching for the young woman as she was floated up.

 

"Let this be a warning to you, Bishoujo Sailor Senshi: the war has just begun. We know who the Messiah of Light is," a raspy voice proclaimed before cackling while she disappeared.

 

"Matte! Who is it?!" Uranus cried, and then growled in anger as Hotaru disappeared. She looked down to see Kinroze crying softly. "Kinroze?" she whispered softly in concern.

 

"She's not there. I can't sense her at all…" Kinroze sobbed out and buried her face into Uranus' shoulder. Uranus frowned sadly as she wrapped her arms around Kinroze comfortingly, locking eyes with Neptune in worry.

 

Sailor Moon sniffled as she watched. 'If Kinroze is giving up on Hotaru, what chance do we have?' she wondered in despair as she looked at her four best friends. They all gazed back at her, just as worried before the group left for the outside world, hoping to figure something out in time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"It's coming. I can feel it. The heavens are drawing back in fear," Kimiko whispered softly as she and Setsuna gazed out at the city. Haruka and Michiru were ahead of them, checking up on the activities that had recently sprung up at Mügen Academy.

 

"I know and I fear that Chibiusa is at the center of it as well as the Messiah of Light. If only we knew for certain who it is!" Setsuna declared fearfully as she looked at her friend.

 

"We will learn soon enough. The agents of darkness know who our Messiah is and we have to find her before they do. I just fear it'll be revealed too late," Kimiko replied softly, her hand clenching in her shirt slightly. She looked at Setsuna worriedly. "Go and watch over Chibiusa. I will go and back up Michiru and Haruka."

 

"Hai. We'll reconvene later. Be careful," Setsuna whispered softly as they hugged tightly.

 

"You too. I want you and Michiru to get to spend lots of time together," Kimiko stated, smiling up at her friend. Setsuna returned the smile as she nodded firmly then headed out to go and trail Chibiusa. Kimiko watched her friend go fearfully, feeling that this would be the last time she saw her friend. Firming herself, she headed for Mügen Academy and the final confrontation.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka watched in grim horror as the final 'witch' of the Witches Five called the students of Mügen Academy to her, causing them to give up their pure hearts. She looked over and smiled tightly at Kimiko as she joined Haruka and Michiru and they watched as the Inner Senshi were captured. "To the roof?" Haruka asked quietly and the other two females nodded solemnly.

 

They headed for the roof and stopped near the top, drawn to a strange fluctuation that they felt. Cautiously, they went inside as a dimensional rift formed before them. They had long transformed already and were wary as they entered into what they figured was the home base for the Daimons.

 

Kinroze stopped suddenly, staring at the ground unseeingly as she held her hand above her heart. Uranus and Neptune frowned in concern as they too stopped and watched her. "Kinroze? Daijoubu?" Uranus whispered softly.

 

"I am not sure. I felt Pluto call to me, warning me, and then I felt the Inner Senshis' fight. I know not how they do," Kinroze answered softly as she lifted worried eyes to gaze at her friends.

 

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll be fine," Uranus said gently as she placed a hand on Kinroze's arm. Kinroze smiled back and nodded, taking heart, and then they continued into the strange world they were in.

 

They stopped as they finally came to a room that held a strange altar at the front. Kinroze held her breath as she saw Dr. Tomoe and shivered when she felt no trace of the man she had loved as a father. Uranus smirked along with Neptune as they watched their enemy.

 

"Well, well, looks like you got my invitation for our little party," Tomoe sneered out, laughing maniacally as he watched them with glinting glasses. "So good of you to come."

 

"At last, now we get to see your true self," Uranus commented smugly, smirking up at the shaded form of the professor.

 

"Oh, but we must wait. The party has yet to begin," Tomoe replied with an evil chuckle.

 

With gasps of horror, the three Senshi stared at the altar as the lights shone dimly on the form. "Oh no!!" Kinroze cried out, horrified.

 

"Sailor Chibimoon!" Neptune shouted in despair and Uranus growled lowly before launching herself at the altar.

 

"Matte!! Uranus iya!!" Kinroze yelled, and then sobbed slightly as, with a scream of pain, Uranus was flung back and skidded on the ground, blocked by a powerful shield. "Uranus!!"

 

"Uranus!! Daijoubu?!" Neptune demanded in shock and fear as the two knelt next to the fallen Senshi, holding her close as she groaned in pain.

 

"There is a powerful shield in place, Neptune, Kinroze. I couldn't get through," Uranus groaned out in pain as she sat up with difficulty and leaned into them, glaring up at the cackling doctor.

 

"Uranus!!"  
  
"Neptune!!"

 

"Kinroze!!"

 

The three looked over as the Inner Senshi ran in, shocked at finding them there already. They turned as Dr. Tomoe mocked them, laughing evilly as he watched them. "Who are you?! What did you do?!" Sailor Moon demanded angrily as they faced off against the professor, placing themselves protectively in front of the other three Senshi. They froze though as they saw the altar. Gasping in horror as Tomoe laughed again, they stared at the fallen figure. "Sailor Chibimoon!!"

 

"Yada!! Matte!!" Uranus cried too late as Sailor Moon ran to save Chibimoon then was flung back with a scream of pain by the force shield.

 

"Sailor Moon!" The four Inner Senshi ran to their fallen leader, holding her up carefully in worry as they looked over at the altar.

 

"It is now time for the Messiah of Silence to come forth!" Tomoe cried in triumph as the shadowy figure in the back stood up slowly and an arm of energy slowly extended to take young Chibimoon's heart crystal.

 

"Yada!! Yamete, papa!!" Kinroze screamed in terror, sobbing as they all watched helplessly while Chibimoon lost her heart crystal to her 'best friend'. Tomoe just laughed maniacally, ignoring them as both Kinroze and Sailor Moon pleaded for it to stop.

 

"Yada! If Sailor Saturn is released, we are all doomed!" Uranus cried in horror as the crystal was swallowed and the transformation began. Kinroze cried out in pain and fell to her knees, clutching her chest in agony as Hotaru transformed into a beautiful woman with hair that didn't seem to end around her. She radiated with dark energy, her violet eyes dark with evil as she smirked at them in triumph. Uranus and Neptune held Kinroze tightly, shaking with the shock and horror of what they were seeing. "That isn't Saturn!!" Uranus cried.

 

"Who is it then?!" Neptune asked in shock as they stared up at the revealed woman.

 

"Nan desu te?!" the Inner Senshi demanded fearfully.

 

"I am Mistress Nine, the Messiah of Silence. I am now free and my power is unstoppable with the help of the heart crystal energy that was gathered," the transformed woman purred out darkly, smirking as she gazed at them.

 

Tomoe laughed in delight, and then looked over his shoulder slightly. "Kaolinite, I must apologize for all your trouble," he said in a dark tone, smirking evilly as she bowed to him.

 

"It was no trouble. I live to serve you," Kaolinite demurred in delight, and then suddenly screamed as she was flung by some lightening that radiated from Mistress Nine into the shield. Her screams of agony mingled with Tomoe's cackling as she was fried before falling limply to the ground, dead.

 

"She served her purpose and we have no need for her. The prophecy must come to pass. But first, we must take care of all obstacles," Mistress Nine commanded, her smirk turning even more evil as she gazed at the Senshi, who watched in horror.

 

"We'll never let you win!" Uranus cried as she and Neptune stood while helping Kinroze to her feet. She gasped along with the other two and Mars as their vision flashed at them.

 

"The future is now! The future is ours! And now, we shall take what you need!" Mistress Nine proclaimed before cackling evilly.

 

"Yada! It can't be!!" Mars cried in shock, eyes as wide as the other three as they finally saw whom the Messiah of Light was. But their revelation was too late as dark hair shot up from the ground and wrapped around their chosen one.

 

Kinroze screamed in terror as she was captured, writhing to get free from her prison. "Yada!! Let me go!!" she cried in fear as she fought to get free while being dragged towards the shield. She was suddenly lifted and carried swiftly towards the shield and cried out in fear. "IYA!!"

 

"YADA!!" Uranus' scream rang out as she ran and grabbed Kinroze's hand, joined swiftly by a stricken Neptune as they fought to keep her free.

 

"Uranus!! Neptune!! Onegai, don't let them get me!!" Kinroze screamed in terror as she held onto them. They struggled to hold her, joined slowly by the other Senshi. But a blast shot out, hitting the Senshi and knocking them away, stopping them from helping Kinroze. "YADA!!!" Kinroze's scream of panic as she reached for Uranus' hand. "URANUS!!"  
  
"KINROZE!!!" Uranus' scream of agony ripped out as the three disappeared in a bright flash, taking her best friend from sight. With an agonizing sob, she fell to her knees, shaking in fear and fury at having failed to save her best friend, who was now known to be their Messiah of Light.

 

"We have to get out of here!!" Mars cried as Sailor Moon ran in and grabbed Chibiusa, then they all ran out as the space around them collapsed. The Inner Senshi ran out and joined Tuxedo Kamen to take Chibiusa to safety and to get her stabilized.

 

Uranus and Neptune watched, almost numb, as Pluto joined the younger Senshi in concern, ignoring the heartbreak the older Senshi were in. Uranus looked at Neptune and nodded then wiped her face of the tears. They had to succeed now no matter what. They had to free Kinroze and stop the Silence.

 

Before it was too late.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 10/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: violence and 'death'.

Rating: R violence

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN

Note: One of the best parts in my mind for Sailor Moon S! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathy/

 

"Soon the silence will cover this world and our reign of darkness will never end!" Dr. Tomoe's voice floated out evilly, waking Kinroze from her unconsciousness slowly. She looked up weakly, tears slowly rolling down her face as she saw Mistress Nine use her powers to protect Mügen Academy from the Sailor Senshi and to also retrieve Sailor Moon and the Holy Grail. Her eyes widened though as she heard Hotaru's voice pleading for Chibiusa's heart crystal to be released.

 

'Hotaru…you are still in there but…but how long can you last in that darkness?' she wondered in despair. She stiffened when she heard their plans. "You won't win!" she cried weakly, trying to get free of her prison as they watched her with evil smirks. She sobbed slightly, shaking her head as they laughed lightly and focused on the attacks. /Uranus!! Neptune! Pluto!! Onegai, don't fail!!/ she cried in despair with her heart.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"I hope that Kinroze is all right and that we can get there in time. I don't know if we can still use Kinroze as our Messiah." Uranus' voice was quiet and pensive as she piloted the helicopter towards Mügen Academy.

 

"We have to believe," Neptune whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on Uranus' in comfort. Her eyes went back to where her lover was thinking on what had been said. "We all have to believe," she stated firmly, smiling when Pluto focused on her and smiled lovingly.

 

"I wonder if we can get into that hole," Uranus murmured as she maneuvered the helicopter towards the star shaped opening at the top of the protective barrier around the Academy. All three gasped as red Daimons shot out at them from the shield. "Kuso!" Uranus cried as she tried to steady the helicopter under the assault.

 

Neptune yelled in fear, and then screamed along with the other two in pain and fear as the helicopter was slowly crushed. Suddenly, a flare of light shot out as the helicopter exploded and Uranus and Neptune blinked in surprise. She gasped in shock as she saw Pluto holding her staff protectively. "Aijin!"

 

"Pluto! What did you do?!" Uranus cried, just as shocked.

 

"I stopped time. Hurry. You must go now," Pluto replied sadly, smiling at them.

 

"You hid this much power even from us?!" Uranus asked in surprise.

 

"Iie. This is the greatest taboo that I can not break as the Guardian of Time," Pluto explained solemnly, her eyes filled with sorrow as they locked with her two closest friends.

 

"Greatest taboo?" Uranus cried as she looked over at Neptune, whose face was tight with despair.

 

"What will happen to you now, aijin?" Neptune whispered painfully, longing to touch her beloved but unable.

 

"If you are able to find the real Messiah…" Pluto smiled gently at them as they gazed at her sorrowfully.

 

"If we find…" Uranus gasped as, with a blink of light she vanished.

 

"Matte!! Aijin!" Neptune cried, reaching for her love before she too vanished in a flash of light. The two Senshi cried out as they fell a small distance to the remains of the top floors of the Academy, then looked up in horror as the helicopter exploded. "AIJIN!!" Neptune screamed in agony as she reached for the wreck as it plummeted away, and then sobbed in heartbreak.

 

"Pluto...iya…" Uranus whispered in horrified despair before turning to her heartbroken friend. She wrapped an arm around Neptune's shaking shoulders and hugged her. "Daijoubu, Neptune. Pluto won't get taken out that easily. Shinjite," she whispered softly, encouragingly as she looked into Neptune's tear-streaked face.

 

Sniffling, Neptune nodded firmly and wiped her face in determination before they stood. "Hayaku, Uranus. We have to stop them and save Kinroze," she murmured and they nodded firmly before heading downstairs, determined to bring the evil down and save their friend.

 

*~~**~~*

 

'Pluto…iya…' Kinroze sobbed silently as she lost contact with her dear friend. She ignored Mistress Nine and Tomoe as she felt her heart rend. 'We can't lose anymore people…' she thought in despair, and then looked up as she saw Mistress Nine transform into Hotaru. Her eyes widened as she heard their plans, and then cried out, "Iya!! You can't! Leave them alone!"

 

"You are fooling yourself if you think that I'll let them live to annoy me," Mistress Nine replied with a sneer as she glared over at the Senshi. Her eyes glowed red and Kinroze gasped in pain as her bonds tightened, squeezing her hard. "You aren't needed, but I will kill you when I have the Holy Grail. For now, I need you silent," Mistress Nine added cruelly.

 

With a final sob, Kinroze fell unconscious as she was strangled, sending a plea to her friends for help before passing out. Smirking, Mistress Nine looked over at Tomoe. "Do it, Germatoid!" she snapped out before disappearing. Tomoe smirked evilly before heading off to intercept Uranus and Neptune to 'end their lucky streak'.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Coughing slightly as she slowly woke up, Sailor Moon looked around the rubble strewn room she found herself in. 'Minna?' she wondered as she looked around blearily. She remembered being with the other Senshi, then a hand grabbing her and pulling her away. 'Sou na! The others! I hope they are ok!' she thought frantically as she tried to see where she was. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure lying on the ground nearby as she realized who it was. "Hotaru-chan!" she cried out softly as she stumbled to her feet and ran to the motionless figure.

 

Gently, she cradled the raven-haired girl to her chest, urging her to wake up softly. She sighed in relief as Hotaru coughed slightly and opened her eyes, looking up into Sailor Moon's eyes in relief. "The Holy Grail…" she whispered faintly, reaching up to hold onto Sailor Moon's shoulder.

 

"What about it, Hotaru-chan?" Sailor Moon whispered softly as she soothingly brushed a few strands of hair from Hotaru's face.

 

"I heard them say that if Super Sailor Moon called upon it and allowed it to shine, all of them would be obliterated," Hotaru answered softly as she looked tiredly up at Sailor Moon. "You should go. They are coming," she said suddenly, her eyes darting around fearfully.

 

"I will. It's a good thing you weren't hurt," Sailor Moon replied reassuringly, smiling down at the younger girl.

 

"You should use it, Usagi-san. For Chibiusa’s sake," Hotaru declared with a faint smile as she patted Sailor Moon's hand.

 

Gazing down at her silently, Sailor Moon felt a feeling of dread go through her as she watched the other girl. When Hotaru looked at her in faint confusion, she whispered softly, "How did you know I am Tsukino Usagi?" Hotaru started slightly, and then smirked evilly. Frowning in anger, Sailor Moon leaned back. "You are not Hotaru!"

 

"Well, I am, but only the body," Hotaru responded with a soft laugh as she floated up and transformed.

 

"What happened to Hotaru!?" Sailor Moon demanded as she got up and faced the taller woman.

 

"I absorbed her. She is no longer needed in this world, for I am Mistress Nine from the Tao System!" Mistress Nine explained then cackled in amusement as she faced off with Sailor Moon. "Soon all will end!"

 

They both looked over as the door opened and Uranus and Neptune came in grimly. "Finally, we found you!" Uranus stated smugly, yet seriously.

 

"For the sake of our world, we will kill you!" Neptune added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Matte! Uranus! Neptune! Don't!" Sailor Moon cried as she came between the two Senshi and Mistress Nine.

 

Laughing, Mistress Nine turned from them and faced the room that was revealed as the darkness behind her parted like curtains, then faced a large amount of machinery. "Master Pharaoh Ninety, I ask that you please be patient," she requested smugly before looking over her shoulder at the three Sailor Senshi. With a sneering chuckle, she turned and faced them, crossing her arms as if bored as she gazed at them. With a soft shake of her head, she laughed softly. "Finally, she's gone," she muttered in annoyance, sneering at the three Senshi.

 

"Hotaru-chan!?" Sailor Moon cried in despair as she reached for Mistress Nine.

 

"Give it up! She's no longer Hotaru!" Uranus snapped out angrily as they faced off with Mistress Nine.

 

"She's right. Hotaru Tomoe is dead and will never come back," Mistress Nine agreed arrogantly, then laughed as Sailor Moon protested in horror. "Very soon now, my master, Pharaoh Ninety, shall appear and with the Holy Grail, shall rule this world! Nothing can stop the new Era of Silence!" she declared and cackled in evil glee.

 

"We'll destroy you first!!" Uranus cried as she raised her hand, calling on her attack.

 

"Resign yourself!!" Neptune called out in determination as she also raised her attack.

 

"World…Shaking!"

 

"Deep Submerge!"

 

"Yada!!" Sailor Moon's cry echoed around the room as she ran and took the hits for Mistress Nine, stunning the other two Senshi as Mistress Nine watched in bored amusement.

 

"Domo arigato, you fool," Mistress Nine murmured softly, chuckling evilly as she looked down at the injured Sailor Moon.

 

"Doushite?!" Uranus demanded in shock, staring at the two along with Neptune, horror on their faces at what had happened.

 

"Baka!!" Neptune cried out angrily as she clenched her fist. But, before they could react, Mistress Nine disappeared into the darkness. As Sailor Moon watched in disbelieving horror, Uranus and Neptune were captured and dragged to a statue, wrapped tightly in hair that became stone as they cried out in fear and pain.

 

"Shall I kill one of them first?" Mistress Nine said in amusement, though the threat in her voice belied that. Sailor Moon faced her, tears in her eyes as she gazed at her in dismay.

 

“If you hand over the Grail, I…I’ll detest you!” Neptune shouted as she struggled.

 

“Demo…” Sailor Moon protested as she looked up at her.

 

“Don’t do it!” Uranus ordered angrily even as she battled for air.

 

"Or perhaps, I shouldn't kill one of them first. Perhaps I should kill my counterpart," Mistress Nine mused darkly, then locked eyes with the alarmed Sailor Moon. She sneered and looked over as more darkness parted and Kinroze was revealed, trapped much like the other two older Senshi.

 

"Kinroze!!"

  
"Yada!"

 

Uranus and Neptune's voices rang out in fear along with Sailor Moon's as they saw the hair around their friend's neck tighten even more. Kinroze gasped for air, weakly struggling unconsciously to the pain as they watched in rising dread. Mistress Nine smirked as she watched them, and then tightened the choke hold on Uranus and Neptune's own necks, making them cry out in pain as they gasped for air.

 

"Matte! Mou yamete!!" Sailor Moon cried as tears streaked her face.

 

"Don't do it!!" Uranus screamed finally, her struggles now frantic as she stared down at Sailor Moon.

 

"Sailor Moon!!" Neptune cried out, panicking.

 

"Demo…" Sailor Moon looked up at them, tears rolling down her face. She turned towards Mistress Nine again, desperate as she saw Kinroze's own struggle. Pursing her lips, Sailor Moon stood up and began calling on the Grail.

 

"Yamero!!" Uranus cried from the statue as they struggled to get free. The two both cried out as hair came down and proceeded to strangle them.

 

/Don't, Sailor Moon./

 

"Ho…ta…ru…"

 

Sailor Moon gasped at the double stop, staring over at Kinroze, then over at where the soft plea had come from. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Dr. Tomoe come out of the shadows, beaten and in obvious pain, but struggling to get to his daughter. "Hotaru's otousan?" she whispered softly in shock as her hands fell to her sides.

 

"Hotaru, it's me. It's…papa…" Dr. Tomoe whispered in pain as he went to Mistress Nine and placed his hands on her shoulders. He hugged her as best he could, tears rolling down his face. "It's…my fault that…this happened…" he managed through his pain, his voice thick with shame.

 

"Germatoid's shell. How worthless. Don't touch me!!" Mistress Nine snarled in cold irritation, flinging him off easily before lifting him up around his neck with her hair.

 

"Ho…ta…ru…" was all Dr. Tomoe could manage as he tried to just breathe, too weak to fight.

 

"Mou yamete!!" Sailor Moon cried as she fell to her knees. "Onegai!!"

 

"Papa?" The soft inquiry shocked all of the Senshi and they looked at Mistress Nine in shock. "Papa…"

 

"Impossible!!" Mistress Nine cried as she covered her mouth, eyes wide.

 

"Hotaru-chan?" Sailor Moon barely whispered the soft hope that now filled her as she stood up slowly.

 

Mistress Nine wrapped her arms around her waist, shaking with pain. "This body is refusing me…" she whimpered out, then screamed in agony as she fell to her knees. The hair holding Neptune, Uranus, Tomoe, and Kinroze loosened, freeing both Tomoe and Kinroze, who fell to the ground limply.

 

"Papa…"

 

"Kill her now, Sailor Moon!!" Uranus cried as she watched the struggling evil before them.

 

"Yada!! She's still alive!!" Sailor Moon shot back in defiance as she turned to watch as Tomoe crawled over to the struggling Mistress Nine. Her eyes widened as she heard the whispered plea for the Holy Grail and knew that she had to help.

 

"Don't be fooled!!" Neptune shouted as they watched in horror while Sailor Moon brought her hands up after Mistress Nine screamed from the pain.

 

"Doushite?!" Uranus screamed in dismay as a ball of light formed and took shape in Sailor Moon's hands.

 

"You aren't the Messiah!! You have no right!!" Neptune cried out through her tears and agony.

 

"I won't sacrifice her if she is still alive!! I still believe that there don't have to be any sacrifices!!" Sailor Moon retorted in determination as she brought the Holy Grail forth. She smiled softly as Tomoe came over and took the Grail with gratitude before returning to Mistress Nine's side.

 

Neptune and Uranus wept while they watched in frozen desolation as Mistress Nine received the Grail. With a cry of triumph, Mistress Nine stood as she conquered Hotaru, banishing her from the alien's mind as the power of the Grail coursed through her, pushing Tomoe and Sailor Moon away in the wake of her power boost.

 

"Hotaru-chan!!" Sailor Moon cried in agony as she tried to sit up. 'What have I done?!'

 

Laughing evilly, Mistress Nine faced them, grinning in triumph. "Sailor Moon, when my master comes, I shall spare your life by making you into a Daimon vessel."

 

"Hotaru-chan!? Are you still there?! Hotaru-chan!!" Sailor Moon sobbed out as she stood up shakily.

 

"She is no longer here!! You are too late!!" Mistress Nine replied, laughing as Sailor Moon cried out in despair, falling to her knees. "Give up. This chalice is the crystallization of a pure heart with love, hatred, happiness, anger, and sorrow all at the highest level. You would need one that is even greater and more pure than this!! And you shall not have it, since I will destroy it now!" she cried and laughed as they gasped in shock and pointed a glowing hand at the fallen Kinroze.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"YADA!!" Uranus' scream echoed around the room, mingling with the other two Senshis' cries. But as they watched in shock, a golden rose flew out, knocking the Grail from Mistress Nine's hand and sending it flying.

 

"Nani?!" Shocked, Mistress Nine snarled while she attacked the revived Kinroze as the golden Senshi leaped to the attack as well, slashing with her sword.

 

"I will not go down so easily," Kinroze stated grimly as she sliced through the long hair and attacked swiftly. /Uranus! Neptune! Locate the Grail so I can get it!!/ she cried at her friends as she fought the demon alien.

 

Frantically, Uranus and Neptune began searching for the Grail as their friend fought against Mistress Nine swiftly. Uranus gasped softly as she finally saw it. /I found it!!/

 

/Let me see through your eyes!!/ Kinroze cried and connected her mind with Uranus'. Both smiled faintly as they felt the warmth of joining their souls briefly fill them, and then Kinroze changed her attack all of a sudden. She dove forward, reaching for the Grail as Mistress Nine turned towards her.

 

"Yadesu!" Mistress Nine's voice was alarmed and angered as a blast struck out and hit Kinroze just as she was about to get the Grail. With a scream of pain, the golden Senshi was flung into the statue and slid down, dazed. With a laugh, Mistress Nine took the Grail once again and headed for the cylinder near all of the machinery. She cackled again as she pushed it into the glass and power shot up. A pillar of black energy blasted up into the air, destroying the roof and giving the Daimons outside more power, breaking the shield holding them captive by the Inner Senshi.

 

The glass rattled, then the Grail inside shattered as they all watched in horrified dismay. "Yada!! The Grail!!" Sailor Moon cried in dread as Mistress Nine faced them in triumph.

 

"You have lost, Sailor Moon…Sailor Senshi," Mistress Nine said smugly as power eruptions began shooting out, destroying everything in their paths.

 

"This is the result of your idiocy!!!" Uranus screamed in terror and rage as they watched helplessly.

 

Sailor Moon frowned in concentration, then stood up swiftly and faced the miasma. "Moon Cosmic Power!!" she shouted, sending a blast that was easily reflected back at her and knocked her off her feet, sending her scepter flying.

 

Mistress Nine laughed at her, watching in amusement as she taunted them. But her taunts were stopped suddenly as a energy explosion struck out, hitting her full on. As the blast faded, Uranus and Neptune saw Sailor Moon and Tomoe had blocked most of the blast.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Dr. Tomoe held Mistress Nine close, tears rolling slowly down his face as he tried to help Hotaru back while he remembered their times of peace and happiness. He looked up suddenly as a gentle hand was placed on his and Mistress Nine's. "Those were good times, ne, otousan?" Kinroze's voice was gentle as she smiled at him, surprising him as he recognized her voice. "You, me, imouto…all of us together as a loving family," she whispered with a faint tinge of sadness.

 

"Kimiko…" Dr. Tomoe whispered as more tears fell down his face and he held her close as well.

 

"Papa? Oneesan?" Hotaru's voice startled them all as she came out clearly, strongly, from Mistress Nine. Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune stared down in amazement as they watched Mistress Nine open her eyes and look more like Hotaru.

 

"Right here, imouto," Kinroze replied warmly as she squeezed the hand they both held.

 

"Come on Hotaru," Dr. Tomoe whispered encouragingly.

 

Hotaru looked up at them weakly, and then a star appeared on her forehead as she growled in growing rage. With a scream, she shoved them both off, making them cry out in pain. "Get off of me!! Die, Hotaru!! You are no longer needed!! Die now!!" she cried as she gasped for air, clutching her sides.

 

"Iya!! I won't let you win!!" Hotaru cried as she fought to take back control.

 

"Hotaru!! Use your power!! Remember who you are and awaken!!" Kinroze shouted as she struggled to her feet.

 

"You are worthless and no longer needed!!" Mistress Nine screamed as she clutched at her head.

 

"Yada!! I've got people I love to protect!!" Hotaru cried out in realization and certainty. Mistress Nine screamed in agony as a soft purple glow began and the symbol for Saturn emerged on her forehead. With another scream, she was destroyed and the glowing orb disappeared.

 

"Sailor…Saturn…" Uranus whispered in awe.

 

"Oh Hotaru…" Kinroze and Tomoe whispered in horror. They both stumbled as the ground shook under them when the power blasts grew in intensity.

 

"Pharaoh Ninety is growing in power," Neptune whispered softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Hai, there's nothing we can do," Uranus declared in defeat as she looked down and locked eyes with Kinroze.

 

Kinroze smiled up at her through her own pain. "Never give up," she replied quietly, then cried out with them all as the building foundations crumbled around them and sent them flying.

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 11/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: violence and major sap.  
Rating: R violence  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN  
Note: The end of the Sailor Moon S season! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  
The dull growl of growing power floated around the demolished area as Sailor Moon slowly came to. She looked around weakly, wincing at the pain that radiated through her steadily. 'Must've…broken something…' she thought weakly before getting up barely onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder as she heard slow footsteps and smiled in relief as she saw Uranus, Neptune, and Kinroze. But her relief didn't last as she saw the fury and despair in their eyes.  
  
"So, in the end, we were unable to protect this world," Uranus moaned out as she leaned heavily to her left side, holding her ribs.  
  
"The end is here," Neptune whispered softly, tears streaking her dirt and blood covered face as she clung to her right arm, where it was obviously broken.  
  
Growling as she saw Sailor Moon, Uranus straightened up as best she could. "Is this what you wanted, Sailor Moon?! ANSWER ME!!" she shouted in rage as she collapsed to her knees. She trembled as tender arms wrapped around her, comforting her and she looked up into Kinroze's pain-filled blue eyes.  
  
"We mustn't give up. I know that we can still do something," Kinroze whispered softly, firmly. "Something…I can do."  
  
"It's too dangerous," Uranus whispered fearfully, eyes filling with tears as she clutched at her best friend.  
  
"Would you rather live in silence? I'd rather die then be in the shadow," Kinroze said firmly as she held onto her friend.  
  
"Sailor Moon." They all looked over at the sudden voice in shock, and then stared as a figure appeared before Sailor Moon, smiling sadly. “Thank you for protecting my body. It’s all thanks to you.”  
  
"Sailor Saturn," Neptune whispered softly as her two comrades stood slowly.  
  
"Hotaru-chan?" Sailor Moon whispered softly, hopefully.  
  
"Iie. I am no longer Hotaru. The only thing that can stop Pharaoh Ninety is me now. Leave everything to me," Saturn replied softly as she smiled at them encouragingly.  
  
"Matte! I’ll come with you!" Sailor Moon cried out as she stood up.  
  
"The only way to destroy the silence is by going into the core and making it all disappear. I don’t know if you as Super Sailor Moon could have done it, but now that he has the Grail, I am the only one who can do it,” Saturn replied softly as she smiled.  
  
"When you defeat Pharaoh Ninety, what will happen to you?" Sailor Moon asked as she gazed at Saturn in shock.  
  
"The reason I am known as the Senshi of Ruin is because I have the power to destroy a planet. However, when I use that power…I…" Sailor Saturn smiled sadly as she held her hand up and a glaive appeared.  
  
"Yada!" Sailor Moon cried as she lunged forward then stopped as the deadly point of the glaive went swiftly to her neck, stopping her.  
  
"If she cannot go, then I shall!" Sailor Moon and Saturn looked over at the voice and saw Kinroze limping over determinedly.  
  
"Kinroze," Sailor Moon whispered softly, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't allow that, Kinroze," Saturn said softly, stopping the golden Senshi in her tracks.  
  
Drawing herself up, Kinroze gazed at Saturn regally, calling upon an unremembered past. "I have a power inside that will help. I am the Messiah of Light. I am meant to help."  
  
"And I am called to protect you," Saturn replied softly, shocking them all as she smiled. She bowed deeply to Kinroze. "I do this for you, my Lady Queen. My oneesan." She smiled through her tears of love, and then crouched down. "Sayonara!" she cried as she flipped into the roiling darkness behind her.  
  
"Yada!" Kinroze screamed, breaking out of her shock and running forward. But she was stopped as arms held her, restraining her from following. She sobbed as she tried to get free, then turned and sobbed into Uranus' shoulder as they watched the darkness lessen while growls and shouts of pain roared from it.  
  
"Crisis Make-up!" They looked over to see Sailor Moon grasping her brooch, desperate to call upon her power. Sadness flowed through them as she kept trying, falling over weeping in failure as she failed to transform.  
  
Feeling gentle warmth emanate from her friends, Kinroze looked up at Uranus through her tears and saw the jewel in her crown glowing. Suddenly, Sailor Moon rose up and transformed, using her heart crystal to push through the barrier and save Saturn as she defeated Pharaoh Ninety.  
  
They watched as iridescent butterflies flew down from the moon as the darkness was swept away by the sun, tears rolling down their cheeks as a cool wind blew up around them. "Could it be?" Uranus whispered softly as they watched Sailor Moon reappear with a small wrapped bundle.  
  
Hurrying forward, Uranus and Neptune took the child, leaving Sailor Moon to be found by her friends as Kinroze rescued Dr. Tomoe. They met by a building, watching as the Inner Senshi supported Sailor Moon, then looked at each other. "Kimiko…what…" Haruka trailed off, uncertain.  
  
"Go. I shall take papa to the hospital. Take care of our Hotaru," Kimiko whispered as she held the doctor to her. Nodding, the other two left and she gazed down at the unconscious man, amazed that they had survived. Gathering her strength, she headed to the hospital as best she could.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
"You look picturesque." Haruka's voice was soft as she finished her tea, smiling at Michiru as the teal-haired woman bottle-fed the little baby Hotaru, whom they had been caring for since the incident.  
  
"Perhaps it would be even sweeter if we all were living together as a family?" Michiru suggested with a teasing grin as she burped the little baby gently.  
  
"Oi!" Haruka replied as she smiled back. “Well…it is time.”  
  
"Hai. It’s farewell, baby," Michiru whispered, then giggled as Hotaru burped and cooed. "All right, let's go," she said while smiling up at Haruka before standing.  
  
The wind blew soothingly over them as they drove to the hospital that was on the other side of the city. Haruka smiled as she thought back on the past. She smiled as she glanced at the baby, remembering key times in the recent past: meeting Michiru, finding out she was a Sailor Senshi, meeting Kimiko and remembering their pasts and her feelings, then finding out that she and Michiru were two of the talisman holders. She smiled even more as they got to the hospital.  
  
Splitting up to investigate and return Hotaru to her father, Michiru went with the nurse, smiling as the nurse complimented them on caring for the little one. They arrived at a room and opened it, finding it dim within. "You have a visitor…Tomoe-san?" the nurse called in softly as they saw a figure near the window in a wheelchair.  
  
Another figure appeared and Michiru smiled when Kimiko smiled at her in relief. “We brought a surprise,” Michiru said softly as she took the little bundle from the nurse.  
  
Leaning in, Kimiko touched Dr. Tomoe’s shoulder, waking him from his musings. She then went over to take the baby from her best friend. She brought Hotaru to her foster father, smiling as she knelt next to the wheelchair, watching as their family was reunited.  
  
Michiru smiled as she watched them, content to see her dear friend happy. She felt gentle warmth within her, sensing Setsuna close to her. ‘We will always be together, aijin. Until we are reunited, I will keep my love always waiting for you,’ she thought warmly and sighed as she stepped aside so that Kimiko and Tomoe could go outside with the baby. She followed them silently, smiling as they played.  
  


*~~**~~*

  
Haruka emerged from the hospital, somewhat saddened that Dr. Tomoe wouldn't remember all that had happened, yet relieved also. She went up behind Michiru and watched along with her as the doctor and his daughter rolled down the path, just enjoying being together. "What’s wrong?" she asked knowingly, smiling as Michiru smiled up at her.  
  
"It’s strange. It feels so lonely," Michiru answered with a sigh before facing her friend.  
  
"Let’s go. We have one more thing to take care of before we leave this town," Haruka said gently as she placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders. Michiru sighed and nodded firmly, obviously not looking forward to the upcoming battle.  
  
"Will your fights never end, my friends? Where will you go?" Kimiko's voice was sad and quiet as she came over to them, hands folded before her as she watched them while they turned towards her.  
  
"We will continue our search for answers and protect where we can," Haruka replied just as quietly as she went over to her dear friend and repeated her soothing act of placing her hands on Kimiko's shoulders. She searched the tender blue eyes before her, eyes saddening even more. "You will not come with us."  
  
"Iie, I am needed here. I can't see far in the future, but I know that the peace will be short-lived, and I will once again be at their sides to protect them," Kimiko whispered softly, trembling as she looked down. She blinked back her tears as a gentle finger brought her face back up to focus on Haruka.  
  
"Then we shall just have more reason to return swiftly," Haruka whispered, smiling as Kimiko smiled tentatively. "Just know that you are always in our hearts."  
  
"And you in mine," Kimiko responded softly as she hugged Haruka, opening their hug when Michiru came over. The three older Senshi held each other silently, not wanting to part, but they knew they had one more thing to do. After a few minutes, they separated and headed for Haruka's car, intent on going back to the scene of their last battle, where their fates would truly be decided.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Sighing softly as she sat between Haruka and Michiru, Kimiko watched the Inner Senshi as they searched the site of destruction that had once been Mügen Academy. She held tightly to her two best friends’ hands, leaning her head back as she sighed. “They are searching for us.”  
  
“Then perhaps we should give them some bread crumbs,” Haruka murmured as she glanced over, smirking as Michiru nodded in agreement. Standing, the teal-haired Senshi began to play her song, letting it float over the wreckage. After a minute, Kimiko joined in, giving voice to her sorrow and anger as she and Haruka held tightly to each other.  
  
Suddenly, they looked up, hearing Usagi cry out their names and Haruka nearly growled as she threw the rock she had been tossing. “No closer!” she snarled angrily as the rock cracked into the ground before Usagi, stopping the other blonde in her tracks with shock.  
  
The three moved to the ground as the younger Senshi were distracted, and then stood in the shadows of the boulders, watching each other solemnly as they made their decision. Haruka placed her hands on either side of Kimiko, gazing at her steadily as Michiru went out and spoke her disgust of Usagi. “Are you sure on this, Kimiko? You have supported working together for so long…” Haruka whispered softly, her eyes gentle.  
  
“Hai, I’m sure. Sailor Moon was foolish and, while I am grateful to her for saving Hotaru, I can’t forgive that she was willing to sacrifice all of us for that,” Kimiko whispered, tears in her eyes as they hardened. “She needs to learn a lesson.”  
  
Nodding, Haruka went over as Usagi stared in horror at Michiru. “Why yes, the world was saved. But we can’t forgive you for what you did,” she stated coldly as she went over to stand by Michiru.  
  
”Your idealism to save the Senshi of Ruin almost destroyed this planet!” Michiru added angrily as they stood back to back, glaring at the speechless Usagi as she sank to the ground. “Usagi, you…”  
  
“Have no qualifications to be future Queen,” Haruka finished just as angrily as Michiru.  
  
“How horrible!” Ami cried in disbelief, staring along with the other Inner Senshi at the two older girls.  
  
“I thought we understood each other!” Minako protested, clenching her hand into a fist.  
  
“Haruka-san!” Rei added stiffly, angered.  
  
Running forward, Makoto growled angrily as she glared at the two Outer Senshi. “Wait guys! We thought we understood each other, but these two are so hard headed that it’s beyond our reach!”  
  
“Will you try to bend these tough heads?” Michiru asked in amusement as the two faced the five. Kimiko trembled as she buried her face in her hands against the boulder, both angered and filled with sorrow. Could they do this?  
  
Minako and Ami ran to Usagi’s side, helping her to stand. Their eyes widened as Michiru, and then Haruka raised their wands up in obvious challenge. Makoto snorted. “You want a fight!?” Makoto cried out and all but Sailor Moon transformed, facing off as Usagi begged them to stop.  
  
Uranus and Neptune smirked as they stood before the five confidently, glancing at each other in amusement as Usagi protested and the other four demanded to protect her honor. They glanced over as a soft voice came out. “Then prove yourself, Sailor Moon.”  
  
The arguing stopped in shock as they looked over at the boulder where Kinroze sat, watching them solemnly. “Kinroze…” Mercury whispered softly, too shocked to say much else.  
  
Usagi stood as she faced them. “I know what I did was right, even if Saturn is the Senshi of Ruin. I was happy that we all understood each other’s warmth.” She faced the two Outer Senshi, pleading. “Onegai…undo your transformations. All of you!”  
  
“If you want us to, you have to force us to,” Uranus stated softly.

  
”Unless you do, we will be enemies forever,” Neptune added smugly.

 

“Iya,” Usagi protested softly, eyes wide.

  
“If you do not, Sailor Moon, then you forfeit your rights.” Kinroze’s voice was cold as she sat up, facing them as she brought out a golden rose. “You have proven yourself unworthy of all the future. We have every right to challenge you.”  
  
“You…traitor!!” Jupiter spat out in rage, barely containing herself as they stared at her in shock.  
  
Uranus’ hand tightened into a fist, but Neptune’s hold on it stopped her from moving as Kinroze gazed at the Inner Senshi. “I am traitor to no one, Jupiter. But if by making us all realize that she is worthy, then fine. I shall be known as a traitor,” Kinroze said softly, her own hand clenched hidden under her leg, seen only by her two best friends.  
  
“Why them? Why not you, Kinroze?” Mars asked in confusion, too put out by what had been declared.  
  
“Because if you want a chance to win, you will do it as specified,” Kinroze replied darkly, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Very well,” Usagi declared firmly, glaring at them as she pulled out her brooch.  
  
“Usagi-chan…” Venus whispered softly, dismayed.  
  
“Don’t help me. This is my responsibility,” Usagi said before transforming.  
  
“So you’ve finally turned,” Uranus commented derisively as she and Neptune moved apart.  
  
“We won’t go easy on you,” Neptune responded smugly before sending her attack, causing Sailor Moon to fly through the air and land heavily on the ground.  
  
“Sailor Moon!” The four Inner Senshi ran to Sailor Moon, but gold and a red rose stopped them from going any farther.  
  
“Tuxedo Kamen-sama!” Mars cried in relief as they looked over at him.  
  
“For two hearts to understand each other, collisions will occur. No need to interfere,” Tuxedo Kamen said softly, firmly.  
  
“If you continue to interfere, the fight is forfeit,” Kinroze added coldly with warning as Sailor Moon slowly stood up and faced the two Outer Senshi once more.  
  
“What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to cry?” Uranus asked derisively as Sailor Moon faced them firmly.  
  
“Princess Crybaby,” Neptune added in amusement.  
  
“Undo your transformations,” Sailor Moon replied softly as the other Inner Senshi moved out of the way.  
  
Uranus called on her attack, which Sailor Moon dodged and landed behind her. With warning from Neptune, she began a fierce attack on the younger blonde, forcing her back with every kick, punch, and attack.  
  
Suddenly, Neptune came up behind Sailor Moon and grabbed her arm. “Rather amazing,” she almost purred out coldly as she pinned Sailor Moon roughly.  
  
Grinning in almost sadistic glee, Uranus leaped to the attack. Kinroze watched them solemnly, not moving as the Inner Senshi cried out in horror. Suddenly, a blinding light flared up from Sailor Moon and she moved free, just as Uranus came in with her attack. The older Senshi crashed into each other with cries of surprise and pain, flying to crash into the ground hard. Kinroze smiled slightly as she watched them kneel before Sailor Moon, declaring their allegiance. She jumped down as Sailor Moon asked if they were all right and they reassured her.  
  
She came over and gazed steadily at Sailor Moon, who returned the solemn gaze. She smiled then and offered her a golden rose. “You did well, future Neo Queen Serenity. Keep in mind that you are strong and you shall not fail us or yourself,” she said softly, smiling softly as Sailor Moon took the rose in slight confusion.  
  
“I still don’t understand. Why did you do it?” Sailor Moon asked softly as she looked up from the rose then blinked as she saw Kinroze walking away. “Kinroze! Matte!”  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll see her again,” Uranus said with a smile as she stood along with Neptune.  
  
“She’ll always watch over you,” Neptune added before they turned to leave. “Keep up the good work, Sailor Senshi,” they both said warmly before leaving.  
  
“Matte! Where is Hotaru-chan?” Sailor Moon asked in anxious worry.  
  
Stopping, the two faced Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. “You’ll see her again too,” Uranus said with a smile, reassuring Sailor Moon before they left. As they got into the car, they stopped, seeing the twin golden roses in the windshield wipers. Looking up and over, they smiled as they saw their best friend watching over them before they drove off.  
  
Kimiko smiled softly, tears rolling down her face. “Someday, my friends. We shall indeed be together again someday. Take care until then,” she whispered softly before walking away.  
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 12/37

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!

Warnings: sap and such.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN

Note: Now we’re at the end of S and into SS! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sighing softly as she walked away from her work, Kimiko kept her gaze on the ground. Two days had passed and she had never felt so alone and empty. She missed Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna badly, but knew they had all made the right choice in where their paths were to go. She also knew that they would see each other again. One did not make friends like that and then part ways forever.

 

She was so deep into her musings that she didn’t even hear the soft footsteps as they neared her, nor the sobbing. She stopped when she heard the cries of a familiar voice and looked up to see Chibiusa sobbing, hugging her Luna P ball. Concerned, she went over and knelt before the sobbing child. “Chibiusa-chan? What is wrong?” she asked gently as she placed a hand on the pink haired child’s arm soothingly.

 

Chibiusa looked up as she sniffled, hiccuping on her sobs. “W-Who are you? How d-do you know m-my name?” she asked between sobs.

 

Tilting her head as she smiled warmly, Kimiko said softly, “One who had promised Hotaru that I would watch over you and will always watch over you and the other Sailor Senshi.”

 

Eyes widening in surprise, Chibiusa stared at the woman in front of her. “K-Kinroze?” she whispered hopefully, sniffling. Shaking as the older woman nodded, she sobbed and leaped forward, hugging her tightly. “Oh Kinroze!! I don’t want to go back to the future!!”

 

Surprised, Kimiko gathered Chibiusa to her and went into the park to sit on a bench and rock the sobbing child. “Why do you not wish to go back?” she asked gently as she rubbed the shaking back.

 

“C-Cuz I’ll n-never get-t to s-see them a-again!” the little one cried as she sobbed, soaking Kimiko’s shirt swiftly with her tears.

 

“Yes you will, Chibiusa-chan. The future isn’t something that holds you to one time or place,” Kimiko whispered gently, smiling as Chibiusa looked up at her hopefully. “It is never certain and is guided by all things. Your time here is not that short. Believe in what will be and take heart,” she said warmly as she wiped away the final tears.

 

Smiling as she sniffled and nodded, Chibiusa hugged Kimiko again. “Arigato, Kinroze,” she mumbled before getting up and running off.

 

Shaking her head as she smiled, Kimiko got up and sighed. She hoped it would be as simple as that.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chibiusa sniffled as she ran down the park stairs, needing to get away from the others. She knew they meant well, but when it was all said and done, she had to go on her own. She slowed as she looked up, seeing Kinroze before her. “Kinroze.”

 

“Hai, Chibiusa-chan. I have my own gift for you,” Kinroze said as she came forward, then knelt down, offering a small box with a golden rose on it. “So you remember that all friendships, big or small, last forever,” she whispered warmly.

 

Looking down at the box, Chibiusa blinked, and then looked up at Kinroze. She hugged her tightly, sniffling. “Arigato, Kinroze.” She leaned back and smiled hopefully. “Onegai? Can I know your name?” she asked sweetly, smiling.

 

Smiling back as she chuckled, Kinroze nodded. “Hai. You met me once, in the hospital. My name is Chiba Kimiko,” she replied softly, eyes gentle as Chibiusa gasped in shock.

 

“Hotaru-chan’s oneesan??” the pink haired girl squeaked out, then beamed as Kinroze nodded. “I’ll…I’ll keep your secret, Kinroze. I promise,” she whispered as she snuggled close.

 

“Arigato, Chibiusa-chan,” Kinroze murmured back, smiling as she rubbed the little’s back. She looked over suddenly, sensing the darkness that was welling up near the site of Mügen Academy. She looked down at Chibiusa and whispered, “You must go now, Chibiusa. And may our paths cross again.”

 

“Hai. Arigato, Kimiko-san. I hope you and Haruka-san and Michiru-san are reunited soon,” Chibiusa replied cheerfully as she smiled up at Kinroze as the golden Senshi stood up. She beamed as Kinroze smiled at her before leaving swiftly. Chibiusa looked around and sighed softly as she held up her key and began chanting. Time to go home…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Watching silently as the Inner Senshi fought against the Daimon, Kinroze felt sorrow within her. It was so meaningless sometimes just to continue. She looked up as she saw them getting shocked and knew she had to move. As Sailor Moon was grabbed around the neck, she went into the attack, grinning as Chibimoon appeared.

 

As Sailor Moon protected the pink haired Sailor Senshi, she threw a rose, knocking the Daimon onto its back. “A pure heart is something to be cherished for all time. Sailor Moon, show this Daimon what your pure heart can do,” she said softly as she stood by. Stepping back as Sailor Moon disposed of the Daimon, she knew that they had found their hearts once more.

 

She watched as the sun rose slowly, feeling her own heart ease in its loneliness. She chuckled as she heard the Sailors tickling Chibimoon before a letter appeared. She turned, stepping away as she heard Chibimoon consider what she knew had happened: that she was allowed to stay.

 

“Kinroze! Matte!”

 

Stopping as she heard the young one’s call, Kinroze turned and smiled as Chibimoon came to her and knelt so they were on the same level. “Hai, Chibimoon?” she asked with a grin as Chibimoon rocked on her heels, ignoring the ones watching them.

 

“Arigato, Kinroze, for guiding me. I brought this back from mama and papa, cuz they said you would need it,” Chibimoon replied shyly as she handed over a golden locket that held a small rose on the top.

 

Taking it out of curiosity, Kinroze opened it. Her face paled before tears shone in her eyes and she smiled tearfully before hugging Chibimoon. “Arigato, Chibimoon-chan. Arigato. Call on me anytime. I will be there,” she whispered tearfully.

 

“Arigato Kinroze,” Chibimoon whispered softly as she returned the hug tightly before stepping back.

 

Smiling softly as she wiped her face of the tears, Kinroze stood and nodded before turning and heading away again. She stopped once more though as Sailor Moon called out to her. Facing them, she cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “Hai?”

 

“Won’t you tell us who you are now?” Sailor Moon asked softly as she came forward, eyes alight with hope.

 

Tilting her head, Kinroze winked at them. “Iie. That is for another time, Sailor Senshi. Until later,” she replied with a smile before turning and walking away, disappearing as the wind blew up around them.

 

“She’s so mysterious. It’s almost like she likes hiding who she is,” Mars said in exasperation, sighing.

 

“By the way, Chibimoon, what did you give to her that had her so emotional?” Venus asked with a grin as she leaned in, curious.

 

Giggling softly, Chibimoon hummed softly as she rocked on her heels. “Just something that she can have close to her heart,” she said with a wide grin. She had a feeling things were going to be a lot of fun soon.

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 13/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SUxOC, SN+OC, SP+OC, SSxDiamond, and SPxSN  
Note: This is just a ‘tweener chapter, but kinda important with how I see Pluto. Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  
{In the Future: Year 2910}  
  
Darkness surrounded Sailor Pluto as she knelt on the ground, head bowed. She didn't know how long she had been in the darkened hall, but knew that it was to be a time of reflection on what she had done. But she knew that, no matter what was said, she had done the right thing.  
  
"Sailor Pluto."  
  
The deep voice boomed around her as a column of light surrounded her, but Pluto didn't move. "Hai?" Her whisper floated out, not needing any volume within the shadowed space.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" the voice spoke as several large faces appeared around her, though not in front of her.  
  
"Hai." Pluto knew she didn't have to elaborate, seeing as it would be pointless if they did the same in just a minute.  
  
"You broke your pledge of protecting and not abusing time in order to save others. How do you plead?" A rather nasal voice presented the accusation, surrounding the Time Senshi with derision and disapproval.  
  
"I plead guilty." Sailor Pluto didn't look up as murmurs rose around her, but instead kept her head bowed. She knew what she had done and would have done it again to save the ones she cared about.  
  
"Silence."  
  
At the sound of the soft command, Sailor Pluto looked up slowly as another column of light appeared, illuminating a throne on which sat a white cloaked figure. She squinted slightly, trying to see the face, but it was shadowed as the voices grew silent.  
  
The figure didn't move, but the staff it held shifted. "She has pleaded guilty, yet you have not asked her why." The soft voice echoed around the hall, chiding, yet firm.  
  
"My Lady Queen. She did what she did for her own ends. That is breaking the oaths she swore as Time Senshi," the deep voice protested and the murmurs rose up once more, increasing in volume.  
  
"All Oaths will be broken if the decision is righteous," the Queen retorted softly as she sat before Pluto, silencing the protests. "If you forget what the time line carries, then I shall remind you. If Sailor Pluto had not done what she had, Pharaoh Ninety would have succeeded and the entire Universe would be covered in darkness. In light of that, her punishment will not be a discharge from her duties, but will be a sentence on the Time Paths," she said firmly, her staff clanging on the stone dais in finality.  
  
"But my Lady Queen! That punishment is light for what she did!" the nasal voice rose up above the roar of outrage.  
  
"She disobeyed her oaths! She can't be trusted!" another voice called out angrily.  
  
"Silence!" the Queen's voice rang out, silencing them all. "My choice is made and it is binding. Dismissed!"  
  
Sailor Pluto stood up slowly, stunned at her light punishment, as the heads disappeared and warm light slowly floated in, lighting the room. "Why was I punished so lightly?" she whispered softly, blinking as she focused on the woman in white.  
  
"Pluto. You have always served me well. And if you had not done what you had, the future would have been lost," the Queen said warmly before nodding to her right. A young woman dressed in a toga-like dress with a long black braid going down her back approached Pluto, dark eyes gentle with warmth.  
  
Glancing over, Pluto gasped in surprise as she saw Sailor Saturn approach her. "Sailor Saturn?" she whispered softly, shaken as the dark haired young woman smiled at her.  
  
"Hai, Sailor Pluto. Welcome home. You need to be united," Sailor Saturn replied gently, smiling as she took the Time Staff from Pluto. Confused, Pluto turned around as directed and stared as she was faced with another version of herself, this one dressed much like Sailor Saturn. She couldn't move as the other Pluto moved forward, and then sighed softly as she was enveloped in a warm hug and they became one.  
  
Pluto blinked slowly, clearing her eyes as she looked around, then rolled her neck, smiling. "Ah, tis good to be one again with that one," she said playfully, smiling as Saturn giggled and handed her staff back to her. She bowed her head to Saturn before hugging her warmly. "Hotaru-chan. It has been a long time."  
  
"Hai, Setsuna! Michiru is getting anxious," Saturn replied teasingly, giggling as Pluto blushed in delight.  
  
"Hai, Setsuna. She has been quite the moper since you were on your mission and punishment," the Queen added warmly as she stood and came over, pure white wings fluttering around her before settling, her staff clanging on the stone floor.  
  
"I shall make it up to her, my Lady Queen," Pluto replied with a bow of her head before smiling. The two women moved into a deep hug, smiling as they held each other. "I am glad that I didn't fail," she whispered softly.  
  
"Hai, us too. We were a bit worried there, but you succeeded," the Queen commented as she leaned back and beamed up at Pluto. "Come, they are waiting," she reminded warmly as she laced her arm through Pluto's elbow and they started for the side entrance.  
  
"My Lady Queen? May I return to Earth now? I delivered that locket as you asked and now I…um…" Saturn trailed off, blushing brightly as she fidgeted, causing the two older women to laugh.  
  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan. You may go and visit Dimande. Give our best to Usagi and aniue, ne?" the Queen deduced with a chuckle along with Pluto as Saturn nodded happily then transformed into a longer Japanese kimono dress before vanishing. "Ah, young love," she said fondly, grinning as Pluto chuckled.  
  
"You remember it well and still live it, Kimiko," Pluto teased her friend as they went into another smaller room, and then looked over as she heard a joyful cry.  
  
"Aijin!!" Neptune ran over, teal braid bouncing along her shoulders as she ran and hugged her lover tightly. They kissed deeply as the Queen went over to where Uranus was sitting, rocking a baby. "Oh I missed you, aijin…" Neptune moaned softly as they held each other tightly.  
  
"And I you, aijin," Pluto replied huskily as she ran her hands up and down her teal-haired lover's back, smirking as her love replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Get a room before you become indecent." Uranus' voice was dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, causing giggles and blushes to come from the other two as the Queen sat next to her.  
  
"Hai, indeed. We will talk later," the Queen added with a wink, then giggled as the two all but ran out of the room in their haste. "Like new lovers, I swear."  
  
"It has been a while. You know how antsy Michiru was becoming," Uranus replied warmly, grinning at her Queen with warmth as she handed the sleeping babe over to the Queen.  
  
"Hai hai, as antsy as you, Uranus," the Queen shot back saucily as she rocked the baby, smiling.  
  
"Mmm speaking of antsy…put the little in the crib and I will show you antsy," Uranus purred out as she leaned close and brushed her lips over her Queen's lips in an inviting kiss.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, the Queen returned it before placing the child into her crib and returning to her lover's side. Some things were worth waiting for…  
  
TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 14/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN  
Note: Now to start the SS season! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

{Present Time}

 

_/Princess…Princess…/_

 

_Kimiko looked around slowly, curious as she heard a gentle voice calling her. "Who's there? Who's calling me?" she asked as the landscape around her slowly changed from the dim foggy scenery to a crystal forest. She saw a gently twinkling lake and went towards it cautiously, then stopped in surprise as she saw Chibiusa kneeling before a winged unicorn. The sound of a whinny chimed out, tinkling among the crystal spires around her as she moved warily forward._

 

_Looking over silently, the Pegasus locked eyes with her and caused Chibiusa to look over as well in curiosity. Crying out in surprise, Chibiusa scrambled to her feet and ran over to Kimiko, hugging her tightly as the older woman knelt and held her close. "Kimiko-san! Why are you here?" Chibiusa asked in delight as she looked up at Kimiko._

 

_Glancing up at the Pegasus briefly before smiling down at Chibiusa, Kimiko ran her fingers gently through the pink hair. "I thought I would join you. Shall we get together soon when we are awake?" she inquired quietly, cheerfully._

 

_"Hai! I'll see you later!" Chibiusa cried as she disappeared, her sweet face crinkling with her glee._

 

_Slowly, Kimiko stood and faced the Pegasus, not even realizing that she had changed into a pure white gown that flowed around her. A tiara circled her forehead and was centered with a shining jewel that had all the colors of the rainbow within its facets. Pegasus bowed deeply to her, its wings balancing its pure white form as it showed its reverence to her. /Princess. I ask of you but one favor,/ he said softly as he straightened and gazed at her._

 

_She cocked an eyebrow as she realized that the Pegasus was indeed male. "Who are you and what would you ask of me?" she demanded in reply._

 

_/Please, protect Chibiusa. Her shining dream is my sanctuary until I can find someone to use the Golden Crystal to defeat the Dark Moon Circus and Queen Nehelenia./ He bowed his head again, bowing to her. /My name is Helios. My body has been captured, but my spirit escaped in a brilliant warm light. Chibiusa’s dreams,/ he explained softly._

 

_Nodding, Kimiko bowed her head regally. “I shall protect her shining light and your secret until the time is right. As always, I shall guide the Bishoujo Sailor Senshi in their battles,” she declared softly. She looked around slowly and sighed. "A new enemy has shown itself once more. When will peace be given to us?" she wondered quietly as she walked amidst the crystal forest._

 

_/Battles are always fought between good and evil. Your struggles will never cease, but happiness will come to you soon enough,/ Helios replied gently as he walked alongside her until they came to a flower-filled field._

 

_Smiling sadly, Kimiko gazed out at the land facing her before sighing. Shifting, she felt her real self waking slowly. But, as she disappeared, she saw a man with long white hair standing in the distance, watching her with gentle green eyes._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Waking up slowly, Kimiko stared up at the ceiling as she contemplated what had happened. 'Was it a dream?' she wondered, but then shook her head. No, it wasn't a dream. A new enemy would be showing their faces soon enough and she had to protect Chibiusa against them and in doing so, protecting the one known as Pegasus. 'When will I get a break?' she questioned as she sat up. She stopped as she brought her knees up, hugging them as she thought about the dream. 'Who was that man I saw before I woke up?' she finally wondered.

 

She sighed and got up, taking a shower before readying herself for another day. The eclipse was going to be that day and she knew that it was going to prove interesting. She wondered if she would see Chibiusa and the others, then brushed it aside as she started out. The eclipse was to occur around her lunchtime, but the office had decided to shut down for that time due to the attraction. So, when lunch time came around, she didn't have to do much in order to go.

 

With a smile, she headed for the bay area, sensing that Chibiusa was near there. She saw them laughing and goofing around, but stayed where she was, though she did long to at least talk with Chibiusa. She'd never known how much she needed someone until she had lost Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. She was broken from her thoughts and looked up through her tinted pane to watch as the moon covered the sun. 'Darkness falls upon this land and brings about a new change. Dreams may come and dreams may go, but there will always be one light to show,' she thought suddenly, almost dreamily.

 

Suddenly, a jolt of pure darkness wracked her body and she shuddered before looking around slowly. She focused on a floating object as it came from the eclipse and watched as it landed in the center of the city. She noticed that no one else took note of it and felt sick to her stomach. 'The enemy has come.'

 

She looked back up as light began to shine around them and smiled as the sun reappeared, almost relieved. But she looked over once more and saw the almost circus-like conglomeration and shuddered. It hadn't been a dream…

 

Turning to go, she walked up the hill, but then was stopped as a body clung to her. Grinning, she looked down into the laughing eyes of Chibiusa. "Chibiusa-chan!" she greeted her in amusement before running her fingers through the pink hair.

 

"Kimiko-san! You didn't come be by us!" Chibiusa pouted as she snuggled close.

 

"Gomen, gomen, you know why I didn't. Demo, how about I get you an ice cream sundae in apology?" Kimiko replied with a wink and chuckled as Chibiusa crowed in delight, bouncing as she grabbed Kimiko's hand and tugged her along. Following her with a laugh, Kimiko smiled down at the little girl, feeling her heart lighten. For now she could put aside the problems ahead of them. "Did you tell them where you are going?" she asked, chuckling as Chibiusa looked up at her guiltily.

 

"Why do I have to tell them where I am going, Kimiko-san?" Chibiusa whined as she clung to the hand that held her own.

 

"Because they will worry, Chibiusa-chan. Here, you can use my cell phone and call one of them. Chiba-kun has a cell phone, right?" Kimiko retorted with a grin as she handed her cell phone to the young girl.

 

"Haaaaaaii!" Chibiusa answered before dialing Mamoru's number. She bounced alongside Kimiko before chirping, "Maaaamoooooo-chaaaaan!" She giggled and then pouted. "Demo, Mamo-chan...I'm ok! I'm with a friend and we're getting some ice cream!" They stopped at The Crown Royal as Chibiusa continued explaining things to Mamoru. "Hai, hai! I promise...hai...hai...haaaaaaiii...hai! Bye-bye!" She hung up and handed the phone back to Kimiko with a grin. "He's fine with it!"

 

"I bet Usagi-san was jealous that you are getting ice cream without her though," Kimiko commented as she turned her phone to standby and grinned at Chibiusa.

 

"Hai!" Chibiusa replied with a laugh before they went inside and sat in a booth. They shared an ice cream sundae, talking about how their day had gone and what they had been up to. Kimiko felt her heart warm as she spoke with the young girl and relaxed. They then went for a walk in the park before returning to The Crown Royal, where Kimiko dropped off Chibiusa to join Usagi inside.

 

She then headed towards her apartment, scuffing her feet along the sidewalk. It had only been a month and a half since Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had left, but it felt like forever. She knew that a new evil had entered their realm, but found herself questioning if they would be able to handle it without the others. ‘Face it, Kimiko...you just want them back,’ she told herself and sighed as she went to the park and sat down on one of the swings. She idly pushed herself as she examined the ground silently, absently thinking about the dream she’d had the other night. ‘Chibiusa is going to have to be watched. Knowing her, she’ll get into plenty of trouble and risk being found out,’ she thought and chuckled a bit, then shivered as the sun went down, cooling the air. She looked up then as she heard a whip crack and a young woman scream and sighed softly. "Here we go again," she muttered before standing and transforming into Kinroze.

 

Following the sounds of Usagi and Chibiusa crying out for help, she found them captured by a strange doll. She frowned as she saw that Tuxedo Kamen was frozen and saw a rope of some kind had bound his shadow to a tree. She whipped out four roses and threw them at their targets. One smacked the central bad guy, 'Tiger's Eye, desu ka...' she thought and smirked as she heard his whining as she jumped down. "Sailor Chibimoon, believe in the power of dreams!" she called out as she eyed the reassembling doll and readied another rose in case it was needed.

 

But a flash of light briefly blinded them as Pegasus appeared and he flew across the sky. He gazed down at Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon as Tiger's Eye cried out at the sight and his power flowed into the two young girls. Kimiko smiled as she watched them transform into Super Sailor Moon and Chibimoon before destroying the doll monster. She went over to the fallen Unazuki as Tuxedo Kamen did and checked her over, finding her unconscious. With a smile, she looked up and nodded at Pegasus, who nodded in return before disappearing with a whinny. With his disappearance, the two Senshi returned to their normal states and looked over at them.

 

Smiling, Kinroze stood and started walking away. "Kinroze-san! Matte!" Stopping at Sailor Moon's cry, she looked over at the younger woman. "Arigato for coming to our aid," the blonde said with a hopeful smile.

 

"You're welcome. Keep your nose out of so much trouble," Kinroze replied with a grin and winked before sauntering off. She headed back to her home and went to the balcony to look out at the city and the moon, wondering once more if she was ever going to find happiness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Chibiusa looked around as she walked through the crystal forest. She stopped though and smiled when she saw Pegasus standing nearby looking out over a field of flowers. She ran up and placed a hand on his chest in greeting before looking out with him. She felt saddened as she saw Kimiko running in the field with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Their laughter and teasing floated over to them as they chased each other, looking younger and happier than she'd ever seen them, even in the future. She glanced up at Pegasus. "What am I seeing?"_

 

_/The only way that your guardian can see the ones she loves is in her dreams. She is very lonely, Chibiusa,/ Pegasus answered solemnly as he watched the four women._

 

_"Sou ka..." Chibiusa whispered and sniffled a little. "Can I do anything?"_

 

_/Be her friend. As tough as you think your life is, her life is destined to be almost unbearable. She will need you as much as you need her,"/Pegasus advised gently and looked down at her._

 

_Nodding firmly, Chibiusa smiled up at him. Her gaze returned to the four women and she gasped in wonder as wings sprung out from their slender shoulders and they took flight. She admired the colors that seemed to shimmer as they flapped their wings, golden orange for Haruka, maroon and dark green for Setsuna, and teal and light blue colored Michiru's wings. But Kimiko's wings were the most beautiful as they glimmered iridescently in the dream world light._

 

_In wonder, Chibiusa watched them, then stopped as a memory flashed before her eyes of when she had gotten her Puu-ball. 'A tall lady with a loving smile and with six iridescent wings and a pure white dress. Everyone called her My Lady Queen and even 'kaasan and 'tousan bowed to her,' she thought to herself before her eyes widened in realization. She looked up at Pegasus, who nodded solemnly before looking back at the four women._

 

_/Her future as the Queen of the Universe and holder of the Mantle of Balance has yet to be realized, but her powers grow every day. Once her final link is renewed, she will start to come into her powers and the future will grow closer still. But you must not say what you know. If you influence anything, it will change the course of time,/ he warned her and she nodded firmly. She blinked then as she looked at herself and realized that she was waking up. She smiled up at Pegasus before disappearing. Pegasus looked back at the foursome and sighed as he stood watch over them._

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Kimiko laughed as she dodged away from Haruka before fluttering to the ground in a graceful swoop. The other three landed with her and flopped to the ground breathlessly, happiness and contentment radiating from them as they cuddled together. Kimiko rested her cheek on Haruka's shoulder as she smiled over at the other two women. "I miss you guys. Come home soon," she said softly._

 

_"We will. Don't worry," Michiru promised and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Kimiko's cheek. She sat back and grinned. "Looks like I'm waking up. I'll see you again soon." With that she disappeared._

 

_With a nod, Setsuna leaned over as well and pressed a kiss to Kimiko's other cheek. "See you soon." She faded away with a smile and Kimiko sighed sadly._

 

_"Daijoubu. Time flies when you know that you belong some place else," Haruka commented lightly and Kimiko laughed._

 

_"Isn't it time flies when you're having fun?" she asked teasingly and Haruka grinned. But then she looked over as a figure suddenly appeared and approached them cautiously. She stood up with Kimiko and they faced the person as they approached and soon they could see the long white hair in a thin ponytail going down the slender back as it blew in the wind._

 

_What surprised them was the fact that the person was a male. They were both caught by the intensely green eyes as he focused on them while approaching. He came to a stop about five feet away and tucked a strand of his hair behind an ear as it was blown in the wind. "Hello," he said finally and smiled a bit uncertainly._

 

_"Who're you?" Haruka asked a bit abruptly then looked down at Kimiko as she poked her._

 

_"Gomen. She's protective. My name's Kimiko. Chiba Kimiko and this is Tenoh Haruka. How did you come into our dreams?" Kimiko asked as she smiled warmly at the young man._

 

_"Um, to be honest I'm not sure. I was walking along in my dream and found myself drawn here. My name is Kou Yaten. It's a pleasure to meet you," the young man answered and smiled shyly._

 

_"Perhaps we were meant to meet," Kimiko suggested and smirked up at Haruka. Haruka rolled her eyes and shook her head._

 

_"Perhaps we were. I was watching you. You are both very graceful," Yaten said and grinned as Kimiko giggled while Haruka scowled._

 

_"Pretty words don't earn trust," Haruka growled._

 

_"But entering into our dreams does. Haruka, think about it. Would he be allowed near if he was a danger?" Kimiko pointed out and smirked as Haruka rolled her eyes again. Shaking her head, Kimiko stepped over to Yaten and smiled as she held out her hand. He took it and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "You are different..." she murmured softly._

 

_"I'm not like you," Yaten answered quietly and smiled at her._

_  
Just then, Haruka came over and stood face to face with Yaten, towering just a bit since Yaten was about the same height as Kimiko. "Kimiko may accept you, but you will have to do a lot more to earn my trust. My first duty is to protect her. Don't think I won't," she threatened softly._

 

_Laughing slightly, Kimiko went up and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "My hero!" she cried and grinned as Haruka glared half heartedly at her from over her shoulder. They both looked over and couldn't help grinning as Yaten snickered softly._

 

_"I think I will enjoy getting to know you two. But I must go. The waking world awaits," Yaten stated as he began to fade. "Ja na!"_

 

_"Ja ne!" Kimiko answered and grinned up at Haruka. "What's got you so bugged?"_

 

_"Can I not be protective of you, my princess?" Haruka shot back, but then she smiled. "Still, he was handsome. For a guy."_

 

_Laughing, Kimiko tickled her best friend and squeaked as she dodged away from the answering swipe. She giggled as she ran away, only to be tackled after a couple of feet by the much swifter Haruka. She grunted and pouted as she flipped onto her back as Haruka pinned her. "Hidoi yo, Haruka. You're faster than me," she complained, then smiled as Haruka laid down mostly on her with her head pillowed just above her heart._

 

_"I miss you, Kimiko. Our work is keeping us away too long. I want to come home," Haruka whispered hoarsely and Kimiko felt tears come to her eyes as she stroked her fingers through the soft blonde hair._

 

_"You have your duty and I understand why you must do it. Over-protectiveness or not, I understand. Just finish it quickly and come back to me. The other girls are a comfort, but I need my best friends," Kimiko whispered tearfully and didn't hide her tears as Haruka leaned up and looked down at her. She leaned into the gentle hand that cupped her face and brushed away the tears._

 

_"I'll come home soon, Kimiko. I promise," Haruka murmured thickly before shifting down and hugging Kimiko to her. "I promise," she repeated softly as they both cuddled together._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko looked around sadly as she woke up and sniffled before turning to her side and crying softly. She didn't know how long she could wait, but she wasn't going to give up. She just prayed that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna returned soon to her side.

 

But she didn't get to contemplate things very much as the enemy, now that it had shown itself, began to fully attack. Her friend Reika was attacked and she managed to stop the monster from making the Sailor Senshi 'dance' to death before Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon called upon Pegasus' power. But then another of the Circus attacked Sailor Moon's mother not three days later. Kimiko got injured saving Chibimoon from the lemures and it worried the other Senshi, but once more, they were able to save Sailor Moon’s mother after Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon were fully imbued with the power of Pegasus.

 

Exhaustion finally hit Kimiko and she began making more mistakes in the fight, shown most in the fight against Tiger's Eye when he faced off against them over Usagi's friend Naru's dream. As the lemures began attacking, she jumped before them and took the hit. As the Sailor Senshi screamed for her, she fell, barely able to breathe through the pain in her ribs. She choked and coughed up blood before struggling to stand again. She threw a rose, blocking the attack, but the trap had been set as she lay within a cage with Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibimoon. They were holding her as she tried to breathe but then they noticed Pegasus' arrival. She tried to get them to stop him, but to their amazement, he flew right through the trap.

 

Angered, Tiger's Eye broke the cage and shrieked at the monster to finish them, but the timely arrival of Tuxedo Kamen stopped its attack. Kinroze could only watch as Super Sailor Moon called on her power to destroy the monster before she blacked out.

 

When she woke up again, she found herself in a room she didn't recognize. She tried to move and winced at the pain in her ribs, but noted that it wasn't too bad. The next thing she noticed was that her hands were being held by Chibiusa and Mamoru while the other four girls were in the room, sleeping on various pieces of furniture. Usagi was lying with her head next to Kimiko's leg. The sight touched Kimiko and she smiled through her sudden tears at their thoughtfulness. Shifting again in an effort to get up, she winced as the pain in her ribs flared up. She gasped slightly, but then found herself being gently pushed back onto the mattress and looked up into Mamoru's worried gaze.

 

"Don't move. Your injuries aren't fully healed yet," he whispered gently and Kimiko looked away as helpless tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

"Kimiko-san! Yokatta! We were so worried!" Chibiusa whimpered as she carefully hugged Kimiko, further pinning her.

 

"Daijoubu Chibiusa-chan. I'm fine," Kimiko said softly as she rested her hand soothingly onto the pink haired head. "Doko?"

 

"You're at Mamo-chan's place. We were all so worried when you got hurt..." Kimiko looked over at Usagi and blinked as she saw the rest of them watching her with tearful smiles.

 

"You really did scare us," Mamoru said as he squeezed Kimiko's hand. "And we still don't know your true identity," he added with a grin.

 

"Mattaku. You guys are so tricky..." Kimiko sighed as the others giggled or grinned.

 

"Can I tell them?" Chibiusa asked hopefully as she leaned up.

 

Looking at the little girl whom she was supposed to protect, Kimiko couldn't help smiling. She poked Chibiusa's nose lightly, earning a grin. "All right. May as well since I'm your prisoner," she agreed and grinned as light hearted protests shot back from the others.

 

"She's Chiba Kimiko..." Chibiusa stopped and looked up at Mamoru, who was pale as he stared at Kimiko. "Mamo-chan, she's your sister."

 

"Nani?" Kimiko's whispered exclamation was almost lost amidst the louder exclamations from the other girls, but her eyes were almost instantly on Mamoru.

 

"I knew it. I wasn't sure..." Mamoru suddenly smiled brilliantly as he leaned in and hugged Kimiko to him, resting their foreheads together. "I lost you when the accident that killed our parents occurred, the government split us up because I had temporary amnesia. I remember now...my imouto." His whispered words seemed to suddenly break through to Kimiko and a gasp left her.

 

As the others watched in amazement, she and Mamoru glowed a brilliant white as their memories of the Silver Millennium and their own recent past returned to them and to the rest of the Senshi. When the glow faded, Kimiko hugged her brother tightly and sobbed. "Aniki!"

 

"Yokatta. I have you back, imouto..." Mamoru whispered in a choked voice as he held her tightly to him.

 

"Wow! Sugoi!!" Usagi declared and laughs broke out among them.

 

"But it makes sense now. Kinroze...Tuxedo Kamen. Both use roses and both have capes!" Minako cried as she pointed her finger in the air, much to the embarrassment of Artemis.

 

"Minako-chan...you can be so weird," Makoto mumbled and Kimiko couldn't help giggling.

 

But her amusement was ended sharply with the pain in her ribs and she gasped as she stiffened. Mamoru laid her back on the bed and took her hand again as she panted for air. "I'm sorry I kept my identity a secret. I guess after losing what I lost for now, I was afraid to open up more," she explained sadly.

 

"We're here for you, Kimiko-san. Never forget that," Usagi whispered as she rested her hand on Kimiko's hand.

 

Smiling, Kimiko nodded and then found herself falling asleep again. But she didn't worry, secure that she was safe among friends. And family.

 

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 15/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN  
Note: And on we go!! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

Running a hand through her hair as she stepped out of her apartment complex, Kimiko smiled as she looked up at the sky. It had been three days since her ribs had been broken and the revelations that had flipped her world around, but they had been three wonderful days. She even admitted to herself that she hadn't felt this happy since Haruka and Michiru had gone. She had spent two of the last three days at her brother's place since she couldn't move very well and during that time they had caught up on each other's lives. In between their time together, the Inner Senshi had visited often, seemingly very eager to fully get to know the one who had been guarding them so much in the last year and a half.

 

The other day though, Mamoru had taken her back to her place, where they had exchanged keys so that they could visit often and whenever they could. Parting had been hard for then she'd had to realize how alone she felt, but then she had dreamed that night of being with her three best friends and then later being alone with Yaten and Haruka. It had eased the loneliness briefly. She and Haruka still were curious about who Yaten Kou was and she wondered why he felt so strange to her, like he was two people but not. Stranger still had been that she couldn't read him, but then again that had been in the dream world. Her power might not have extended to the subconscious.

 

'Listen to me philosophizing so early in the day,' she thought to herself in amusement as she headed towards her work to report in. She was going to take the rest of the week off to fully heal, which she knew they'd forgive. Being of such aid to them and making herself valuable usually had the good side effects of her getting what she wanted. Not that she asked for much.

 

When she arrived, she smiled as her boss greeted her enthusiastically before carefully hugging her. She returned the hug cautiously and luckily only had a twinge of pain, but she hid it as they parted. Her co-workers came out as well to greet her and ask her how she was doing, since she'd had to call in and explain that she had fallen down some stairs and broken a couple of ribs. Mostly true, but they didn't need to know everything.

 

They were also very excited to hear that she had been reunited with her brother, a thought that still made her jump inside with happiness. Knowing who she was truly and where she belonged had been the side line act compared to finding her aniki. It felt like everything had finally clicked into place and opened the door within her to what she really was. She just hoped that things didn't backfire.

 

After talking with everyone for a while, Kimiko finally asked off for the next few days to heal, which her boss gave her after fussing over her for a bit. It amused her how much the older man cared, though luckily it wasn't the creepy kind of caring. Nevertheless she was grateful for his understanding. She could barely keep herself upright much less try to give a massage. Finally, she excused herself so she could go over to her brother's place for tea. When she got there, she stopped outside as she heard Usagi and Chibiusa arguing again and grinned. 'Those two...so competitive...' she thought in amusement before ringing the doorbell.

 

Sure enough, the arguing stopped and a few seconds later the door opened. "Kimiko-oneechan!" Usagi cried happily and pulled Kimiko into the apartment, not seeing the pained wince that Kimiko struggled to hide as the yank jerked her whole body. "Mamo-chan! It's Kimiko-oneechan!"

 

"When did you start calling her that!? You barely know her!" Chibiusa shot back as she ran over and took Kimiko's other hand. "Kimiko-chan is not your family!"

 

"She's Mamo-chan's little sister and so I must be deferential to her for approval for when we get married!" Usagi declared dreamily before gulping as silence fell over the gathered, which included two strangers.

 

"Married? Tsukino-san how old are you?" the young woman asked politely in curious amusement.

 

Laughing lightly in embarrassment as she put a hand behind her head, Usagi looked to be unsure on what to say. Kimiko stepped over and bowed in greeting. "Konnichiwa. Chiba Kimiko desu. And you are?"

 

"Oh, my manners. Imouto, this is Saori and Kobayashi, two friends of mine since high school. We're going to college together. Saori...Kobayashi, this is my little sister, Kimiko," Mamoru introduced them as he wrapped an arm around Kimiko's waist, holding her up lightly.

 

"Konnichiwa! I didn't know Mamoru-san had a little sister!" Saori exclaimed as she bowed to Kimiko along with Kobayashi.

 

"Actually, I didn't know I had a brother until a couple of days ago. But he helped me with some groceries, saw my ID card, and grilled me before revealing who he was! Ah, but he's such a taskmaster!" Kimiko explained and giggled as Mamoru protested.

 

"Yokatta. I'm very happy for you both. Having family is so important," Kobayashi said with a nod and grinned.

 

"Well I think it's also important to have tea, so sit down," Mamoru gently ordered his sister and helped her over before going into the kitchen with Saori to get the tea and the pastries that Saori had brought along.

 

Usagi and Chibiusa sat on either side of Kimiko and argued lightly about who could be next to her and Mamo-chan, but then Kimiko gently put a finger to both of their lips and, with a look, silenced them before smiling serenely at Kobayashi, who was watching in bemusement. They all looked over as Mamoru and Saori returned with the refreshments and they served up. Mamoru sat between Usagi and Kimiko as they drank tea, talked, and shared cake.

 

At one point though, Chibiusa asked Saori warily what her relationship was with Mamoru. Kimiko eyed her little charge with amusement, sensing the insecurity and suspicion that was brewing within as she noted how Saori acted about Mamoru. She placed a soothing hand on Chibiusa's back as the discussion moved to other topics, like how Mamoru and Kimiko had found each other and their past.

 

After a while, Saori and Kobayashi left and Kimiko sighed as she relaxed. She smiled as a glass of water and two pain killers were handed to her by her brother and downed them in a couple of gulps. "Arigato, aniki. Wasn't sure how long I could sit like that," she murmured tiredly.

 

"I think I need to get a new couch," Mamoru stated and she giggled as Chibiusa and Usagi both exclaimed in surprise.

 

"Daijoubu, aniki. Don't waste money for that stuff. You need to take care of your own stuff," Kimiko retorted as she poked her brother in the side.

 

"Wouldn't be a waste..." Mamoru mumbled and Kimiko snickered again.

 

"You two look like you could be married," Chibiusa commented lightly and Usagi squawked.

 

"Maa maa...first, are you promoting incest, Chibiusa-chan?" Kimiko asked and grinned as Chibiusa wrinkled her nose. "And second, our hearts belong to others," she added gently.

 

"Mamo-chaaaaan! You love me!" Usagi cried with shining eyes as she snuggled into Mamoru's side.

 

"Hai hai, don't doubt that," Mamoru replied with a roll of his eyes. He wrapped his arm firmly around his sister's waist. "Have you told her yet?" he asked knowingly.

 

Kimiko was silent for a bit as Usagi and Chibiusa looked at her in curiosity. Finally though, she sighed and shook her head. "Iie. I don't know if I could handle such rejection," she replied sadly.

 

"And you know she'll reject you how?" Mamoru pointed out as he gazed at his sister. "Kimiko, love is everlasting in our fleeting lives. You didn't tell her before the Dark Kingdom attacked the last time. Don't lose your chance this time," he chided her and grinned as she looked up at him sheepishly.

 

"Nani nani? Who are you talking about?" Usagi asked as she leaned in, eyes shining. "Oooo is it a secret love interest?" she added and giggled naughtily.

 

Smiling sweetly, Kimiko tilted her head. "Betsu ni," she said in reply and giggled as Usagi proceeded to whine and beg to be told. Kimiko looked over and smiled as Chibiusa looked at her, her young eyes shining with knowledge. She wondered just how much the young one knew, but then shrugged it aside. If she knew, she knew. It wasn't going to hurt anything.

 

After a while, Kimiko left for home and was delighted when Chibiusa joined her. Technically, Usagi's home was on the way with a small detour so it was no trouble. They talked quietly as they walked along, laughing softly over a joke or comment here and there. Eventually, Chibiusa looked up at Kimiko and said, "It's Haruka-san, isn't it? The one you love."

 

"Hai, Chibiusa-chan. I had a feeling you knew," Kimiko responded with a fond smile as they came to a stop before the Tsukino residence.

 

Beaming, Chibiusa gently wrapped her arms around Kimiko's waist and hugged her. "I want you happy, Kimiko-oneechan."

 

Kimiko smiled tenderly as she brushed her fingers through Chibiusa's hair. "I want the same for you, Chibiusa-chan. Daijoubu. It'll all work out just fine," she whispered gently before kneeling and hugging Chibiusa fully. "Now go on in and sleep well, ok?"

 

"Hai! Oyasumi, Kimiko-oneechan!" Chibiusa cried before running into the house after a final wave good night.

 

"Oyasumi Chibiusa-chan," Kimiko murmured before turning and heading for home. But she stopped about halfway as she felt the cold presence of the Dark Moon and somehow knew that their next target was Saori-kun. When she got home, she called Mamoru and warned him of the impending attack. He solemnly said that he would keep an eye out, and then promptly told her to go to bed. Amused, she went to bed and hoped that she would dream happy dreams again that night.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Laughing, Kimiko dodged Haruka as the other woman chased her in the field of flowers. It was just them that night since Setsuna and Michiru had gone to be together in their own dream. Not that they minded. For Kimiko, being with Haruka alone was joy in and of itself. She felt safe and loved with the one she secretly loved and adored with all her soul. Sometimes she had a feeling that Haruka felt the same, but she could never pin it down in her friend. Haruka could keep her feelings quite bottled up when it was something very private, so she was never sure. Sometimes, it shook the base of her convictions about whether or not things would work out, but then she would shrug and shake her head, brushing it off as just loneliness talking._

 

_She squealed with laughter as she barely dodged Haruka's lunge and squeaked as she tumbled into someone, sending them both flying to the ground with grunts of surprise and pain. She leaned up as she held her head and looked down at the person she was straddling. "Yaten-kun! Gomen!" she cried as she both giggled and bit her lip in concern as he looked up at her in bemusement. "Daijoubu?"_

 

_"Hai haaiii. Are you ok?" Yaten replied then smiled over her shoulder as Haruka ran over._

 

_"Are you both ok? Gomen, Yaten-kun. Didn't see you there," Haruka apologized as she helped them both up._

 

_"Daijoubu. To be honest, I did enjoy being on the bottom of that pile," Yaten teased and Kimiko blushed brightly as she swatted at his shoulder._

 

_"Moouuu, you are such a tease!" she retorted and huffed. "Where've you been?" she added as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff._

 

_"Gomen gomen. It's been so busy that if I get any sleep it's brief and not very deep," Yaten explained and the two women saw in concern the exhaustion that even penetrated his dream state._

 

_"Daijoubu. Kimiko has been the same. It's been lonely here without either of you," Haruka said as she sat with them in the field. It had been several weeks since they had first met in the dream world and it had become almost an escape for them to be together. They had revealed much to each other, but not what was important, this Kimiko knew. She and Haruka kept quiet about being Sailor Senshi and Yaten held back some things as well. But it almost didn't matter because they were happy together. And, if they were maybe a little honest, she was slowly falling in love with Yaten as he grew closer to them._

 

_'He almost seems to yearn for our company. Like we are a link he doesn't have. I wonder what he does for a living or what his secrets are?' Kimiko wondered as she listened to Yaten talk about what his brothers had done the other day during a rehearsal of some sort. She and Haruka had figured out that he was some kind of performer, but that was it. It was almost like he wanted to leave that part of him behind in the real world when he came to them and they let him, knowing what it was like to want to forget while being with others they cared about._

 

_She smiled as she listened to Haruka laugh at the story Yaten was telling and thought to herself, 'Yes, I could love them both easily. I hope we meet up soon in the real world.' After that, she focused on them as they goofed around before dawn came and took them from each other. Before he woke up though, Yaten kissed them both gently. He disappeared with a light blush on his face as they watched him go, stunned. Looking up at Haruka, Kimiko tried to decipher the storm of emotions within her beloved's eyes. She smiled as she found herself waking up and sighed longingly._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sighing softly as she woke up, Kimiko touched her lips and felt herself blushing with heat as she remembered Yaten's kiss. Her mind almost immediately put in if Haruka had kissed her and her blush deepened. Could it be that she really was falling in love with Yaten while still loving Haruka deeply? 'Well, stranger things have happened,' she decided and smiled before stretching. She winced as it pulled at her injury, but she ignored it as she got up and went to take her shower.

 

Once done, she got dressed and went out to meet with Mamoru for breakfast, a new ritual that they were going to start up now that she was back in her home and would hopefully be returning to work soon. She waved at her brother as she arrived at the small café that they had decided on and went inside and slid into the booth that he had picked. He kissed her cheek in greeting before they ordered, and then started talking about their days and other random things. She loved that they were still learning about each other and was fascinated with how he had met Usagi and their rocky start. It amused her to hear his exasperation with Usagi's antics, but the love underneath belied his irritation. She knew as well as he did that he and Usagi were meant to be together. Afterwards, they went shopping and he bought her a fleece blanket that had an image of the Earth on it. She adored it and bought him some massaging slippers since he was on his feet so much.

 

She took him to where she worked and couldn't help giggling at how all of her coworkers flirted with him, even the men, which made her brother just a touch uncomfortable. She showed him her room, which was decorated with soothing colors and accents of nature. He loved it and asked for a massage when she got better, which she, of course, said yes to. After that, they went for lunch and then wandered around until his meeting with Saori. At the park where he was meeting Saori, Kimiko smiled at the other young woman as they went over to her. They talked quietly in greeting before Kimiko turned to go. But then a cold wave of dread washed over her and she turned back just as she heard, "Excuse me. What time is it now?" She bit her lip when she saw Tiger's Eye and ran towards her brother. "Aniki! Look out!" she cried out as she reached for him and Saori.

 

A whip snapped out, hitting her and Mamoru away from Saori and suddenly daggers flew out and pinned them both. They struggled as Saori's dream mirror was forced out and Kimiko felt pain zap through her and she choked suddenly on the blood that welled up in her mouth. She vaguely heard her brother's call for her and she looked up at him as she tried to breath. Suddenly, Super Sailor Moon and Chibimoon appeared to try and save them, but the Lemures that suddenly emerged beat them back.

 

But it unexpectedly focused on her brother and Kimiko knew she had to move when Sailor Moon blocked the Lemures' attack. With her brother's screams for Usagi echoing in her ears, Kimiko suddenly surged forward, screaming an attack as power shot out and hit the Lemures. Weakened, Kimiko collapsed to her side as Super Sailor Moon finished off the injured monster and struggled to breathe through the blood that was drowning her. She vaguely heard her brother and Chibiusa screaming her name as she started blacking out and reached out a bit, whispering Haruka and Yaten's name. She suddenly wished that she'd gotten to be with them one last time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chibiusa looked up at Mamoru as they sat next to Kimiko's bed in the ICU at the hospital. She tried to ignore the machines that were whirring around them, helping her future aunt to breathe and live, but the sounds kept coming into her awareness. She watched as Mamoru looked up briefly to stare at his sister, tears slowly rolling down his face as he held tightly to the hand that wasn't covered in IVs and monitoring attachments. It hurt her deeply to see him in so much sorrow and she didn't know what to do.

 

They'd managed to get an ambulance just after Kimiko had passed out from the extreme attack that she had suddenly done. It had shocked them all at the sheer power that had blasted from her future aunt, but that thought hadn't stayed with them for long when Kimiko had passed out with blood coming from her mouth. Usagi had called an ambulance while Mamoru and Chibiusa had frantically tried to get Kimiko to revive, but she had remained unconscious even when the ambulance had arrived.

 

They'd found that she had punctured a lung when she'd been struggling and her heartbeat had been very weak, most likely from the supreme surge of power she'd exhibited. Usagi and she had followed the ambulance while Mamoru had gone with them and the last that Chibiusa had seen of Saori had been her watching them go sadly. When they had gotten to the hospital, Mamoru had been frantic as the staff had worked anxiously on Kimiko. She had gone into cardiac arrest twice before finally being stable enough for surgery.

 

That had been five hours ago and they had just put her into ICU before now. Five hours in surgery and they weren't sure how she was going to be. Chibiusa wiped at her face again, telling herself not to cry for what seemed the umpteenth time, but the tears just didn't want to stop. She was so scared and she knew the others were as well. Kimiko was always so strong. Why did bad things keep happening to her?

 

She looked over at where Usagi and the other four were standing and watching, tears and worry clear on their faces. She felt a sudden surge of anger at the three people that should have been there, but she pushed it away. Kimiko had accepted that fate and she knew that those three would have been there if they'd known. But it just didn't seem fair at all. "It's not fair," she whispered tearfully and rested her arms on the bed as she cried softly. She turned into the body that pulled her close and cried as she was hugged tightly, taking in Mamoru's warmth. "Why won't she wake up, Mamo-chan? Why won't Kimiko-oneechan wake up?" she sobbed out softly as she looked over at her guardian and friend.

 

"I don't know, Chibiusa. I wish I did," Mamoru replied and his voice cracked at the end as his own tears rolled freely. Gentle arms wrapped around them both as Usagi came over and held them, but it was a small comfort as the sounds of the machines surrounded them.

 

"Chiba-kun?"

 

The gentle inquiry broke through their sorrow and Mamoru stood up with a nod as he wiped his face a bit. The nurse who had come in smiled in sympathy. "You are her brother?" she asked gently and Mamoru nodded again as he looked down at his sister. "Chiba-kun, we all care about her dearly and promise to do everything we can for her," the nurse said with compassionate smile.

 

"Sou ka. She volunteers here..." Ami whispered in remembrance and the nurse nodded once.

 

"Arigato," was all Mamoru could say before looking up and managing a small smile through his tears. Smiling sadly back, the nurse nodded again before leaving them. Sitting back down, Mamoru took the hand that he held and pressed it to his forehead. When he didn't move, the others knew that he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

 

The other four Inner Senshi left quietly while Usagi and Chibiusa snuggled close to Mamoru. They stayed that way for an hour or so before Mamoru suggested gently that they head home since they still had school the next day. Neither even protested, knowing he would not be leaving his sister any time soon. With gentle kisses to his cheeks and to Kimiko's cheek, the two left their loved ones, not even certain if things would work but hoping in some way that they would.

 

When they got home, they were very quiet and subdued and went to bed without a fuss, confusing and concerning the rest of their family. But they couldn't seem to find much joy. The enemy was winning and, with a heavy heart as she fell asleep, Chibiusa had a bad feeling that it was only going to get worse.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Haruka walked around the dream world with Michiru and Setsuna, looking around warily for Kimiko. They had all felt their friend's extreme pain and were very worried, but so far they hadn't seen the one they were to protect with their very lives if necessary, hence why they were away. Recent activity had suggested that things outside of Tokyo were affecting what could harm their Queen and only they were honestly powerful enough to take care of it. However, with Setsuna gone on her punishment on the Time Paths, it was proving just a bit more difficult than they had thought._

 

_But within the last couple of days, they had sensed a disturbing lack of presence from their dear friend and every night had searched for Kimiko's presence to no avail. Even Yaten had been unable to help since he too had not seen or heard from her._

 

_Coming to a stop in the field, Haruka sighed softly, feeling depressed and very worried. "Maybe we should go back to Tokyo," she whispered as she looked around desperately for Kimiko. But she stopped when she saw a large crystal nearby with a figure in the center. Walking slowly over and then faster into a run as the figure solidified, Haruka ran to the crystal with Michiru and Setsuna next to her, all of them frantic with hope._

 

_When they arrived at the large crystal, they stopped and pressed against the crystal. "Kimiko!" Haruka shouted and pounded on the crystal as she saw her friend sitting inside of the crystal, staring at nothing. But Kimiko didn't even move as they all pounded on the crystal, trying to get her attention. Frustrated and scared, Haruka beat her fist hard on the crystal. "Why can't she hear us!? What's going on?!" she cried angrily, ignoring the tears that rolled down her cheeks in fear. Slowly, they stopped and leaned against the crystal, unable to push aside the fear that was hurtling through them._

 

_/She cannot answer./_

 

_The soft words broke through their despair and the three Outer Senshi looked up to find a Pegasus unicorn gazing at them sadly. To their shock, they saw Chibiusa standing next to it, her cheeks shining with tears as she watched them. "Chibiusa. What's going on? What has happened to Kimiko?" Haruka demanded as they went over swiftly to the two._

 

_A soft sob left Chibiusa before she ran into Haruka and wrapped her small arms around the older woman's waist and buried her tear streaked face into Haruka's waist. Haruka automatically wrapped her arms around the young girl, but she was even more alarmed at how upset the little one was. She looked up along with Michiru and Setsuna and focused on the Pegasus, asking silently for an explanation. With a bow of its head, the Pegasus went towards the crystal and touched it with its horn. At once, pictures came to life within the crystalline walls and showed what had happened. /In battle, she gave too much, her despair making her careless. She is currently in a coma after a battle with a Lemures,/ the Pegasus explained softly as the images ended with an image of Kimiko hooked up to machines in a hospital and Mamoru sitting next to her, despair on his face. /We do not know if she will make it,/ he added sadly._

 

_"Urusai! She'll be fine!" Haruka shouted angrily, but her own fear was spiraling out of control as she stared at the near motionless figure within the crystal. She released Chibiusa and went to the crystal and placed a hand on it. "Kimiko..." she whispered as another tear rolled down her face. Her hand clenched into a fist on the crystal. "Uso da! Kimiko! Hang in there, damn you!" she cried as she pounded on the crystal and slid to her knees._

 

_"Gomen nasai, Haruka-san...gomen nasai," Chibiusa sobbed as Setsuna and Michiru tried to soothe the little girl. "She was protecting us and her ribs punctured her lungs and she used some kind of attack we've never seen before and...and...and..." Chibiusa sobbed even harder, nigh inconsolable._

 

_/Her power as the Balance has awakened far sooner than expected and has weakened her life force. Whatever it is you are doing in the waking world you must finish and return to her side soon. Or else, she will lose all hope. Your fates are tied. The truth must be known,/ Pegasus said softly as he nudged Haruka. When she looked up at him, he nodded once. /All truths must be known. The bond must be completed so that her power will be balanced./_

 

_"I don't understand what you mean, but we will come home soon, I promise," Haruka whispered firmly before wiping her face and standing slowly. She leaned against the crystal, resting her forehead on the smooth surface as she reached out to her beloved one with her heart and mind. She felt the gentle presence of her friend and smiled as the figure shifted a bit within the crystal, seemingly aware of her. "Kimiko, you're never alone. Don't give up ever," she said firmly. Two hands joined her as Michiru and Setsuna mirrored her on either side._

 

_"Kimiko, daijoubu. We've got things. Just wake up soon," Michiru said with a small warm smile._

 

_"We will be together very soon. It's a promise," Setsuna added and they nodded as one as they glowed softly: orange, turquoise, and maroon._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Outside in the real world, the other Sailor Senshi glowed in their sleep, united in their purpose to protect their future Queen. In the hospital, Mamoru looked up and gazed at his sister, glowing softly as he held tightly to his sister's hand. He glanced up at the machines and noticed that they were higher than they were before and he smiled softly. "Imouto, we're here for you. Get better soon," he whispered tenderly before resting his head on the edge of the bed and going back to sleep.

 

But in the hallway, a pair of green eyes watched them as a tear slipped down a pale cheek. The door opened silently as Yaten moved into the room and went to the bedside. Carefully so he didn't wake Mamoru, he took the other hand and held it to his heart. He closed his eyes as he sensed the other presences that were watching over Kimiko and smiled as he picked up Haruka. He had seen everything they had and had come immediately to the hospital, sneaking in through the darkened halls to where he could sense where Kimiko was.

 

Sitting in the nearby chair, he kissed the palm of the hand he held. "Kimiko, I know you can hear us. You are not alone. We are with you," he said softly before reaching up and caressing the pale cheek carefully. He leaned up then and pressed his lips to her cheek before resting his forehead against hers. "Wake up soon, my love," he added barely before kissing that pale cheek again. Cautiously, he placed her hand back down and silently left the hospital. He and his brothers still had a search to conduct, but he felt a bit better now that he had seen one of the girls from his dream. He hoped to soon see the other one. 'Haruka, daijoubu. I am with you in your heart,' he sent out silently as he gazed up at the moon and stars before heading back to their hotel. Much had to be done before any kind of reunion could be had between him and the two women he had come to love deeply.

 

TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 16/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SSH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SPxSN  
Note: And on we go!! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

Time seemed to go slowly and yet way too fast for the Sailor Senshi as they battled the enemy while still trying to visit with Kimiko, who was steadily improving even though she remained in a coma. The doctors had taken her off of life support as she had healed, but she had remained trapped. Chibiusa was worried now because she wasn't sure what they could do to free her. She had hoped that either Pegasus would know or Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna would come home and help, but that hadn't happened. She had seen them in the dream world trying to free Kimiko there, but it was almost hopeless. It was as if her future aunt’s spirit was trapped.

 

Sighing softly at this thought, Chibiusa looked up at Mamoru and Usagi as they walked along the hospital halls to visit with Kimiko. Mamoru seemed to be at peace, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. Chibiusa wished she could take away his sorrow, but she didn’t think there was a way outside of Kimiko waking up and smiling at them again. On top of things, she couldn’t help feeling like she was going to fail Pegasus and she desperately wanted to help him and be his friend. But he was so distant with her and she felt so alone, even with the others. She desperately wanted Kimiko awake. She missed her future aunt so much.

 

She looked up as she felt Usagi and Mamoru stopping and focused forward into the room they were stopped outside of. She peered in and blinked in surprise at what she saw. Kimiko was as usual in her bed, looking only to be asleep as the machines around her monitored her status. But sitting on the side of her bed and holding her hand was a young man with long pale silver hair that was in a ponytail down his back. His face was gentle with love as his free hand caressed Kimiko’s face tenderly while he gazed at her. Chibiusa heard Usagi whisper a soft, "Kakoii..." and had to agree with that assessment. This guy was incredibly cool looking!

 

However, at the quiet exclamation, the young man looked over, startled. He stood up hastily and backed away a bit from Kimiko, his eyes on them warily. Chibiusa tilted her head as she watched him, trying to place where she'd seen him before as Mamoru asked him who he was. When she heard his name, it clicked that he was the guy she had seen being with her future aunt and Haruka-san. To Chibiusa, that explained everything! With a little laugh, she went over and hugged his legs, surprising all of her elders. Looking up at him, she gestured for him to come down and, once he was level with her, she whispered in his ear, "Haruka-san has been looking for you as well. Try to let her know that you've been watching over Kimiko-oneechan."

 

He looked at her in shock then looked at her closely. His eyes widened slightly and she laughed as he grinned a bit before nodding. He stood up and bowed to Mamoru and Usagi before going over to Kimiko and kissing her gently on the lips and whispering something. Chibiusa watched him with a grin and smiled brilliantly when he placed his hand on her head in thanks before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Humming happily, Chibiusa ignored Usagi's demands for knowledge on what had just happened as she went over to her future aunt's side and took her hand into her own hands.

 

Carefully, she sat on the edge of Kimiko's bed and pulled out the book that she'd brought in. It was the book that one of Makoto's friends had written, 'Illusion of Pegasus'. After Usagi and Mamoru had settled in, Chibiusa began to read from the book. She had started doing this a couple of weeks back and felt that it had given her future aunt something to hold on to. She held onto one of Kimiko's hands as she read while Mamoru kept his hand on the other one. Usagi had her hand on Kimiko's wrist as they listened to Chibiusa read and it was like they were a family.

 

But Chibiusa wanted this family alive and healthy and interactive. Her voice faltered as tears came to her eyes. She stopped reading and sniffled as she just gazed at the picture of the Pegasus with a beautiful princess in a long white gown. It looked like Kimiko and she wanted it back to that! She wanted them all together! She looked up at her future aunt as tears rolled down her cheeks and she leaned in suddenly and wrapped her arms around her future aunt, crying softly.

 

She pleaded with her future aunt to wake up as she sobbed and felt two sets of arms wrapping around her and her future aunt. But after a while, she calmed down and just laid between the three who meant the most to her. She felt warm and safe and she looked up at Kimiko's face. She gasped softly, alerting the other two, as she saw tears rolling down her future aunt's face from under the closed lids. She cupped the gentle face with her hands and brushed away the tears as tears filled her own eyes.

 

"She heard you, Chibiusa. I think she heard you," Usagi whispered happily as Mamoru also cupped his sister's face.

 

"Maybe she'll be waking up sooner than we think," Mamoru added as he gazed at Chibiusa warmly, his eyes bright with joy and hope. Nodding happily, Chibiusa beamed at Mamoru and Usagi before looking at her future aunt. Things just *had* to work out. They just had to!

 

*~~**~~*

 

_The crystal glimmered before Pegasus as he gazed at the woman captured within it. When Kimiko had been injured and put into a coma, the crystal had formed around her spirit self, trapping her. He wasn't sure what had caused it, but it had been neutral, neither evil nor good. He had wondered briefly if it had been her still sleeping powers protecting her, but he had a feeling it was something else. What he had told the three Outer Senshi was true: her despair had caused her to be rash and it had cost them dearly. And he honestly wasn't sure how they could free her._

 

_He leaned his head in and touched his horn to the crystal, causing it to chime lightly as he gazed at the figure within. Her eyes were half open, but stared blankly at nothing and her position hadn't moved since everything had happened. Sometimes he had a feeling they'd gotten through to her, but it was not very often at all. To be honest, he wished he knew what he could do to help her. He could sense Chibiusa's sorrow and fear and it made his own feelings rise because of it. He wanted to comfort her, but his fear for her safety stopped him always. He cared for her, more than he should, and he wished he could speak to someone about it. But the one he could have was currently trapped._

 

_/Heli-os.../_

 

_The soft whisper of his name caught his attention almost immediately and he looked up, shocked. His heart started pounding when he saw Kimiko's head was tilted a bit to the side, as if listening for him even though her blank stare remained fixed ahead. /Princess...my Lady Queen...can you hear me?/ he called gently as he moved closer then stomped his right hoof lightly and tossed his head before touching his horn to the crystal again. The chime was a bit louder this time, echoing around him as he anxiously watched the figure within._

 

_/Heli-os...tas-kute.../_

 

_The soft plea simultaneously filled him with hope and extreme worry. So she was indeed trapped and unable to react. /My Lady Queen. We are trying to free you. How can we free you?/ he asked gently as he tossed his head and danced a bit._

 

_/Light./_

 

_Uncertain, Helios pondered what she had said as he watched her head return to its former position. 'Light. What kind of light? The Golden Crystal? Perhaps that is it, but how can I do that?' he wondered and huffed in frustration. So close!_

 

_Contemplating the one who was the guardian of Chibiusa, Helios felt sorrowful. He had hoped that he could help her return to her loved ones, but all that had happened was that more questions had arisen. But he would find a way. He had promised Chibiusa and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna that he would find a way to free her. He just hoped it was in time._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chibiusa grinned up at Usagi as they walked along home with their groceries. They had just run into Morino-sensei, but the things her teacher had said made her think. She felt sorry for her teacher, who wasn't able to seemingly make friends. She had a feeling it might have something to do with how strict her teacher looked at everything. But who was she to say?

 

They both looked over when they heard a car slow down and laughed as Mamoru leaned out and winked before offering them a ride. They ran over to his car and laughed as they joked with him while putting their bags in, but then they heard a scream and saw a flash of light just down the street. Together, all three of them transformed and ran to the scene to see Chibiusa's teacher having her dream attacked. Angered, they attacked, but Tiger's Eye fought back with his whip and daggers. Tuxedo Kamen swooped in though and pinned Tiger's Eye with his cane before shouting at Chibimoon to call on Pegasus.

 

Chibimoon called on Pegasus and smiled as he appeared, but then Tiger's Eye called on his Lemures, Hebihanabiko-chan. The shadow Lemures flew up and attacked Pegasus, who screamed in pain as he was captured. Chibimoon cried out, but suddenly felt herself become still and found herself in the dream world.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Chibiusa looked around fearfully as she saw herself in the dream world again and then spotted Pegasus next to Kimiko's crystal prison. He was frozen in place as Hebihanabiko-chan appeared and smiled evilly at her. "Do you want him? You should have his power. Take the bridle and he shall always be yours," she said enticingly and Chibiusa felt herself wavering at that._

 

_/Don't, Chibiusa-chan. Love...is...a...gift, not...taken.../_

 

_Gasping softly as the gentle words floated into her mind, Chibiusa looked over at the crystal and saw Kimiko's head tilted to the side as if she was listening or searching for something. Chibiusa looked back up at the Lemures and then to Pegasus and she knew that her future aunt was right. She didn't want Pegasus under her control! She wanted him to be her friend!_

 

_"Come now, little one. Don't you want all of your dreams to come true? With his power, you shall have every wish that you want," Hebihanabiko-chan wheedled as she floated around the frozen Pegasus._

 

_"Iya! I don't want to own him! I don't want my dreams to come true at the cost of him! I don't want power! I want him to be my friend and I want my aunt to be free!" Chibiusa cried and a tear rolled down her face as she angrily ran forward and knocked the Lemures away from Pegasus. She reached up and took away the bridle, throwing it away. Suddenly, Pegasus came to life again and whinnied in joy as he reared up, then Chibiusa hugged his neck when he nudged her._

 

_Golden light suddenly flared up as the Lemures attacked them with an angry cry and the crystal shattered, freeing Kimiko in a brilliant iridescent light. She floated up, her head back as wings appeared behind her before the light blinded all of them._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chibimoon gasped as she returned to her senses and saw the Lemures fall from Pegasus as he whinnied in triumph. With a happy cry, Chibimoon sat up, startling Sailor Moon, who had been holding her with Tuxedo Kamen. "Hayaku, Sailor Moon!" she cried and pointed at the Lemures as she straightened up with Tiger's Eye shouting at her.

 

Nodding once, Sailor Moon called on her attack and destroyed the Lemures. Chibimoon looked up as Pegasus floated above them and she could feel his pride in her as well as gratitude. Happily, Chibiusa waved to him and, after he’d disappeared, ran to Usagi and Mamoru, who were by Morino-sensei as she came to. Mamoru offered her teacher a ride home, but she refused politely. But before she left, she asked Chibiusa why she hadn’t erased the Pegasus from her picture. Smiling, Chibiusa replied that she thought it fit and wasn’t going to change it because she wanted to follow that feeling.

 

Morino-sensei seemed amused with her explanation and said that she wouldn’t get a good mark because of that, but then agreed that it did seem to fit the picture well. Chibiusa grinned even more before saying, “I like how I am and I’m happy with how I did it.” Her answer brought a grin to her sensei’s face before she left them. Happy, Chibiusa looked up at Mamoru and Usagi. “Let’s go visit Kimiko-oneechan!” Ignoring their confusion, she climbed into Mamoru’s car and shoved the groceries aside so she could sit down. She bounced impatiently as they got in and headed to the hospital.

 

Once there, she all but ran inside and waved at the nurses as she went by. They laughed at her happiness and she knew she was right. She had to be! Skidding around the corner, she stopped, panting softly as she stared at the figure in the bed. Biting her lip and ignoring Usagi’s exasperated calls for her, she went over to Kimiko’s bedside and took her hand. She searched her future aunt’s face anxiously. “Kimiko-oneechan?” she whispered and felt tears come to her eyes when there was nothing. She looked over when she heard Mamoru and Usagi come in, confusion on their faces. But suddenly, they both gasped and paled a bit as they stared, so Chibiusa looked over quickly.

 

Kimiko had opened her eyes a bit and her head was turned towards Chibiusa. With a laugh of delight, Chibiusa leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kimiko’s neck, hugging her. She started crying when she felt a hand on her back, holding her close. “Arigato, Chibiusa-chan,” Kimiko managed dryly and that was it for Mamoru, who rushed forward immediately and hugged his sister and Chibiusa, tears of joy rolling down his face. Usagi quickly joined them and Chibiusa knew that things were going to be all right.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Moving quietly through the halls of the hospital, Yaten smiled in greeting to the nurses who were talking softly behind the main desk. He went down the hall towards Kimiko’s room, something he had come to do every day. Though his brothers were a bit irritated with him taking this time away from their search for their Princess, he didn’t care. He loved his Princess, but as a servant and protector. But with Kimiko and Haruka, there were feelings that were beyond that love. He knew it deep within that it was that ever sought for soul love. And he would need to tell them this before it was too late. This time had been too close. He promised to tell them his feelings the next time they were able to be together in their dreams.

 

‘If Kimiko ever wakes up from her coma,’ he thought sadly to himself as he arrived at her room and went inside, taking in the figure that was sleeping in the bed. He went over to her bedside and took her hand, kissing the backside as he gazed at her sleeping features. "Kimiko-san, I'm here again. I told Haruka-san that I would keep visiting you for both of us," he said quietly as he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

 

But instead of her being still as always, she took a deep breath and tilted her head towards his touch as her eyes fluttered open. Surprised and then joyful, Yaten smiled at her as he cupped her cheek. "Kimiko-san! You're awake!" he whispered happily and felt tears come to his eyes as she smiled at him.

 

"Yaten-kun, I'm so glad to see you," Kimiko whispered before she tilted her head some more and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

 

Leaning in, Yaten rested his head against hers before saying, "We were so worried." She smiled tiredly as their foreheads rubbed together and suddenly their lips touched and melded together. His hand cupped her head as one of her hands came up and did the same to his head while they kissed softly. After a bit, they parted and rested their heads together, eyes closed as they just took in the other's presence. And Yaten couldn't help but admit that this was what he longed for: this comfort and warmth with someone he found wanting more every minute of every day. He knew he shouldn't and that he should focus on finding their Princess, but the thought of not seeing Kimiko or Haruka made his heart stop. "I've missed you so much...so much..." he whispered and his throat choked a bit with the sudden rush of tears that came up.

 

“I know. I’ve heard you. I just couldn’t reply. Forgive me,” Kimiko whispered and tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He tucked her close to him as a tear slid down his cheek and he thanked whoever was watching over them for bringing her back.

 

They held each other for a long time, just relishing the closeness that they both had craved so long unconsciously. But soon, Kimiko fell asleep in his arms and Yaten couldn't help but admire this strong woman before him. Yes, he loved their Princess and sought desperately to find her, but this woman and the one who was not present at this time had come to mean so much to him. He wondered briefly how she'd gotten so injured, but pushed the thought aside. Instead, he rested his head against hers and let himself drift into the first true sleep he'd managed since she'd been hospitalized.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Looking around as she walked through the dream world, Haruka felt her spirits lift when she saw that the crystal was gone. But where had Kimiko gone? She looked over at Michiru and Setsuna as they walked through the crystalline debris, searching as well for a clue to their friend's whereabouts. They stopped though when they heard some shifting nearby and looked over towards the mist that was drifting through the area._

 

_Slowly, two shadows appeared before coalescing into figures. Haruka stared, then laughed in joy when she saw Kimiko and Yaten appear out of the fog. She ran over, crying Kimiko's name before hugging her dearest friend to her tightly, unashamed of the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Kimiko hugged her back as tightly as she seemed able, but it didn't matter. She was free!_

 

_Michiru and Setsuna also hugged Kimiko tightly, whispering their relief before letting her go. "What happened?" Haruka immediately demanded as she gazed at her friend, never letting go of the hand she held._

 

_"Chibiusa-chan and Pegasus freed me with the power of the Golden Crystal. It was their friendship and love that helped to break me free," Kimiko explained with a tired smile at all of them, lastly Yaten, who smiled uncertainly back._

 

_"Why were you trapped in the first place?" Yaten asked softly as he reached over and caressed a strand of her hair back out of the way._

 

_"It's a long story. One I'd like to share when we're all together," Kimiko replied gently as she cupped his face before smiling at the others._

 

_Haruka swallowed a bit, suddenly slightly jealous and worried as she saw the affection being shared between the two. She didn't really hear or see Michiru and Setsuna hug and say good night to Kimiko before disappearing. But when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she was broken from her thoughts and looked down into Kimiko's eyes. There was something there that caught her attention...something that made her heart flutter with the kindling of hope._

 

_Kimiko leaned up and nuzzled Haruka’s neck gently before wrapping her arms around Haruka’s neck. “We need to talk. All three of us,” she said softly and looked over at Yaten with Haruka. Yaten nodded and came up to them then wrapped his arms around them, completing their circle. Haruka found that she felt more than comfortable with them. Complete even. It was like she had found her way home._

 

_But she didn't think on it anymore as Kimiko held them close with a soft sigh. "While I was trapped, I could hear you calling to me. But I couldn't reply and it hurt more than you could know. But it also made me think on us. On our relationship. And I realized that I couldn't live without either of you and decided that I wouldn't keep quiet any longer when I got free," she explained quietly and Haruka and Yaten looked at each other before refocusing on her. She leaned back and gazed at them both for a long time before finally saying, "I love you both. Not as friends, but as much more than that. You complete me, make me whole, and I would die for you. If I ever lost either of you, I wouldn't be able to cope."_

 

_Stunned and heart soaring at those words, Haruka stared at her, not even daring to look at Yaten as they stood together. But then Yaten chuckled a bit and she looked over at the pale haired man as he looked down with a grin. "Well that saves me the trouble of broaching the subject," he said and Kimiko grinned at him along with Haruka. He looked up then and brought them closer tenderly. "That makes two of us. You two have given me something I thought lost. And I would do anything for you," he stated as his eyes gentled with love._

 

_They both looked over at Haruka and she found that she wasn't sure she could speak. They had to discuss so much, including their big secrets, but she found that she was willing indeed to discuss things as long as she could have these two in her life. "Ditto," she said and they all laughed before hugging tightly. They parted briefly and Haruka took that moment to kiss Kimiko as she'd wanted to kiss her since the first time they met at Silver Millennium._

 

_She moaned slightly at the feel of the woman she loved and thrilled when she heard duplicate moans. When they parted, she turned and was caught immediately into a passionate kiss by Yaten. It lasted too short before they broke apart again and he shifted and kissed Kimiko, which was about the most erotic thing she'd seen ever. And she realized that she wanted to see it repeated ad nauseum in real life. When they parted, she held them close to her, taking little kisses here and there as they just held each other. She finally whispered, "Kimiko, are you going to be all right now?"_

 

_"Hai, now that I'm free, I'm on the road to recovery," Kimiko replied with a silly grin, which Haruka returned just as giddily. Kimiko nuzzled Yaten's shoulder and smiled. "Yaten is here with me, so I should recover even faster," she added with a wink._

 

_"But we are going to wait until you come home for any of *that* kind of fun," Yaten added and winked as Kimiko pouted._

 

_"Hidoi yo, Yaten-kun," she whined and they started laughing, just out of relief. Suddenly though, both Yaten and Kimiko fazed a bit as if they were being woken up. "Nani? Who is calling you, Yaten?" Kimiko asked in confusion._

 

_"My brothers. How they found me I have no idea. Haruka, I'll see you soon?" Yaten asked before leaning in for another kiss from Haruka._

 

_"Of course. I look forward to seeing you both again soon," Haruka replied and smiled as Kimiko kissed her tenderly as well. "Get better Kimiko. I..." she stopped and then grinned widely. "I love you both," she said and they grinned as well and said the same as they disappeared. Feeling warm and more than a little aroused, Haruka decided that it was time for her to wake up as well._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Yaten grunted as he was gently shaken awake and looked up woozily at his brothers. "Nani?" he asked crankily, albeit softly as he carefully sat up, trying to let Kimiko sleep a bit more.

 

"Yaten, we need to go. The nurses told us that Chiba-kun has awoken finally and so now we can't hold the tour off any longer," the chestnut haired man said as he looked at the sleeping Kimiko. He frowned a bit and focused on Yaten again. "Though why you are with her instead of helping us find our Princess is beyond me," he added coldly.

 

"Urusai, Taiki," Yaten growled out softly as he straightened. "I am helping, but Kimiko is special to me," he stated stiffly and glared at the black haired young man as he snorted.

 

But he didn't get to say anything as Kimiko moaned and shifted while waking up. "Yaten-kun?" she mumbled and he sat on the bedside immediately, ignoring his brothers for a bit as he took her hand.

 

"I'm here. Daijoubu," he said tenderly as he caressed her face and she looked up at him.

 

She looked over then at his brothers and smiled uncertainly. "Konnebanwa," she whispered dryly and winced in pain when she shifted.

 

"Konnebanwa, Chiba-kun. We apologize for waking you," Taiki replied formally as he bowed a bit while the black haired youth gave Yaten a glass of water to give to her. Yaten helped her to drink it and smiled as she smiled back at him.

 

"Daijoubu. Are you Yaten-kun's brothers?" she asked softly and smiled endearingly at the two, which seemed to put them at ease when they relaxed visibly.

 

“We are. I’m Seiya and this is Taiki. We’re glad to see you’re awake. Yaten has been very upset with your hospitalization,” Seiya replied with a grin as he scratched the back of his neck and Kimiko looked up at Yaten sadly.

 

“Gomen ne, Yaten,” she whispered and he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, to his brothers’ surprise.

 

“It’s ok. We worry for those we love, ne?” he said quietly in reply, further shocking his brothers. He brushed his fingers over her forehead soothingly before looking over at his brothers, his face gentle with love before it grew more serious. “Why are you here?” he asked quietly and they both shifted uncomfortably.

 

“We’d heard that Chiba-kun had woken and came to tell you that the tour is back on. We leave in a couple of hours,” Taiki finally said and glanced away as Yaten growled in anger.

 

“Nani?! But they said that they’d wait!” Yaten protested as he stood up, but stopped as a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back and down at Kimiko and felt his heart drop when he saw the tears rolling down her face even as she smiled up at him.

 

“It is important, ne? I can...can feel it. You are...you are searching for someone very important,” she whispered softly before lifting her other hand up and he took her hand as he knelt next to her while his brothers stared in shock. “Daijoubu, Yaten. I’ll be ok...” she said, but her voice broke a bit as she smiled at him through her tears.

 

Leaning in, Yaten wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He knew what this meant to her. Someone else she loved deeply was leaving her alone. He looked over his shoulder at his brothers and they looked down sadly, but he knew they had to do this. And so did she. He nuzzled his face into her neck and tightened his hold as tears came to his own eyes. “I’ll come back. I swear I will. Just get better and Haruka and I will come back and...and everything will be wonderful,” he stated softly, then leaned back and she looked up at him. He brushed his hand over her face before leaning in and kissing her deeply, holding her close as she clung to him.

 

When they parted, they rested their foreheads together and didn’t move when Taiki whispered, “Sumanai, Chiba-kun. We don’t do this to be cruel.”

 

Sniffling as she nodded, Kimiko smiled up at them as did Yaten. “I know. Good luck in your search. And have fun,” she added as she grinned at Yaten, who snorted along with his brothers. He cupped her face again and kissed her tenderly again before standing and tucking her in. She reached up with her hand to him and he took it and kissed the back of it. She then reached to the other two and they took her hands as Yaten stood. She gazed steadily at them and Yaten noticed that his brothers bowed their heads respectfully, much as they would for their Princess. That struck him as strange, much as her knowing exactly what they needed to do. But then she whispered softly, “She will appear to you when your hope is lowest. But never give up that hope and remember that all light is worth keeping close to your hearts.” They all stared at her and she smiled cutely at them. “Send me a cd?” she asked sweetly and they snickered.

 

“I like her. Let’s keep her,” Seiya said with a wink before kissing the back of her hand, mirrored by Taiki. “Please continue to get well, Chiba-kun,” he added as he placed her hand gently down.

 

“Arigato,” Kimiko whispered and waved as she smiled while they left. But Yaten leaned in and kissed her again deeply. He gazed at her lovingly and cupped her face, which she took with her hands and pressed kisses to.

 

Finally though, he stood and backed out of the room, keeping his eyes locked with hers until he was out of the room. He looked at his brothers and ran a hand through his hair before sighing. “All right. Let’s go.” With a nod of agreement, they all left to resume their search for their Princess. But all of them had to admit that Kimiko Chiba had touched something in their hearts and they wanted to return soon to be with her. Yaten vowed silently that he would return and take her and Haruka into his arms and never let them go.

 

TBC

 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 17/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SSH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: And on we go!! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

Smiling softly to herself as she listened to her brother explain a math equation to Ami, Kimiko looked back at the book she was attempting to read. When Usagi went into a jealous rage and put distance forcefully between Ami and Mamoru, she glanced over, then reached over carefully and put a hand on Usagi’s head, reprimanding her silently. After Minako and Rei’s comments though, the childish level had gone up once more and Kimiko couldn’t help sighing.

 

It had been a week since she’d been released from the hospital three days after she’d woken up finally. She knew that they were all very happy for her return, but since she had woken up, she had become very lethargic and apathetic. She loved her brother and the Inner Senshi, but it was as if she was empty since Yaten had left on tour. With her best friends and loves all gone, she didn’t have the strength or caring that she used to have. It all felt like it was too much of a struggle.

 

Her thoughts were broken into when the girls panicked over Diana’s claims of fire and she was knocked to the ground just as Rei let fly the extinguisher. She winced in pain as the fall jarred her still weak body and scooted away as chaos ensued before it calmed down. She carefully stood and gathered her stuff as they talked and left, unable to really handle any of their antics anymore. She tried to smile, but it didn’t even reach her eyes as her apathy took her again, so she turned and left, heading home.

 

She went to her apartment and went inside, idly letting her bag drop to the floor next to the door before she toed off her shoes. She moved to her bathroom and took the painkillers she’d been prescribed before going into her living room. She stopped in front of the window seat that dominated part of the far wall, seeing briefly an image of Haruka sitting there and turning to smile at her in greeting before it faded. She picked up her phone and dialed Haruka's number, but, to her shock, it had been disconnected. She quickly dialed Michiru's phone with the same result. She brought her hand up as she felt her throat close up and covered her face as her loneliness welled up and rolled down her face in tears.

 

She curled in a bit and started weeping quietly as her apathy broke temporarily, allowing her feelings that had been locked away for so long to come out before the cold indifference that had taken over her life since she’d been freed took over again. She went to the window seat as she calmed down and sat down, looking out over the city. She was so tired and yet she hadn’t slept since she had woken up. More often than not, this was where she sat, staring out at the city of Tokyo and letting her mind wander, generally into nothing. Resting her head against the warm windowpane, Kimiko stared at nothing. The day passed into night and then into day and she didn’t move. She heard the phone go off a couple of times, but didn’t move as coldness wrapped around her.

 

She didn’t know what the time was when a feeling of danger entered her awareness, but she brushed it away. Whatever it was…it didn’t matter to her anymore. She closed her eyes and finally succumbed to sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around slowly at the dreamscape that she was in. She heard a soft huff and turned her gaze up and saw Pegasus before her, his gentle eyes soft with worry. “Pegasus, what’s wrong?”she asked dully and closed her eyes as he nudged her gently._

 

_/My Lady Queen, your heart is so cold. What has happened?/ Pegasus asked as he knelt before her. /You were not there to aid the Senshi. They are very worried,/ he added and Kimiko turned her face away._

 

“ _They can handle themselves…” she answered quietly as she gazed at a crystal that was ‘growing’ near her. She noticed something glimmering and saw that her hands were almost crystalline in appearance. She looked down and found that most of her legs were covered as well, but she didn’t react as she brought her hand up to look at it closer. She looked up as her hand was nudged into Pegasus’ worried gaze._

 

_/You are becoming cold and remote. As a crystal. You must begin to care again, My Lady Queen,/ he whispered pleadingly._

 

_A ghost of a smile came to Kimiko’s lips before it disappeared again. “There is nothing to care for anymore. It will always leave me,” she replied before looking away as her hand fell back to where it was resting on her knee. “Everyone will leave me. That was why I was imprisoned. To prove that nothing will stay save for a duty I don’t want,” she added barely._

 

_/My Lady Queen…/ Pegasus protested softly, but she didn’t hear what else he was going to say as she felt herself slowly wake up._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Opening her eyes slowly, Kimiko stared out at the city. She had a feeling that she should care about what was happening. But the apathy cloaked her once more, drowning out the small voice of warning as she resumed her watch of the city.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Mamoru looked over his shoulder as he waited for an answer to his knock on his sister’s door. He hadn’t seen his sister since she had come over to his place with the others about three weeks previous. In that time they had faced against six attacks and Kimiko had never even shown up. The Sailor Senshi had of course been able to handle things, but their concern had risen steadily. Chibiusa had been unable to reach her and so now, Mamoru was there at her home to make sure she was even still there. He took out his key when there was no answer and went inside, looking around at the dim surroundings. He went into the living room and stopped when he looked at the window.

 

Kimiko was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the rainy city. She was still dressed as he remembered her from the last time they’d seen each other, which alarmed him. Her skin was pale, sickly looking even and she looked unwashed. He went over to her immediately, whispering her name in fear as he took her hand. Her gaze turned to him and he felt himself almost recoil at the dead look within her eyes. Almost immediately, he sat down across from her and took both of her hands. “Imouto, what’s happened to you?” he whispered fearfully as he held her hands tightly. She gazed at him silently for a bit before turning her gaze out towards the rain soaked city.

 

Biting his lip in worry, Mamoru tried to figure something out. He looked around and came to a decision. Standing, he gently got her to stand and took her into the bathroom. He drew a bath and tossed in some of the lavender salts that were there before he stripped her down and guided her under the shower head. He washed her hair gently and encouraged her to wash herself as she began to have more awareness, then guided her into the bath. He then went into the kitchen and started to make up some soup before going into the bathroom to check on her. He felt his heart plummet when he saw her still sitting as he had left her.

 

He went over to her and placed a hand on her arm and almost flinched as he felt how cold it was even though she was in a steaming bath. He helped her up and brought her to the kitchen after drying her off and wrapping the robe he’d found around her. He sat her down at the table and brought the soup to her, placing it before her along with a glass of water. He watched her stare at nothing before he reached up and touched her chin. Her head tilted towards him and gazed at him blankly before she looked down as he brought up some noodles and carefully fed her.

 

His heart broke as she docily ate whatever he brought up and drank the water he urged her to take. He cupped her face with his hands and felt tears come to his eyes as she stared at him. “Imouto, what is happening to you? I can barely feel you in my heart,” he whispered tearfully before hugging her close. He shivered when he felt how cold she was and worried even more. He stood up eventually and helped her to her feet before leading her out.

 

But instead of letting him guide her to her room, she walked away from him and went to the window seat, which she sat on and resumed her watch of the city. Feeling his heart fall, Mamoru watched her silently. Suddenly, he considered an idea and went over to her phone and picked it up. He scrolled through and stopped when he found Haruka’s cell phone number. Biting his lip, he dialed it, hoping to get a hold of the young woman. But to his shock, he got a message that the number had been disconnected. He quickly scrolled until he found Michiru’s number and dialed it, only to get the same answer.

 

Suddenly, he knew why his sister was withdrawing from the world. She was lonely. She had lost hold of the ones closest to her and she was slowly shutting out the world. And if he was guessing correctly, her untapped powers were aiding this, reacting to her despair and loneliness. But how could he help her break free? Slowly, he put the phone down and went back to his sister. He gently shifted her forward and slid in behind her before gathering her into his arms. He closed his eyes as he held her close, letting his loving energy as Earth's Guardian seep into her and push back the despair. "I won't leave you, imouto. Not ever," he whispered tenderly and smiled as she tilted her head a bit so she was tucked under his chin. He would remind her that she wasn't alone...not ever.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chibiusa looked up at Mamoru and felt worry within her all over again. She hadn't seen her future aunt in almost a month now and with how Mamoru was looking, she had a feeling something very bad was going on. He was going over to visit his sister at that moment and she had declared that she was coming with. She had her own worries and she wanted to see her future aunt desperately. With all of the recent battles, it had felt like something big was coming and she had a feeling it was going to center around Kimiko somehow. She didn't know how or even why, but she had to help somehow! She had also brought the special music box that Pegasus had given her so they could communicate. She hoped that perhaps he could also help.

 

She stood next to Mamoru as he unlocked the door to Kimiko's house without even knocking. It was like he already knew that he'd not get an answer. Her worry spiraling up, Chibiusa looked around warily at the darkened apartment as they went inside, calling out a soft, "Tadaima," as they entered in out of habit. When they got to the living room, her eyes widened in shock when she saw her future aunt sitting at the window seat in the far wall. Kimiko was pale, almost grey and her clothes were falling off of her from lack of nutrition. Her eyes were blank as they stared out the window at the city and shadows seemed to make her eyes like dark pits. She didn't even acknowledge that anyone else was there as she simply stared at nothing, not even when Mamoru went to her side and brushed a gentle hand through the stringy hair on her head.

  
Chibiusa couldn't stop the sob as she ran over and hugged her aunt around the waist, but not even a gentle hand on her head acknowledged that she had been noticed and she looked up. "Kimiko-oneechan! What's wrong?! Why are you doing this!?" she sobbed out as she hugged her future aunt's waist tightly.

 

"Chibiusa, would you watch over her as I draw her bath and cook some soup for her?" Mamoru's gentle, yet very sad, voice broke through her weeping and Chibiusa looked up and nodded firmly. Smiling warmly, Mamoru touched her head gently before leaving the room, leaving Chibiusa alone with her future aunt. Looking back up at Kimiko, Chibiusa frowned in determination and reached for her bag.

 

Carefully, she opened it and brought out her music box. She got onto the window seat and placed it in Kimiko's hands and cupped the almost skeletal hands around the delicately created globe. It began to glow almost immediately and Pegasus appeared. He looked up at Kimiko and seemed to step back in shock, then whinnied in distress. /My Lady Queen! What are doing to yourself?!/ he cried in despair before turning to Chibiusa. /We must break the spell on her!/ he declared desperately and Chibiusa smiled in hope as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

But her hope vanished when she looked up at Kimiko and noted that her future aunt hadn't even moved in response and instead looked even more withdrawn somehow. "Kimiko-oneechan! Onegai!" she cried before leaning up and wrapping her arms around Kimiko's neck, hugging her tightly as she cried. "Onegai! Don't leave us! We need you! Haruka-san and Michiru-san will be coming back! You have to hold on!" she pleaded as she sobbed.

 

Suddenly, a gentle hand touched her head and she looked up in surprise as tears rolled down her face. She saw, to her delight, Kimiko looking down at her, tears glimmering within the blank eyes and slowly she saw awareness returning to the soft blue eyes. But just as slowly, the awareness left and Kimiko looked away as her hand dropped back to her side limply. Chibiusa felt a sob well up within her and looked away as she took into her arms Pegasus’ music box. When Mamoru returned, she leaned into his waist as she sobbed, her heart breaking that she hadn’t been able to get through to her future aunt. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Kimikooooo-oneeeeechan!!"

 

Usagi's cheerful call preceded the blonde as she went into Kimiko's apartment with Chibiusa and Mamoru. She seemed to stutter a bit when she saw Kimiko's state, but she collected herself and cheerfully went over to her future sister-in-law. "Kimiko-oneechan! It's the festival and you're coming with us!" she declared before going over to Kimiko and gently taking the skeletal hand that was resting on the older girl's lap. She almost dropped it when she felt how icy it was, but she clung to it, trying to give some heat into the thin limb. She felt tears come to her eyes as Kimiko stared out at the city, unaware of them it felt like.

 

Carefully, she tugged on the hand she held and watched as Kimiko silently got up and followed her into the bathing room. She and Chibiusa cleaned up Kimiko carefully, yet thoroughly and towel dried the older woman's hair. Then Usagi styled Kimiko's hair up as Chibiusa looked through the drawers. To their surprise, they found some hair sticks that shimmered with multicolored jeweled flowers and had little jewel drops hanging from the ends. Carefully, they put those into the cleaned raven hair before helping Kimiko put on some clean under things and then took her into her room.

 

Mamoru grinned as he watched them come in, but Usagi could see his sorrow as he took in his sister's too thin frame. He didn't say anything about it though as he brought up the kimono he had bought for his sister for the festival. It was dark blue with silver cranes on it and it had a deep red obi that had white flowers on the fabric. Usagi and Chibiusa dressed the listless woman briskly, arguing here and there about the placement of certain articles of clothing before sitting her down. But just as they were about to put on the tights that would go on before the sandals, they bonked heads and started yelling at each other.

 

Suddenly, a gentle hand came to rest on both their heads, stopping their arguing in mid-shriek. Stunned, they looked up slowly as Kimiko gazed at them and Usagi felt her heart pounding with hopeful joy as she saw the awareness within the blue eyes. Kimiko tilted an eyebrow slowly in admonishment as a small smirk crossed briefly over her lips and Chibiusa and Usagi laughed in delight. They hugged the other woman tightly and Usagi felt a tear roll down her cheek as the hands on their heads moved to their backs. "Sumanai..." Kimiko managed to whisper as she held them lightly.

 

Shaking her head, Usagi sat back as another tear rolled down her face while she looked into Kimiko's gaze. "We're just so glad you're back," she whispered thickly and giggled as she wiped her tears away.

  
"Imouto..." Mamoru said softly and Usagi couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks as Mamoru and Kimiko hugged. "We were so worried," he whispered in a choked voice and Kimiko buried her face in Mamoru's shoulder.

 

"Sumanai, aniki. I heard you, but I just couldn't find the strength to care. But when Usagi-san and Chibiusa-chan were arguing, it was like the light and warmth of their love broke through finally. Sumanai, aniki...sumanai..." Kimiko explained weakly and looked up at her brother sorrowfully.

 

"Daijoubu. Let's finished getting you ready and I can take you to the festival as these two go home and get ready before meeting us, ne?" Mamoru replied and Kimiko smiled as she nodded. She looked down and blinked as Usagi and Chibiusa grinned up at them while flashing V signs as they saw that her sandals were already on. Laughing softly, Mamoru winked at them. "Well, let's go then!" he said cheerfully and Chibiusa and Usagi leaped up with a cheer. Mamoru helped his sister up and she wrapped her arms around his arm for balance as well as affection and they headed off. Usagi couldn't help crowing on the inside at their success. At least now Kimiko-oneechan was on the way to healing!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko looked up at the sky as the fireworks exploded with brilliant sparkling colors. She remembered one night doing this same thing with Haruka and Michiru just after they'd met for the first time in this lifetime. This time though, she was with her brother. They were keeping an eye on Chibiusa and Usagi along with the princess Lubina, who they had bumped into as they'd been walking around. She smiled and looked down at the three cats that were watching with them and scratched them each gently on the head behind their ears.

 

She stopped as she noticed how thin she was and looked down, ashamed, as her hand dropped. She looked up again as her hand was gathered into a warm hold and stared at her brother as he held her hand gently. He smiled at her tenderly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. They had talked about what had happened and she had explained how she had been so distraught over her best friends' numbers being disconnected that it had all just collapsed on her and she had shut down. She had a feeling that this untapped power of hers had somehow given her wish physical form, but she didn't say that to her brother. She was just glad that somehow she had gotten free.

 

She glanced over tiredly and saw that Lubina was moving away from the crowd and felt a shudder of fear go through her. "Aniki, danger is coming," she whispered and he looked down at her in surprise before nodding. They stood and followed after Lubina as well as Chibiusa and Usagi, who had noticed that Lubina had gone missing as well. To their shock, the one known as Hawk's Eye was there, already peering into Lubina's mirror. Chibiusa and Usagi transformed and challenged them, but the lemures Elephanto appeared and was giving them a run for their money. Kimiko transformed along with Mamoru to go and help, but she felt so dizzy as soon as she had gotten into position. When her brother tried to stop the runaway ball with a rose and failed, she reacted quickly.

 

Bringing her sword out, she cried, "Golden Petal Blast!” as golden light shot out amidst a swirling mass of golden petals, hitting the ball away from the two Sailor Senshi and Lubina. But as soon as she made her attack, she fell to the ground unconscious, hidden by the bushes near her. When she woke up again, she found that she was in the hospital again. She turned her head slowly when she felt her hand being cupped tenderly between a pair of warm hands. She wiggled her fingers a bit and smiled as her brother leaned up and looked at her, relief coloring his face. “Aniki, gomen ne,” she whispered hoarsely and he smiled as he shook his head. He brought over a glass of water and helped her to sip it before she relaxed down. “What happened?” she asked and coughed a little.

 

“After the battle, we took Princess Lubina back to her people and I took Usagi and Chibiusa home. When I came to find you after Luna came home in a panic, I found that you had been taken to the hospital when you’d been found by some passersby, thanks to Diana and Artemis,” Mamoru replied and a tear slipped down his face. “Suman, my dearest imouto. I abandoned you when you needed me most,” he added as his voice choked. He leaned in and hugged her and Kimiko smiled as she placed her other hand on his head in comfort.

 

“Daijoubu, aniki. It all worked out. So what’s the verdict? How long am I stuck here?” she joked and smiled at him when he leaned up again.

 

“Malnutrition, dehydration, and infection in your ribs from your lack of care. They were surprised that you were even alive,” Mamoru responded before kissing the back of her hand. “They figure about four days once you woke up to rehydrate you and get you stronger as well as treating your infection.”

 

“How long was I out this time?” Kimiko asked softly as she looked down at her hands.

 

“Two days. I know the girls will be happy to see you awake again,” Mamoru said and smiled at her.

 

“Gomen ne, aniki. I seem to be causing you so much trouble recently,” Kimiko whispered sorrowfully as a few tears started rolling down her face. She started crying softly and leaned into him as she wept. She felt her loneliness rising again and hugged her brother as tightly as she could, seeking reassurance that she wasn’t alone. He seemed to understand as his hold tightened around her, wrapping her in warmth and love as he let his love fill her up.

 

When she finally released him and lay back, he wiped her face of her tears. “You’re no trouble. I should have realized it sooner. Don’t worry, imouto. They will come back soon,” Mamoru said tenderly and she nodded as she closed her eyes on her tears.

 

“Wai! You’re awake!”

 

Usagi’s exclamation caused her to look over and Kimiko smiled when she saw Chibiusa and the Inner Senshi in the doorway. They all had a present for her in flowers, treats, and stuffed animals and they came in immediately. She returned their hugs and smelled the flowers before sharing the treats with them as they chatted with her. She found out that Mamoru’s college was hosting a festival dance in two weeks so she decided that she would go with them.

 

But she started to tire after a while of their cheerful presence and so they left with Mamoru to get some dinner for all of them, save for Chibiusa. She waited till they had gone, then moved onto Kimiko’s bed as she brought her backpack off of her shoulders. Curious, Kimiko settled herself a bit more and watched as Chibiusa brought out a globed music box. Tilting her head in wonder as Chibiusa placed it in her hands, Kimiko looked up at the young girl in question. But suddenly the globe glowed to life and Pegasus appeared. She gasped in surprise, then smiled as Pegasus bowed to her. /My Lady Queen. My heart soars to see you well and free of that spell!/ he cried and looked up at her.

 

“Arigato, Pegasus. Sumimasen. I seem to be worrying everyone. I failed you and Chibiusa. Forgive me,” Kimiko whispered tearfully as she touched the globe gently and then looked over at Chibiusa.

 

“What are you saying? You never failed us,” Chibiusa protested before hugging Kimiko tightly. Kimiko rested her head on the pink haired head and sighed softly.

 

/Chibiusa is correct. Your rising power was tapped by your emotions and sought to protect you. You must have faith that we will win and that your loved ones will return. My Lady Queen, do not give into the darkness that is within you now. You are destined for many things and will endure many hardships as all great leaders must. But I believe in you and I will serve you until the end of time,/ Pegasus said as he gazed up at Kimiko, his large eyes filled with warmth and conviction. Kimiko gazed solemnly at Pegasus before Chibiusa’s gentle touch to her face caused her to look over.

 

“I believe in you too, Kimiko-oneechan. From the future, you are so loved and strong. Don’t give up cuz everything works out,” Chibiusa declared, then giggled as Kimiko rested a hand on her head affectionately.

 

“Arigato Chibiusa-chan…Pegasus. I will work to get better and we shall do what it takes so our beautiful dreams come true,” Kimiko said with a smile, feeling warm and strong from not just their belief and love, but from her own strengthened resolve. She felt stronger as they sat together and when the others returned, she was able to enjoy them more. At that moment, she knew she would do everything she could so that their futures were filled with joy and light.

 

TBC

 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 18/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SSH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: And on we go!! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

 

Looking up and closing her eyes as the sun's warm rays hit her face, Kimiko smiled as they left the hospital finally. It had taken her five days to heal up enough that the doctors were satisfied she wouldn't relapse, but it had felt like an eternity. Her strength wasn't one hundred percent returned, but it was greatly improved. Already her body was recovering and regaining the weight she had lost, filling her out safely. She glanced over at her brother, who was taking her home, and smiled warmly. He had been there with her, encouraging her to not give up. She owed him and all of the Inner Senshi for their strength and aid in her healing. When he glanced at her and grinned back, she felt happiness flowing through her once more. Yes, she missed those dearest to her greatly. But dying and giving up weren't options. Not anymore. She had to live and become stronger for when they returned. It was just that simple.

 

She slid into her brother's car and buckled up as he went around and got in as well. Smiling over at him again, she looked ahead then as he got them started off, heading for the Crown Royale where they were going to meet the others. Supposedly they were going to be shopping for dresses for the local college dance that was going to be happening the next night, but with those girls who knew what was going to happen.

 

Chuckling silently at her thought, Kimiko relaxed back, squeezing the hand that held hers briefly. "Daijoubu, aniki," she said knowingly and grinned at him impishly.

 

"Hai hai. Can't blame me for worrying. It's what older brothers do!" Mamoru protested teasingly and she giggled softly. At the stop light, he suddenly cupped her face, his eyes shining with happiness. "I'm glad you're back, imouto," he whispered.

 

Smiling as she cupped her hands around his, Kimiko nodded. "Me too, aniki...me too," she answered and they grinned at each other. They eventually arrived at the café and Kimiko couldn't help laughing softly as she was enthusiastically welcomed by the Inner Senshi. She returned their hugs and smiled warmly at them before sitting next to Ami and Chibiusa as Mamoru ordered them both a sundae. She listened to them chatter on about school and the upcoming dance and festival, just absorbing their warmth and love. It gave her more strength than any food and she was grateful to them for that.

 

When the sundaes came, she ate carefully, working to hide how much she shook with the effort. She may have gotten her strength back to a degree, but it wasn't enough. Either she was lucky they didn't notice or they did and just didn't say anything, but she managed to eat without any embarrassment. Afterwards, they headed for the nearest mall to go dress shopping, a trip that she was equal parts dreading and looking forward to. But it worked out better than she had thought as they went to various dress stores, looking for dresses.

 

Chibiusa found her a beautiful dress that was navy blue with wavy blends of turquoise, royal blue, and light blue. It reminded her of the ocean and she felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of Michiru. It was sleeveless on the right side and had a long gauzy sleeve down the left arm that also had a scarf that went down her back. It flowed to the ground in a straight cut and had a light train at the back. She almost felt it might be too fancy, especially when they all stopped and stared in wonder at her when she came out. She flushed and fidgeted, looking away and feeling very exposed. She knew that her body was decrepit looking with all she'd been through and felt shame rise up in her.

 

But then gentle hands fell on her shoulders and she looked up at her brother as she was turned to face the mirrors. She stared at herself, unable to believe what she saw. She thought she would look horrid and sick, but she didn't in the least. She smiled up at her brother, who grinned back, and then they both laughed as the other girls surrounded them in the mirror. "Tadaima," she said sweetly and they all grinned.

 

"Okaeri!!" they all shouted back and laughed as they all hugged her and each other. After that, the day flew by and they finished shopping before heading home. Mamoru stayed at her house that night to make sure she would be all right, which she didn't mind. It made them both feel better to have them closer together. They stayed up for a while, just talking about things that had been happening and Kimiko finally told him about Yaten and that she had admitted her love to Haruka and Yaten. He was happy she had, though a bit concerned when she mentioned Yaten's concert tour, but she put his fears to rest when she added that she was lonely but no longer despairing.

 

It was true, she realized. She longed for them very much, but she knew giving in to despair would damage anything that might be done in the mean time. It had already. She had to be strong. There was no other reasoning. As she lay in her bed and thought of those who meant the most to her, she knew that she wouldn't fail if she could help it. Her resolve firm, she went to sleep to be with her beloveds in dream.

 

*~*~*

 

Smiling as she sat at one of the tables at the side of the college gym, Kimiko sipped at her drink that Rei had given her before going out and dancing some more. It was turning out to be quite lively and she chuckled as she watched them all dance. Her gaze fell on Makoto, who was standing off to the side and her heart went out to the younger woman. But then Ami went over to her and they began dancing and she laughed softly again.

  
Suddenly a chill of foreboding went through her and she looked up just as the music stopped abruptly. She watched warily as a young man with orange-gold hair went over to Makoto and asked her to dance and had a very strong feeling that he was the enemy. 'Tiger's Eye desu ka...' she thought and scowled. It would be just that kind of luck that they would crash such a fun event!

 

But when he finished dancing with her, he merely walked off surrounded by a clamor of young women. Eyes following him out, Kimiko narrowed her gaze suspiciously. Why dance with Makoto if not to seduce and trap her? ‘Unless she was merely a ruse...oh Makoto...’ she thought sadly as she refocused on the younger woman. She looked to be love-struck, which was not a good thing. She looked up suddenly when a hand waved in front of her face and grinned at Motoki. “Hai?” she asked as he sat next to her.

 

“You looked far away, Kimiko-chan, so I thought I’d break in and see if you were up for a dance,” Motoki replied as he grinned at her. They were good friends, especially since she had introduced him to Reika.

 

“Hai, I think I have just enough for one more dance,” she answered and stood with his help. He twirled her around, getting a laugh from her before they swayed easily into the music. But she knew they were both thinking of their loved ones as they danced, which made it easy to keep it platonic and just fun. By the end of the song, her strength was flagging and her thoughts about what had happened had faded to the back of her mind, but she felt happy.

 

Courteously leading her back to her seat where Mamoru and Usagi were sitting, Motoki kept her steady with an arm and his warm chatter, which she returned. She sat down gratefully and smiled at Mamoru when he placed a hand on her hand. “Daijoubu, aniki,” she said and winked, getting a grin from him and the others. “However, I am very tired. Would it be too much if I had aniki take me home, Usagi-chan?” she added with a smile at the younger woman.

 

“Iie! Just rest!” Usagi replied as she sat up, trying to look dutiful and respectful, which got some laughs from the older three people at the table.

 

“Arigato, Usagi-chan. Motoki, arigato for the dance,” Kimiko said before kissing him on the cheek.

 

“It brought back good memories. I know Reika will be happy that I danced with the one who introduced us,” Motoki replied with a grin and she giggled.

 

“Eeeh?? Kimiko-oneechan introduced you two?!” Usagi demanded in curiosity, her eyes shining.

 

“Hai, at a dance just like this. She really knows how to read people,” Motoki explained and Mamoru choked and coughed on his drink, hiding his laughter. “Mamoru-san? Daijoubu?” Motoki asked in alarm.

 

“H-Hai hai...just down the wrong tube,” Mamoru replied and Kimiko hid her laughter behind her hand. “Demo, I should take imouto home. I’ll be back soon,” he added and kissed Usagi on the cheek.

 

Kimiko stood and smiled at them and then waved at the others before taking her brother’s arm and leaving with him. But once in the car, she turned serious. “Watch the man who danced with Makoto. He has the aura of the enemy,” she said as she shifted to look at her brother, who glanced at her in surprise.

 

“Sure?” he asked grimly and she nodded as she clutched her hand on the pendant around her neck.

 

“With all of the girls swarming him, it wouldn’t take much to search all of them and their dreams. I fear most for Makoto though. She lets her heart become infatuated too easily,” she whispered and then shuddered, gasping in sudden pain.

 

“Imouto! Daijoubu?!” Mamoru cried as he pulled over hastily into her apartment complex parking lot and parked. He turned to her and reached for her, holding her as she folded over, shaking visibly in pain.

 

“Haruka...Michiru...” she whispered and sobbed as she shuddered even harder in pain, glowing brightly. She barely heard her brother’s cry of surprise as her power shot up before dissipating. She collapsed forward with a whimper and felt her mind reach for her loved ones. ‘Haruka...Michiru...’

 

*~~**~~*

 

With a soft groan, Kimiko opened her eyes woozily and looked around uncertainly before realization that she was in her room came to her. She pushed herself up and gripped her head dizzily as she tried to remember what had happened, but after her strange reaction had happened she couldn’t recall anything, much less how she got up into her bed. ‘Aniki...I wonder how long I was out this time,’ she thought as she closed her eyes tightly on fresh tears. She wished she could understand what was happening to her, but she was afraid...very afraid. She was afraid she was going to hurt the ones she loved unintentionally one of these times.

 

She heard the door opening and looked over. She smiled weakly when she saw her brother bringing in a tray of food. “Aniki, arigato,” she whispered as she lay back against her pillows.

 

“Daijoubu. The girls send their well wishes. I sent them home to get some rest. You were right about that man. He ended up going after Makoto as well,” Mamoru said as he placed the tray that held some miso soup and other goodies that she could tell were from Makoto. “Luckily, the girls were there...” he added as matter-of-factly as he could, but she could tell he was hiding something.

 

“How long ago was that?” she asked softly as her hands clenched in her blanket and she looked away.

 

He didn’t reply for a bit as he busily tucked a napkin around her neck and broke the chopsticks apart. When he finished, he murmured, “Three days ago.”

 

Closing her eyes tightly, Kimiko sobbed slightly before she muffled it. Part of her knew it had been because her body was so weak. But the rest of her was now truly terrified. Whatever was happening was draining her so much she was barely able to recover. She felt the tray being lifted out of the way before her brother’s strong arms enfolded her close to him. She suddenly felt warm energy seeping into her, relaxing away her tension and weakness. Her energy began to lift as her brother shared his Earth energy with her, calming her further. Finally, she sat back and he placed the tray silently in front of her, which she ate steadily, finishing all of the delicious food there. He placed the tray to the side when she was done before sitting on the bed beside her. She took his hand and they held hands in silence, supporting the other in the way that only siblings could.

 

"Daijoubu, imouto. Whatever is happening, we'll weather through it," her brother said softly before looking over and locking gazes with her. She tried to smile through the sudden tears that came to her eyes, but he enfolded her into his arms again and comforted her. She went to sleep again, safely ensconced in his hold.

 

The next day, they met up with the Inner Senshi and went to the local aquarium pet shop so that Mamoru could buy some more fish for his aquarium. But once there, Usagi proved to be far more a child than even Chibiusa as she went from each aquarium and squealed over them. Kimiko placed a hand over her face as she walked away with her brother and she giggled when they were a bit of a ways away. "Urusai na," Mamoru returned in exasperation as he started looking again.

 

"Gomen ne, aniki," Kimiko retorted sassily, not the least bit sorry. They all had their silly moments, but Usagi surely pushed their boundaries. Suddenly though, a shudder of cold and foreboding washed over her as a strange force seemed to isolate her and her brother while someone spoke about having fish as friends being strange.

 

"Nani? Dare da?" Mamoru asked in confusion as he held Kimiko a bit closer and they looked over as the force lightened so they were back to normal. A girl came around the corner and smiled coyly at them, focused on Mamoru.

 

She picked up a piece of glass and said, "How boring to be friends through glass...itai!" The glass shattered as she dropped it, having cut her hand.

 

"Are you ok?" Mamoru asked as he went over swiftly, shrugging off his sister's grip absently. Kimiko followed, feeling sick with the feeling that this girl was the enemy, but felt something different from her. She watched as Mamoru healed the girl and the girl reacted in fear at his touch, shocked more than likely from his power.

 

She leaned against a nearby counter and tried to regain control of her senses as Usagi interrupted with another of her jealous rants and Kimiko couldn't take it anymore as Usagi ripped her brother a new one for nothing. "Usagi yamete!" she suddenly shouted and panted as she gripped her shirt, shaking with the effort as silence fell over the room. She looked at Usagi and glared at her full on. "Stop yelling at aniki for something he didn't do! He helps people. It's who he is and it's an admirable trait! Stop getting so jealous! He loves you and is dedicated to you and would never betray you so just...just stop it!" she cried and left swiftly, ignoring their calls of concern as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

She managed to get near the park before her energy left her completely and sat down on the nearest bench, breathing hard. She curled in, shaking as she tried to regain control, but it had been too much. The strange occurrence with the girl and Usagi's obnoxious treatment of her brother...she couldn't handle such negative energy all the time. Added to her continuous weakness, she was lucky that she'd been able to get away before she collapsed.

 

"Kimiko-oneechan?"

 

Looking up at the worried query from Chibiusa, Kimiko sat up a bit and smiled. "Find me did you?" she asked weakly and Chibiusa laughed a bit before running over to her and hugging her.

 

"Daijoubu?" Chibiusa whispered anxiously as she felt Kimiko's struggle to calm herself and Kimiko couldn't help smiling as she curled around the young girl.

 

"I'll be fine, Chibiusa-chan. My tolerance was just lower than normal today. Sumimasen," she replied gently before releasing Chibiusa and relaxing back as she finally started to calm down. Chibiusa sat next to her in worry before cuddling into her side. "They looking for me?" she asked while stroking her fingers through the pink hair.

 

"Iie. I told them I'd find you. When I left, the others were berating Usagi pretty bad. You really scared them," Chibiusa replied as she looked up at Kimiko. "Are you sure you're ok? What happened?"

 

"I'm fine now. I'm not exactly sure what happened. That girl...something about her made me feel that she was the enemy. But I'm not sure. It was so strange. Like she wasn't her true self..." Kimiko murmured as she tried to remember that moment. "It had me so disoriented that when Usagi began ripping into aniki well..." She trailed off and was surprised to feel a flush on her cheeks.

 

"Well, I think Usagi needed to hear that!" Chibiusa declared firmly and Kimiko laughed a little as she looked at the girl. Chibiusa crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "She's always jealous over whoever is around Mamo-chan and she won't listen to anyone!" she added and nodded again.

 

Chuckling, Kimiko wrapped her arms around Chibiusa and hugged her tightly. "Arigato, Chibiusa-chan. Shall we find them?" she asked and Chibiusa shook her head.

 

"I told them I would walk you home and that Usagi better keep away cuz she upset her future sister-in-law," Chibiusa replied wisely then grinned. "I bet she'll be groveling for a while..." she added gleefully and Kimiko laughed at that. They stood and walked the rest of the way to Kimiko's apartment slowly, taking their time as they turned their discussions to other things.

 

Kimiko was glad to see her brother's car in the lot and they went up to her apartment cheerfully. Once inside, Usagi was immediately in front of her, prostrate, begging for forgiveness. Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed, but she let Usagi grovel for a bit. It felt good, even with her brother giving her a look to stop Usagi. Usagi was always being so mean to her brother out of jealousy. Letting her grovel just felt like justice.

 

Finally, after a few minutes, she tapped Usagi on the head and gestured for her to stand. Once standing, she placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders solemnly. "Usagi, if you promise to work on not doubting my brother so much, I shall forgive you. But I will give you this one warning: if you ever make such a scene like that again in my presence, the wedding is off," she stated and Usagi gasped in horror before bowing hurriedly, promising and apologizing rapidly.

 

Smirking, Kimiko turned and went into the kitchen with Chibiusa, who was snickering behind her hand and found the other four Inner Senshi right at the door. They all cried out as she scared them with her appearance and she couldn't help laughing hysterically at their antics as they apologized and went back to cooking. Having them around was a blessing most of the time and just plain amusing the rest!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sighing softly, Kimiko placed a hand on her brother's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever and smiled sadly at the ironic role reversal. After her brother had been attacked for his dream mirror the day before, she and Usagi had helped him home with Chibiusa tagging along, where he had immediately gone to bed. She had then shooed the two girls home to sleep and had stayed over to make sure he would be all right. She had a feeling he would, but at the moment she didn't want to take any chances. The memory of Fish’s Eye nearly stabbing him before leaving was still clear in her mind's eye.

 

She glanced over when she heard the phone ringing and went out to answer it. "Moshi moshi? Chiba residence," she said as she leaned against the couch.

 

"Kimiko-oneechan? Is Chibiusa there?"

 

Frowning at the concerned question from Usagi, Kimiko shook her head. "Iie...I thought she went home with you?" she replied as she straightened and began stretching her senses out for the little girl.

 

"She did, but now she's gone! I don't know where she is," Usagi replied in worry and Kimiko closed her eyes as she focused. She could barely sense Chibiusa, but it was almost like she was blurred out or on a different plane.

 

"I can sense her. Let's look for her, ok? We'll meet in the park," she suggested after a bit and hung up after Usagi agreed in relief. She went and checked on Mamoru again and, once seeing he was sleeping deeply, went and put her shoes on before leaving. She headed towards the park, eyeing the retreating storm worriedly. If Chibiusa was in trouble and in this weather, she could get sick. Shaking her head on such thoughts, she walked swiftly towards the park. But just as she was nearing it, she heard Usagi's scream of pain. "Usagi!" she cried and swiftly sent a call for help to the other Senshi while running towards the park. She stopped when she saw Usagi trapped by one of the mirror boards, her dream mirror in front of her as some kind of clown Lemures looked in it. "Yamete, you monster!" she snarled as she ran closer, noting the Amazon Trio that were standing in shock nearby.

 

"Mmm?" the clown murmured as he straightened and gazed at Kimiko as she came to a stop nearby.

 

"Get away from her!" Kimiko cried as she waved her arm. Laughing, the clown taunted her and the Trio as he spun slowly around before shooting a spade at her. She cried out and dodged it, flipping out of the way and transforming into Kinroze as she did so, which surprised them all. She pulled out her sword and crouched down before leaping at him, sword extended. He dodged her attack for a bit while firing spades at her when suddenly she heard a gasp of horror and Usagi's shriek of agony. Stopping, Kimiko turned and cried out as she saw Usagi's mirror destroyed. "Iya! Usagi!" she sobbed as she ran over and knelt next to the unresponsive girl. "Usagi...Usagi!" she called, trying to get the younger woman to respond.

 

"Che che che...one of the unnecessary things out of the way," the clown declared gleefully before laughing evilly and turning towards the Trio.

 

But Kimiko didn't hear anything as her rage, guilt, and pent up anguish finally exploded. "Yurusenai..." she whispered hoarsely as tears rolled down her face and she slowly stood. She could feel enormous power pulsing through her, twining with her feelings and growing as she finally let it come forth. She turned and faced the staring clown and what remained of the Trio, but it was like she was wrapped in a blanket of power. She glowed brilliantly as her hair whipped around her. Her uniform changed to a long dress that shimmered and wings appeared behind her. She held up her sword, which changed into a long staff as she glared at the clown. "Yurusenai!" she cried and it was like a switch as her power spiraled up in a column around her.

 

The three from the Dead Moon Circus backed up warily, but then the clown growled and fired some spades at her. They disintegrated before they even got a foot close and he backed away. She suddenly brought her staff up and spread her wings before launching at him, crying out in rage as she slashed at him. When she came down, she hit him with a blast so powerful he didn't even have a chance to cry out as she annihilated him. She turned as she straightened, not seeing the ball that had created the clown fly away, and looked over at Fish’s Eye and Tiger’s Eye. “Chibiusa doko da? Kaesu,” she stated flatly as she held up a hand and pointed at Fish’s Eye.

 

Fish’s Eye, to his credit, didn’t flinch, but nodded solemnly before bowing to her and waving his arms. A portal of water appeared and a large crystal holding Chibiusa came out. The crystal disappeared and Chibiusa returned to normal. She looked around in shock, and then cried out when she saw Usagi. “Usagi!” she sobbed as she went over to Usagi. But suddenly, Usagi floated up as her dream mirror repaired itself and returned to her. Usagi blinked and looked around in surprise, then stopped when she saw Kimiko lower her hand, which had been glowing.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan...” Usagi whispered in wonder before Kimiko turned back to what remained of the Amazon Trio.

 

Kimiko gazed at Fish’s Eye and Tiger’s Eye as they held Hawk’s Eye close to them. She suddenly held up her hand. “Pegasus! I summon you!” she called out and her voice echoed around them with power.

 

The sky changed into an Aurora Borealis as a gleaming beam of light appeared suddenly and resolved into Pegasus. He landed next to her and bowed deeply to her. /My Lady Queen. How may I serve?/ he asked softly and straightened when she placed a hand on his head and pet him fondly.

 

“The Dead Moon Circus has proven that it values life at nothing. These three...it is time they were given their wish, ne?” Kimiko replied and smiled as gasps of surprise echoed out from those gathered, which included the Inner Senshi who had arrived. She brought her hand up and power gently showered the Amazon Trio, raising them up and healing them. Pegasus’ power flared up then and dream mirrors appeared before them, shining with their beauty. Hawk’s Eye slowly opened his eyes and looked up in surprise.

 

“We’re human, with beautiful dreams,” Fish’s Eye whispered in joy and they bowed to Kimiko before turning into balls of light and entering the dream mirrors.

 

Slowly, Pegasus floated up as Kimiko faced the Inner Senshi. “These three shall live peacefully in the world of dreams. Arigato, minna,” he said and disappeared.

 

Kimiko smiled at them, then suddenly her power left her and she slowly collapsed as she returned to normal, barely hearing their cries of alarm as she fell unconscious.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Slowly waking up, Kimiko barely opened her eyes before trying to open them wider. She moaned in fatigue and turned her head slightly, trying to focus through her spinning head.

 

“Yokatta!”

 

Usagi’s whispered relief preceded the squeeze to her hand and Kimiko managed to focus on her. She finally saw that she was in her room, but that was all she could deduce as dizziness assailed her once more and she closed her eyes. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead and she turned her head into the comforting touch. “Usagi, what happened?” she managed finally in barely a whisper before opening her eyes to gaze at the younger woman.

 

Usagi gathered her hand into her own and smiled reassuringly. “You’ve been unconscious for two weeks. The power you used...none of us have ever seen it before,” she replied before her face grew serious. “But we have new enemies and their focus seems to be for a golden mirror,” she added quietly.

 

“Aniki...Chibiusa? Minna? Are they all right?” Kimiko asked as she started being able to focus more. She struggled to sit up, but fell back and moaned softly.

 

Gentle hands were placed on her shoulders and she looked up at Usagi. “Daijoubu. They’re safe and sound. Mamo-chan stepped out to take care of an important paper. Chibiusa is preparing for her school’s athletic meet, and the others are out for now. I said I’d stay with you because you’re my future sister-in-law!” she answered and laughed as she put a hand behind her head in embarrassment.

 

Smiling a bit at Usagi’s cheerful reply, Kimiko reached up and squeezed Usagi’s hand when the younger girl gripped it. “Arigato, Usagi,” she murmured before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. She was glad everyone was safe. She just needed to get better now.

 

TBC

 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 19/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SSH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: And on we go!! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

Stretching as she walked alongside her brother towards the movie they were going to see together, Kimiko smiled happily. Since she had first regained consciousness, her recovery had been slow yet again, taking a week more before she felt capable enough to do anything herself. In that time, there were three other attacks and she along with the others were becoming worried that more targets were going to be focused on. But for the moment she shrugged it off. It was wonderful to be up and about and almost her old self!

 

She grinned up at her brother as they waited at a stoplight before crossing and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him as they walked, but then stopped when she noticed Chibiusa on one of the overhead bridges. She glanced up at her brother and they nodded before going over to where the little girl was staring moodily at the passersby. “Chibiusa-chan, daijoubu?” she called gently when they got near and Chibiusa looked over in surprise. The little girl turned to them, and then wrapped her arms around Kimiko’s waist, hugging her tightly as Kimiko bent in and curled around her. “Chibiusa...”

 

“Why don’t we head home? We have plenty of time,” Mamoru suggested and Kimiko smiled at her brother before they both took Chibiusa’s hands and started towards the Tsukino residence. But when they got to about two blocks from their goal, they ran into Usagi. “Usako?”

 

“Oh! Mamo-chan...Kimiko-oneechan...Chibiusa...I was just coming to find you!” Usagi said in surprise. “Chibiusa, where’ve you been? I was looking for you. Want to come home now?”

 

“Urusai, Usagi! You’re so nosy!” Chibiusa cried, shocking them. Her hands clenched as she stared down at her feet. “You snoop into a person’s space and ask too many questions! Just leave me alone!”

 

“Chibiusa...” Kimiko whispered in worry, wondering what was going on.

 

“Sumanai, Chibiusa. You just looked like you had so much on your mind and I thought you’d want to talk about it,” Usagi replied faintly, seemingly bewildered by the sudden onslaught of Chibiusa’s anger.

 

“There are some things I don’t want to talk about!” Chibiusa retorted, and then seemed to stop, her face stricken as if with a sudden thought.

 

Kimiko glanced at her brother, then at Usagi. “Ne, aniki, why don’t you walk Usagi home? I’ll walk with Chibiusa and we can go later on our date, ok?” she suggested casually while taking Chibiusa’s hand in her own. Mamoru and Usagi nodded before linking arms and heading off, both glancing back worriedly at the other two. Kimiko waited till they had gone around the corner before starting them off as well. “Want to talk about it?” she asked as she swung their hands between them.

 

Chibiusa was silent for a minute as they walked before finally saying, “Pegasus...he doesn’t think I trust him. He doesn’t want to be my friend.”

 

Tilting an eyebrow, Kimiko frowned thoughtfully as she looked ahead. “How do you figure?” she replied and looked back down at the little girl.

 

Chibiusa stopped as she stared at the ground. “He won’t tell me anything and he left when he felt like I didn’t trust him. Why won’t he share anything about himself with me!?” she cried and looked up as Kimiko knelt down. Chibiusa leaned in and hugged Kimiko tightly, sobbing a little. “It’s not fair! I just want him as my friend!”

 

“Oh Chibiusa...” Kimiko smiled fondly as she stroked the young girl’s back. She hugged Chibiusa close and sighed. “Sometimes when you are friends, some things need to stay hidden for their protection until the time is right. But if you can share things and trust is said, then that means the friendship is very strong. He wants to be your friend and protect you, so let that be enough, Chibiusa,” she explained tenderly before leaning back at the same time as Chibiusa. She wiped away the tears there and smiled.

 

“If you think so, demo, I really hope he’ll tell me more soon,” Chibiusa said sadly with a light pout and Kimiko laughed softly before standing.

 

“Trust is something earned, not given lightly. If you trust him and he trusts you, that’s all you need,” she said before starting them home again. She told a couple of funny stories and had Chibiusa laughing by the time they arrived at the Tsukino residence, which was good. She hugged the little girl good night and left with Mamoru for the movie. Some things were worth working on carefully and others needed a boot. She hoped that Pegasus would confide soon in Chibiusa. Their love seemed to be blossoming well.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Watching Pegasus flying with Chibiusa, Kimiko smiled softly. They had luckily made up, but there was still much that Pegasus had hidden from the young one. Kimiko had urged Pegasus to talk to Chibiusa, but so far she had a feeling his fear was stopping him from being honest. Her world suddenly dimmed as hands went over her eyes. She placed her hands over the ones over her eyes and turned as she shifted the hands to around her waist. She was almost immediately kissed tenderly and wrapped her arms around her kisser’s neck while she moaned in pleasure. When the kiss broke, she grinned up at Haruka. “Hey. Nice to see you too,” she murmured and Haruka chuckled softly before shifting back so she could see Setsuna and Michiru watching them with knowing grins._

 

“ _It’s been a while. We were getting very worried. Especially when we felt enormous power from you. What has been happening?” Michiru asked as she and Setsuna stepped closer._

 

_Sighing, Kimiko leaned into Haruka. “It’s a long story, but first, how is your mission coming, my Senshi?” she asked and the three straightened, somehow sensing her command._

 

“ _We have finished, but we sense another problem rising up just to the north. We’re going to investigate it and then report back,” Michiru replied and Kimiko nodded then began telling them of everything that had happened recently._

 

_They stared at her in shock when she spoke of her recent transformation. “It sounds like you are coming into your powers as the Balance early. Is that dangerous?” Haruka asked worriedly._

 

_/Iie, she is coming into them more naturally now. As she grows stronger, her control will become stronger. But it will be a while as long as there is no undue stress or need for her to tap into it,/ Pegasus said as he came over to them with Chibiusa near him. Chibiusa ran over and cuddled up into Kimiko’s lap happily as Kimiko wrapped her arms around her. /But we can’t guarantee that things won't come up to force her to use her power./_

 

“ _Whatever happens, I will continue to fight to protect the ones I love,” Kimiko stated firmly._

 

“ _And we’ll continue to watch over you,” Haruka shot back and grinned cheekily, getting a chuckle from the others. “You are, after all, our future Lady Queen. It would be remiss of us to not keep you out of trouble,” she added and leaned in for a soft kiss._

 

“ _I’m just wondering what you’re going to tell Yaten-kun,” Michiru commented slyly and Kimiko flushed as Haruka wiggled her eyebrows._

 

“ _Mmmm that’ll be a conversation. ‘Oh Yaten, you’re so wonderful. By the way, Kimiko and I are Sailor Senshi and save the world all the time!’” Haruka retorted and Michiru snorted in amusement._

 

“ _It will come up when it comes up,” Kimiko replied serenely, though inside she felt worried. It had crossed her mind about their secret and how it was being kept from Yaten, but a solution hadn’t come up. ‘Maybe we’ll figure it out when we’re together again,’ she thought hopefully. She looked up at Haruka and then over at Michiru and Setsuna as they laughed at something Chibiusa said. ‘Come home soon,’ she thought wistfully and prayed they’d be reunited soon._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Smiling softly at Mamoru as he talked about his day, Kimiko leaned back on his sofa and sipped her tea. Since her dream with the others, she was finding her strength and convictions becoming stronger. It was as if they had been given a purpose. Hopefully things would work out as thought.

 

The doorbell rang and she shared a confused look with Mamoru before he got up and went to the door. She stayed in her seat, then looked over when she thought she heard Usagi. She got up and went over to the door. “Aniki? Is that Usagi?” she asked, then stopped, gaping, when she saw Chibiusa and Usagi, but their ages were switched. “Uso...” she whispered in shock then sighed as she put her head in her hand. “You two...you can’t ever stay out of trouble can you?” she mumbled as she went inside, shaking her head.

 

“So what happened?” Mamoru asked though his eye was still twitching as they sat down on the couch with the two. Chibiusa and Usagi looked at each other, then at them and began to explain what had happened.

 

Kimiko sighed heavily as she rubbed her face. “Unbelievable...” she muttered, though she was also concerned about Chibiusa’s inability to contact Pegasus. She could tell Chibiusa was heartsick over it.

 

“Can you do something, imouto?” Mamoru asked as he turned to her. Kimiko looked at him in surprise. None of them had mentioned her powers that she was slowly coming into. In fact, her brother almost seemed to be avoiding the topic, though she wasn’t sure why. He smiled slightly, though it was obvious he was uncomfortable with his suggestion. “Perhaps, you can see a way around the spell...” he added as he glanced away.

 

Looking sad before she cleared her face of feeling, Kimiko turned to the other two. Somehow her brother’s very reaction hurt her deep inside. But she pushed it aside as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the two girls. She could sense the spell, but that was with her normal gifts. She tried tapping her power, but it seemed to be blocked, even with as hard as she tried to get to it. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and stared at her hands. “It’s no use. I can’t seem to tap that power. There is probably another way around it, but nothing I can figure out,” she murmured before looking over at the girls. “Gomen ne.”

 

“Daijoubu, Kimiko-oneechan. We’ll figure something out I’m sure,” Usagi replied cheerfully, but Chibiusa’s face was still troubled.

 

Sighing, Kimiko stood. “Aniki...think I best head home. I’ll rinse this out and let myself out,” she said quietly and left the room, feeling very dejected. She knew that her life was changing and becoming strange, but she never thought she wouldn’t have her brother’s support. With another sigh, she rinsed out the teacup and put it into the sink to be washed, then turned to go, but stopped when she found Chibiusa in front of her. “Chibiusa-chan?” she asked quietly in concern as she saw the younger girl near tears. She gasped slightly as Chibiusa ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, crying quietly.

 

“Pegasus...he won’t come out to see me. I want him to see me...” Chibiusa sobbed softly and Kimiko felt a pang in her heart at the heartbreak within the young voice. She wrapped her arms tighter around Chibiusa and held her close.

 

“Daijoubu, Chibiusa-chan. Perhaps it’s a side effect from the spell that changed you?” she suggested and leaned back a bit as Chibiusa did. She brushed away some of the tears and smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be ok, Chibiusa. Shinjite.” Nodding and smiling tremulously, Chibiusa hugged her again before going to take a bath. Sighing softly, Kimiko went to the door, but stopped when she saw her brother waiting for her. “Aniki...”

 

He looked over and went up to her, then hugged her tightly, tucking her close. “Imouto, gomen. You’re trying to deal with everything and here I go with my own fears. Gomen. I support and love you. I’m just worried...these new powers...what will happen?” he murmured as he held her tightly.

 

“Aniki...” Kimiko whispered and felt sudden tears well up at his caring love as she curled into him. She leaned back then and smiled up at him through her tears. “Everything will be fine. Shinjite,” she said and he smiled back before kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes at his tenderness, then left when he let her go. She returned to her apartment and sighed as she leaned against the door. She had to hope everything would work out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled as she sat with the Inner Senshi at Crown Royale sans Chibiusa, who was visiting with Momo that day. After she had left her brother's place a few nights ago, Chibiusa had somehow broken the spell. Kimiko had seen Pegasus and Chibiusa talking the other night, so she knew that things were fine. Listening to Usagi talk about Chibiusa’s conversations that she had heard the other night, she shook her head before sipping her green tea. As they started to make observations about who it was that Chibiusa had been talking to, she tuned them out, though she was very amused. But her ignoring them was interrupted when Usagi suddenly stood and firmly put her hands on the table. “Kimiko-oneechan! Do you know who Chibiusa is seeing? Is it a boyfriend?”

 

Kimiko nearly choked on her tea and started laughing softly, unable to help herself. When she got herself under control, she saw that she was under the intense focus of all of them and hid her grin. She attempted to look serious then and said, “If I did, I wouldn’t say. It’s her private life.”

 

They all blinked in surprise, then immediately began trying to interrogate her while Usagi demanded to know since she was Chibiusa’s guardian. Amused at their attempts to interfere, she calmly finished her drink and stood up. “Ne minna, ja ne!” she said lightly and giggled as they all cried out in dismay as she left. She headed out and almost ran into Chibiusa, whom she grabbed around the waist, swung around, then set down and took her hand to walk away from the café. “You don’t want to go in there just yet, love,” she said and grinned as Chibiusa closed her mouth on her protests in confusion.

 

“Nani? Did they do something?” Chibiusa asked in confusion.

 

“Eh, they are wondering things and you’d be interrogated for sure. Let them settle and then, play with them, ne?” Kimiko suggested with a wicked grin and Chibiusa grinned back. This was going to be interesting! They walked in silence together for a bit before it was broken by Chibiusa.

 

"Ne, Kimiko-oneechan, has Pegasus told you about himself?" the little girl asked and Kimiko glanced down at her before looking ahead again.

 

"He's told me plenty. The rest I figured out through my gift. Why do you ask?" she answered and smiled as Chibiusa swung their hands between them.

 

"Mmm, I just want to know how we can help him. Do you think that you are the crystal user?" Chibiusa asked and Kimiko tilted her head in consideration.

 

"Perhaps. But I think it reacts more to the purity of a child's dreams than an adult's. A child's dreams soar to the farthest reaches and deepest depths. Adults can be the same, but tend to be more focused on improving their own lives. I should think that you might be the chosen one. He came to your dreams. Honestly, there would be no one better," Kimiko replied and smiled down at the little girl when she looked up in surprise.

 

Chibiusa's eyes shone happily before she hugged her aunt tightly. "Kimiko-oneechan! Arigato!" she cried and Kimiko chuckled as she hugged Chibiusa back.

 

"Daijoubu, Chibiusa-chan. We'll get this figured out, ne?" she whispered and Chibiusa nodded against her before leaning back and smiling happily. Smiling back, Kimiko kissed her forehead before they resumed their walk. They would figure everything out, she was sure!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Glancing over in concern when she saw the Inner Senshi standing outside of the park, Kimiko frowned, thinking over on the message Chibiusa had left for her on her cell phone. She had a feeling that they had pushed their luck with the young one. She went over to where Chibiusa was standing near a koi pond watching a young man feeding the fish. She placed her hand on Chibiusa's head and smiled down at her little niece. "So...they are bakas?" she asked and Chibiusa nodded vehemently with anger in her eyes.

 

"Why won't they leave me alone?" she retorted softly and Kimiko sighed.

 

"Because they care and want you happy," Kimiko replied and smiled as Chibiusa shifted closer so that she was in front of Kimiko.

 

"I want to tell them, but I can't," Chibiusa murmured sadly and Kimiko felt sadness go through her before she leaned down and hugged the little girl tightly.

 

Suddenly, they heard a ruckus nearby and saw that JunJun had appeared and was harassing the young man. "Hayaku, Chibiusa!" Kimiko commanded and Chibiusa nodded before transforming along with the others. Kimiko kept an eye on the battle, though she was rather exasperated and amused at the complete misunderstanding the Inner Senshi had taken to Chibiusa's words on her boyfriend. She threw a rose at the same time as her brother just as Chibimoon was about to be swallowed by the giant koi, closing the mouth. "Ima wa, Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibimoon!" she called after her brother gave an embarrassing speech about interrupting young love. Once the Lemures was gone, they all stood together and watched the man feed the fish once more.

 

And once again, the Inner Senshi began interrogating Chibiusa on her choice. Kimiko even was accused of allowing such a thing, which was really rather amusing. Finally, Chibiusa had had enough and screeched. Once they had shut up, she declared that the boy she liked was a secret, which of course got many face-plants. Kimiko started giggling along with Chibiusa and they hugged tightly, content with their secret. It was for the good of everyone after all...

 

*~~**~~*

 

Smiling as she painted the scene before her of the lake in the park, Kimiko relaxed in the sun. After the most recent attack two days prior, she felt she deserved a small art break. Chibiusa was playing with Momo nearby while the others were picnicking just behind her. She knew they were there at least and relaxed even more. She'd been feeling a chill all morning, as if she was being watched, and didn't like the feeling at all. Still, she kept expecting Haruka to appear to cover her eyes and distract her from her painting like always.

 

'Haruka, I miss you so much. And Yaten and all of you. Come home soon,' she thought sadly and sighed.

 

"Hey, that's really good!"

 

Blinking out of her melancholy, Kimiko looked over at the young girl who had commented and felt her heart slow just a beat as she saw the Amazon Quartet before her in civilian clothing. 'Ah. So that is the feeling. Am I your next target?' she wondered before smiling. "Arigato. It's one of my many hobbies," she answered warmly.

 

"Eeeh? A hobby? You could be famous!" the girl she knew was named JunJun said as she gazed at the painting.

 

"Hai, it almost looks like you could walk right into it," CereCere added as she sat next to Kimiko.

 

"PallaPalla wants to have this one!" PallaPalla whined a bit and Kimiko laughed softly.

 

"When I'm done, you four may have it, if you'd like," she said and they all stared at her.

 

"Honto desu ka?" VesVes asked in shock and Kimiko felt a bit of sadness go through her at the honest amazement such a small gift freely given could bring.

 

"No strings?" JunJun inquired as she leaned in, obviously suspicious. "Obaba won't let us you know," she added as she glanced at the others.

 

"Who cares! It's beautiful and it would look wonderful in our room!" CereCere retorted as she clasped her hands in delight.

 

"Arigato, oneechan!" PallaPalla declared and Kimiko smiled at them.

 

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now let's see if I can finish this. I know just what to add," she said before she started painting again. But as she went, she began to see what she wanted in the painting and added in the four girls playing, dressed in long dresses much as she and the Senshi had worn in their time at Silver Millennium. She heard their in-drawn gasps of awe as she painted them and finished with a small flourish. "Yes, that's perfect," she murmured and put her signature at the bottom corner.

 

"You put us in there," VesVes whispered as she stared along with the other three and Kimiko nodded. "Doushite?"

 

"Because it felt right. I believe what I felt. You wish to live life and I brought out the purity of your hearts. Am I wrong?" Kimiko asked, though she knew she wasn't as they turned their gazes to her solemnly. CereCere took the painting carefully and brought out her magic ball as did the others. As one, they transformed into the Amazon Quartet and Kimiko closed her eyes sadly. "I see. So, you truly are going to take my dream, Amazon Quartet?" she asked quietly and they all froze as they stared at her.

 

"How did you..." JunJun asked in surprise and Kimiko stood up slowly.

 

"I knew from the beginning. It's one of my gifts. I had hoped that you had come to understand your importance and to turn away from this dark path, but it saddens me that you haven't," she replied as she held up a golden rose.

 

"Zirconia obaba wants your dream," CereCere explained grimly as they held up their balls.

 

"Our Lady wants your dream," VesVes added just as grimly.

 

"Matte nasai! You can't touch our beloved Kimiko-oneechan's dream!"

 

They all looked over in surprise and Kimiko prepared to jump if need be. Sometimes they would get rather impatient with all the introductions...

 

"She is precious to us and you won't hurt her!" Sailor Mars added to Sailor Moon's intro.

 

"She is our future Queen and must be protected!" Jupiter declared angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Taking her dream will earn our ire!" Venus stated as well.

 

"Step away from her," Mercury finished as they all took the pose.

 

"In the name of the moon...we shall punish you!" they all declared as they pointed at the other group.

 

"Mattaku. You guys have no idea how annoying you are!" JunJun cried as she glared at the Sailor Senshi.

 

"Nani?! Annoying? You're trying to hurt our dear friend!" Sailor Moon cried.

 

"Maybe obaba is right in choosing her then if you're so protective. Queen, huh? Well let's see what this queen's dream is!" VesVes cried before she shot her colliding ball at Kimiko.

 

"Abunai, Kimiko-san!” Jupiter shouted as they all moved, but Kimiko had already leapt up and flipped out of the way. She dodged the ball, then caught it in front of her, startling them all.

 

“Good catch. Too bad it’s not enough,” JunJun cried as she shot off her ball. Kimiko gasped as she dropped the original ball and tried to dodge, but her scream of pain echoed around them along with the Senshis’ cries of horror as her dream mirror was forced from her.

 

Collapsing to the ground, Kimiko tried to move, but her energy was gone. ‘Haruka...Yaten...doko?’ she wondered silently as she lost consciousness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chibimoon stared along with the others as Kimiko’s mirror appeared and they shielded their eyes as it materialized in a brilliant glow of light. When the light had cleared, they all stared in wonder at the crystalline mirror that had gold lacing through it. ‘It’s so beautiful...’ she thought in amazement, but then snapped out of it as the Amazon Quartet started arguing.

 

“It’s not the one we want, but I’m keeping it! It’s beautiful!” CereCere declared as she flipped up and grabbed it.

 

“PallaPalla wants it! Give it!” PallaPalla demanded in a whine as she ran over and tried to grab it from CereCere.

 

“Mou yamete! Put it back!” Sailor Moon cried in fear as they tried to get the mirror back without breaking it. Suddenly, the mirror slipped out of CereCere’s hands and went flying. “Yada!” Sailor Moon screamed along with the others as the mirror fell and smashed on the ground. Kimiko screamed in anguish, then fell silent, tears rolling down her face.

 

“Look what you did!” JunJun cried and PallaPalla whined.

 

“PallaPalla wanted the pretty mirror!” she whined.

 

“Yurusenai...”

 

The Amazon Quartet looked over in surprise as Chibimoon stepped closer, tears rolling down her face as she held tightly to her Carillion. She rang the bell, calling upon Pegasus as her gaze remained on her aunt’s fallen body and the shimmering mirror fragments near her. Pegasus appeared, but the Quartet left before Sailor Moon could call on her attack. With a sob, Chibimoon ran to Pegasus as he landed next to Kimiko. “Pegasus! Onegai! Save her!” she begged and the others nodded as they stood nearby tearfully.

 

Tuxedo Kamen came over and knelt next to his sister before looking up at Pegasus. “Onegai, save my imouto,” he whispered thickly as a tear rolled down his face.

 

Pegasus nodded and whinnied as his horn flashed to life, blinding them all briefly with its golden shine. When they could see, they watched as the mirror pieces and Kimiko rose up to float in front of Pegasus. The mirror pieces repaired themselves, melding back into their true form before the mirror went back inside of Kimiko. She stirred and moaned as she floated down to her feet and barely caught herself. Tuxedo Kamen was immediately there, holding her up as he hugged her close. “Yokatta,” he whispered and she chuckled a bit.

 

“Arigato, Pegasus!” Chibimoon cried and hugged her dear friend before he disappeared.

 

/Be safe, my maiden...my Lady Queen,/ he said in reply as he disappeared.

 

Laughing in relief, the Sailor Senshi crowded around Kimiko and hugged her, relieved. None of them noticed that the painting she had made had disappeared.

 

*~~**~~*

 

JunJun smiled as she gazed at the painting she had managed to save from their battle and caressed it. VesVes looked over her shoulder as did CereCere while PallaPalla looked at it over JunJun’s thigh. JunJun took it then and hung it where they could all see it near their beds and silently gazed at it. While the mission had failed, somehow they felt that it had been a success in another way.

 

TBC

 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 20/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SSH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: And on we go!! Woot! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

Checking to make sure that she had the last thing she needed, Kimiko smiled as she left her apartment to meet up with Mamoru to go to Chibiusa’s marathon. She looked up as she got outside and frowned when she noticed that it seemed darker than it should be, even with it nearing winter. She stepped out, but then stopped and fell to her knees in agony as pain shot through her, stealing her breath. She looked around as she panted through the throbbing, trying to find the source of her pain, but could only see web silk from spider webs.

 

“Well, well...look what we have found.”

 

The snide comment caught her attention and Kimiko stood up carefully, catching herself as she glared at the Amazon Quartet that had suddenly appeared around her. “Come to try and take my mirror again?” she asked softly as she gazed at each of them one by one.

 

"Not exactly. Our Lady Nehelenia wants to ask you some questions about the true holder of Pegasus," CereCere answered as they moved closer in.

 

"You will have to question someone else," Kimiko retorted as she brought her hand up. But she suddenly realized that her transformation wasn't happening and stared at her signet ring, noticing that it held cracks along it. Firming her mouth, she leaped from out among them, but pain suddenly flared through her again and she cried out as she fell to the ground in agony. She found herself abruptly bound and glared up at the laughing Quartet.

 

"I think we will question you," VesVes said and they laughed again as they teleported with Kimiko into the Dead Moon Circus.

 

Kimiko groaned in pain, wondering at the agony that was pulsing through her at every moment. /Aniki tasukete!!/ she sent out, but then screamed in pain as her mind went white with an agonizing blast of energy.

 

"You will not be sending anymore pleas for help until we allow you, my dear Queen." The gravelly voice was heavy with amusement as an old woman in a long gray cloak and a domed horned helmet appeared and moved towards Kimiko. Kimiko suddenly was suspended in midair, web silk wrapped tightly around her and squeezing her until she cried out in pain. "The Amazon Quartet told me something interesting about your mirror. It had some gold in it, which means that you are connected with the one who holds Pegasus," Zirconia observed as she walked slowly towards Kimiko.

 

"Ne, Zirconia obaba...are we needed anymore?" JunJun asked as she stood with her hands behind her head, looking bored.

 

"No. Go and start collecting dream mirrors. Your search isn't over and it'll be the perfect bait for those Sailor Senshi," Zirconia replied, though her greedy gaze never left Kimiko.

 

"Don't do this," Kimiko said softly as the girls were turning away and they stopped. They looked over at Kimiko and she gazed at them with tears in her eyes. "Don't be used this way! You mean nothing to the Circus! They are using you for your beautiful dreams and power! I see in your hearts. You are beautiful and deserve to fly and grow! Don’t do this! Know who you are!" she pleaded, and then suddenly screamed as dark energy shot through the web silk into her.

 

"Urusai!" Zirconia snarled before she turned to the girls. "Ike! Don't come back until you've done as you're told!" Zirconia roared at the four and they disappeared reluctantly.

 

Kimiko gasped for air as her body trembled from the aftershocks, tears of pain rolling down her face. She flinched as fingers were placed under her chin, forcing her to look up at the old hag. She sneered then. "Torture me all you want. I'll never help you. You and I know you're just a pawn as well. You won't win," she whispered hoarsely even as her body twinged with pain again.

 

Zirconia smirked back at her before stepping back slightly as a mirror appeared behind her. A beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and lavender colored skin appeared in the mirror and smirked at Kimiko. "Princess of Earth, I remember you well. You and Queen Serenity banished me into this mirror trap for all time during the time of Silver Millennium. From what I hear, I was a test to see how your powers were coming to be. I shall enjoy extracting my revenge from you while I learn of Helios' hiding place," the woman, Nehelenia, murmured silkily before she focused intently on Kimiko.

 

Kimiko didn't have the time to even react as overwhelming energy blasted through her, forcing a scream of anguish from her as her mirror was forced from her after what felt like an unending assault. It gleamed in the darkness and Kimiko stared at it dully as the attack finished and left her weak. Zirconia moved forward, chuckling darkly as she neared the gleaming mirror of her dreams. "Yamete..." Kimiko whispered as tears rolled down her face. Chibiusa's face as she laughed and ran with Pegasus appeared before her eyes and she sobbed. "Yamete! I won't let you have them!!" she screamed as she felt her power flood open and blast through her. She barely heard Zirconia's cry as she was sent flying away from Kimiko while the trappings that held Kimiko were disintegrated and she floated down, free. She grabbed her mirror and it disappeared back into her before she collapsed as her power left her drained.

 

"So. She does know the holder. But we dare not take her mirror again. Her power is growing and soon even I won't be able to control her. Nevertheless, the one who holds it must be close to her. Most likely, it's one of those Sailor Senshi. Zirconia! Let's give them some bait to come into our trap!" Nehelenia said and laughed as Zirconia bowed in assent.

 

Shaking, Kimiko couldn't move as tears rolled down her face and she was gathered once more into the silken ropes and bound tightly. She felt herself being lifted up and displayed in front of the large center stand and hung weakly in her bonds. /Aniki...Chibiusa...minna...tasukete...abunai!/ she sent out before she passed out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Chibimoon stared up at the circus along with the others after the revealed Amazon Quartet had returned to it under Zirconia's orders and Pegasus had stopped them from entering. She wasn't the only one worried about Kimiko-oneechan for they had felt her cry just then, but she had to push it aside for the moment. She ran over to Pegasus as he landed and buried her face in the white neck, shaking as the other Senshi asked why they couldn't go in against the Dead Moon Circus yet.

 

/The Dead Moon Circus is created from people’s abandoned dreams. As long as people give up on dreams, the Circus will never die,/ Pegasus explained as he faced them and Chibiusa could feel he was shaking as well. Something was very wrong and she couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. /You don't have enough power to face such darkness./

 

“Who are you? How do you know all of this?” Sailor Moon asked as she held Tuxedo Kamen’s head on her lap.

 

Bowing his head, Pegasus closed his eyes sadly. /My name is Helios. I am the guardian of Elysion and the Golden Crystal. Long ago, with the aid of Queen Serenity and Princess Eirene of Earth, I had sealed away Queen Nehelenia and her Dead Moon Circus. But with the death of Queen Serenity and Princess Eirene’s blocked memories when she was reborn as Chiba Kimiko, I was unable to keep the seal strong. It weakened and allowed the Circus to escape. Nehelenia is now darkening this world and I need to find the one who will be able to use the Golden Crystal,/ he explained and his horn glimmered, showing them the crystal. /The power of the Crystal can destroy planets./

 

“We can get rid of the Dead Moon Circus with your help, Pegasus. We all need to work together!” Sailor Moon cried and Chibimoon shook her head.

 

“Pegasus can’t use the crystal himself. It’s why he was searching for the one. I thought it might be Kimiko-oneechan...demo...” Chibimoon trailed off and she swallowed down the sudden urge to cry as she thought of her aunt.

 

/I was lost in how to escape and found Chibiusa’s light. I asked the Princess of Earth to protect Chibiusa until the time came since my fellow guardians and I had been sworn to silence about the Crystal. But when I hid in Chibimoon’s dreams, I told her and our Lady Queen of the Crystal in the hopes that they might help me. I had hoped that either of them could control the Crystal, but.../ Pegasus trailed off and he sighed before nuzzling Chibiusa.

 

“Pegasus...my imouto. Doko da?” Tuxedo Kamen grunted out as he leaned up onto his elbow and clutched at his chest in agony.

 

/I will try to find her, but I cannot sense her. Be careful. The darkness is falling swiftly,/ Pegasus answered before he began to disappear.

 

Chibimoon clung to him as long as she could before he vanished, then turned and went over to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. She knew what they had to do, but if they were going to be successful, they had to do it now. She just hoped her aunt was safe. She had been missing for over a day and now they knew it was far worse than they'd thought. They managed to get Mamoru back to his apartment and Chibiusa felt sorrow and worry within her as they could only watch as Mamoru writhed in agony. She felt tears come to her eyes and sniffled as she put an arm over her eyes. "Gomen ne, minna. I wish I could use the Golden Crystal," she whispered shakily.

 

"Daijoubu, Chibiusa-chan. We'll defeat Nehelenia and fix this, just you watch!" Minako retorted cheerfully as they all got close to the little girl in comfort and she nodded, taking solace and heart in the firm declaration.

 

"We better go," Makoto added and led the way out with the others, though Usagi stayed back for a bit. They were all very worried for Mamoru because of the fact that, since he was Earth's Guardian along with his sister, he was synchronized with the Earth's energy. Thus, he was feeling all of the dark energy that was clouding the world and it was tearing him apart little by little. For that alone, they had to hurry.

 

Going outside, they all stopped in shock as they watched the almost macabre circus display going on in front of them. Chibiusa felt anger rise up at their mocking and shouted, "Yamete!"

 

At once, the circus creatures stopped and split into two sides, displaying a clear path to the main circus tent. "Wow. That works," Usagi said softly, impressed, but then they all gasped when they saw Kimiko hanging in front of the doorway, unconscious and wrapped in spider webs. "Kimiko-oneechan!"

 

"I'd say this is an invite to go right in," Makoto said grimly and they all nodded as they got out their transformation wands. With grim determination, they transformed and faced the circus and watched as Kimiko disappeared into the tent.

 

"We need to get inside!" Rei cried and they nodded as one.

 

"We have front row seats for you inside, but you have to get there first. I'd hurry. Our Lady is still toying with your so called Queen," CereCere mocked along with the other three before they disappeared laughing.

 

Angered, the Sailor Senshi plunged into battle, fighting the Lemures that started coming after them immediately. They were successful and ran into the Circus, looking around desperately for their friend as well as keeping a wary eye out for their enemy.

 

"So glad you could join us!" JunJun called out before she started firing various balls at them. Jupiter managed to catch most of them, but then one dropped and exploded, sending her flying.

 

"Jupiter!" the other Senshi cried and ran to her, but the Amazon Quartet were just getting started. Soon, the Senshi were either running or dodging attacks that were flying at them from all over until suddenly, CereCere managed to trap all but Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon in a gooey sap that wouldn't let them move.

 

Angered, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon faced the mocking group. "We won't let you get away with this!" Sailor Moon cried and the four other girls laughed at that.

 

"You can't stop us! We have what you want and you have what we want, only it'll soon be ours once we find out which of you holds Pegasus!" VesVes retorted and they all gestured to where Kimiko hung before the main podium.

 

Kimiko looked up slowly, obviously weak and in pain. "Sailor...Senshi..." she managed and Chibimoon felt her rage boil over.

 

"Yurusenai!!" she cried before bringing out her Carillon. "Onegai Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams!" she shouted, then rang her bell. "TWINKLE YELL!"

 

The Amazon Quartet's smirks fell off their faces as Pegasus appeared and they knew they were in trouble as Sailor Moon called on her attack. But the attack was blocked by Zirconia and they breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Thank you for showing us where Pegasus is. I already know that he's just an illusion when he is in this world. Now, to show his hiding place," Zirconia said softly and she stepped to the side. She brought down her floating eyeball and took aim.

 

"Chibimoon hayaku ike!" Kimiko suddenly shouted and Chibimoon looked up at Kimiko in shock. Seeing her aunt's fear as she struggled to get free suddenly, Chibimoon knew that she was in danger and so was Pegasus. But before she could move, Zirconia hit the eyeball, which went flying. It hit on several things before hitting Chibimoon and she cried out in pain as her mirror was revealed, golden and gleaming. "Yada!" Kimiko screamed and Chibimoon trembled in horror.

 

"Chibimoon!" Sailor Moon yelled along with the others and Pegasus ran over and dove into the mirror.

 

"Ah, excellent," Zirconia all but purred and grinned evilly. "Now we have what we want."

 

"Dame..." Chibimoon whispered desperately as she reached up and pulled her mirror back into her and regained full control of herself. But it wasn't to last long as a mirror swirled up behind her and captured her rapidly, surprising her.

 

"Chibimoon! Chibimoon!" Sailor Moon cried in panic as they crowded around Chibimoon in her mirror prison. But Chibimoon disappeared as Zirconia laughed and they looked over angrily at the old woman.

 

"Thank you for bringing us Pegasus' hiding place, Sailor Senshi," Zirconia mocked them before disappearing as did the Amazon Quartet. They cried out in alarm and rushed over as Kimiko was released and fell to the ground in a shaking heap.

 

"Kimiko-oneechan, daijoubu?" Sailor Moon asked as soon as they got to the older woman's side and she held Kimiko close in worry.

 

"Aa, I will be. But I'm no use to you, Sailor Senshi. I can't transform into Kinroze," Kimiko whispered thickly as she trembled in weakness and pain. "I'm not sure what is happening, but you must save Sailor Chibimoon and the Amazon Quartet before Nehelenia is freed!"

 

"We won't let Nehelenia escape!" Jupiter cried angrily and the others nodded firmly in agreement.

 

Smiling a bit, Kimiko looked up at Sailor Moon then. "Sailor Moon. Aniki, doko da?" she whispered and squeezed Sailor Moon's hand when the younger girl held it suddenly.

 

"He can't be here. His soul is aligned with Earth as Earth's Guardian, much like I think yours is. He's feeling the Earth's pain, just as you are," Sailor Moon replied gently and Kimiko closed her eyes sorrowfully. "Daijoubu, Kimiko-oneechan. I'll fix this and free Chibimoon and the Earth!" she added vehemently and Kimiko smiled before opening her eyes to gaze at them.

 

"Go. Leave me here. I'll be fine. Find Chibimoon," Kimiko whispered before her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped. They all gasped and leaned in fearfully, but relaxed as Sailor Moon cupped her face.

 

"She's unconscious. She must be incredibly weak..." she said as she carefully laid the older woman down and stood. "You heard her. We have to find Chibimoon and stop Nehelenia no matter what!" she cried and the other four agreed firmly before they ran towards the back of the tent. Sailor Moon prayed that they'd be in time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Pain lanced through Kimiko as she started to come to and she groaned and curled up a bit. ‘What happened...’ she wondered silently as she opened her eyes and looked around, holding her head as it reeled with dizziness. She felt weak and filled with pain, but something was forcing her to wake up. ‘Chibiusa-chan. The others. I need to help,’ she realized and started to stand shakily, wobbling as she stood up. She held her head as she moaned and stumbled down the hall where she could sense Chibiusa’s energy. ‘Have to...find her...before...’

 

She gasped as she lurched into the wall and barely braced herself there as her pain increased suddenly. She looked ahead and paled as she saw the large mirror from before, shattered with Chibiusa lying before it. “Chibiusa...Chibiusa!” she cried and staggered over to where the little girl was. She fell to her knees, panting softly as she shakily gathered Chibimoon to her. "Chibimoon, Chibimoon wake up!" she whispered tearfully as she gently shook the little girl. But Chibimoon didn't stir and Kimiko sobbed as she held her close. "Gomen ne...gomen ne, Chibiusa-chan!" she cried and choked on her tears as she held the little girl and sobbed.

 

"Kimiko-oneechan!"

 

"Kimiko-san!"

 

Looking up through her tears, Kimiko saw the Inner Senshi running towards her as her vision began to blur and darken. "Sailor Senshi..." she mumbled before slowly sliding to her side and passing out again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Kimiko-oneechan! Chibimoon!" Sailor Moon ran to their side and knelt down before gathering the two close to her. "Doushite..." she whispered in worry as they tried to wake the two.

 

"Ah, the Queen has fallen into despair and the little girl that Pegasus had hidden within dreams forever. Do you think you can wake them, Sailor Moon?"

 

Looking up angrily, Sailor Moon glared at the tall woman that was sitting in a throne above them. "What did you do to them!?" she demanded as her friends surrounded her and the two unconscious ones protectively.

 

"Who are you!?" Jupiter demanded as well.

 

"Are you really the fools? I am the one you seek: Nehelenia," Nehelenia replied in a bored voice before chuckling at their stunned expressions. Suddenly, the tent that they were in started shaking and they cried out as they tried to brace themselves. Nehelenia laughed as darkness flooded the earth.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Mamoru opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in what looked like ancient ruins that had rose bushes surrounding him. His gaze came to a stop and widened when he saw two figures before him. “Imouto!” he cried and ran forward, unaware that he had transformed into Prince Endymion._

 

“ _Aniki! Yokatta!” Kimiko cried as she ran to him and was swept up into his arms, her white dress shimmering in the pale sunlight that surrounded them. He tucked his face in her neck, holding her close as she clung to him._

 

“ _I was so worried...” Mamoru whispered tenderly as he held her, his relief almost overwhelming. He looked over at the youth that was watching them. “Helios?” he said softly, then looked around as Kimiko gasped to see that they were surrounded by the rose bushes, but they had all become black. He turned his gaze back to the younger man._

 

“ _I was charged to protect dreams and the Golden Crystal. I love beautiful dreams so much, but they are fading and the Dead Moon Circus is growing stronger,” Helios said sadly._

 

“ _Iie, Helios! Iie! Beautiful dreams are as strong as ever! Believe...believe in those who fight!” Kimiko protested as she moved closer to the youth._

 

“ _Helios, you’re the one who shared his power with Sailor Moon, ne?” Mamoru murmured and Helios nodded before looking up._

 

“ _Then share that power again. With the one who’s beautiful dream has your heart,” Kimiko added gently and Helios looked at her and then them both in shock. Understanding flooded within Helios’ gaze and he disappeared in a shimmer of light._

 

_Nodding, Mamoru turned to his sister. “It’s up to them now,” he said as the black roses encroached around them, separating them._

 

“ _Hai...” Turning to him, Kimiko smiled as her dress glowed and became more regal looking. A jeweled crown appeared on her forehead and glittered as it circled her head while a single diamond hung in a teardrop in the middle of her forehead and wings appeared from her back and spread. Mamoru stared at his sister, stunned at the beauty he saw in his sister and the power he could feel from her. Suddenly a golden glow appeared around her and banished the black roses, turning them into red roses that glittered in the dream world's light. She held up a hand and a staff appeared within her hand. "The future comes soon, aniki. The cosmic powers are aligning and soon we all shall face a destiny that is far greater than any of us imagined. Never lose sight of your dreams," she said, her voice echoing around them with the power she was emanating with._

 

_Closing his eyes as he took in the light from her, Mamoru knew that what she had said was the truth. Their destinies were meant to be difficult, but in the long run, everything would come to fruition and bring about a world peace that would last for ages. Opening his eyes again, he squinted as she suddenly glowed even brighter. 'What's happening?' he wondered before gasping as she smiled at him._

 

_"I must go, aniki. Wake up. Wake up!" she called as she disappeared in a brilliant flash of light._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stood up slowly, glowing in her shimmering gown as her wings spread amidst the destroyed building. Her power suddenly flared up and the area repaired itself before she took off, flying towards where she could feel Chibiusa and Usagi were plummeting towards the earth. With a blinding flash of light, she caught the two and smiled at them as they floated with her, wings extending from their own backs as they laughed in amazement. "You two, I swear..." she said fondly and they giggled again as they came to land on a bridge over the main thoroughfare. She hugged them both close, gratitude for their safety and job well done muting her, but with how they clung to her, it was understood.

 

Later that day, they all went to the park to say goodbye to Helios. Helios smiled sadly as he bowed to them. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'm now the guardian of the Golden Crystal. I must return to Elysion," he said sadly as he straightened.

 

"You will always be welcome to visit," Mamoru said as he smiled gently and Helios returned the smile.

 

Turning to Kimiko, he genuflected and bowed his head. "My Lady Queen. I owe you the most thanks. Without your protection, Chibiusa and I would have been captured far sooner and the world would have been lost. I serve you for now and always, my Lady Queen," he said formally, then looked up as Kimiko placed a gentle hand on his head.

 

"Helios, you are far too serious. I would have protected you and Chibiusa even if you hadn't asked. But I foresee that we shall see each other again soon. Do not give up hope. I promise you that you and the one you love will be together for all time," Kimiko said and smiled.

 

"Eeeeh?!" was shouted by all but Chibiusa, who blushed, and Helios, who smiled softly.

 

"Who is that?! Kimiko-oneechan!" Usagi demanded to know as Helios stood and kissed Chibiusa's hand. They all became silent in shock as they watched the intimate gesture.

 

"My little lady. Arigato. I'll never forget you," he whispered as he gazed at Chibiusa and Kimiko hid a grin behind her fist.

 

"Look! A UFO!!"

 

The shout served to distract the others as Kimiko watched Chibiusa hug Helios tightly, in tears at having to say good bye. Helios changed into Pegasus and slowly floated up while keeping touch with Chibiusa until they couldn't and Chibiusa ran after him. She shouted that she wanted to tell him her dreams and Usagi declared that he most likely already knew them. As one, they all watched Pegasus disappear and Kimiko knew that they had a respite for the moment. She just hoped it'd be enough.

 

She stayed back as the others went into town to go to Crown Royale and looked out over the lake, waiting. She heard some shifting behind her, then turned and smiled as she saw the former Amazon Quartet genuflecting before her, heads bowed reverently. "Stand, Amazon Quartet," she said gently and smiled even more as they looked up happily before standing. "Do you remember now who you are?" she asked as she folded her hands before her and watched them.

 

"Hai, my Lady Queen. And we know what our duties will be when the time comes," CereCere replied with a shy smile.

 

"Do you forgive us?" VesVes asked and for the first time they looked a bit worried.

 

"Aa. I forgave you as soon as I saw you. You know now that your dreams never die, only grow more powerful as you age. And that's perfectly fine. When the time comes, you will become far greater than you are even now, with your powers used for Light instead of Darkness," Kimiko replied with a warm smile on her lips. "What will you do now?"

 

"We will sleep, back in the Amazon. Our time isn't yet," JunJun explained and Kimiko nodded before opening her arms to them. They all sighed happily and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

 

"Sleep well and deep, my Asteroids and return to me when the time is right," she whispered softly as she held them all close, her face gentle with affection.

 

"Hai, my Lady Queen," they all whispered back before stepping back. With the poses of circus stars, they disappeared into sparkling balls of light and vanished.

 

Kimiko watched them go with a small, yet sad smile. 'Sleep well, Asteroids. Soon, your power will be needed for a battle that will be unlike anything we've ever known,' she thought sadly before turning and heading for the Crown Royale.

 

TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 21/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM and added hints of SU+SSH+OC, SU+OC, SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: Finished with SuperS! Yay!! On to the next! Enjoy!!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

 

Humming softly with the music that was playing on the radio, Kimiko wrinkled her nose happily as she listened to the Starlights’ new song. ‘Yaten, you sound sad. I hope everything is ok,’ she thought to herself as she rearranged the bouquet she had finished until she was happy. Spring was steadily approaching and she knew the Starlights’ tour was returning to Japan soon. She just hoped her other important people were back by then as well so that, finally, they could all be together.

 

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts and she stopped at the phone. Not recognizing the number, she answered it anyways. “Moshi moshi?”

 

“Yo.”

 

Eyes widening in shock, Kimiko stared ahead as her other hand came up to hold the phone. “Ha-Haruka?” she whispered finally and a soft chuckle greeted her statement.

 

“Hai hai, my love. I wanted to call and let you know that we are coming home. We should be home tomorrow,” Haruka said over the phone and Kimiko closed her eyes tightly on the tears that suddenly dripped down her face.

 

She couldn’t say anything for a few seconds as she tried not to sob. “B-Baka...” she finally whispered through trembling lips. She smiled as Haruka laughed over the line.

 

“I’m sorry that I...we...couldn’t call sooner. I...um...” Haruka trailed off and Michiru’s laugh floated out in the background. Suddenly there was some jostling along with Haruka’s protest and Kimiko chuckled.

 

“Haruka is trying to tell you that she lost our cellphones in the ocean, and that’s why we couldn’t call you,” Michiru said and Kimiko laughed through her tears.

 

“Bakas. I swear. So this is Haruka’s new number?” she said as she wiped her face. Hearing her friends’ voices brought light to her heart and soul. She took down the two numbers and then sat down, talking to them both until her phone started beeping from needing recharging. She said good bye to them, lingering in her good-byes with Haruka more. When she hung up finally, she was nearly giddy with joy. She checked the time and grabbed her keys before running out to go meet up with her brother. She had to share this exciting news!

 

But halfway to the apartment that her brother lived in, she got a sudden chill of dread down her spine. She could hear the faint melody of a flute and children’s voices and knew that something was wrong. She gazed down at her signet ring and closed her eyes tightly, praying. With a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes and saw that she had transformed into Kinroze. She leaped to the rooftops and took off towards the park, where she could sense the evil that was building. She stopped though as she saw a strange sight. The Sailor Senshi were already there, fighting what looked to be large balls of candy with arms, legs, and a head. A huge ship was floating nearby, nearly full with the children from the city. A strange boy with a flute was arguing with the Sailor Senshi before he suddenly played his flute once more.

 

Her eyes narrowed and she readied a rose as she watched the Inner Senshi grow vague in their gazes as they went laughing towards the playground. Just as Sailor Moon was about to bite down on one of the rings, she let fly her rose, crossing it with her brother's, who was on the other side of the park.

 

"Be careful what you put in your mouth, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen called and Sailor Moon laughed self consciously while pushing the ring away before she got smacked in the face with it. Kinroze and Tuxedo Kamen faced the strange boy, who glared at them. They then jumped onto the ship amidst the sleeping children.

 

"I guess you're part of them, huh?" the boy asked with a sneer and Tuxedo Kamen glanced at Kinroze grimly. Kinroze nodded, and then they both leapt to the attack, sword and cane out as they cried out challengingly. But the boy jumped out of the way and blasted an energy burst at them, causing them to dodge and land on the railing. The boy suddenly played his flute and the children woke up. Startled, the two adults couldn't react fast enough as the kids ran over and grabbed their legs.

 

"Matte yo! Mou yamete!" Kinroze cried as she tried to get freed.

 

"Abunai!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted and they both barely managed to get their arms up to protect against the Bon Bon Baddies that suddenly flew out and rammed into them both. They both cried out as they fell off of the ship and landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain as the Sailor Senshi yelled for them in fear as they ran over.

 

The Inner Senshi gasped suddenly as, with a gentle light, Kinroze's signet ring shattered and her transformation was undone, leaving her shaking in pain next to her brother. "Kimiko-oneechan..." Chibimoon whispered in shock as they stared at what had happened.

 

"Imouto..." Tuxedo Kamen managed as he panted in pain and Kimiko struggled to get up even as pain shot through her with every move.

 

"Aniki..." she whimpered and relaxed a bit as Sailor Jupiter gathered her close carefully and held her. Suddenly, more Bon Bon Baddies showed up and Kimiko felt a bit panicked. They couldn't fight them all and she had to help! But a flute began to play and the candy monsters stopped midair above them.

 

"Mou yamenasai, Pupuran!"

 

Another boy stood on one of the playground pieces, glaring at the other boy as he clenched his fist tighter around his own flute. "Why are you doing this, niisan? When did violence become acceptable!?" he demanded and Kimiko tilted an eyebrow, interested, as were the others. Somehow she had a feeling this boy had a connection with Sailor Chibimoon.

 

Suddenly a woman's voice echoed around them as a shadow appeared near with giant eyes. "What is it, Pupuran?"

 

"Badiane-sama," the youth called Pupuran replied as he bowed to the shadow.

 

"Why are you delaying? We can't have any delays!" the woman called Badiane demanded and they saw Pupuran shudder in fear as she focused on him.

 

"Why are you taking these children through such violence?" the other boy cried and they all focused on him as he faced off with his brother and the shadow.

 

"Don't talk to Badiane-sama like that! We're doing this to bring beautiful dreams to the children, remember Peruru?" Pupuran retorted angrily as he glared at his brother.

 

"No! This can't continue! I don't believe that Badiane means this world no harm! I won't be a part of it anymore!" Peruru declared and Sailor Chibimoon suddenly ran over towards him.

 

Alarmed on the inside, Kimiko stood up and smiled at Sailor Jupiter in thanks as Badiane asked if Chibimoon was the reason for Peruru's doubt. Denying it vehemently, Peruru glared up at Badiane, but Kimiko saw his fear.

 

Badiane laughed. “Pupuran, finish the job and bring the girl with!” she ordered.

 

“You won’t touch them!” Kimiko shouted as her power suddenly flared to life, blinding them somewhat with the brightness. She easily destroyed all of the Bon Bon Baddies and sent the energy Badiane had shot out back at her, causing the evil woman to shriek in rage.

 

“Your power...I must have it! Pupuran! Bring the children and the girl and that woman!” Badiane shouted as she shot out her energy again, battering at the shield that Kimiko had erected.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan!” Chibimoon cried, echoing the other Sailor Senshi as Kimiko was shocked and screamed in agony before falling to the ground. But Kimiko couldn’t reply as she was grabbed by more of the ball minions and carried up to the ship with Chibimoon as the others shouted and tried to catch them.

 

“Imouto! Imouto!!” Tuxedo Kamen cried as he sought to leap for her hand, but as she watched with horror, he was hit by a couple of the minions and fell to the ground in a shuddering heap.

 

“Aniki!!” she screamed in fear as she and Chibimoon were brought onto the ship and it took off.

 

“Chibimoon! Chibimoon! Kimiko-oneechan!” Sailor Moon screamed as they grew smaller from them.

 

Chibimoon turned to Kimiko and hugged her tightly, shivering with fear as the older woman hugged her just as tightly while the children around them sang along with the flute. They watched apprehensively as a gigantic castle appeared before them and the ship was joined by two others, both just as full of laughing and singing children. Kimiko and Chibimoon looked at each other and came to a silent agreement to not be separated and to cause as much trouble as possible. They just hoped that they wouldn’t be on their own for too long.

 

The ship came to a landing in a large courtyard and the children disembarked, laughing excitedly as they ran towards the large entryway. Kimiko and Chibimoon held hands tightly as they followed after them, looking around warily as they went inside. Suddenly, as they moved inside the dark hallway, the floor went out from under them. With shrieks of surprise, they both fell and went sliding down a long tunnel, only to arrive in a large room, which they went sliding across the floor of to come to a rolling halt at the edge of a dais.

 

Kimiko moaned softly, still in a lot of pain from the battle before, but she looked up and smiled reassuringly at Chibimoon when the young girl went to her side and helped her to sit up. They looked around as soft cackling suddenly floated out around them. Kimiko held Chibimoon close as they searched for the source guardedly, but suddenly black energy shot out and pushed them apart as they screamed in pain. Kimiko tried to get a grip on the floor, but she went sliding towards the dais and the large platform that was floating above it. With a cry, she was yanked from the floor and hung suspended against the platform, pinned there by the black energy as it manacled her wrists and ankles still. She panted for air against the remaining pain as she tried to regain her focus, and then looked over when she heard Chibimoon call for her. "Chibimoon!"

 

"Hold on! I'll get you free!" she cried, but a lightning bolt of dark energy stopped her from approaching and she glared up at the top of the platform. "What do you want with us!? Why do you have all these kids?! Where are they?!" she shouted angrily and Kimiko felt pride in how she was hiding her fear and fighting back.

 

Evil laughter floated out again as the woman, Badiane, appeared once more above Kimiko. "I seek the beautiful dreams of children to give me the power to put this entire world into eternal sleep. And with both of your powers, I shall be able to do so!" she declared and laughed again. Energy suddenly crackled along the pillar that was holding Kimiko and wrapped around her, forcing screams of agony through her as they zapped her strength away. She tried to fight it off, struggling to remain conscious as she weakened and Chibimoon's cries for her faded, but she didn't have the focus. With a sobbing wail, she fell unconscious, the echo of Chibimoon's screams and Badiane's laughter following her into darkness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Moon groaned softly as they all got up after the ship had crashed from the cannon blast that had come from Magi pan Castle. After having made sure that Mamoru was safe and as comfortable as he could be with his rather serious injuries, the Inner Senshi had grabbed Peruru and made him take them to where Chibimoon and Kimiko were being held prisoner. It was a marvelous castle, the stuff of children's dreams, but a dark energy was flowing over it ominously. It had spiked just as the cannon ball hit them and sent them crashing into the landing area of the castle.

 

Carefully, they looked around for their attackers and suddenly saw the one named Pupuran as well as two others who were dressed much like him. The three taunted the Inner Senshi before sending their Bon Bon Baddies at them, overwhelming them with their numbers. Slowly, they were backed towards the pit that the ship had crashed near and Sailor Moon bit her lip in worry. What were they gonna do!? Suddenly, a familiar orange orb shot by them and destroyed a swath of the ball monsters and Sailor Moon blinked in surprise. She looked over along with the others in shock. "That was..." she whispered as they saw rose petals floating by when three familiar figures appeared.

 

"A planet far up in the sky is my guardian deity. The Senshi of Sky: Sailor Uranus!"

 

"A planet with the sea of sand is my guardian deity. The Senshi of Embrace: Sailor Neptune!"

 

"A planet floating in time and space is my guardian deity. The Senshi of Revolution: Sailor Pluto!"

 

"We three Senshi of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis to our Lady Queen and here we are!"

 

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune! Sailor Pluto! Yokatta!" Sailor Moon cried in relief and they smiled at her in greeting. Kimiko-oneechan was going to be so happy!

 

"New enemies, eh? Get them!" Pupuran cried and the Bon Bon Baddies shot at the three newly arrived Senshi.

 

"Deato...Scream." Pluto's attack flew out, destroying most of the Baddies before the three Senshi slid down the side of the pit to join the younger Senshi.

 

"What brought you here?" Sailor Moon asked as they stood together against the three flute players.

 

"We sensed danger to Our Lady Queen and came here," Uranus explained grimly.

 

"Is Small Lady also in danger, Sailor Moon?" Pluto asked in worry and Sailor Moon nodded sadly.

 

"How did you find our invisible castle?" Pupuran demanded as the three guys glared at the newly arrived Senshi.

 

Smirking, Neptune held up her mirror. "My mirror sees through all illusions. Submarine Reflection!" she cried and a blast of energy hit the three, revealing the source of their power to be their flutes.

 

"Space Sword...Blaster!" Uranus cried as she sliced through the one named Oranjiya's flute, destroying it. Oranjiya cried out in pain, then turned into an orange bird and flew off as his Bon Bon Baddies disappeared.

 

"That's it! Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars let her attack fly and took out Bananu and his mass of Baddies.

 

"Damn!" Pupuran cried as he backed away from them and Uranus jumped up by him, sword out warningly.

 

"What are you planning with the children?" she demanded angrily as she advanced. "What about our Lady Queen?"

 

"We want to change the world so kids can stay kids! What's wrong with that, huh?" Pupuran demanded as he waved his flute before playing on it. But before the Bon Bon Baddies could attack, Uranus slashed with her sword and destroyed Pupuran's flute. With that done, they got onto Pupuran's ship and headed down into the hole that they had crash landed near. As they traveled through the tunnel, Sailor Moon couldn't help worrying about everyone. What if they weren't in time? What if things were heading into more danger?

 

'Of course they are. They always are,' she thought in despair before refocusing as she heard Pluto asking Peruru his connection to Chibimoon. "He's her boyfriend, desu ne?" she said and smiled warmly at the confused Peruru. But any answer was lost as they arrived and black lightning shot out, knocking the ship to the side once more and sending them flying with cries of surprise.

 

"This is a sacred place! You are not allowed here!" Badiane's voice echoed around them as she appeared before a large pillar that was on a dais at the center of the room.

 

"Chibimoon and Kimiko-oneechan doko da! And the children!" Venus shouted angrily as they got up and faced off with the towering woman.

 

The woman laughed at them, derision flowing over her much as the dark lightning was. "They are here where they belong!" Sailor Moon and the others looked down and saw, to their horror, all of the children in clear coffins, obviously asleep.

 

"How could you!" Sailor Moon demanded as she glared up at the woman.

 

"These children...they're..."

 

"Stop this, you evil witch!" Peruru's angry cry cut off Sailor Mercury and he ran at Badiane. Badiane merely laughed and blasted him back into Sailor Jupiter's arms with the energy that was crackling around her.

 

"Baka! After all I've done to help you fairies create your sweet beautiful dream world!" Badiane sneered as she stood taller and Peruru stood up angrily.

 

"No! I want children to grow up happy with their friends and family!" he shot back as the Sailor Senshi gathered behind him determinedly.

 

Laughing again, Badiane stepped slightly to the side, showing a large pillar that had a darkly pulsing orb over it. They all gasped as they saw Kimiko hanging there limply as black lightning crackled over her.

 

"Kimiko!"

 

"Yada!"

 

The cries of the Senshi seemed to break through Kimiko's unconsciousness for she stirred and looked up slowly, in obvious pain. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she managed to focus on them. "Minna. Haruka...Michiru...Setsuna. Yokatta..." She trailed off as her head fell forward and Badiane's cackle drowned out their cries of dismay.

 

"As you can see, your friend's power is helping me greatly as is this little one," Badiane stated smugly before bringing up her hand and opening it, revealing Chibimoon within a crackling orb.

 

"Chibimoon!" Sailor Moon ran over and they smiled in relief at each other.

 

"You're late!" Chibimoon popped off tartly and Sailor Moon chuckled.

 

"Urusai na," she retorted and Chibimoon grinned. But their relief was cut off as dark clouds swirled closer from above, crackling with thunder and black lightning as it revealed a black hole. "What is happening?" she whispered in worry.

 

"The true nature of the evil that has gathered," Uranus said softly, though her eyes were only for Kimiko.

 

"Is that the Black Dream Hole?" Mercury wondered as she studied it with her goggles.

 

"Hai, indeed. Its energy grows as it feeds upon the dream energy of children as well as your friend here," Badiane replied as she gestured to Kimiko. "And also this sugary one," she added as she sneered down at Chibimoon before holding the little girl up to the black hole. A bolt of black lightning hit Chibimoon and she screamed in agony as they cried out in horror. As they watched, her transformation came undone and she passed out. Badiane's cackle of triumph drowned out their cries for Chibimoon as she grew in size.

 

Enraged and desperate, the Sailor Senshi attacked, but they were all stopped by the black lightning that was constantly striking the ground around them. Sailor Moon ran to the wreckage with Peruru and it rose up as Badiane moved up towards the black hole while carrying the unconscious Chibiusa. The others tried to follow as Sailor Moon and Peruru dodged Badiane's attacks, but they could only watch in concern as the wreckage attacked the shield. But suddenly they heard a scream of agony and stared as Kimiko trembled, the black lightning crawling over her giving power to the shield protecting Badiane. When the wreckage slammed into the shield again, Kimiko's body bowed in its restraints as she screamed again.

 

"She's using Kimiko's power to protect herself!" Pluto cried in heartfelt anguish.

 

"Not while I'm here!" Uranus shouted angrily as she brought up her hand, her attack forming. The others did the same, but the lightning blasted them away. "Yada!" Uranus cried as she struggled to get up, her heart rending as she watched the woman she loved writhe in pain.

 

But they all looked up as Badiane disappeared with Chibiusa into the black hole, stunned even more as Sailor Moon flew up into it herself. They couldn't tell what was going on, but suddenly, their transformations began to undo themselves and they yelled in dismay. But just as suddenly, everything stilled and it felt like a heart was beating around them...warm and gentle. White light emerged from Kimiko and shot up into the black hole and around the Sailor Senshi, restoring their transformations.

 

As they watched, Kimiko was freed as Badiane's shriek of disbelieving rage roared around them and Kimiko woke up. She brought her head up, a twinkling light shining in the center of her forehead before a beautiful crystal and gold crown formed on her head with a glowing multicolored stone at the center. They stared in wonder as a white gown wrapped around Kimiko, flowing down as wings spread behind her and lifted her up. She suddenly drove up into the black hole, destroying it completely as Badiane's scream of pain and disbelief surrounded them. They closed their eyes, sending their power into their Lady Queen and their Princess as they battled within the black hole.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Moon grinned at Chibimoon as they floated in space, having destroyed Badiane and the Black Dream Hole together. But suddenly, they seemed to remember that they were floating in space and panicked. Kimiko grinned as she wrapped her arms around them, holding them as she floated them down. "I swear, you two..." she murmured and they laughed happily as they hugged her tight. Once on the ground with Peruru and back in Japan after all of the children had been returned to their homes, Kimiko went over to Uranus and Neptune. Pluto had disappeared not long after they had returned to the castle, unable to stay as she returned to her duty.

 

She locked eyes with her two best friends and smiled brilliantly before she was gathered into Uranus' arms and kissed. She moaned into Haruka's mouth as she relaxed into the woman she loved deeply. When their kiss broke, she reached over and hugged Neptune close, their arms holding each other tight. “Okairi nasai,” she whispered happily, tears rolling down her face. The Inner Senshi watched happily, tears in their own eyes as they watched the reunion. Now they had to just hope that things would stay sane for a while.

 

TBC

 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 22/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and such.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: Finished with SuperS! Yay!! On to the next! Enjoy!!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

 

Smiling as she walked with Haruka and Michiru down the main street of Tokyo, Kimiko couldn’t help sighing happily. She rested her head on Haruka’s shoulder comfortably, her hand laced with her love’s where it belonged. Michiru winked at her playfully, just as happy now that they were almost all reunited. Setsuna was doing her duty as Time Senshi, but they all had a feeling that a full reunion was in the cards. They stopped as they arrived near the park and grinned as Chibiusa, Usagi, and Mamoru waved to them. They went over and Kimiko knelt as Chibiusa ran over and hugged her tightly. “Chibiusa-chan,” she whispered lovingly as she hugged her niece just as tightly.

 

“What brings you three out here?” Haruka asked the other two as they came over as well.

 

“Chibiusa is returning to the future today. I’m glad we managed to catch you. She was afraid she wouldn’t get to say goodbye,” Mamoru explained fondly as he gazed down at his sister and daughter.

 

“I’d say it’s more ‘See you soon’, ne?” Kimiko said as she leaned back and grinned down at her niece.

 

Nodding, Chibiusa giggled. “We keep in contact. I always did wonder why you were so fond of me. Now I know why. You gave me Puu, after all!” she said and Kimiko laughed along with the others as the little girl hugged her round kitty ball.

 

“Take care of yourself and learn your lessons well, Chibiusa-chan,” Kimiko whispered tenderly as she cupped the little girl’s face. Smiling through her sudden tears, Chibiusa nodded before hugging her again.

 

“Arigato, Kimiko-obachan. I’m so glad that you are with your loved ones again. I can’t wait to see you again,” Chibiusa whispered thickly as she hugged her beloved aunt. She leaned back and wiped her eyes before looking up at Haruka and Michiru. She hugged them both as well, whispering something to them both that Kimiko couldn’t hear, but she didn’t think anything on it. She didn’t have to know *everything* after all.

 

She stood back up as Chibiusa went back to Mamoru and Usagi’s sides. “Good luck, Chibiusa-chan. Aniki, Usagi-chan…we’ll see you later?” she said as she recaptured Haruka’s hand and laced her other arm through Michiru’s arm.

 

“Hai hai, imouto. Have fun at the aquarium,” Mamoru replied and Usagi nodded enthusiastically. Haruka waved as Kimiko and Michiru smiled happily before they started on their walk again to the aquarium.

 

“I hope that things go well,” Haruka commented as they went along the street and finally turned towards the aquarium. It would take them about half an hour to get there, but they really didn’t mind. The more time they spent together the better.

 

“So I heard that you’re going to be playing with the Three Lights in a charity concert,” Kimiko teased Michiru, who grinned and rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, their manager contacted me today. We’re looking at early summer if possible,” Michiru said with a chuckle. “Maybe if you come back from your training in time, you could join in as well,” she added thoughtfully.

 

“Iie iie! I couldn’t possibly do that! Besides, the Three Lights are pro singers! Why would they want to hear from a nobody?” Kimiko replied with a laugh. “But I want front row tickets!” she demanded and giggled.

 

“I’m sure Yaten-kun would give us tickets if we asked nicely,” Haruka reminded them and Michiru and Kimiko giggled at that, though Kimiko’s cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

 

“When are they coming home again? I bet you are anxious to meet up with Yaten-kun in real life finally,” Michiru observed and smiled softly at the soft looks that Haruka and Kimiko shared.

 

“In a couple of weeks. I hope they won’t be too busy so that we can spend a little time together,” Kimiko replied softly as she snuggled Michiru closer. They could all smell the sea by that time and were relaxing even more.

 

“I know that they were talking about going to school while they were in Tokyo this time. I wonder what grade they are in. I think the same grade as Usagi and the gang,” Haruka commented and Michiru laughed at that.

 

“High schoolers? You’re dating a high schooler! You two are robbing the cradle!” Michiru cried and started giggling as they stared at her in shock. They then joined her in laughter as they realized how ridiculous it was. It didn’t matter the age. They were meant to be.

 

They went inside of the aquarium and wandered around slowly, taking in the gently swimming fish idly. Michiru sighed and Kimiko grinned over at her, noting how relaxed the water Senshi was. “You always did love it here,” she teased softly and Michiru grinned back.

 

“It’s the company I keep,” she replied just as softly and snuggled Kimiko when she was tugged close for a hug. They eventually strolled outside just in time to see a meteor shower. “I didn’t know there was a meteor shower to be seen…” Michiru commented as she held her mirror.

 

“It’s very beautiful…” Haruka said as they gazed up at the falling shards.

 

“I don’t like this,” Kimiko murmured, then twitched as she felt her brother’s pain suddenly. “Something’s very wrong,” she added worriedly. She felt her brother’s reassurance, but it was weak and she wondered on it.

 

The meteor shower ended slowly and they looked around in surprise as others nearby them cried out in surprised pain while clutching their eyes. Haruka suddenly gasped. “Itai!” she cried and held her hand.

 

“Haruka!” Kimiko and Michiru cried and Kimiko knelt. She sucked out the shard that had hurt her love, and then took the handkerchief handed to her and spit out the shard. “What is this?” she whispered, and then gasped as suddenly, light blasted out.

 

“Abunai!” Haruka cried as she pulled them both away from the floating shard and the other patrons ran. Suddenly a woman made of crystal formed and faced them, laughing mockingly. Just as sudden, they were surrounded by multiples of the same woman.

 

“This is not good,” Kimiko muttered as she crouched down with them in defense. Haruka and Michiru stood protectively next to Kimiko. “Shimatta. I’m going to hinder you,” she added worriedly. But before they could ask why, they were being attacked.

 

“Deato…Scream.”

 

The attack flew out, destroying the crystal enemy as it came after them. “Sailor Pluto!” Haruka whispered and Michiru beamed happily.

 

“Aijin! And…” she trailed off as they all saw the bundle in their loved one’s hold.

 

“Hotaru…” Kimiko whispered in despair. She had hoped this wouldn’t involve the youngest of them.

 

“There is a warp in the time scale. I’ve come back to help protect our Lady Queen and our Prince and Princess,” Pluto explained as she faced them, though her face was soft with affection. “Hotaru’s time is coming for her to aid us with her power as Sailor Saturn,” she added and placed Hotaru in one of the nearby flowerbeds. “Now…transform!” she cried and the two other Senshi did just that.

 

Kimiko went over by Hotaru, ready to protect her as best she could. But it all felt so wrong. Like something was behind all of this sudden evil. She punched and kicked at the glass enemy, but she suddenly was hit and pinned with claws at her neck.

 

“Kimiko!” Uranus cried, but then suddenly was grabbed and plunged over the side of the building.

 

“Uranus!” Kimiko and Neptune screamed, but Neptune swiftly had Uranus’ hand as she struggled to keep her best friend from plummeting to the ground. Kimiko struggled in her bind, and then cried out as she saw the enemy going towards Hotaru. “Iya! Stay away from her!” she cried.

 

“Don’t hurt her!”

 

“Dame!”

 

“Yamero!”

 

The three Senshi screamed in warning as the enemy approached Hotaru, the mocking laughter cruel and cold as they drew back their hands, claws extended. Suddenly, Hotaru looked up and power blasted out from her. At the same time, Kimiko screamed in agony as she felt a white hot energy blast through her. Unexpectedly, she felt calm and turned her gaze to her Senshi. She smiled and held out her hand. “Awaken,” she said quietly and they transformed before her, their power at a new level. She slowly collapsed as the three Outer Senshi defeated the rest of the enemy, weakened, but gratified that her Senshi were going to be ok. She must have passed out for the next thing she knew, she was being held by Hotaru, who had grown exponentially. “Hotaru…” she whispered, and then looked over at where the other Senshi were watching them in worry.

 

“Revolution is coming. The Princess and our Lady Queen are in grave danger,” Hotaru said as she held Kimiko. The other three came over to them and helped them home, but Kimiko was very worried. What was coming? And what had happened to her aniki?

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko leaned tiredly into Haruka as they relaxed, having just put Hotaru to bed. It had been a very stressful day, to say the least. She had spoken briefly with Usagi about her brother, but Usagi was just as worried and just as in the dark as she was. She had tried to visit her brother, but he hadn’t answered. Then, upon returning to the house that the Outer Senshi were staying at, she found out that Hotaru had experienced a very troubling vision. She felt so disconnected to it all and it scared her on some level.

 

She felt gentle lips on her head and looked up, only to be kissed softly. She smiled into the tender gesture and snuggled close to Haruka as they all tried to figure out what was going on with the new evil. She had this funny feeling she knew who it was, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Suddenly, her head was bombarded with pain and she cried out, clutching her head as memories…her final memories…returned to her in a rush from the time of Silver Millennium.

 

“Kimiko! Daijoubu?” Haruka asked in worry as she held onto Kimiko as she tried to control the pain and flow of all of the memories. She clutched her head and trembled but soon relaxed into her love, not answering as she was questioned.

 

When she relaxed finally, the door opened to Hotaru’s room and Hotaru faced them, grown to when she had last been Sailor Saturn. They all gasped in shock, but Kimiko understood what had happened. Sailor Saturn had awakened and completed their group finally. But then Hotaru looked at them and said, “The Princess is in danger. We must go and bring forth her true form.”

 

Kimiko watched them accept the words, and then looked down. She was only in the way. “Go. I’ll be at my apartment. I will only be in your way and a liability,” she said quietly as she turned away. She hugged herself as gentle hands came to rest on her shoulders. “Gomen ne, minna…” she whispered, near tears.

 

“Iie, don’t apologize for this. This was unexpected, but you are not a liability or in our way. We’re here for you, as your friends, loves, and protectors. You are our Lady Queen and whatever comes in the future, we will always be at your side,” Haruka said quietly, yet firmly. Kimiko turned to face Haruka and was kissed tenderly.

 

“Leave this darkness to us, Kimiko. We’ll come report to you afterwards,” Setsuna said as they moved closer to her in a sign of support as Haruka and Kimiko's kiss ended.

 

“Come back to me safe and sound, my Senshi. My heart will be lost without you,” Kimiko replied and smiled as they nodded before leaving. She sighed and returned to her own apartment, feeling at once alone and helpless. She could still feel her power within her, the memories that had awoken in her bringing a bit more control. But it felt like she was waiting. For what, she didn’t know, but it was harder than anything she had ever faced before.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“So the transformation didn’t last? Why is that?” Kimiko asked as she served the Outer Senshi dinner at her home.

 

“We don’t know. Perhaps the circumstances weren’t right. Either way, we know it can happen,” Haruka replied and smiled up at her. When they had finally arrived, she had greeted them warmly, though she knew that all of them could see how tired she was. She had felt something, most likely at the time that Sailor Moon had been transformed, but it had been nothing serious. Which was strange. With any of the ‘awakenings’ she had been very aware if not directly involved.

 

They all looked over as the news talked about the recent plague that was affecting the population of the world. “The darkness is reaching for the Kingdom. The White Moon and the Balance are in danger,” Hotaru said quietly and Michiru looked down at her mirror suddenly.

 

“We will do everything we can to protect what is important,” Haruka replied firmly and they all nodded. Kimiko placed her hand on Haruka’s shoulder in thanks. She smiled as Haruka looked up at her lovingly. “After all, what’s one more enemy when we’re all together now?” Haruka added and they all smiled at that.

 

‘She’s right. And soon, Yaten will be home and with us finally. How can it go wrong?’ Kimiko wondered with a smile.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“We have to hurry…” Kimiko panted as she ran alongside Uranus and Neptune towards her brother’s apartment. Something was so wrong and it had been for a long time. But then Usagi had called and spoken to her about her worries and she knew that she had to do something. The others had agreed and Hotaru and Setsuna had gone over to Rei’s shrine to speak with the Inner Senshi and share their conclusions. Meanwhile, Kimiko, Uranus, and Neptune ran for her brother’s apartment, which was nearby. She hoped they would be in time.

 

“Abunai!” Uranus cried out in warning as several mirror parodies suddenly showed up, laughing evilly. “Kimiko, go up and make sure Mamoru is all right!” she ordered as she took out her Space Sword. “We’ll watch your back here!” she added and Kimiko nodded before dodging around the enemy with a bit of back up from the Senshi and ran inside. She took the stairs after getting a bad feeling from the elevator and got to her brother’s apartment. She found the door unlocked, setting off alarms in her head, and went inside.

 

“Aniki? Moshi moshi?” she called as she went in cautiously, her instincts screaming with alarm at the sight of all of the mirrors. She arrived at the living room and stopped as she saw him standing before the mirror. “Aniki?” she said again as she went over to him and touched his arm.

 

But suddenly, sinister laughter that was familiar floated out around them and a shadow took shape in the mirror. She gasped as Nehelenia took form and smiled evilly at her. “You’re too late. The Prince is in my nightmare and under my control,” she crooned out as Mamoru smiled softly, looking only at the mirror.

 

“No! I won’t let it happen!” Kimiko cried, then shrieked as ebony hair suddenly shot out and wrapped around her, dragging her towards Nehelenia and the mirror.

 

“You are the final key to the White Moon’s fall. You imprisoned me long ago with the White Moon Queen. Now you will know the darkness of my solitude and watch helplessly as I destroy every last one of your loved ones,” Nehelenia replied and laughed evilly as she pulled Kimiko into a mirror.

 

Struggling, Kimiko tried to break free. “Aniki! Tasukete! Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru! Tasukete!!!” she screamed before she was suddenly yanked in and imprisoned.

 

Nehelenia laughed as the mirror disappeared into her realm. Now she had the final bit of her revenge in place!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Moon slowly slid down to her knees as her transformation was undone, her attack blocked by parodies instead of striking at Nehelenia. ‘Why can’t I keep my transformation?’ she wondered in shock and despair, then looked up as Nehelenia laughed mockingly.

 

“Your power is incomplete, White Moon Princess. I have the last piece for your completion, but now you will know nothing but despair as everything you love is destroyed. You will know my nightmare and there is nothing you can do about it," Nehelenia declared with a sneer as she held Mamoru to her. Behind her, a mirror suddenly appeared with Kimiko in it, unconscious.

 

"Kimiko-oneechan!"

 

"Kimiko!"

 

"Let her go!"

 

The Senshi trembled with fear and shock as Nehelenia only laughed at them before walking away. Sailor Moon ran to the mirror, pounding on it as she cried out for her love and Kimiko. Suddenly, Sailor Chibimoon cried out in shock and pain as she flashed in and out of reality before finally collapsing, her transformation undone. "Chibimoon!"

 

"Hold on!"

 

"Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru cried as she ran to Chibiusa and held the unconscious girl close. Stunned, the Sailor Senshi went to Rei's shrine, watching over Chibiusa as she lay unconscious and clearly in pain.

 

Usagi trembled, not knowing what to do. She needed to save Mamoru and Chibiusa as well as Kimiko, but how could she do it? She didn't care. She had to do it somehow. She ran from the shrine, tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to them protest her going, but her mind was made up. She felt warmth and power flow through her as she transformed and she flew up. 'Mamo-chan, Kimiko-oneechan! I will save you, I swear!' she swore silently as she vanished from her friends' sights. She had to do her best!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Nehelenia smirked as she watched the Sailor Senshi struggle in their battles while Sailor Moon was trapped in her dreams. "Mmm soon I will have all of them and the White Moon will pay for all that was done to me," she said and chuckled evilly.

 

/Iie, Nehelenia. You will never find peace or happiness with such an evil path./

 

Scowling at the statement, Nehelenia looked over to see Kimiko watching her from her mirror cage. “Hooh? You think so, Earth Princess? Do you remember what you did to me all those centuries ago?” she asked as she sneered while swirling her wine glass slowly, letting the liquid swish lazily.

 

/Aa, I remember it clearly and I remember why. It was because you sought to destroy that which you craved most. You never even saw that it was before you within your own kingdom and your own self,/ Kimiko replied quietly and Nehelenia looked over, then growled as she saw the sympathy within the gentle blue eyes.

 

“Don't you patronize me, Earth Princess! You and Queen Serenity used sealing me as a way to practice your powers!” Nehelenia screeched as her grip tightened on her wine glass.

 

/Iie, Nehelenia. That was never the case. But in your bid to steal the Golden Crystal that belongs to Elysion and the Earth Kingdom to take over all life. You had to be stopped. It was never to test my awakening powers for I was not destined to awaken at that time. Don't you see? Let go of the hate and self loathing and see you are worth far greater things as an ally!/ Kimiko retorted as she brought a hand up and pressed it to the glass.

 

Nehelenia laughed before she stood and strode over to the mirror cage. “Ally?! I would rather burn in all of the hells of all the dimensions than ally myself with the White Moon Kingdom! I will have my revenge! I will destroy all that the White Moon Princess loves and then, slowly, drain her life as she grieves for her loved ones! And all the while, you shall watch them perish as well, Princess Eirene! And you shall remain trapped as I once was, alone, and unable to do anything but fall into despair!” she cried as the mirrors of the captured Senshi appeared behind her.

 

Kimiko's hand clenched as a tear rolled down her cheek while she took in their captured states, but she smiled a bit. /Iie, Nehelenia. You will see the light. Because Sailor Moon is of the moon and her compassion is even greater than mine. You will see the warmth of the light,/ she replied with gentleness.

 

Snarling in rage, Nehelenia put her hand on the mirror and black lightening shot into it, crawling over Kimiko as Kimiko screamed soundlessly from within the mirror. After a few minutes, Kimiko fell unconscious again and Nehelenia stepped back, panting as she glared at the Earth Princess. She turned then smirked as she saw the captured Senshi as they tried to break free. “Nani? You wish to save your beloved Earth Princess? The Moon Princess? You'll never succeed! They will watch you die and suffer as I have suffered for so many centuries!” she declared, then laughed evilly as they either pounded on their prisons or looked at her helplessly.

 

Returning to her throne, Nehelenia settled in as she smirked. She had three more Senshi to go along with the Moon brat and Sailor Moon. And then, her revenge would be complete.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Usagi stared into Nehelenia's eyes quietly, listening to the Dark Moon Queen tell her story and she felt her heart rend in sympathy. She didn't really even feel the pain of the Queen's attack as, in her rage at the signs of Usagi's sympathy, she threw bolts of dark energy at her, sending her flying into the walls. She was slowly dragged up by her neck, her feet dangling as she choked, but Usagi still opened her eyes to gaze at Nehelenia sadly. "I couldn't live like that," she whispered tearfully.

 

"Nani?" Nehelenia whispered in shock as she stared at Usagi.

 

"That loneliness. I couldn't stand it. You were forced into that. I'm so sorry," Usagi whispered, then was sent flying with a cry. She sat up, tears rolling down her face.

 

"Be angry with me! Hate me!" Nehelenia cried from where she was trembling as she stared at Usagi on the floor, but Usagi shook her head.

 

"I couldn't live like that. I can't stand being alone. You're just like Kimiko-oneechan," Usagi whispered as she stood up slowly.

 

"She can't know what I feel. You can't know..." Nehelenia whispered shakily as she watched Usagi.

 

"Take revenge on me and not them, onegai. Daijoubu. They'll understand and help you. Let them go and take your rage out on me," Usagi said quietly, yet firmly as she faced the Dark Queen. Suddenly, a brilliant light floated out from Mamoru as the shard within his eye extracted itself and shattered into nothing.

 

"Is his curse broken? But how?" Nehelenia said in shock and looked over at Usagi as all of the Sailor Senshis' mirrors shattered and they were freed. Chibimoon slowly materialized next to Mamoru and took his hand as they joined the others. Another mirror shattering caused Nehelenia to look over and she watched in horror as Kimiko walked over slowly, her form changing as a white gown wrapped around her while a single gem droplet formed on her forehead before a crown spread from it to frame her head in delicate filigree and wings spread from her back.

 

They encircled Nehelenia as Usagi smiled when Kimiko came to stand beside her. "Minna," Usagi whispered gratefully as she gazed at all of her loved ones.

 

"We understand," Mars said with a soft smile.

 

"Together, you can still fix everything," Venus added and they all nodded in agreement.

 

"Hai, if we combine our power, we can make everything right," Usagi stated in determination.

 

"Yada!" Nehelenia screamed in terror as she began attacking them with dark bolts of energy.

 

But the Sailor Senshi, while injured, didn't break the circle and the last bolt died in front of Usagi and Kimiko when Kimiko held up her hand and dissipated the bolt before it hit them. They all straightened and faced the terrified Queen and Usagi held up her hand with Kimiko.

 

"Shinjite," Mars said gently.

 

"Everything can change," Pluto added warmly.

 

"Our Lady Queen and Princess...shinjite," Saturn urged tenderly.

 

"You don't have to be in the dark," Neptune said wisely.

 

"Hai, we're here," Venus said firmly.

 

"You don't need to fight," Uranus said.

 

"Trust in your dreams," Mercury urged.

 

"Let go," Jupiter added.

 

"Mama and obachan will make it right," Chibimoon stated gently as warm light surrounded the Dark Moon Queen from them.

 

Kimiko and Usagi took hold of Usagi's scepter as light flooded around them. "Together, let's make your dream come true," Kimiko declared and Usagi felt the warmth of everyone's hearts fulfill her full transformation.

 

"My dream?" Nehelenia whispered as tears rolled down her face and she looked up at the light of the moon as it gently caressed her. "So warm. My dream. I wanted friends...a lover. I didn't want to be alone," she whispered then slowly disappeared, given another chance for happiness.

 

The Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, and Kimiko looked up at the sky, happy that everything had been fixed. Usagi remembered then, "Oh Jupiter! Here!" She handed over the rose earring to a bemused Jupiter. "Arigato. It helped me remember what was important," Usagi explained with a warm smile.

 

Satisfied, they all returned to their home. Now they just hoped that their peace would last for a while, but something loomed in the distance that spoke otherwise.

 

TBC

 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 23/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and limon, het/slash sex.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: I'm so very glad to be moving on to the next series. There will be large parts skipped because I won't be touching them, but this should be fun! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
/telepathic speech/

_Dream sequence_

 

"America?"

 

Kimiko stared at her brother in shock and dismay. Mamoru nodded and sighed softly. "Aa. My paper was accepted there and now I'm going to be doing research at that place. But I won't be gone for too long. A year...maybe more," he explained and Kimiko looked away so he wouldn't see her tears.

 

"I see. And Usagi? How is she taking this?" Kimiko asked softly as she struggled to control her tears. Gentle hands turned her back to her brother and she looked up at him, unable to hide anymore.

 

He smiled sadly at her. "The same as you: upset, but unwilling to stop me and trying to be supportive," he replied before sliding his arms around her and hugging her close.

 

Kimiko tried to stifle her sobs as she clung to her brother. It wasn't fair! Everyone was back, peace was there...why couldn't they be together for a time? "I wish you wouldn't go, but I know this is important. But aniki, I don't want you to go," she whispered into his shoulder.

 

"I know. But I will be able to talk every now and again, though not often," Mamoru trailed off as he hugged her tighter. "Gomen ne, imouto. It was a bit unexpected. I will miss you dearly," he whispered thickly.

 

"You better answer my calls," Kimiko growled as she sniffled and he chuckled as they cuddled. She didn't like it at all, but she wasn't going to stand in her beloved brother's way just because she didn't want her peace disturbed. "And my letters. I'm going to write every day," she added, muffled against his chest.

 

A soft laugh left Mamoru as he squeezed her neck comfortingly. "You and Usako...I expect to have a lot of letters," he said in acceptance and she grinned. When she leaned back, he smiled sadly at her. "I leave tomorrow at ten," he said and she sighed thickly, struggling to hold back fresh tears.

 

"I'll be there to send you off. Yaten is coming back to Japan with Seiya-kun and Taiki-kun, so we were already going to be there," Kimiko explained as she wiped her eyes with their laced fingers. "Promise you will take care of yourself?" she pleaded quietly.

 

"Aa. Always," Mamoru replied before pulling her in for another hug. She went in willingly and held on to her brother. She would survive this. What could possibly happen?

 

*~~**~~*

 

Leaning her head against Haruka's shoulder, Kimiko sighed as she watched her brother and Usagi talk. Their goodbyes with Mamoru had been about as tearful on her part, but she was glad that she had Haruka with her. She relaxed a little as Haruka rubbed her lower back tenderly, comforting her. The four Outer Senshi had been just as surprised at Mamoru's leaving as she had been, but they had supported her through it.

 

Suddenly, they looked over as they heard a commotion and they grinned at each other. "Looks like the famous and infamous Three Lights have arrived," Haruka murmured and Kimiko chuckled.

 

"Let's see if I can't help them a little," Kimiko said before closing her eyes. Slowly, deftly, she guided the three idols to a hidden alcove where they could hide from the almost rabid fans. She and Haruka went in there to wait for them and she grinned when the three young men stepped inside. "It's been a while," she commented lightly as the three focused on them suddenly.

 

Their faces were blank with confusion, but then Yaten's suddenly lit up with joy. He rushed forward and hugged them both tightly, which they returned just as tightly. "I never thought we'd be together," he whispered softly as he held them to him.

 

"All good things, ne?" Kimiko whispered as she nuzzled his shoulder. Slowly, they parted, but not far. "How was your tour?" she asked as she brushed her hand along Yaten's arm. None of them seemed to want to stop touching the other.

 

"It was...a tour. Long, tedious..." Yaten replied in irritation and she glanced at Haruka when she felt the flash of longing and despair that were almost intertwined. But she didn't get to think on it much as he added, "But now we're back in Tokyo. I hope it goes better."

 

"I'm sure it will. Especially since now we can spend time together,” Haruka commented lightly. She looked over at the other two Lights and nodded in greeting. "Sorry for tricking you into here," she added as she grinned.

 

"Yaten doesn't tend to lead us astray," Seiya replied with an easy going grin as he flicked his fingers in dismissal.

 

"In all honesty, we should be thanking you. Fans tend to be..." Taiki trailed off and Kimiko giggled.

 

"Annoying, obnoxious, grabby...loud...does that cover it?" Kimiko asked and they grinned in response. "Well, let's get you to your vehicle. Yaten, will you visit with us or do you have somewhere to be?" she inquired and grinned wider as he held them tighter to him.

 

"I have a concert tomorrow, but right now, I just want you two," Yaten said lowly before kissing them both tenderly.

 

"We can drop you two off at your residence if you'd like," Haruka offered to Taiki and Seiya and they nodded in acceptance before following Kimiko out as she tugged Haruka and Yaten's hands behind her. She led them through the airport, avoiding the clumps of fans easily with a touch of mental 'distraction'. They went to the temporary parking and got into Haruka's convertible and were soon zooming down the freeway to the city. They talked over the rush of the wind and Kimiko was happy to note how relaxed they all were.

 

Soon, they arrived at the house that the trio would be renting while they were in Tokyo and Seiya and Taiki got out. They both kissed Kimiko on the cheek and then waved to the other two before heading inside and Kimiko blushed a little when she got a grin from Haruka. "What?" she asked and squirmed a little as the two she loved just laughed softly before they pulled out and headed for Kimiko and Haruka's apartment.

 

Once there, they headed up, their hands laced together as if they never wanted to part, which they didn't. Inside the apartment, Yaten faced them and grinned. "Tadaima," he said before moving to them.

 

"Okairi," Kimiko whispered and moaned as he kissed her softly, yet passionately. She watched with desire as he did the same to Haruka and bit her lip as her body hummed with want for them. She went easily into their arms once they had parted and found herself moaning again when Haruka captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

 

She felt her hair moved to the side and shivered as hot moist lips kissed and sucked along her neck, sending first tendrils then bolts of pleasure through her body. Her hands moved over their chests, flat and muscled for Yaten, soft and rounded for Haruka. They began doing the same to her and each other as clothes started being removed clumsily.

 

She smirked at them, and then slowly knelt down, her gaze locked with theirs. She relished the lust that shone in their eyes as she came face to face with their crotches. She reached up and delicately wrapped her fingers around Yaten's hard cock, then stroked her fingers along Haruka's folds. She stroked them slowly, grinning as they braced against each other while their hips pressed towards her hands and they moaned almost as one.

 

Looking up, she grinned as she locked gazes with them before leaning in and taking Yaten into her mouth. That was all it took as, with a loud groan, Yaten pushed deep into her mouth as he came, shooting hot fluid down Kimiko's throat. Swallowing it all as she worked her love, Kimiko panted with excitement before releasing the still twitching member. She stood up and was instantly kissed by Haruka, who swept her mouth hungrily with her tongue, gathering up anything of Yaten's taste as she did so. When she released her, she pulled them towards their bedroom. It was going to be a very long night!

 

Hours later, they lay together in a sweaty sated pile, cuddled around each other as they rested, gently caressing or kissing each other while they relaxed from their exertions. Haruka finally shifted up so she was draped more over Yaten and gazed at them seriously. "You're not put off by..." she asked roughly, her voice harsh from screaming.

 

Kimiko and Yaten grinned, both at the question and the reason for the rough voice. Yaten had pinned Haruka down at one point and had found that spot that had made her lose her control so much she'd made quite the mess. It had been glorious! "Why should it? I am very happy with two beautiful women writhing over me!" Yaten declared and Kimiko giggled as she nodded while Haruka became beet red.

 

"You are incorrigible," Haruka growled and Kimiko looked over to see them kissing again. With how they were 'fighting', she knew that it was going to be a power struggle and, while she'd *love* to watch, she needed a shower. She quietly stood, grinning as she watched Haruka 'win' and start the love making all over again before she turned and left for the shower. The hot water soothed deliciously aching parts of her body as she cleaned up. She was joined by them eventually and laughed as she was pinned to the wall and made love to by Haruka with enthusiastic encouragement from their lover. By the time they got out, the hot water wasn't so hot and they warmed each other up with vigorous towel rubbings.

 

Yaten had to leave then after changing back into his clothing and he took his time with his goodbyes, kissing them hungrily as he held them both close. But left he did and Kimiko curled up with Haruka on the couch to watch a movie. She fell asleep, curled up contently against her beloved.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Looking around, Kimiko saw that she was on a plane. Not inside of it, but on the outside, on the back. The sky around her was dark and ominous and she shivered at the feeling of evil power that was radiating around her. She heard a shout and looked over, her eyes widening as she saw her brother facing off against a woman dressed in golden armor. She recognized the woman, or at least the part of her that was still waking up did. Why would *she* be there?_

 

_She tried to run to her brother as he attacked the woman, for she knew somehow it was too dangerous, but she could only watch as the woman brought up her arms and twin flashes of light left her bracelets, hitting her brother. He cried out in agony as he was surrounded by a column of light and fell backwards as a small crystal rose up slowly, floating over to the extended hand of the traitorous woman._

 

_Kimiko struggled, trying to call out for her brother, tears rolling down her face as she could only watch as her brother faced the woman, clutching over his heart. "You will not win. There are Senshi here of love and justice. They will stop you. My sister...you will remember your place," he whispered as he gazed up at the woman with despair and rage._

 

_"Aniki! Aniki!" Kimiko finally cried, reaching for her brother as he faded away and she heard him whisper her name and Usagi's name lovingly as he vanished. She screamed in agony as she felt a part of her being torn from her very being. "ANIKI!!"_

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Aniki!"

 

Kimiko shouted as she sat up, eyes wide and filled with tears as she panted. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked over it at her lover. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked softly as she rubbed Kimiko's shoulders and neck soothingly.

 

But the dream was already fading and Kimiko struggled to remember what she had seen. "Aniki...he was in trouble I think. It's fading. Maybe I just miss him..." she mumbled before allowing herself to be pulled back into Haruka's hold.

 

"Daijoubu. Mamoru-san can take care of himself. And he's only going to America. What could happen there?" Haruka pointed and Kimiko bit her cheek on a response. A lot could happen in that wild country! But Haruka was right. She was just being a worry wort!

 

"You're right. I just miss him," she finally said as she snuggled into Haruka.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko grinned as she leaned into Haruka, watching the movie that the Three Lights were filming from nearby. The fan girls were of course screaming and begging for attention as they worked. She started giggling, getting a look from Haruka before she pointed. Hopping up and down were Usagi and the other Inner Senshi, trying to get good looks of the famous trio. "Oh, if only they knew that we have an in with them," she commented and she and Haruka both snickered as they leaned their heads together.

 

"What are you two snickering about?" Yaten asked in good natured irritation as he came over, a break having been called as they fixed some of the lighting. He kissed them softly in greeting and they returned it with small smiles.

 

"We just saw some friends of ours trying to get glimpses of your famous selves and we were laughing because we already know you three," Haruka explained and smirked as Yaten rolled his eyes as the other two Lights joined them.

 

"Please don't set us up for autographs or anything," Yaten said in exasperation and Haruka and Kimiko both laughed at that.

 

"It is good to see you two again. Yaten...well...he's practically glowing," Taiki said as he smiled at the two women.

 

"It's good to see you as well, Taiki-san," Kimiko replied as she placed her hand on his arm, winking.

 

"We try to help him deal as best we can..." Haruka added and waggled her eyebrows, getting a giggle from Kimiko as Yaten blushed from the knowing looks of his brothers. "What of you two? Anyone special?"

 

"Yes, but, she went on a trip and we're not sure where. We're searching for her," Seiya replied, his face soft with love.

 

"You'll find her, I'm sure of it," Kimiko said gently as she smiled at them.

 

"Well, I'm going to take a nap since I'm not needed. It was good to see you two again," Seiya stated as he stretched before sauntering off towards one of the secluded benches.

 

Kimiko grinned as Haruka chatted with Yaten and Taiki before they were called back, then frowned as she felt something evil approaching. 'What is this feeling?' she wondered as she glanced around. She spotted Usagi leaving the crowd and heading for the actors' trailers and smiled a bit. She put her hand on Haruka's arm to get her attention. "I'm going to talk to Usagi. Back in a bit," she said before leaning up for a kiss. She turned and headed for where Usagi was, almost running into Arisu Itsuki on the way. "Oh! Sumimasen, Itsuki-kun! I wasn't watching!" she cried as they caught each other.

 

Arisu grinned and waved a hand nonchalantly. "Daijoubu. I bet you were daydreaming about the Three Lights, weren't you?" she teased and giggled as Kimiko blushed.

 

"Sou na..." Kimiko replied with a whine and Arisu giggled harder.

 

"Hajimemashite. Itsuki Arisu desu. And you?" Arisu said as she held her hand out.

 

Taking it and shaking it, Kimiko grinned. "Chiba Kimiko desu. Hajimemashite! Yaten is...well..." Kimiko, to her horror, felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

 

"Ne ne..." Arisu leaned in and grinned as she put her hand up as if to whisper. "How good is he as a lover?" she asked and Kimiko squeaked as her blush became beet red. Arisu giggled again, but then stopped as a young woman approached. "Hai? I'm not giving out autographs at this moment. May we help you?"

 

"Arisu-chan. Your star shines so brightly, chu. Let me see it. Your true Star Seed, chuuu," the woman replied and Kimiko felt a bolt of fear at the evil she could sense from the woman. She shifted, edging a bit in front of Arisu.

 

"Nani? My Star Seed?" Arisu responded in confusion, and then gasped with Kimiko as the woman stripped off her suit and stood in what looked like a Sailor Senshi fuku but with fur. "Nani!"

 

"Your Star Seed is mine, chuuu!" the woman cried as she brought up her bracelets.

 

"Matte nasai!"

 

Looking over, the three saw Sailor Moon standing before them and Kimiko smiled in relief. "Sailor Moon!"

 

"Ara...who are you?" the stranger asked in curiosity.

 

"I'm a beautiful Sailor Senshi of love and justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon declared as she posed.

 

"Oh! You're a Sailor Senshi as well, chu? Well with a face like that maybe you shouldn't claim to be one, chuuuu," the woman replied and Kimiko felt shock flood through her as well as Usagi.

 

"Nani? Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon whispered in shock.

 

"Hai! Watashiwa Sailor Iron Mouse!" Sailor Iron Mouse revealed and laughed in delight.

 

"Masaka..." Kimiko whispered then felt angry. Sailor Senshi served *her*, not do evil! But this Sailor Senshi was anything but a Senshi for good! What had happened?!

 

"Hai! So, pardon me, but I need to retrieve a Star Seed...chu!!" Sailor Iron Mouse declared before jumping up. Twin balls of energy shot from her bracelets and whirled in, hitting Arisu as she stood behind Kimiko.

 

"Iya! Itsuki-kun!"

 

"Arisu-chan!"

 

Kimiko stumbled back when a column of power shot up around Arisu as she screamed before a flower appeared on her forehead and released a small crystal. 'What is that!?' she thought, and then stared in horror as the crystal became black.

 

"Mou! It's not a true Star Seed. Back to the drawing board, chu," Sailor Iron Mouse said as she stomped her foot. A telephone booth appeared and she stepped inside.

 

"Matte! Turn Arisu-chan back!" Sailor Moon cried, then gasped as the crystal suddenly wrapped around Arisu with black energy.

 

"I think you'll be too busy with this Phage, chu! Sailor Pretty-chan, deal with these two, chu! Bye byeee!" Sailor Iron Mouse retorted and laughed as the door shut and she disappeared as the ribbons split, revealing Arisu changed.

 

Stepping back from Arisu in shock, Kimiko stared, horrified at what had happened. "Itsuki-kun..." she whispered, and then cried out as the 'Sailor Senshi' attacked her with a flying microphone. She dodged it and flipped, landing next to Sailor Moon before they had to part again as they were attacked. She cried out with Sailor Moon as she landed hard, but the attacks suddenly stopped as the sound of snapping fingers was heard.

 

They looked up as three figures appeared and introduced themselves. Kimiko stared at the shortest one, shocked. 'Yaten? But...how?' she thought in confusion and then things finally snapped into place. The duality of souls, the secret place in her lover's mind...it all added up. 'Yaten is Sailor Star Healer...' she realized, but her thoughts were frozen as Sailor Star Fighter fired her laser at Arisu, causing Kimiko to jump out of the way. "Mou yamete! Don't hurt Itsuki-kun!" she shouted as she ran back, putting her arms out to stop them.

 

"Move out of the way! You can't do anything for her now that she's Phage," Sailor Star Healer retorted grimly and Kimiko locked eyes with her, cold at how cruel her lover sounded. She could see the pain in their eyes, feel the anguish, but how could they be so cold about destroying a human being?

 

"Iya! We can save her!" Sailor Moon cried as she stood next to Kimiko, mirroring her stance.

 

"Ike!" Fighter ordered angrily as she brought up her star once more.

 

"Dame!" Sailor Moon and Kimiko cried as one and a brilliant light surrounded them before focusing on Sailor Moon as she brought out her scepter. Kimiko wavered and fell to the ground as Sailor Moon healed Arisu and returned her to normal. Looking around, Kimiko winced as she saw that the three Starlights were gone, but she was weak and couldn't move to find them. She looked up at Usagi as the younger woman came over to her and touched her shoulder. "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan. I won't let this hold me down, ne?" she replied with a weak grin.

 

"Arigato, Kimiko-oneechan. But you saw..." Usagi trailed off, and then helped Kimiko to her feet.

 

"Hai. Sailor Senshi battling Sailor Senshi. This isn't how it's supposed to be, Usagi. We have to find out what's going on and deal with it while we can. But I just haven't awoken enough. I don't know what good I can do," Kimiko replied and sighed quietly.

 

"Daijoubu, Kimiko-oneechan. Let us handle some of this, ne?" Usagi replied with a grin and Kimiko grinned back, taking heart and strength from that warmth.

 

"There you are! What happened? Kimiko, daijoubu?" Haruka declared as she came over, her face concerned as she saw how pale Kimiko was most likely. She wrapped an arm around Kimiko's waist, steadying her when Kimiko wavered and fell against her. "What happened?" Haruka demanded quietly as she gazed at her lover.

 

"We have a new enemy, Haruka. We have a lot of new problems," Kimiko responded grimly as she looked up at Haruka. "But we can't talk now."

 

"Hai. I'm going to take you home. It's good to see you, koneko-chan," Haruka replied and grinned at Usagi as she watched them in worry. Kimiko reached over and gently cupped Usagi's face before Haruka led her back to the car and they went home. Yaten had something to do so he'd join them later. But Kimiko knew she had to semi-explain what had happened.

 

Once in the apartment, she told Haruka what had happened, from the sudden appearance of the new Sailor Senshi, both friend and foe, to Usagi's new power. She also explained why she'd been weak, since she'd figured out that she had helped kick start Sailor Moon, completing her transformation. When she finished, Haruka looked at her as she turned in her seat a bit. "Do you know who the Sailor Senshi are?" she asked seriously and Kimiko bit her lip.

 

But she was saved from answering as Yaten came home. After that, they ordered in some food and snuggled together contentedly as they watched a couple of movies before heading for bed. As they lay in bed, Kimiko knew that she would have to take that training now very seriously. Things were spiraling out of control and the longer she took in awakening, the more chance there was of people being hurt. Especially the ones she loved. She snuggled back into the sleeping form of Yaten as he tightened his hold instinctively around them both and she frowned. 'And I have to figure out about Yaten. This is so important...' she thought before finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

 

TBC

 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 24/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and limon, het/slash sex.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: I'm so very glad to be moving on to the next series. There will be large parts skipped because I won't be touching them, but this should be fun! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  


"Are you sure you have to go to this training thing? With this new enemy..." Haruka trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Kimiko's waist while Kimiko dried her hair from the shower she'd just taken.

 

Kimiko grinned at her in the mirror and turned to face her erstwhile lover. "Yes I'm sure. It's only for three weeks! Besides, you guys can handle things just fine. Usagi-chan has things pretty under control now that she has her full transformation down and these new fighters..." Kimiko trailed off as she saw the sour look on Haruka's face. "Haruka...they're on our side," she added, her voice soft in reminder.

 

"They're from outside of our solar system. They are a threat to you and to this world as much as the new enemy. I don't trust these new Senshi. Especially since our enemy are also Sailor Senshi," Haruka growled and scowled as Kimiko sighed.

 

"I understand. I'm worried too. But that's why I need this training. It's to help with focus and energy work. I'm hoping it will help me to connect better with my power. Something tells me I need to awaken soon if this is happening. Rogue Senshi...it's not right," Kimiko agreed and sighed again before wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck and pressing close. "And being without you and Yaten. I think I might have to tackle you two into bed when I come back," she added with a sexy pout and Haruka chuckled softly as she pulled Kimiko hard against her.

 

"I think we can oblige you," Haruka purred before kissing Kimiko hungrily.

 

"Oi! Hurry it up or you'll miss your train!" Yaten ordered and they pulled apart, laughing softly. Haruka spanked Kimiko lightly and snuck a kiss from Yaten before leaving to get the rest of Kimiko's luggage into the car. Yaten moved over to Kimiko's side and kissed her shoulder as she finished cleansing her face and started brushing her hair. "I wish you wouldn't go," he murmured softly as he rested his cheek on her shoulder.

 

"I know..." Kimiko murmured as she finished then looked down. "I'm counting on you three to help the other Sailor Senshi though with this new enemy," Kimiko added and looked over as he straightened in shock. She smiled sadly and took his hand before he could back away. "Your secret is safe and I have been looking for your princess as well. But I need you to remember your duty as well..." she whispered as she gazed at Yaten, who she knew now was Sailor Star Healer. His eyes were wide as he gazed at her and she brought his hand up to her lips and then to her heart. She kept their gazes locked as her eyes glowed a soft white and she showed him who she was.

 

His breath caught in awe and he knelt immediately. "My Lady Queen...I didn't...how...why?" he whispered as he kept his head down.

 

Reaching down, she helped him up and wrapped her arms around him, which he automatically mimicked as they gazed at one another. "I am not fully awakened yet. How could you have been aware when your despair has been your only focus for so long? Speak with Taiki and Seiya. Explain to them who I am and what my request is. But know your secret is safe with me," she whispered softly and he kissed her deeply, his gratitude, amazement, and pure love for her flowing through that contact.

 

After a bit, she pulled away and finished getting ready, grinning as he just watched her, his green eyes wide with sheer astonishment. Well, one didn’t find out that they were dating a soon to be Balance of prophesy just any old day. It was why she had kept it so low key. Well not that she would have been able to for long. Hence the training workshop. She finished up and went in to their room to change before going down with Yaten to meet up with Haruka. They drove to the train station and went in. She got through the check in and had her bags loaded before turning to her two lovers as they stood nearby, but in the shadows. They were avoiding the fans that were possibly there, just in case.

 

She wrapped her arms around them both, nuzzling them sadly. Three weeks... "This is going to be so long," Haruka murmured as they held onto each other.

 

"Hai, but watch. It'll fly like nothing!" Kimiko whispered and grinned at them, but it didn't help and she knew it. They kissed her, taking turns in memorizing her as they waited for the call to board. It came almost too fast and she was soon on the train, watching as her lovers disappeared from sight. She just hoped that they would get along without her. With this new enemy, it was more imperative than ever that everyone work together!

 

Looking forward as she lost sight of her lovers, Kimiko sighed. She hoped that this training would help. A few hours passed before she arrived in Nagano. From there she would be traveling into the mountains and the shrines at the base of Mount Togakushi. She would be learning then, hopefully, to tap into her power and awaken it fully so she could control it.

 

She stepped out of the train station, looking around for her ride. A monk from the shrine was supposed to be meeting her there. All of a sudden, the sky began to darken ominously, looking so much like her nightmare that Kimiko shuddered in fear. She then heard laughter around them as people looked up and around in confusion. "At last I've found you!"

 

Startled at the sudden exclamation, Kimiko looked up and stared as a woman in golden armor appeared above the city...the same woman from her dream. "Dare da!" she cried as she brought her arm up, shading her eyes from the sudden flashes of lightening around them. The screams of fearful people floated out as the terrifying display increased while the woman sneered down at Kimiko.

 

"I am the ruler of the galaxy! Sailor Galaxia!" the woman, Sailor Galaxia, replied and laughed again.

 

'Sailor Galaxia, but what is this darkness I sense in her?' "You are not the ruler! You forget your place!" Kimiko shouted back angrily as she straightened up and a brilliant light shone from her forehead before she felt herself transform into her future form. She held up her staff and clanged it once on the ground, stilling the lightening as she faced the now grim and angered looking Sailor Senshi. "You may have been searching for me, but you have clearly forgotten who I am! You dare to harm my people...my *planet*?!" she demanded.

 

"The galaxy is mine! You cannot stop me from getting all of the true Star Seeds!" Galaxia snarled as she brought up her hands. "Your Star Seed is mine!" she cried as two orbs shot from her bracelets.

 

"Not today!" Kimiko yelled as she brought up her staff and dissipated the attack. Galaxia snarled in rage and bombarded Kimiko with the same energy attacks, forcing Kimiko to dodge and weave away while protecting the people around her. Finally, the people seemed to get a clue that they were in danger and began running to safety as the battle heated up between the two very powerful women. But Kimiko maneuvered them to outside of the city near a large bridge and there the battle became intense as they both blasted at each other before Kimiko flew up and attacked directly, forcing Galaxia to face her in close combat. They battled above the bridge, their cries of rage echoing along the river and into the city as they clashed.

 

But Kimiko could feel her touch with her power waning and suddenly Galaxia struck her hard, sending her falling towards the river. She gasped for air just before she hit the water, but then her world went black as she fell hard into the water and hit her head.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Galaxia stared down at where the Princess of Earth had fallen into the river, gazing intently for a sign of her quarry. She floated down as no sign of the other woman showed and she snarled in fury. "You may have escaped this time, but I will have your Star Seed! And then the universe will be mine!" Galaxia shouted as she shook her fist at the river, and then disappeared as she laughed. She had plans to make.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shige Mouri, a local botanist, was walking along the shore of the river, deep in thought over a problem at work. He stopped though when he saw something moving against the shore along a shallow cove off of the river. Quickly, he went down, and then gasped as he saw a young woman lying in the water. Blood was dripping down along the side of her face and he knelt next to her, pulling her out. He checked her vitals and felt her heartbeat, but she wasn't breathing. Quickly he began to perform CPR on her, breathing for her. After a few seconds she coughed and turned away, throwing up water as she gasped for air. But she didn't regain consciousness, so he held her close as he called the paramedics and brought her up to the highway that was nearby. As he watched the paramedics drive off with her, he wondered just who she was. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman. He vowed that he would visit her and get to know her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka sighed as she picked at her food. Yaten was doing a concert, so she was staying at Michiru and Setsuna's place for the night. She hadn't heard anything from Kimiko and it had her worried.

 

"Haruka, you're not supposed to play with your food," Michiru chided as she and Setsuna watched their friend.

 

"I know, Michiru. Gomen," Haruka replied sheepishly as she put down her fork. "I just...I'm worried about Kimiko. She should have called by now," she added quietly.

 

"Daijoubu, Haruka. Kimiko probably got there and immersed herself into learning. You know how dedicated she can be," Michiru reminded Haruka and grinned as Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

"...sources mention that they had never seen such a strange display as seen in Nagano today starting outside of the train station and going to outside of the city. Some damage was done to the city, but facts are unclear at this time. Here is a video of what was seen briefly..."

 

As the news report caught their attention, all three of the Senshi looked over, eyes wide as they watched Kimiko battling with a woman in golden armor. "Kimiko..." Haruka whispered in shock as she watched as the two battling warriors went to outside of the city before the video stopped.

 

"No new information has been provided about the two women or the strange light and sound display that accompanied it. Officials are claiming it was just a hoax and that it should be ignored. Witnesses say otherwise," the news woman stated before they cut to various interviews.

 

Looking at each other with wide eyes, the Outer Senshi were speechless with shock and horror. Standing, Haruka braced herself on the table. "I have to go to Nagano!" she whispered, shaking a bit with the need to find out what had happened.

 

"Dame yo! Kimiko told us we needed to stay here to defend this city!" Michiru protested as they stood as well.

 

"Demo! What if she's in trouble still? What if that's why she hasn't called?!" Haruka demanded angrily, filled with desperation.

 

"That may be, but she can also take care of herself. If we go after her, we'd be endangering this city even with the Inner Senshi fighting. Haruka, you know as much as we that we'd have felt if..." Setsuna trailed off as they all paled at the thought of Kimiko...dead.

 

"She's not dead. We all know this. She wouldn't die that easily," Michiru quickly said, shaking them out of such morbid thoughts and fears.

 

But Haruka was still very worried. "I'm going to Nagano. I'll see what I can find out and if she is still there," she stated firmly and left with their protests ringing in her ears. But she had to know...had to find out if her beloved was gone. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yaten's number. When she got his message as she sat in her car, she took a deep breath to calm herself before leaving her message. "Yaten, I'm going out of town. Something came up. I'll call you when I get home. Ai shiteru," she said tenderly before hanging up. She put her car into gear and zoomed off, heading for the train station and Nagano.

 

Hours later, she stood on the train platform, looking around grimly at the news reporters, investigators, and various curious people. Interviews were going on all around her still and she rolled her eyes a bit. 'You'd think they'd have finished by now,' she thought in disgust as she went over to the train master. She nodded at him and said, "I was wondering if my girlfriend's things were still here? She called and said she'd forgotten them...again." She grinned as the train master chuckled before she stated Kimiko's name. To her dismay, the train master returned with Kimiko's luggage, which she took with her thanks to the older man. If Kimiko's things were still there, that meant that Kimiko had never grabbed it. She felt cold as she thanked the man and took the luggage. She took a cab to a hotel and dropped off her stuff before she began her own investigations.

 

By the end of the day she was so worried that she didn't know quite what to do. There was no sign of Kimiko anywhere in the city, at the hospital, or at the local shrine where she was supposed to be training. If what she had learned was accurate, the battle had ended above the bridge by the river with one of the women being hit down into the river, but that one had never resurfaced.

 

With a sick feeling, Haruka boarded the first train for Tokyo the next day and phoned ahead to Michiru and Setsuna, letting them know her discoveries, or lack thereof. They decided to speak to Hotaru, who could see if her visions might illuminate the whereabouts of their Lady Queen, but Haruka now felt guilt weighing her down. She should have been with Kimiko. She should have been defending her Lady Queen to the last breath if at all possible, yet she had been home, like a worried housewife.

 

'Nothing good comes from outside of our solar system. I don't care what she claimed, those new Senshi are trouble and can't be trusted,' she decided grimly as she watched the landscape change before her sorrow-filled gaze. She brought out her phone and saw she had a text from Yaten.

 

_When you get home, you had better be prepared to be bed bound. Yaten._

 

She grinned widely at that even as her cheeks heated up with a blush. It had been a couple of days since they'd done anything intimate, but he sounded so...primal with that. It made her shudder with need, pushing aside her worry for Kimiko as she replied to him, teasing him and feeling very naughty as she told him how he made her feel with those words. The remainder of her trip passed quickly with their teasing and when she got home, Yaten followed through on his threat.

 

Later that night though, as she lay spooned with him and gazed out the window, Haruka wondered silently just what should she do. She knew she needed to find Kimiko, but she had no idea where to start. She grimly decided, as she snuggled back into Yaten's hold, that she would wait and see if any clues came up. Until then, they were going to be busy protecting this city. She drifted to sleep, firm in her decision.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Yaten! Tadaima..." Haruka called as she went into their apartment and grinned as she saw her lover relaxing on the couch. She blinked in surprise though when she saw Luna sitting with him. "Eeeeh, why do you have a cat?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible as she went over to him and sat down next to him.

 

"This stupid show I agreed to. I lost that ugly iguana you hated and we found this beautiful neko standing watching us. She's lovely, isn't she? And she's really a good kitty, aren't you?" Yaten said gently as he scratched under Luna's chin. Luna purrowed as her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the scritches under her chin.

 

"Mmm she is pretty. What's for dinner?" Haruka asked as she nuzzled Yaten's neck before kissing there.

 

"Ugh, I'm too tired to cook and it's rather late for that. I'll order in. Chinese ok?" Yaten replied before standing carefully and setting Luna on Haruka's lap. "Here. Watch her for me, kitty," he said and laughed as Haruka rolled her eyes while petting Luna.

 

"Baka! Why do I deal with you?" Haruka shot out as Yaten went into the kitchen.

 

"Because I can make you scream!" Yaten called out and laughed as Haruka blushed bright red, much to Luna's amusement.

 

Once she heard Yaten on the phone ordering, Haruka focused on Luna. "I need you to keep quiet on our relationship, Luna. I won't be badgered for stuff by Minako and the other girls," she said sternly and Luna grinned.

 

"Daijoubu, Haruka-san. Ne ne, how is Kimiko-sama? We haven't seen her and I know Usagi-chan is worried," Luna whispered and purred as Haruka scratched under her chin.

 

But Haruka's face was serious and sad as she answered softly, "I don't know, Luna, but I can't go into it. Yaten thinks she's only on a training session, but it's been a month. We haven't heard from her at all..." She looked away and sighed softly.

 

"Sou na..." Luna whimpered softly before she moved in and nuzzled Haruka's face comfortingly.

 

"Oi oi, daijoubu, Luna...daijoubu," Haruka whispered as she pet the affectionate cat. But her thoughts were once more on their missing lover. Since that news broadcast, there still had been no sign of Kimiko. They had all taken their searches, and even Hotaru had searched for a vision, but nothing had been revealed. It was as if Kimiko had vanished.

 

Haruka didn't think anymore on it as Yaten returned and they made out while waiting for the food. Luna disappeared in that time, but Yaten shrugged it off. "She'll come back," he said with confidence and Haruka had grinned at him before gasping as he did a move on her that always had her needing him fast. She let her worry about Kimiko slip aside as she just loved Yaten. They would find her soon...

 

*~~**~~*

 

A soft knock on the door caught the attention of the young woman sitting by the window and she looked over. "Hai?" she called softly, her blue eyes vaguely curious. She smiled as a young man entered and turned her wheelchair towards him. "Shige-kun..." she greeted him fondly.

 

"How are you today, Shitsume-kun?" Shige asked with a grin as he placed the vase of flowers he'd been carrying on her bedside table.

 

Shrugging, Shitsume smiled. "The doctor thinks I can go soon, though he is still concerned about my memory loss. I can walk and stuff again, so he is confident my memories will return soon as well," she replied before kissing Shige's cheek in greeting. She was grateful to him for having saved her life from the river, and she knew that he had greater feelings for her. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it made her sad because her heart and something from her disappeared memories told her that it would never be possible.

 

"That's great, Shitsume-kun!" Shige cried as he sat next to her in his usual chair. He grinned then as he heard the music. "Three Lights again, eh?" he asked with a wink.

 

"Aa. I like their music a lot. Something about it is...familiar," Shitsume replied as she blushed a bit.  
  
"Well they are popular and have been around for almost a year. Maybe you loved their music before," Shige offered and she nodded thoughtfully.

 

"Maybe. Betsu ni..." Shitsume murmured softly as she looked out the window, her fingers resting on her sketchpad.

 

"Have you drawn anything new?" Shige inquired after a bit of silence and Shitsume nodded before offering him the book. Opening it, Shige tilted an eyebrow as he gazed at the picture of, what he could only assume, were the Sailor Senshi that protected their world famously. Specifically Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. But they were dressed differently with toga-type dresses that went over one or both shoulders, gladiator sandals that wound up their legs, and wings graced their shoulders. "Sailor Senshi, but different? What was the dream about?" he asked as he turned the page and found a picture of the Sailor Starlights, much the same.

 

"I don't remember. It just felt...right. Like I knew them. Silly, isn't it?" Shitsume replied shyly as she looked down and picked at the blanket over her legs.

 

"Iie, maybe you did. Maybe you were a Sailor Senshi. There was one. Kinroze Senshi. She disappeared not long ago. Maybe you are her?" Shige suggested as he handed her the sketchpad.

 

"Bakana," Shitsume protested quietly as she looked away but she was troubled. Was she this Kinroze Senshi? She didn't feel like it. But there was so little she remembered, even her name. She didn't know if she had family or where she'd been. It was amazing how quickly she'd remembered how to speak Japanese and other basics. But any clue to her identity was blocked. Since she'd been found with no identification on her, they had been unable to really help her. She had then been given the name 'Shitsume', meaning 'name unknown'. She frowned as she tried again to remember, but nothing worked for her.

 

"...Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru will be playing this Saturday for charity. Tickets are on sale now..."

 

Eyes wide, Shitsume gripped her head as brief flashes of teal hair and a gentle smile mingled with the sound of a violin playing went through her mind. 'Kaioh Michiru...do I know you?' she wondered wildly as she tried to grasp more of the memories but they faded before she could. She shuddered, panting softly as she curled in and realized tears were rolling down her face.

 

"-kun...Shitsume-kun daijoubu? Shitsume-kun!"

 

Looking up as she was gently shaken, Shitsume tried to smile for Shige. "Hai. Daijoubu, Shige-kun," she whispered shakily as she wiped her face.

 

"What happened? You went so pale there and started crying..." Shige trailed off as he sat back, eyes filled with concern.

 

"I don't know. The name Kaioh Michiru. It was familiar," Shitsume whispered huskily before sighing and looking away. "Daijoubu, Shige-kun. Demo, I'd really like to be alone right now," she added softly as she looked out the window.

 

"Ah, hai..." Shige responded, sounding disappointed before he stood and left her alone. Staring out the window, Shitsume shivered as another image of gentle blue eyes flashed in her mind, but they were dimmed in death. She gripped her head again as tears rolled down her face. What was going on??

 

TBC

 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 25/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and limon, het/slash sex.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: Yes, she has amnesia! Wait that's not a good thing...no worries! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  


"Ne, Michiru-san, how did you come to have these invites?" Makoto asked excitedly over the cooing of Minako and Rei as she grinned at Michiru.

 

Usagi leaned in and lightly elbowed their friend with a grin. "I bet Michiru-san is a big fan of Three Lights, ne?" she stage whispered and Michiru laughed.

 

"Eh? Didn't you guys know?" Haruka asked as she sat next to her best friend and watched their younger friends rejoice in having the tickets that Michiru had made sure to put aside for them. It had been a joking comment made by Kimiko at the time, but Michiru had taken it seriously.

 

"Eeeeh? Know what?" the girls asked as they focused on them and Michiru giggled before handing over a pamphlet. "EEEEH??" the girls all shouted as they crowded around the paper.

 

"Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru to give a joint concert!?" Minako cried as they looked over at Michiru and Haruka.

 

"Sugoina..." Makoto murmured, impressed.

 

"Joint concert! Eh...what's a joint concert?" Usagi asked and blinked as the others stared at her.

 

"Usagi, why were you getting all excited when you don't even know what it is?" Rei asked suspiciously and Usagi laughed self consciously as she put her hand behind her head.

 

"A joint concert is when different groups or people get together and perform live," Ami explained with a grin.

 

"Oh! So is it a big deal that Michiru and Three Lights are doing a joint concert?" Usagi asked as she looked over at the other four.

 

"Sou yo!" they replied as one, giving her incredulous looks.

 

"Sou. It'll be exciting and hot?" Usagi asked with wide eyes.

 

"Hai, it'll be exciting and hot!" they responded as Michiru and Haruka watched in bemusement.

 

"Sugoina..." Usagi whispered as she looked over at the two older Senshi.

 

"Definitely sugoina!" the four replied and Michiru and Haruka started laughing at their response.

 

"Well, we need to get going. Take care, everyone," Haruka said as she stood and helped Michiru out of the booth. They started to walk away as the younger Senshi called their farewells, but a gentle hand on Haruka's sleeve stopped them and she looked over into Usagi's sad, yet worried eyes. "Koneko-chan?" she inquired gently.

 

"Ne, have you heard from Kimiko-oneechan? She should have been home by now, ne?" Usagi asked quietly as she wrung her hands a bit before clasping them tightly together.

 

Haruka felt a pang in her heart. They weren't the only ones worried. She put on a smile and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Daijoubu, koneko-chan. She's training hard and will be home any day now," she said as confidently as possible, ignoring the worried look shot at her by Michiru she saw out of the corner of her eye.

 

Usagi relaxed and sighed. "Arigato, Haruka-san! Have a good day!" she stated before going back over to the rest of the Inner Senshi.

 

"Haruka, what are you going to say when it becomes too long of a time? It's been almost three months," Michiru murmured as they left Crown Royale.

 

Haruka sighed quietly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Michiru. I just don't know," she answered after a bit before opening her car door for Michiru to slide in. She got in on the other side and headed for the concert hall where Michiru was going to rehearse with Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya. She went to the back when they got there, parking and smiling as they got out and saw the three young men waiting for them. "Hey!" she called out as they went over to them and chuckled as Yaten almost immediately pulled her in for a hungry kiss. "Oi oi, it's only been a day," she murmured when he released her and he grinned back.

 

"Too long. Have you heard from Kimiko? I keep forgetting to ask and I've been so stupidly busy that every time we're together, I just want to well..." Yaten trailed off and grinned wickedly as Haruka blushed as she remembered what they usually did when they were together.

 

But she was saddened at the question. 'Two in one day...' she thought worriedly and wondered what that portended if anything. "Iie. I hope she's training hard," was all she said though as she rested her forehead against Yaten's as they went inside of the concert hall. They stopped as they saw Michiru, Seiya, and Taiki quietly talking, standing quite close together. Setsuna smiled as she stood next to Michiru and Seiya, listening in obviously, which surprised Haruka.

 

She couldn't remember when her friend had shown up, but then she recalled Setsuna mentioning that she would be joining them later. Haruka shouldn't have been surprised since the other woman barely missed a concert that her lover was playing at. But with how close the four were standing together, Haruka almost had to wonder if something else wasn't going on.

 

"Huh. Wonder what they're talking about?" Yaten commented lightly as he tucked his hand into Haruka's back pocket comfortably, keeping her close.

 

"Who knows..." Haruka murmured, though now she was just distracted from feeling him so intimately. She loved it when he would get possessive. She grinned as he grinned at her, obviously knowing what effect he had on her, before they joined the others. “Setsuna, when did you get here?” she asked casually as she stroked Yaten's side lightly, her own form of possessiveness.

 

“Not long. Seiya-san and Taiki-san were telling us their schedule for their upcoming tour. It sounds like a lot of traveling...even to Nagano,” Setsuna replied, though she shared a significant look with Michiru and Haruka.

 

“Huh. Maybe we should tag along on some of those. Only if we get good seats that is,” Haruka commented lightly, though her heart pounded a bit. What if Kimiko came to a concert!? Surely she'd recognize the Three Lights!

 

“That'd be fun! I'm sure we could get you backstage passes!” Seiya agreed as they headed for the stage where the orchestra was setting up for rehearsal.

 

“That would be lovely, Seiya-san,” Michiru purred and grinned as Seiya smiled goofily while putting a hand behind his head. They talked some more on it before Haruka and Setsuna parted from them and went into the audience, out of the way for their rehearsal. Finding some good seats, they sat down and waited as all of the performers discussed what was to happen before tuning up.

 

The group started playing and Haruka found her eyes sliding shut in pleasure as she just listened. Michiru was an accomplished player and Haruka had always secretly loved listening to the Three Lights perform, but this was almost above their normal performance. She found images of a woman in red flashing through her mind, but she just went with it, interest piqued at the glimpses. She felt longing and a deep love and devotion to this woman, something she could relate to in spades. But then it faded as their song moved on and she began to wonder just what it meant? What was this message? Who was the lady she had seen? And why did she have a sneaking suspicion that Kimiko knew about all of this?

 

'Would not put it past her. She still had those natural abilities even with her power as Kinroze Senshi gone. She must have sensed who those new Senshi were. But why didn't she tell me?' she wondered, frowning a bit pensively as she focused on that disturbing thought. 'And why are the Three Lights singing with such a powerful message? Could they be something else?' she thought and looked over at her lover and his two fellow singers. She frowned more as she stared at them, wondering if they were to be trusted, but she shook her head. There was no reason at all not to trust them, especially Yaten. Why would Yaten lie to her? 'Same reason I'm lying to him? We have secrets and I bet that Kimiko knew them all,' she concluded with some small hint of disgust at Kimiko's tendency to keep secrets a bit *too* well.

 

The rehearsal ended after a while, everyone satisfied that that night's concert was going to be a hit, so Haruka and Setsuna went backstage to meet up with their individual lovers. Haruka went over to Yaten and kissed him softly while Setsuna found Michiru's room and went inside. Sighing softly, Haruka smiled in pleasure as she was kissed back before they parted. "That was a good rehearsal, aijin," she commented lightly as she stroked nimble, knowing fingers along his neck.

 

"Mmm arigato. We're gonna go out to eat before the concert. Join us?" Yaten asked as he grinned at her and Haruka felt an answering grin on her lips. She honestly could never refuse Yaten anything and this was one of those times.

 

"Oi! Lovebirds! Let's go! I'm starving!" Seiya called as he stood with Taiki near the stage exit door and Haruka grinned more as Yaten rolled his eyes. But it was good-natured as they joined the two other young men and headed out, meeting up with Setsuna and Michiru, who were looking a bit flustered and messed up, which had them all teasing the two as they got into Haruka's car. As they drove to the restaurant, Haruka couldn't help thinking that, despite missing Kimiko like crazy, this was the happiest she'd ever been. She just hoped it stayed that way.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Chuckling softly as she walked with Usagi backstage, Haruka answered Usagi's questions as they walked along. The other girl had not made it to the concert, so as a consolation, she was taking her backstage to visit with Michiru and the Three Lights. They arrived at Michiru's room and Haruka knocked. “Michiru? Can we come in?” she called and opened the door, then stopped as her eyes widened.

 

Seiya was standing behind Michiru, kissing her neck softly as the zipper to her dress was slowly being lowered. Usagi gasped and covered her eyes as she blushed bright red. “Seiya-kun! What are you doing to Michiru-san?” Usagi demanded behind her hands and Haruka tilted an eyebrow as well.

 

“And what about Setsuna?” Haruka added as the two looked over, startled. Seiya quickly blocked their view of Michiru, but Haruka felt a bit angry. If they were two-timing Setsuna...

 

“Daijoubu. We were having some fun,” Setsuna commented as she came out of the corner, her lips tilted in a naughty smirk.

 

Haruka relaxed slightly, but she rolled her eyes as Usagi shook her head, her face still covered with her hands. “Maybe koneko-chan needs to be escorted out,” she suggested and Seiya rolled his eyes.

 

“Hai hai. Come on, odango-atama!” Seiya said good naturedly as he went over and wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. Haruka's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Seiya for his casual attitude towards the younger woman, but he just waved and blew a kiss to Michiru and Setsuna, who waved back with knowing grins on their lips.

 

Sighing, Haruka turned to them. “Gomen. I should have waited for a go ahead,” she apologized and her two best friends waved their hands in dismissal.

 

“Is Tsukino-san gone?” Taiki asked as he emerged while buttoning up his shirt. His hair was a mess and he had lipstick on his neck. Lipstick that matched Setsuna's lipstick.

 

Haruka's eyebrow flew up, then she covered her face in amusement. “I need to find Yaten. I'll see you later,” she commented and left with their soft laughter following her out. She should have known. Michiru had been commenting about hanging with Seiya and Taiki more often. Why hadn't she put two and two together? 'Maybe because I am too involved with Yaten to even think about other things,' she thought and stopped as she mulled that over. She hadn't thought about Kimiko or the enemy very much, too focused had she been on the new sensations that she and Yaten had been doing together.

 

Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she was so obsessed with Yaten? She leaned against the wall in a darkened hallway suddenly as she felt weak with realization. 'I don't want to think about missing Kimiko. I don't want to remember that she's not here and I did nothing to protect her!' she thought in shock and sank to her knees, trembling. She felt sick. How could she do that? Why would she do that?

 

“Aijin?” Yaten's gentle voice washed over her and broke through her shock. She looked up as he knelt and instantly hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her. She straddled his lap as she clung to him, not saying anything as she tried to just deal with her discoveries.

 

“I've failed...” she whispered shakily and choked a bit as she buried her face in Yaten's shoulder. She took in his scent and trembled more as she felt those urges for him rise up. No! She couldn't do that right now! She disentangled from him and stood up, ignoring his concerned inquiries before walking away swiftly, her mind a whirl of guilt and chaos.

 

She got backstage and held her head, but suddenly she heard the scream of the conductor. Looking up as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to Michiru and Setsuna. They nodded and she nodded back. They had work to do.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Standing grimly with Neptune, Uranus glared at the Starlights, one of whom looked suspiciously like her lover. But considering Yaten was male and Sailor Star Healer was fully female, that was unlikely. "Next time I won't miss," she growled warningly as she straightened up from her attack pose. "Back away from her," she ordered as she and Neptune stepped closer.

 

"Matte! We're all fighting the same battles! Why can't we work together?" Sailor Moon cried, looking heartbroken, but Uranus hardened her heart to the echo of their Lady Queen's words.

 

"They are invaders from outside of our solar system. They are as much a threat as the enemy and our duty is to protect you and our Lady Queen," Uranus snapped angrily, as much put off by the silent reminder of her lover's warning as she was by the distinct possibility of danger from these three outsiders. She and Neptune moved into attack positions again as they glared warningly at the Starlights.

 

But Sailor Moon moved between the two groups, arms outstretched as she gazed pleadingly at Neptune and Uranus. "Mou yamete!" she cried.

 

"Move," was all Neptune said as they brought up their hands.

 

"Iya! They aren't bad! I know it!" Sailor Moon protested.

 

"It looks like we can't work together. Even if it was the wish of our Lady Queen," Sailor Star Fighter murmured before the trio stalked off, stunning the three other Senshi. Uranus frowned darkly, her suspicions confirmed that Kimiko *had known* who the Starlights were and hadn't told them.

 

"Doushite? Even Kimiko-oneechan knew we need to work together. If she was here-" Sailor Moon started, but Uranus felt anger and despair wash over her as she remembered her earlier revelations and waved her hand angrily, cutting the younger girl off.

 

"She's not here and it's our job to protect this world and you. Do not be so trusting," Uranus snapped before turning and stalking away, Neptune grimly at her side. They went outside and Haruka stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, then looked at her best friend. She blinked as Michiru cupped her face and brushed away tears she didn't realize were rolling down her face. She looked away and closed her eyes as Michiru hugged her.

 

"Kimiko must know who they are," Michiru said softly as they stood together in the shadows.

 

"Damn her and her secrets," Haruka hissed out, but then sighed. She couldn't stay angry. Not when she missed her lover so much. She straightened up and brushed her tears away.

 

"Do you think..." Michiru trailed off as she tilted her head.

 

"That the Three Lights are really the Sailor Starlights? How could that be possible? They are opposite genders," Haruka answered the unspoken question since she'd been mulling it over herself. Still the seed was planted and, as she went over to her car where Yaten and Taiki were waiting for them, she wondered if Kimiko had known all along. But why not tell them? 'Kimiko and her damn secrets,' she thought without heat as they drove off, discussions about the concert's success soon driving out any negative feelings.

 

Later that night, as she and Yaten lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Haruka's thoughts returned to Kimiko and the Starlights. Did Kimiko know the true identities of the Starlights? If so, why didn't she say anything before they'd parted? She once more wondered where their lover was as she drifted into sleep, vowing to search for her again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soft strands of violin mixing with the pop rock of the Three Lights floated through her consciousness as Shitsume just lay listening to the recorded concert that her friend Shige had managed to get. She'd been released from the hospital just the other day and had been taken in by Shige. Her lips were gentle with a smile as she listened, letting the images the music produced flow over her mind like her therapist had instructed.

 

She slowly opened her eyes as a hand on her shoulder broke through the trance like state she'd been in and looked up at Shige. He grinned at her, blushing a bit as he gave her a towel and washcloth as well as a shirt and panties he'd bought for her. She took out the headphones and sat up slowly, still prone to dizziness even after all of the months healing. "The bath is ready, Shitsume-kun," he said and she noted his wet hair and the towel around his neck. He must have already taken his bath. She smiled up at him and nodded her thanks before standing and going to the bath.

 

Once she had washed her hair, she tied it unconsciously into a knot at the nape of her neck and stepped into the bath. Once in there, she put her headphones back in and resumed listening to the music again. Her eyes closed as the music washed over her and images began appearing in her mind once more. Images of a taller blonde, a smiling teal haired woman, a younger girl with purplish black short hair, and a tall woman with long black and green hair shifted with images of three men that she recognized as the Three Lights. They then faded, to be replaced with five laughing high school girls waving at her before darkness suddenly dropped over them.

 

She stiffened as she heard evil laughter while a vision of a woman in golden armor faced her, hand out holding sparkling gems. The woman smiled cruelly and said, "The stars are mine and nothing will stop me!"

 

"Yada!" Shitsume cried as she sat up abruptly, water splashing over the side of the tub. She panted for air as her pounding heart hammered in her chest. The song she'd been listening to broke through her blind terror, soothing her, and then she heard Shige pounding on the door. His voice was filled with worry as he called through the door and she ran a hand slowly over her face as she slowed her breathing. "Daijoubu, Shige-kun. Just a nightmare," she finally said.

 

"Are you sure? You sounded terrified," Shige replied from the other side of the door and Shitsume couldn't help the small smile at his concern.

 

"Mmm daijoubu. I'll be out soon. Arigato, Shige-kun," Shitsume stated and relaxed when he left. She rested her head in her hand, shaking with the vision and the sorrow that was holding her fast. She calmed a bit and got out of the bath after putting aside her music player, then toweled off as she looked in the mirror.

 

She suddenly stiffened and gasped as she saw the tall blonde behind her, talking soundlessly before kissing her shoulder. She jerked and looked over her shoulder, expecting the woman to be there, but she was alone. She turned her head back swiftly to the mirror and saw it was blank as well and realized that it had been a memory. A powerful memory that was fading fast as she scrambled to remember it again. She placed her hand on her shoulder, shaking as she stared at her reflection. What was that?

 

She stiffened again as she saw Sailor Moon gesturing, talking soundlessly before she found herself flipping to stand next to her, facing another woman as she transformed into a twisted Sailor Senshi. She stumbled back, gasping as she clutched her head. What were these images? Did she really know the Sailor Senshi? Was she lovers with that blonde woman? So many questions!

 

She sat down on a chair, rocking herself as she tried to figure out what it all meant. Slowly, she began to calm down and she got dressed before combing her hair out, avoiding her image in the mirror. She went out then and sat down at the laptop that Shige was letting her use and began browsing through the internet, searching for something, she didn't know what. She stopped then as she found herself looking at recent paparazzi pictures of the Three Lights. Her fingers went up and touched the silver haired young man, Yaten. He was standing casually with the blonde she kept envisioning as well and she felt a deep longing suddenly run through her.

 

She gasped softly as her eyes wandered again to the Three Lights at what looked like a high school and four of the five girls she'd envisioned earlier were seen with them, talking as if they were good friends. She gripped her head again as she heard happy laughter in her head and saw the blonde with the five girls as well as the teal haired woman, the black and green haired woman, and a younger girl who had a shy smile. They all waved at her, and then she saw a young man, different from the Three Lights, standing next to the young blonde girl who had odangoes as a hairstyle.

 

She sobbed and covered her face as she felt an ache that she couldn't understand weigh her down and a clear thought rang through her: She had to go to Tokyo. Her answers were going to be there, she knew it. She didn't know how, but she was certain that once there, she would finally start remembering fully her life and maybe someone would know who she was. And she knew deep within her that the ones who would help would be those girls.

 

“Shitsume-kun? What's wrong?”

 

Shige's ever worried voice broke through her grief and she looked up at him as he sat down across from her at the table. She shut down the computer and took his hand. “Shige-kun. You have been so kind to me. But I need to go to Tokyo. I think I will get my answers there,” she said gently and smiled at him sadly. He opened his mouth and she knew what he was going to say almost before he could even say them. “I need to go alone, Shige-kun. I have to do this and I want you to move on with your life,” she stated firmly as she squeezed his hand.

 

“Demo, Shitsume-kun. I...I...” Shige trailed off as he blushed brightly.

 

Shitsume felt guilty and sad at how she was going to have to break his heart. “Sumimasen, Shige-kun, but I don't love you. I care for you as a very good friend for you have been a very good friend. But the memories I have show me with someone very close to me. I don't want to hurt you, but we're not meant for more than our friendship,” she said gently as she held his hand, watching his face fall with disappointment. “Please forgive me,” she whispered sadly.

 

Shige looked up at her and she warmed as he forced a weak, but heartfelt smile for her. “I'll always be your friend, Shitsume-kun. I just hope you won't forget me,” he said, his voice choking a bit.

 

A brilliant smile crossed her face and Shitsume leaned in and kissed him gently. “I will *never* forget you, Shige-kun. How can I forget the man who saved my life and sanity?” she asked tearfully and he grinned at her. They stood and hugged tightly and Shitsume tucked herself close to him. She knew what she had to do now and nothing was going to stop her.

 

TBC

 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 26/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and limon, het/slash sex.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN  
Note: So it continues to build...interesting, ne? Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’

 

Michiru grinned up at Taiki as they walked along in the park before she rested her head on his chest as he tightened his hold around her waist in response. They were on a double date with Yaten and Haruka and, while it would have been fun to make it a triple date with Seiya and Setsuna, Seiya had told them that he was going on a 'date' with Usagi. She remembered Haruka being rather concerned about that and had to wonder what her best friend was thinking. Seiya wasn't two timing them. But she had noticed that Usagi seemed to be rather lonely, though she didn't outwardly act it. It showed in her eyes and maybe Seiya had seen it as well.

 

'Knowing him, he most likely did. And he had mentioned to me once that Usagi had reminded him of someone very special to them so perhaps it's just to get that piece back,' she thought as they walked along. They came to a stop just outside of the park and saw Usagi sitting with Luna, obviously waiting for Seiya.

 

"Baka Seiya. You shouldn't make a girl wait," Yaten grumbled in irritation and Michiru grinned along with Taiki.

 

"I'm still not sure on his attentions with koneko-chan," Haruka murmured and Michiru rubbed her shoulder.

 

"Seiya would never hurt Usagi. He may be a bit unreliable, but he would never hurt another person viciously," Taiki responded soothingly and Michiru nuzzled his shoulder.

 

"Let's go check up on her," Michiru suggested and they went over to where the younger woman was sitting. Feeling her face relax in a smile as she took in their Princess, Michiru sighed. 'Now if only Kimiko would return. I pray she is safe,' she said to herself. "Usagi? Seiya hasn't arrived yet?" she asked as they got up by Usagi.

 

Looking up, the blonde smiled. "Michiru-san! Taiki-san! Haruka-san and Yaten-kun! Why are you out today?"

 

"We're on a double date, but don't tell anyone," Michiru whispered and giggled with Usagi as Haruka, Taiki, and Yaten sighed in exasperation.

 

"Koneko-chan, please be careful," Haruka said a bit seriously as she laced her fingers with Yaten's.

 

"Daijoubu! I won't stay in the sun too long!" Usagi replied and laughed as she put her hand behind her head, not seeing the sweat drops on her friends as they groaned at her naivete.

 

"Ne, we'll miss the movie. Let's go!" Yaten stated as he tugged Haruka along and Michiru giggled.

 

"Ja ne!" Usagi called and Michiru and Haruka waved and smiled as they walked away with their boyfriends.

 

But Michiru watched Usagi with Haruka as the distance grew and she saw the sadness. Something was definitely up, but they couldn't do anything if Usagi didn't share. 'Ah well, she knows she can talk to us, though I think she'd open up more with Kimiko,' she told herself before snuggling into Taiki again.

 

They went to the movies and sat way up in the back, spending most of the movie making out instead of watching it. Michiru loved being with Taiki since he was very thorough and attentive as a lover. She loved Setsuna with all her heart, but with Seiya and Taiki, it was like their little group was complete. She just wished they could all be together more often, but with Setsuna having to do her duties on the Time Path, or for Seiya and Taiki's knowledge, her out of town work, they were not together often. But it worked out eventually.

 

After the movies, they went to a private club that Taiki and Yaten hung out at a lot. They went up to the second balcony and just watched the people dance as they stood together. Michiru leaned against the railing as Taiki rested against her, his thigh between hers comfortably as his fingers stroked her back. It was so casual and comfortable. She loved it. It felt like she was normal, not a Senshi. She noted that Yaten and Haruka were talking about something, but pushed it aside. They were as comfortable as she and Taiki were, so she didn't worry about it.

 

"Heeh...Seiya and Usagi..." Taiki murmured as he gazed down at the dance floor and Michiru looked over as well. Her eyebrow tilted as she saw how awkwardly Usagi was dancing and grinned.

 

"Looks like Seiya is having a good time," Yaten commented as well as he and Haruka looked down.

 

"Or something," Haruka pointed out and smirked as Yaten poked her while Michiru and Taiki chuckled.

 

Suddenly, the lights went out and the music shut off as screams of alarm floated out. "Nani?" Michiru said as they all straightened up, looking around warily.

 

"Michiru, Haruka, go help get the people out," Taiki ordered quietly and she looked up at him in surprise. He kissed her suddenly before pulling back and pushing her and Haruka towards the stairs.

 

Stumbling a bit, Michiru looked at Haruka. "Haruka..."

 

"It's the enemy. Hayaku, henshin yo!" Haruka replied back swiftly before they transformed. But when they got back to the main room, they were stunned to see Sailor Iron Mouse disappearing as her bracelets were removed by a woman in gold armor. The same woman they had seen fighting Kimiko on the news. "Nani? That woman..." Uranus hissed out and Neptune nodded.

 

"She is the one responsible for Kimiko's disappearance and it would seem she is the one in charge of the evil Sailor Senshi. Galaxia," Neptune added softly as they watched the Starlights inform Sailor Moon that they wouldn't be helping them protect their planet. "Well, now we know where they stand," she added quietly.

 

"As expected..." Uranus agreed before they went over to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, be careful," she told Sailor Moon and Neptune felt her heart sadden at the disappointment on the younger woman's face. She didn't want to see such an emotion on the kind hearted girl's face.

 

“I wish Kimiko-oneechan was here,” Sailor Moon whispered tearfully and Neptune swallowed down her own tears.

 

“So do we, Sailor Moon. So do we,” Uranus replied sadly before they both moved over to Sailor Moon and hugged her comfortingly. They let go of each other and went back to normal before leaving the club. Outside, they parted ways and went in opposite directions, but not far from the club they met up with a solemn looking Taiki and Yaten.

 

Looking up at Taiki as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Michiru had to wonder at the sadness and solemnity in his gaze before she curled into him, nuzzling his chest. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she just hoped that everyone would find peace soon.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sighing in amused annoyance, Haruka slammed the car hood down. “Damn, the belt is snapped. I'm gonna have to have it towed,” she grumbled as she got into the car next to Michiru. They'd been out for a drive, just hanging out for it had been a long time since they had done that.

 

“Well, I'm never bored with you,” Michiru commented with a grin and Haruka rolled her eyes in irritation. Michiru looked around and straightened up. “Haruka, look who's house we're near,” she said and Haruka looked up.

 

“Well now, let's go visit,” Haruka replied with a warm smile before getting out with Michiru and going up to Usagi's house. She knocked as Michiru hummed softly, then they both smiled as the door opened.

 

“Haruka-san! Michiru-san! What are you doing here?” Usagi cried with a happy smile as she pulled the door open more.

 

“Yo, koneko-chan. The car broke down. Is it ok if we wait here until the tow comes?” Haruka asked before looking past Usagi. “Seiya?”

 

“Seiya! What are you doing here?” Michiru asked in surprise and Haruka had a sneaky suspicion that Seiya hadn't been very forth coming. Her gaze darkened as she glared at Seiya.

 

“Why don't you come in?” Usagi offered a bit uncomfortably and Haruka nodded along with Michiru before following the young blonde in. They went into the dining room and Haruka's eyes narrowed a bit as they saw Yaten and Taiki there as well, obviously playing cards with the girls. They sat down, Haruka between Usagi and Yaten while Michiru sat between Seiya and Taiki.

 

Haruka felt her irritation rising as they talked casually, obviously trying to get through the awkwardness. Minako made a comment that Haruka must not like boys and Haruka felt her eye twitch as Usagi started choking on her drink while Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya snickered.

 

But then Michiru said, “No, she just doesn't like popular boys,” and the younger girls nodded in agreement.

 

“That makes sense,” Minako agreed and Haruka grumbled as her eye twitched more.

 

“That doesn't make sense,” she muttered and ignored the snickering from the Three Lights. Of course only Usagi knew the situation between her and Yaten and Michiru, Taiki, Setsuna, and Seiya, but with how Seiya was there instead of being with Michiru and Setsuna made her angry. Was he really two timing them?

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Usagi got up. The rest of them stood up and listened at the doorway as she answered the door. They heard that it was a TV show wanting to film at the Tsukino house. “Shimatta, that's all we need. 'Three Lights caught at local girl's house'. The paparazzi are going to have a field day with this,” Yaten stated in exasperation as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Tough life,” Haruka snapped back but was silent when Yaten shot her a look of surprise, but he didn't say anything as they decided to hide the Three Lights while Minako dealt with the TV show. Yaten grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a room and shut the door before pinning her against a wall.

 

“What is going on?” Yaten hissed at her as he glared at her and Haruka huffed as she tried to pull free a bit, arching against him as he tightened his grip. “You've been really grumpy and snappish. Are you PMSing or something?” he demanded quietly and Haruka snarled at that jab at her being a female.

 

“No I'm not PMSing! And I've not been grumpy!” Haruka shot back angrily as she struggled against him again, but he stopped her as he pressed close, glaring into her eyes.

 

“Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?” Yaten asked angrily, his own green eyes flashing with his ire.

 

“Why were you three here? Michiru didn't even know Seiya was here and she was hurt by it! What's going on?!” Haruka retorted as she glared back.

 

“Usagi-san was mentioning to the others that she was going to be alone and there have been a bunch of burglaries in this area, so Seiya volunteered to be a bodyguard for her. As for me and Taiki, Taiki wanted to practice a song since you and Michiru were gone hanging out and we came over here. The girls were already here and well, we just started playing games because they were being insistent!” Yaten explained and Haruka felt chagrined.

 

“Seiya is being too cozy with Usagi. She has a boyfriend,” Haruka grumbled as she looked away. But she softened a bit as Yaten kissed her neck.

 

“And Seiya has Michiru, Taiki, and Setsuna-san. But Usagi reminds us of someone we care for deeply and so he's protective,” Yaten murmured against her neck and Haruka felt herself melt a bit more. “Just as I have you and Kimiko,” he added softly and Haruka blinked back the sudden tears the mere mention of their missing lover brought to her eyes. She looked at Yaten as he brushed away her tears. “What is it?” he asked quietly and she knew she had to tell him.

 

But before she could, they looked over as they heard a scream from the dining room. They stepped from the door and stumbled as Usagi pushed in suddenly, looking rushed and worried. “Koneko-chan!” Haruka cried in warning as she saw Usagi raise her hand to transform.

 

“G-gomen!” Usagi cried as she saw them tangled together before running out.

 

“What's going on?” Yaten demanded as they got untangled and stood up.

 

“I don't know, but I'm going to investigate,” Haruka replied as she went out and quickly hid from Yaten's view. She transformed and met up with Neptune. They had to help out!

 

After the battle, she was with Michiru outside as the tow truck took her car to her mechanic for overnight. She sighed, but then stopped as a car rolled up and Taiki stuck his head out while Yaten waved from the other side. “We know you two wanted to hang out, but care for a lift?” Taiki asked with a grin and Haruka grinned at Michiru.

 

“Only if you let Haruka drive and you join me in the back,” Michiru replied and they all chuckled. Haruka slid into the driver's seat as Taiki went into the backseat with Michiru. The drive back to the Three Lights' house was rather heated with Taiki and Michiru making out in the back and Yaten being handsy with her as she drove, but they got there. Once there, Taiki and Michiru got out hastily and rushed inside, leaving Haruka and Yaten snickering in the car as they went to their apartment. There, they also gave in to their desires and were soon in bed, sweaty, breathless, and sated.

 

As she lay within Yaten's arms, Haruka felt regret for how she'd been acting. Yaten had been right in how grumpy she'd been recently. It wasn't grumpiness, more like helplessness as Kimiko remained missing. She knew that if Kimiko were there, things most likely wouldn't be as they were right now with Galaxia and the rogue Sailor Senshi.

 

She shivered as Yaten pressed a kiss to her neck and she looked up at him over her shoulder before kissing him as he moved closer to her. She gazed into his eyes as their kiss ended and knew she had to tell him why she'd been so out of it. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist as they twined together and she rested her head on his arm. “I have to apologize for how I've been recently,” she started quietly and looked up at him as he stroked his fingers through her hair. “I've been really distraught because we haven't heard from Kimiko since she left and I've been worried. I haven't told you about it because you just seemed so stressed with your touring and schoolwork and I didn't want to burden you,” she admitted and his eyes became sad.

 

“Aijin, you didn't need to hide anything from me,” Yaten whispered thickly before kissing her, forgiving her with that simple gesture. Haruka wrapped herself around him as they made love again and she ignored that niggling guilt of not having told him *all* of the truth. Someday she would after Kimiko came home.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka stared across the roof as she stood with Michiru and Setsuna, her heart pounding with rage and betrayal as she stared at the one she loved so deeply. The wind blew around them all as the two young men stood silently, arrogant and stiff with defense as they stared back. The bright moonlight suddenly dimmed around them and Sailor Uranus stared across at her lover, the one she now knew she'd never known. Sailor Star Healer tossed her hair, but it was fake. Uranus could see that Healer was merely hiding the fact that they were all feeling betrayed. She remembered well the previous night, when she had gotten a call from Setsuna telling her just who Yaten and the Three Lights really were. It had been just as Yaten had returned home and well, she needed a new phone now.

 

Yaten's betrayal had hurt her so much that rage had blinded her and she had transformed then and there into her Senshi form, feeling satisfaction that had swiftly died at the wide eyed shock that had crossed her lover's face. She knew now what Kimiko must have known and the feeling of her dishonesty had almost hurt worse. But she had let that go easily since she knew that Kimiko would have told them if she'd been there. Again she despaired of her lover being lost.

 

The night wind chilled Uranus as she stood next to Neptune and Pluto, glaring across at two of the three Starlights. “We warned you that we would protect this planet from outside forces. Do not see Usagi and her friends again,” she stated coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“That's fine. She was getting in our way anyways,” Healer replied with a nasty smirk that shot a bolt of rage through Uranus at the sight.

 

“But we will use any distraction to help us in our quest,” Maker added just as smugly and nonchalantly.

 

Angered, the three Outer Senshi prepared their attacks, not willing to allow such insult and open disdain free rein. The two Starlights mirrored them, readying to attack as well, but then a voice shouted from the stairwell. Looking over, they saw Seiya clinging to the railing, his injuries obviously hindering him with pain as he gazed at them pleadingly. “Stop this! I promise. I won't see Usagi again,” he said as Healer and Maker ran to him and held him up. “Tsukino Usagi and I will never see each other again,” he added, his voice heavy with sadness and defeat.

 

“Good. We'll be watching you,” Uranus stated coldly before she turned and walked away with her two best friends, feeling the heat of Healer's gaze on her back even as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, mirrored unknowingly on Healer's face.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Healer stared after Uranus, feeling despair and betrayal roll through her. Kimiko must have known, just as she'd known about their identities. But why had nothing been said? Where was Kimiko? Where was their Princess? As she helped guide Seiya back down to their apartment which she was once more sharing with them, she started to question just what had happened to her other lover, remembering what Haruka had said only a couple of weeks ago. She knew that Kimiko was their future Lady Queen, but for her to vanish so completely meant that something else had happened. Something most likely with Galaxia.

 

“Healer, are you sure on this?” Seiya asked quietly as he looked up at Healer, knowledge in his eyes.

 

Looking at them, Healer smiled through her sudden tears. “Are any of us? We love them and yet, somehow we didn't reveal this. I wonder now if we had revealed our true selves, just what would have happened now,” she replied thickly.

 

“I wonder what has happened to Kimiko-sama,” Maker murmured sadly and Healer swallowed hard on her tears. She didn't know. None of them did, of that she was sure. She just didn't know what to do about it.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Usagi stared at Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru as they stood grimly in front of her and the other Inner Senshi. She had been told earlier by Taiki and Yaten that Seiya was fine but wanted nothing to do with her and now she was hearing the same from the three older Senshi. She closed her eyes tightly on tears at the unfairness of it all. “Why do you do such cruel things!?” she cried, stunning them all and instantly she felt regret. “Sumimasen,” she whispered as she clutched her hands together and looked down at her feet.

 

“They are invaders from outside of our solar system,” Haruka said gently, though firmly and Usagi looked up at her, searching the kindness for some kind of yielding.

 

“Demo, they are Sailor Senshi,” she protested quietly as her voice choked up again, pleading with them.

 

“The enemy are Sailor Senshi as well. We must protect this planet and you,” Michiru pointed out kindly, her eyes sad yet firm and Usagi understood that she wasn't the only one hurting.

 

“It is Senshi fighting Senshi. Something that shouldn't be coming to pass but it is and we must be diligent,” Setsuna added with a sigh as she tightened her arm around Michiru's waist.

 

“Demo! Kimiko-oneechan wouldn't want this! She is our Lady Queen and...and...” Usagi cried tearfully as she brought up her one card. If only Kimiko-oneechan were there!

 

“She's not here. We don't know where she is. Yes, she would protest this and would most likely have been the binding force to get us all working together as well as turning the enemy Senshi back to the path they are supposed to be on,” Haruka said quietly, her voice filled with pain as the Inner Senshi stared at them in shock. “We have to protect this planet ourselves. We can only trust ourselves in this,” she stated heavily.

 

“Please understand,” Setsuna finished sadly.

 

Usagi felt her heart sink and become heavy with realization. Kimiko-oneechan...they didn't know where she was and if what she saw in their eyes was any indication, they were hurting as bad as Usagi with the newly revealed knowledge of the Starlights' true identities. She understood. The betrayal must be killing them all slowly. She closed her eyes tightly in grief. “Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki-san are important to all of us. This isn't fair at all! I know if we talk that we will understand each other!” she cried before pushing past them and running away from Rei's shrine.

 

She ran home and up to her room, where she flopped onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She missed Mamo-chan. She missed Kimiko-oneechan and Chibiusa so much. And she was scared for Seiya. She kept remembering Seiya being hit by that laser blast and holding him as he'd bled. “I want to see you Mamo-chan...Seiya...” she whispered tearfully as she slowly calmed down. She lay there, staring blankly at the wall for a while before hearing the phone ring and her name being called. Numbly, she went downstairs, followed by the worried Luna, and took the phone. “Hai?”

 

“We're giving a live concert at Megalopolis. Come listen to my song.”

 

Eyes widening as she recognized Seiya's voice, Usagi straightened up. “Seiya?!” she whispered, but a dial tone answered her and she hung up slowly. She stared at the phone, her heart torn before she looked over at Luna. “What should I do?” she whispered softly.

 

Luna sighed, then smiled fondly at her. “Ganbatte, Usagi-chan,” she said quietly and Usagi felt her heart lighten as she turned to her friend.

 

“Arigato, Luna!” she cried before running for the concert. She had to hear Seiya's song!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Uranus ran swiftly with Neptune and Pluto as they went to where they knew Sailor Moon was fighting the latest Phage. They'd been tailing her and had seen her go up into the Ferris wheel to watch the concert, but then she'd disappeared. As they were looking for her, they'd heard the disturbance at the carnival and had transformed to fight it.

 

They came to a halt just outside of the carnival as they heard some more explosions and Sailor Moon's scream of pain as she and Seiya went crashing after several balloons exploded. Before another attack could happen, Uranus slammed her attack out, destroying the balloons before Neptune's Deep Submerge crashed into the Phage, weakening it.

 

“I knew you'd help us!” Sailor Moon cried as she held Seiya close.

 

“Don't misunderstand. We aren't here to protect him,” Uranus replied coldly and watched Seiya look away guiltily. The Phage gathered up its balloons into a large balloon, but before it could launch it, Uranus slashed through it with her Space Sword Blaster, blowing it up on the Phage. Sailor Moon finished the job with her attack and they stood opposite to the Three Lights.

 

“You promised not to see her,” Setsuna said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“She came on her own,” Yaten shot back as he scowled at them while holding up Seiya.

 

“He's right. I did come on my own. Please, don't fight! Kimiko-oneechan wouldn't want us to fight!” Usagi protested as she looked between the two groups. “Don't you love each other?” she asked softly and Haruka felt a bolt of pain as she locked eyes with an equally pain-filled green gaze.

 

“It doesn't matter. We'll protect this world without your help,” Haruka said quietly as she gazed at the Three Lights.

 

“Please do,” Taiki responded before they turned and left. Usagi moved to follow them but Haruka grabbed her arm, stopping her.

 

Usagi looked up at them, her eyes filled with sadness. “Why must it be this way?” she whispered and Haruka sighed quietly.

 

“I wish it wasn't,” Haruka replied quietly before turning and leaving with Setsuna and Michiru. She really wished it wasn't the way it was. But it was, so they had to deal with it the best that they could.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Usagi focused on her writing as she wrote another letter to Mamoru. She finished it then stopped, thinking about what Seiya had revealed to her. 'Kimiko-oneechan must have known. But where is she? This isn't like her. She'd have done something, I know it,' she thought as worry filled her. She and her friends were trying to adjust to what had been learned as well as trying to get everyone working together. But it felt like they were fighting as much internally as well as externally. 'It's just like when Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san were fighting to get the crystals while we fought to protect the victims. I want to help Seiya so much, but how? How do I help him?' she wondered and sighed softly as she put her head down.

 

After a bit, she put away the finished letter and stood up. She went to her homeroom, where she was going to help with setting up for their school festival. She hoped that it would turn out well and wondered if Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki would show up.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shitsume looked around the city of Tokyo as she walked along the sidewalk, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the noise and undeniable familiarity of the area, even though she'd been there already for a month. She must have lived there, but where exactly? She blinked as she noticed she was near a high school and saw that they were having their festival. She started to turn to go the other way, but then stopped as it felt like her stomach was falling through her feet. She turned a bit as she saw some flashes of light and then heard screams of despair.

 

Without knowing why, she ran towards the source, then stopped as she felt a bolt of agony go through her. She slumped against the wall, gasping for air as she screamed in pain, feeling like she was going to explode with whatever was happening to her. She barely saw a red column of light blasting up into the sky before it dissipated. Slowly her pain began to fade as well, leaving her sweating and panting for air.

 

She braced against the wall as she stood up on shaking legs and moved slowly towards where the light had been. She stopped, eyes wide with shock as she saw the people from her dreams and visions standing just in front of her. But their postures were confrontational as she listened to the one who was being called Princess Kakyuu as she explained about the Sailor Wars. What she was saying twisted something inside of her, making her angry and yet filled with despair. That shouldn't be happening! She didn't know how she knew this, but it was a certainty that she couldn't deny.

 

But then she heard them fighting and she couldn't stand it. “Mou yamete!” she shouted tearfully, stopping them from fighting. She panted as she leaned against the wall as they turned towards her, their eyes wide with shock. “You are Sailor Senshi! You should be fighting to protect everyone! Not fighting each other!” she cried and sobbed a bit as she trembled, gazing at them pleadingly.

 

“Kimiko?”

 

Looking at the blonde woman who she knew was Sailor Uranus, Shitsume squinted just a bit, trying to understand what she was saying. She stumbled though, gasping as she fell, but she was caught suddenly and trembled in the arms holding her. She looked up into the tear filled gaze and frowned. “Who is Kimiko? Is...is that my name?” she whispered, then gasped and cried out as she clutched her head when it throbbed with pain as flashes of images crashed through her mind: images of fighting alongside them, of spending quiet times with them, of making love to two of them.

 

She felt strong arms hugging her, wrapping her in warmth and security while her hands were held by two pairs of hands as she buried her face in the shoulder of Sailor Uranus. As the images stopped, she relaxed slowly and sat back, looking up at Sailor Uranus, then at the two holding her hands. She returned her gaze to Sailor Uranus, feeling confused as she searched for names that were still eluding her. “You are Sailor Uranus? And...and you are Sailor Neptune?” she whispered hoarsely as she looked at the teal haired woman. Sailor Neptune nodded as she smiled through her tears and Shitsume looked over at the other woman holding her hand. She frowned, trying to figure out who she was. “I...I don't know you...” she whispered faintly as she felt a tear roll down her face.

 

“I'm Sailor Star Healer...” the other woman replied tenderly. “Okairi-nasai, Kimiko,” she added and Shitsume tried to smile, but she found darkness instead washing over her. She heard them call that other name as if down a tunnel as she fell forward into Uranus, unconscious.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Let's take her home,” Uranus said as she held her beloved close, relief and amazement mingling with the dismay at the fact that Kimiko seemed to have lost all of her memory. She gathered Kimiko into her arms and stood up carefully as the others gathered close.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan...she's lost her memory. What can we do?” Usagi asked worriedly as she brushed a hand over Kimiko's unconscious face.

 

“We'll figure it out, Usagi-san. Just leave it to us,” Michiru said with a gentle smile as she stood next to Haruka.

 

“Hai. Until later,” Haruka agreed with a smile of her own before heading off towards her car with Michiru at her side and Kimiko in her arms. She got to the car and waited until Michiru had opened the door before she slid Kimiko in and buckled her in. She straightened up and turned to find herself facing Yaten. “Yaten? Why are you here?” she asked in surprise.

 

“Let me be with you two,” Yaten said tenderly as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. “No more fighting. No more defense. I love you, Haruka. I hated lying to you and we need to talk, but right now, Kimiko needs us both more,” he stated and Haruka felt herself melting as she always did with him.

 

“But your Princess...” Haruka started to protest, but it was weak. She *needed* Yaten there now and she knew that together, they'd be able to help Kimiko. She nodded once, then melted even more as he kissed her softly.

 

“Arigato, Haruka,” Yaten whispered against her lips before going to the other side of the car with her and sliding in next to Michiru, who smiled at him. Haruka got them going towards her apartment and they took Kimiko up once there.

 

Laying her on their bed, Haruka sat down with Yaten next to Kimiko after Michiru had left to tell Setsuna and Hotaru. Wrapping her arm around Kimiko, Haruka spooned against her as Yaten did the same on the other side. She closed her eyes at the familiarity when Yaten laced his fingers into her hair as they settled in, watching over Kimiko as she slept. Haruka knew that somehow they would fix things.

 

TBC

 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 27/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap and limon, het/slash sex.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN+SSM  
Note: Heading towards the end of Stars. Sailor Moon Crystal is a grand inspiration! Hooray for Sailor Moon! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_dreamscape_

 

Usagi held the picture she had in her hands close to her heart as she went into the apartment building that was her destination. She went upstairs three floors then down the hall until she came to the apartment she was visiting. She rang the doorbell as she rocked on her feet, feeling nervous and yet hopeful. With Kimiko's return, things could be straightened out, but it wasn't going right since their Lady Queen had amnesia. She hoped that maybe she could help a bit. That and she desperately wanted to be with the woman who was her Mamo-chan's beloved sister.

 

The door opened and she smiled at Haruka as the older woman looked out. “Haruka-san. Could I come in and visit Kimiko-oneechan?” she asked hopefully before biting her lip.

 

Haruka frowned a bit, but then sighed as she stepped aside. “She's awake, but don't be dismayed if she doesn't remember you,” she cautioned and Usagi smiled at her in gratitude as she went in. She followed Haruka to the living room and smiled even more as she saw her dear friend sitting there. The confusion and pain was still there, but Kimiko was looking more alert. “Kimiko, do you remember Usagi-chan?” Haruka said as they went over. Usagi sat next to Kimiko and smiled as the other woman turned to her.

 

Kimiko searched Usagi's face, but there was very little recognition and her blue eyes that looked so much like Mamo-chan's grew sad. “Sumimasen. I...you look familiar but...”

 

“Daijoubu!” Usagi cried and laughed, earning a weak smile from Kimiko. “I brought something that might help you though...” she added gently and handed over the photo of her, Kimiko, Mamo-chan, and Chibiusa. Kimiko took the picture and studied it intently, then suddenly gasped and gripped her head as she clutched at the picture. “Kimiko-oneechan!” Usagi exclaimed as she reached for the other woman while Haruka rushed over and knelt next to Kimiko.

 

“Tell us what you are seeing, Kimiko...” Haruka whispered as she rubbed Kimiko's hand around the frame of the picture.

 

“This man and this girl...fighting...in danger...then...having fun and...who are they?” Kimiko whispered shakily as she panted with pain, tears rolling down her face.

 

“That's Chiba Mamoru and Chibiusa. Mamoru-san is your older brother. Chibiusa, she's your niece from the future,” Haruka explained tenderly as she sought to soothe Kimiko through the pain.

 

“Brother? I have...a...a brother?” Kimiko whimpered, then gasped as she clutched her head with both hands. “Danger...so much evil. Woman in...gold...she's going...going to kill everyone!” she sobbed out as she rocked.

 

Usagi moved, kneeling next to Kimiko as well. “I will protect everyone, Kimiko-oneechan. I promise you. I will protect everyone and change that future,” she whispered fiercely. She smiled as she took the other woman's hand when Kimiko looked up at her through her tears. “Ne, Kimiko-oneechan, you know I will do it, ne?”

 

Searching her eyes, Kimiko finally nodded as recognition shone in her eyes. “You are Sailor Moon...” she whispered, then looked down at the photo, touching the man with gentle fingers. “Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibimoon...” she murmured before she hugged the picture to her chest tightly as she wept, her head bowed as she was hugged by the two other young women. Usagi rubbed Kimiko's back gently, knowing the grief that she shared with the other woman too well. She missed them as well. “I never knew. I never knew that so much was here...” Kimiko whispered after a while, sniffling a bit here and there.

 

“You were missed a lot, Kimiko. Can you tell us what happened?” Haruka asked gently as she rubbed her lover's neck.

 

Shaking her head, Kimiko stared ahead. “I was told that I was found unconscious and unresponsive in the river. Shige-kun saved me and got me to the hospital. I was in a coma for three weeks and when I woke up, I didn't remember even my name. I was called Shitsume-kun...” she answered quietly before finally focusing on them. “But I would have dreams...visions...especially when I listened to the Three Lights' music.” She smiled then, eyes brightening. “When I heard Michiru-san's performance with the Three Lights, it was like a small dam broke and I realized I needed to come to Tokyo. I didn't know why, but I needed to be here, no matter how scared I was,” she added, her voice a bit stronger as she gazed at them.

 

Usagi hugged her suddenly, sighing happily. “I'm so glad you're back, Kimiko-oneechan! Even if your memory is gone, you're still our family. Our Lady Queen. We'll protect you and help you all you need,” she whispered enthusiastically and caught Haruka's approving gaze. They had to believe that everything would be all right.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stared out of the window of the apartment that she was staying at, looking out over the city of Tokyo. The Three Lights were playing in the background on the radio, soothing her as she hugged herself a bit more, breathing deep. So much had happened in a very small amount of time and all of it earth shattering. She had learned her name and that she had not only family, but lovers and friends who were Sailor Senshi. She was this...future Balance and they addressed her formally as their Lady Queen and she had been told that she had powers that were still awakening alongside the powers she now knew she had. As her memories returned slowly, albeit in fragments, so had that control over her natural born abilities.

 

She straightened as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she looked over it into Haruka's eyes. She blinked, then smiled a bit as she turned to face one of the ones who claimed to be her lover. “Tenoh-san, what is it?” she asked, then bit her lip as she saw the pained look cross Haruka's face. “Gomen ne. I...I mean, H-Haruka...” she whispered and looked down, feeling sad that she'd hurt her. She just couldn't get used to using such familiar nicknames. She looked up as her face was cupped with a gentle hand.

 

“Daijoubu, Kimiko. At least you remembered my name this time,” Haruka teased her and Kimiko grumbled in embarrassment as she pouted. Haruka laughed and winked as Michiru came around her and hugged Kimiko.

 

“You shouldn't tease her so, Haruka,” Michiru scolded and Haruka put up her hand as she grinned.

 

“Wagatta wagatta. Anyways, we're going to the Three Lights' final concert. Did you want to come with us?” Haruka asked as she placed her hand on Kimiko's shoulder again, a comforting feeling that she found herself craving more and more each day. Just as she craved Yaten's gentle touch as well.

 

“Why is it their final concert? Are they going away?” Kimiko asked innocently, troubled. She put a hand to her head. Had it been mentioned? She couldn't remember...

 

“Daijoubu, Kimiko...” Michiru said tenderly as she rubbed Kimiko's back. “They are giving this concert to find the Light of Hope to defeat Galaxia,” she explained softly.

 

“Once Galaxia is finished, they'll be going home with their Princess,” Haruka added sadly and Kimiko swallowed hard at that. Yaten would be leaving? She looked down as her chest hurt, a deep ache of despair. Her memories were scattered and fractured, but her feelings were emerging more and more each day.

 

“I would like to come. I am not sure how much help I will be...” Kimiko replied quietly as she looked down a bit.

 

“Just being there should be good enough, ne?” Michiru teased and Kimiko peeked up at them and smiled a little before nodding.

 

“Yosh! Let's go then!” Haruka declared enthusiastically before wrapping her arms around both their shoulders and leading them out. They grabbed some umbrellas as they went out and started walking towards the concert stadium that the concert was being held at. Kimiko walked between them and was surprised a bit when Haruka laced hands with her. Right after that, Michiru wrapped her arm around Kimiko's as they walked along in the rain and Kimiko felt comfortable and confused at the same time.

 

They came to a stop near a neighborhood and saw Usagi and the little girl that was called Chibi Chibi. Usagi spotted them and waved before running over with Chibi Chibi. “Are you going to the concert?” she asked breathlessly, but Kimiko's focus was on the little one as she stared intently up at Kimiko.

 

She didn't hear the conversation as she just gazed at Chibi Chibi, feeling her confusion melt away as she became warm with the familiar sense that she somehow *knew* this child. Chibi Chibi tilted her head cutely and said, “Chibi?” before reaching up and smiling as she took Kimiko's hand confidently.

 

“Oi oi...” Kimiko whispered fondly and smiled before straightening up and walking with the little girl, followed by the other three young ladies. They arrived at the stadium's back entrance and were allowed backstage immediately. They went to the Three Lights' dressing room and went inside. Kimiko kept her gaze down as she listened to them talk. She could hear that the Three Lights were intent to do their best, but she could hear the sadness in their voices. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling she knew what they were searching for. She felt the confusion and frustration that had become a normal part of her life start to creep up, but then it was pushed back as Chibi Chibi spoke to her again in worry. She looked over at her and smiled a little before looking up.

 

To her surprise, Princess Kakyuu was standing before her, a gentle smile on her face. The Princess suddenly bowed deeply and right then the Three Lights genuflected reverently. Haruka and Michiru followed quickly along with Usagi, leaving Kimiko standing before them uncomfortably. “My Lady Queen. I know your memories elude you and all of this is confusing, but we will protect you and this world. And when you ascend your throne finally, there will be peace,” she said gently and Kimiko fidgeted.

 

“A-Arigato. I hope to live up to your expectations,” she replied unhappily, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders and heart. So many people relied on her and here she could barely remember who everyone was. She bowed her head and left the room quickly, feeling the worried stares on her back as she ran from them. She couldn't face them and their, to her mind, misplaced hopes. She found a spot in the wings behind a curtain and hid, sliding to the floor as she held her head quietly, just letting her blank mind wander, though it didn't. It was blank and that upset her to tears. She curled in, hugging her knees as she buried her face in her knees while tears slowly rolled down her cheeks into her skirt. She heard the crowds chanting for the Three Lights, then looked over as their cheering went wild and watched as the Three Lights got in place for their first song.

 

As they began their concert, she began to relax and stood up slowly. She closed her eyes as she listened, hearing their message. Slowly, she felt warmth begin to unfurl within her, not seeing the glow that surrounded her as her head fell back slowly. But suddenly, their concert was halted abruptly as a blast of light hit the stage and Sailor Tin Nyanko appeared. Screams of fear echoed from the crowd as people tried to escape while the Starlights, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and the Inner Senshi faced the corrupted Sailor Senshi along with Princess Kakyuu.

 

But instead of trying to help Sailor Tin Nyanko, Uranus, Neptune, and the Starlights argued about who would take her out. Sailor Moon and Kakyuu reminded them to work together, but then sinister laughter surrounded them as the skies darkened and flashed with evil looking lightening. Kimiko covered her ears at the laughter, the sound of her nightmares come to life, and could only watch as Sailor Tin Nyanko was destroyed casually by the woman in golden armor, Galaxia. A sob left Kimiko as the others shouted their dismay, all of them shocked at the complete disregard for life that Galaxia had. Even the life of one of her minions. “This isn't right...” she whispered tearfully as she shuddered. The Sailor Senshi were there to protect people...and...and... She gasped as she felt a clear thought in her head. 'They serve me!'

 

With that thought, something blossomed within her and she felt calm as she walked out onto the stage. Slowly, she transformed, her body cloaked in a pure white dress as six wings unfolded and spread behind her. A gem sparkled into being on her forehead before being framed by a golden filigreed crown that surrounded her head. She raised a hand as the Sailor Senshi stared at her and a staff appeared in her hand, clanging as it struck the ground when she came to a stop between Galaxia and the Sailor Senshi. She calmly faced Galaxia as the other woman sneered at her, though anger boiled deep within her.

 

“Finally you reappear, Princess of Earth,” Galaxia sneered and chuckled. “Did you think you could hide from me forever?” she asked in amusement.

 

“You talk a lot, Galaxia, but you still forget your place,” Kimiko replied calmly, her eyes cold and filled with rage.

 

Galaxia's face darkened with fury as she snarled. “I rule this galaxy! Soon I shall have all of the Star Seeds and then my power will cover the stars!” she shouted as she brought up her hands and put her wrists together.

 

“Your power is like a vacuum and I shall destroy your threat!” Kimiko snapped back as she brought up her staff. Galaxia laughed as she shot out her energy bolts, but the attack was blocked as Kimiko waved her hand, dissipating it. Snarling, Galaxia blasted at them, multiple blasts that hit the shield Kimiko erected to protect them all. But it couldn't hold and Kimiko knew it. She wasn't awakened enough and with her memory loss, she couldn't tap into her full potential, only the shadow. She looked over her shoulder at the shocked and scared looks of the Sailor Senshi. “Hayaku ike!” she ordered roughly as she braced herself a bit.

 

Kakyuu stepped forward suddenly and added her power to the shield that Kimiko had up. “You heard her! Ike! Your power is not enough here!” Kakyuu ordered as she glanced over her own shoulder.

 

“Demo! We can't leave you!” Sailor Star Healer protested, sounding panicked as they stepped closer.

 

“Ike!” Kimiko snapped out, then hissed as Galaxia increased her attacks. She looked over at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Healer. She smiled at them, filled with the love she held for them, but then their shields collapsed and she grunted as she was hit alongside Kakyuu before they both screamed in pain, faintly hearing the Sailor Senshis' cries of despair as a brilliant golden gem that was shaped like a lotus and surrounded by a circle appeared from her. She felt herself falling backwards and suddenly saw Chibi Chibi dressed as a Sailor Senshi reaching for her and she smiled softly.

 

When she focused, she felt herself fading away as she looked up into Sailor Uranus' tear stained face. “Haruka...Yaten...ai shiteru...” she whispered faintly before she reached up. Uranus took her hand as did Sailor Star Healer, who was sobbing next to them. She smiled then as she felt herself fading more. “Do not give up. Fight, my Senshi with everything in you. Fight...” she whispered, trailing off as she disappeared completely along with Kakyuu, Galaxia's triumphant laughter echoing cruelly around them as the sparkles of their life force drifted up and away.

 

“Yadda!”

 

“Kimiko!!”

 

“Princess!”

 

The screams of the heartbroken Senshi reverberated around the stadium as Galaxia watched them, smirking as she held the two new Star Seeds in her hand. “I shall destroy this planet and then the galaxy is mine!” she declared, then disappeared as she laughed.

 

The Senshi wept, in shock from their loss, but then the Starlights stood and looked around at the chaos that was happening. "It's just like with our home planet. Soon, Galaxia will destroy everything unless we stop her," Sailor Star Maker said grimly as she looked at the grief stricken faces of the other two Starlights. With a nod, they turned and started off after hearing where the source for the chaos was from Sailor Mercury, ignoring the others as they sought out their revenge. Nothing was going to stop them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Outer Senshi gazed at the Starlights, Sailor Moon, and Chibi Chibi, numb with loss and grim. They had watched in shock as the Inner Senshi had sacrificed themselves to protect Sailor Moon and the Starlights and the grief at the loss of their friends had piled onto the grief of losing Kimiko the same way. Uranus ran a hand through her hair, realizing that they were going to have to do something very drastic in order to get at Galaxia and she had a feeling that the only way it was going to happen was if they turned Galaxia's power against her. 'Those bolts she uses from her bracelets. If we can harness those, then we might be able to defeat her. But that means betraying the ones we love. Kimiko, is this what you meant?' she wondered grimly as she listened to Sailor Moon weep softly over the loss of her friends and the surprise loss of Mamoru.

 

She remembered when Kimiko had woken up screaming for her brother and wondered if that was when Mamoru had lost his battle against Galaxia. 'Most likely. Oh Kimiko. You knew what was going to happen and that's why you left. You needed that control and it still didn't happen,' she thought sadly and pinched the bridge of her nose on fresh tears. She didn't think she'd ever be able to stop crying.

 

She looked up finally and said quietly, "Let's get going. We have a battle to win." She turned to go with Neptune and Pluto, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned and gazed into Healer's eyes, the same eyes she'd lost herself in so many times she'd lost count. "Healer..."

 

"Don't go. Not without me..." Healer whispered tearfully and Uranus wrapped her arms around Healer, holding her close as tears rolled down her cheeks in response.

 

"You're in no shape to fight, my love..." Uranus whispered thickly before leaning back and cupping the other woman's face. "Let me fight to protect this world and avenge the ones we've lost. Trust me," she added tenderly.

 

"Always. Always and forever," Healer whispered before they kissed softly, passionately. Uranus knew then that it didn't matter how different they might be or what they had gone through. Their love for each other and Kimiko was too powerful to be broken.

 

They parted and looked over, watching as Maker shared gentle kisses with Neptune and Pluto while Fighter watched them sorrowfully, her hand laced with Neptune's briefly before Neptune joined Uranus. Not looking back, the two headed for Galaxia's throne room, knowing that Pluto and Saturn would join them shortly once they had done whatever they were going to do. On the way, Uranus looked over at her best friend. "We may have to do the unthinkable, Neptune," she said quietly.

 

"Aa. If we can use Galaxia's power against her, we'll have a chance," Neptune agreed and Uranus relaxed a bit. They were on the same page as they always were.

 

"We'll have to betray them..." Uranus added and a lump formed in her throat at the thought.

 

"I'll go to hell with you, Uranus. We're partners and we protect this world and Kimiko. She'd want us to do whatever it took to win, even with sacrifices," Neptune said firmly before they went into the throne room.

 

“I just hope our lovers forgive us,” Uranus whispered softly before firming herself. She and Neptune went inside and faced Galaxia, their faces stony with their resolve. For Kimiko, they would do anything. No matter how much blood went on their hands.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Uranus stared up at Galaxia in horrified realization as the woman smirked at them, unharmed by the attack that they had been working towards. “Nan...desu te...” she whispered in rising dismay and failure.

 

“A direct hit. It didn't even affect her...” Neptune said in a small voice as she slowly sank to her knees, eyes staring sightlessly in fear as a tear rolled down her face.

 

Galaxia's smirk grew. “Quite amazing, using my own power against me. I never have had two such powerful Senshi resist me,” she commented idly before her hand glowed and she recalled their bracelets.

 

Uranus' hand clenched into a fist before relaxing as her defeat washed over her. She looked over slowly as she fell to the ground and locked eyes with Healer's grief stricken face. A tear rolled down her face. “Healer...”

 

“Doushite...doushite!?” Fighter demanded, her voice cracking with tears.

 

“It's our way...” Uranus whispered and sighed weakly as she and Neptune began fading.

 

“Yadda! I thought...I thought you were our enemy! We could have...we could have...helped!” Sailor Moon cried as she began sobbing, holding tightly to Chibi Chibi.

 

Uranus chuckled weakly and smiled sadly. “She's such a crybaby, yet she's as tender as Kimiko...” she whispered faintly.

 

“Aa. Our little Princess...so kind...” Neptune agreed in a whisper as her eyes sought out Maker's gaze.

 

Shifting her gaze, Uranus focused on Fighter. “Protect our little Princess...” she murmured before her gaze shifted to Healer again as she faded further. “Ai...shiteru...Healer...” Her gaze turned up as she heard a soft singing and smiled. “Kimiko...”

 

“Maker...Fighter...someday...” Neptune whispered as well before looking up as they faded completely away, a tender smile on her lips as she whispered “Kimiko,” as well.

 

“YADDA!!” Sailor Moon wailed as she watched the two women she respected the most, whom she had feared had betrayed them even though she should have known that they would do anything to protect their world, faded into nothing. Just like her friends...just like Kimiko-oneechan...just like Mamo-chan.

 

Galaxia didn't give them time to grieve as she declared that she would be taking their Star Seeds before she began blasting at them, destroying the building and sending them falling with screams of pain and terror. They hid and Sailor Moon began to wonder if she should give up so she could see everyone again. But the Starlights pointed out that everyone believed in her, in her strength and kindness, and that they believed in her as well. With an affirmation of their friendship, they stepped out to face the gloating Galaxia.

 

“Finally you come out to face your fates?” Galaxia asked in cruel amusement as she watched them, almost drinking in their sorrow and helpless rage.

 

“We won't ever give up,” Sailor Moon replied firmly as she held Chibi Chibi close while standing amidst the Sailor Starlights.

 

“Sailor Moon...she may be the Light of Hope of the legendary Sailor Senshi and she will defeat you,” Maker said grimly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“The Legendary Sailor Senshi? I have not heard that tale in eons...” Galaxia murmured and then laughed, confusing them. “Long ago, Chaos spread throughout the galaxy, causing the Sailor Wars. Bloody wars where the Sailor Senshi fought each other even as others sought the fabled Queen who would take up the Mantle of Balance, a legend never to come to pass. But one Senshi knew that the basis of the Wars was Chaos and she fought it, trapping it with her great power within her. As she stood with it taking her over, she wished to have at least seen the great Queen, but then she disappeared as she worked to bring the proper balance to the galaxy,” she said as she grinned at them, her eyes dark with evil. “That Sailor Senshi was me. Sailor Galaxia!” she declared then laughed at their stunned looks.

 

“Bakana!” Healer cried as they stepped back and she laughed again.

 

“Bakas! Your Queen knew it even as she faced me, half a person with half her power! Now she is part of my collection, dead and never to be born again!” Galaxia retorted and laughed again.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan knew who you were and she tried to help you! You are a Sailor Senshi! We can be friends and work together! We can make the galaxy safe!” Sailor Moon cried as she stepped forward, putting Chibi Chibi down behind her.

 

Laughing as lightening flashed around them, Galaxia sneered at them as she brought out her golden sword. “You are a bigger fool than I thought! Do you know what happens when planets are ended? The people betray each other and even escape, leaving others behind to die. Look at the three with you. They did the same thing,” she said as she pointed at the Starlights.

 

“That's not true!” Fighter shot back, but Galaxia merely laughed before she blasted them again, destroying the building and sending them flying.

 

Galaxia floated down as the injured Sailor Senshi stood up slowly, in obvious pain. “Where are you going to run? I control this galaxy now! You can never escape!” she snarled and laughed.

 

“We're not running anymore,” Fighter replied as she stood up and tied her hair back. Healer and Maker stood as well, determination shining in their eyes as they glared at Galaxia.

 

“Do you think to defeat me?” Galaxia demanded as she laughed incredulously, but their response was to power up before they attacked her. She blocked their attacks, but as she watched, their attacks became stronger, pushing her back. Suddenly, she cried out as she finally pushed them off, but her arm was dripping with blood, showing she'd been injured. Enraged, she stabbed her sword into the ground and blasted them, sending them flying into the air before Sailor Moon as she watched tearfully, their screams of agony filling the air before they fell back to the ground. Galaxia snarled as she brought up her sword again and prepared to destroy them completely, but suddenly, Sailor Moon stood between them.

 

“Mou yamete!” Sailor Moon cried, her body shining with her purity of heart. “We're the same! We need to work to save everyone, not destroy everything!” she cried over the protests of the Starlights.

 

“We're not the same! You're an insect and I'm a god! All of the galaxy is mine! I have created its new future!” Galaxia retorted angrily as she pointed her sword at Sailor Moon.

 

“I'll change you and remind you of who you are!” Sailor Moon declared as she pulled out her scepter She performed her special attack, but it had no effect on Galaxia, to their horror. She recovered and attacked Sailor Moon, but Fighter stepped in, taking the hit.

 

“I won't let you hurt her!” Fighter shouted as the other two Starlights stood as well, taking strength in her stand.

 

“Then you will fall!” Galaxia cried as she prepared to attack again.

 

“We'll show you the final glitter of the stars who travel the cosmos!” Fighter cried as she, Maker, and Healer took to the sky and battled with Galaxia. Sailor Moon's screamed plea for them to stop was lost in the crashes of power that echoed around them. But Galaxia was too strong and the Starlights were blasted out of the air to come crashing around Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi.

 

Sailor Moon sobbed as she looked at the others as Galaxia landed again, but before Galaxia could attack again, Sailor Moon stepped in, her Star Seed shining brilliantly as it appeared. Galaxia scowled as she paused while the Starlights wondered if Sailor Moon's power was truly the Light of Hope. But Galaxia snarled and swooped in, slicing and shattering Sailor Moon's Star Seed. Screaming in anguish, Sailor Moon's transformation was undone as she fell to the ground, Fighter's own cry of grief flying out as they stared in shock at what had happened.

 

Galaxia laughed as she stood before them. “The Princess of Moon's Star Seed. The second brightest of the cosmos and even more fragile. It is no match for my power!”

 

“Can't we stop her?” Maker whispered in despair.

 

“I own the galaxy! And now this power will never ignite!” Galaxia proclaimed as she raised her sword to finish the job on Sailor Moon, but suddenly a golden light ignited and Kimiko's Star Seed appeared, protecting Sailor Moon. Galaxia snarled as she was slowly forced back, her eyes wide with outrage as Chibi Chibi suddenly glowed and the power surrounded Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's Star Seed was repaired and she floated up as her transformation reinstated itself. “Bakana! That light...the light I sent to the edge of the universe!? It's awakened?!” Galaxia snarled as she fought to attack before stepping back in defeat.

 

Kimiko's Star Seed floated over to Chibi Chibi, who transformed into a Sailor Senshi as she prayed, the light she was emanating collapsing back into her as Kimiko's Star Seed glowed brilliantly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Sailor Moon floated, feeling her energy recollecting as she heard her name being called. “Sailor Moon!”_

 

_Looking up, she saw a figure that looked like a grown up Chibi Chibi appear alongside Kimiko. “Dare?” she asked softly as she faced the two._

 

“ _I am the light that was released by Sailor Galaxia to find the one who could awaken me to defeat Chaos. With the help of our Lady Queen and your beautiful heart, we can defeat Chaos and Galaxia,” a young woman's voice said as Kimiko smiled._

 

“ _Sailor Moon...awaken,” Kimiko said gently as a pink butterfly flew over to Sailor Moon's Star Seed and she transformed into Princess Serenity. The Star Seed transformed into a sword before Sailor Moon, who eyed it with apprehension._

 

“ _Take the sword, Sailor Moon. Please defeat Chaos and Sailor Galaxia,” Chibi Chibi begged her as the world returned to focus._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Moon stared at the sword, but before she could take it, Galaxia attacked with a snarling shout. She fell with the sword, eyes wide as she dodged Galaxia. /Don't hesitate! Take the sword, Sailor Moon!/ Kimiko's voice echoed in her head and her eyes teared up.

 

“Demo!” she protested but then grabbed the sword. Wings grew from her back as she held the sword in front of her uncertainly as Galaxia crashed into the ground. Galaxia stood up, her body surrounded by a dark shadow. Her bracelets broke as her eyes began to glow red.

 

“So you think you can defeat me with that sword!?” Galaxia demanded, her voice warping with the evil that was finally taking her over completely. “You can't defeat me! This body belongs to the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia!”

 

“What do you mean?!” Sailor Moon cried as she looked down, then gasped as Galaxia shot up and slashed at her. She dodged, barely having her sword up to protect herself. “Mou yamete! We don't have to fight!”

 

But Galaxia just sneered at her as huge bat wings grew out of her shoulders before she attacked again. “I have to put a stop to the Sailor Wars, so all of the glitter of the stars must go out so I can bring silence!” she cried and laughed as she attacked the unwilling Sailor Moon viciously, growling as Sailor Moon dodged her blows.

 

/She's no longer Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Moon! Chaos has claimed her! Free her and save everyone!/ Chibi Chibi cried within Sailor Moon's mind and a tear rolled down Sailor Moon's cheek. /She released her light into the galaxy, but we're too late. Please use this sword to defeat her before it's too late!/

 

But it was almost to deaf ears as Sailor Moon continued to dodge Galaxia's attacks. Suddenly, she thrust the sword out and stabbed Galaxia's wing with a sob. She gasped as red blood dripped down before Galaxia's roar of rage startled her. She looked up and cried out as Galaxia slammed her sword down onto Sailor Moon's, shattering it. “Yadda! Chibi Chibi!” Sailor Moon cried as the shards transformed into the still form of Chibi Chibi. Wrapping her arms around the little girl, Sailor Moon sobbed as the lifeless body disappeared, leaving her hugging air. “Gomen ne, Chibi Chibi,” she whimpered softly as she wept.

 

“You don't have the courage and pride of a Sailor Senshi,” Galaxia sneered at Sailor Moon as she smirked below her.

 

“If fighting is what it means to have the pride of a Senshi, then I won't have that pride! I know in my heart that Kimiko-oneechan...our Lady Queen...would not want this fighting! I believe in my heart and I know we can end this!” Usagi cried as she held out her arms. Kimiko's image suddenly appeared behind her and merged with Sailor Moon and her wings glowed vivid gold as her Star Seed appeared, brilliantly glowing silvery gold.

 

“Have you given up?” Galaxia asked suspiciously as her sword lowered slightly, though she still was very wary.

 

“Iie, but with Kimiko-oneechan with me, I change everything. I love this world. It's where I met all of the ones I love. There might be some sad things here, but I still love this world. You love this world too,” Usagi replied tenderly as she cupped her Star Seed, feeling the warmth of its combined light.

 

“All of your loved ones have disappeared, just as this world will!” Galaxia protested, now looking a bit worried as she brought up her sword.

 

“Iie, they're still here. The Starlights taught me that no matter what, we're all connected. And for them I shall free you!” Usagi cried as she held her arms out. “I won't give up!” she said in determination before flying down towards Galaxia.

 

But Galaxia brought up her sword and blasted a dark wave of energy at Usagi, stopping her from coming any closer. “I will destroy this light! You can't possibly light up the galaxy!” she yelled angrily, but there was a hint of fear in that tone as she watched Usagi's light grow stronger.

 

“I will light it up! I will light all of the darkness and save this world and you! I will use the light that is within you to do it!” Usagi shot back and her light grew stronger still. She finally began to float in closer slowly.

 

“Bakana! You can't defeat me! I'm the most powerful in all the galaxy!” Galaxia cried, fear now outweighing the anger as she tried to increase the blast, but it didn't stop Usagi.

 

“No, you're not. Not in darkness. You don't want to stay in darkness, do you?” Usagi asked gently as she reached her hand out. Galaxia snarled and made to attack, but her sword shattered into a million pieces. Before she could react, her hand was grasped by Usagi's and Chaos screamed as it was driven out of Sailor Galaxia.

 

Sailor Galaxia gazed at Usagi, looking a bit dazed at what had just happened. She smiled shyly then, but her eyes grew worried. “Arigato, Sailor Moon. Your light shone so brightly, demo Chaos...it's in the universe again,” she said quietly.

 

“Daijoubu. You forget, Kimiko-oneechan will soon be taking her throne and that will bring balance throughout all life. Shinjite in the meantime. Believe in people's goodness,” Usagi replied warmly as she squeezed Sailor Galaxia's hand.

 

“But I have done such horrible things. How can I ever face her?” Sailor Galaxia said sadly and Usagi grinned.

 

“She'll forgive you, especially if you bring all of these Star Seeds back to where they belong,” Usagi responded with a smile.

 

“Arigato, Sailor Moon. I will never forget you,” Sailor Galaxia said before disappearing in a blast of golden light, followed by all of the Star Seeds that had been freed.

 

A sad smile came to Usagi's lips as she hugged herself. “I tried my best, everyone. Demo, I'm lonely now. I want to see everyone,” she whispered, near tears.

 

“Usagi?”

 

“You're never alone, Usagi-chan.”

 

“We knew you could do it, Usagi-chan.”

 

“Your light shines for everyone.”

 

Looking over in astonishment, Usagi watched as her friends all reappeared around their Star Seeds, smiling proudly at her. “Minna!” she whispered joyfully as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Usako?”

 

“Usagi-san?”

 

“Chibi Chibi?”

 

At the gentle inquiries by three voices she'd longed to hear even more, Usagi saw Kimiko, Mamoru, and Chibi Chibi reappear as well, smiling warmly at her. “Mamo-chan...Kimiko-oneechan...Chibi Chibi...yokatta!” she cried with a sob before flying over to them. She buried her face in Mamoru's chest as she cried, feeling strong arms wrap around her as a gentle hand rested on her head soothingly.

 

“You did well, Usako, as we knew you would,” Mamoru whispered warmly before smiling as Usagi leaned back and looked up at him tearfully.

 

“Arigato, Usagi-san. You saved us all,” Kimiko added gently. Usagi nodded happily, then watched with everyone as Chibi Chibi floated up and, after thanking them, vanished in a flash of light to follow Sailor Galaxia. Comforted, Usagi leaned into Mamoru again, surrounded by her friends and relieved that everything had worked out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood with the Outer Senshi and Kimiko as Kakyuu spoke softly with Kimiko. Yaten kept his fingers laced with Haruka's, going between watching his Princess and their other lover talk and watching Seiya and Taiki speak quietly with Michiru and Setsuna. Hotaru was sitting quietly next to him and Haruka, looking like she didn't really care about what was going on, though Yaten knew that was far from the case. She knew exactly what was going on and wasn't getting in the way of their goodbyes. Yaten found he was rather grateful for that. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

 

Looking up at Haruka, Yaten leaned in and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, smiling as she shivered before running slender fingers along Yaten's hair. Yaten wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle leaving them, but they had to return to their home world. Princess Kakyuu needed to help them fix their planet once it was restored by Galaxia. But that still didn't make this easy.

 

Finally, Kimiko finished talking with Kakyuu and, with similar bows of the head, came over by Yaten and Haruka. “It's time,” she said tenderly and they all sighed sadly.

 

“It has been an honor being with all of you,” Kakyuu stated kindly as she bowed to them. “Arigato for aiding us in defeating Chaos. I know we shall see each other again very soon,” she added warmly.

 

“Arigato for being the reason we all met,” Haruka said softly and smiled down at Yaten and Kimiko, both of whom smiled in return.

 

“We'll return as soon as we can,” Seiya said earnestly as he gazed at Michiru and Setsuna.

 

“Aa and this time we'll have some fun,” Michiru teased and they all laughed as Seiya blushed while grinning goofily.

 

“We have some more farewells to give. I shall start ahead so you can say your good byes. Hotaru-san, would you care to accompany me?” Kakyuu said with an impish grin and chuckled as Hotaru hopped down and ran over to join her in leaving.

 

Once she was gone, the two groups separated from the other to keep their privacy. Yaten laced his fingers with both of their hands before pulling them in for tender kisses. “I won't let this last long, I promise,” he whispered against Kimiko's mouth before wrapping his arms around them both as they wrapped their arms around him in return.

 

“Don't be too long, but good luck with everything,” Kimiko warned and grinned impishly, though Yaten could still see the uncertainty that was present within Kimiko and her half forgotten memory. He hoped nothing would happen before she regained her memory, but he didn't want to jinx things. Frankly, after everything, he had a feeling they would enjoy a break to be normal for a while.

 

“We'll always see you in our dreams,” Haruka reminded them and they both grinned at that. Those were going to be some highly erotic dreams.

 

Finished, they turned and said their good byes to the other group. With that, the Three Lights headed for the stairway of the building they were meeting the Inner Senshi. They watched them leave, tears trailing down all of their cheeks even as Hotaru returned to their sides. But the tears were brushed away as they focused on the sea and sky, watching for signs of their beloveds' leaving.

 

They all watched as three shooting stars went soaring across the sky. They all knew that they'd see those three again soon. They just all hoped with all their hearts that it would be sooner rather than later. Kimiko glanced at all of them and wondered how long she was going to be half a woman. But she brushed the worry aside as she just focused on being with her loved ones.

 

TBC

 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 28/37   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap and limon, het/slash sex.   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN+SSM   
Note: And the series is done and now onto the whole other line... Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

{In the Future, Year 2911}

 

Chibiusa looked around as she walked through the Mantle Palace, the home of her aunt, the Lady Queen and Holder of the Mantle of Balance. Beside her were the former Amazon Quartet, for they had been summoned as well by their Lady Queen, though Chibiusa wasn't sure why. “Sugoina,” she whispered in amazement, nods of agreement answering her from her companions. They had become her friends after the whole Dark Circus time and had come forward recently, having been in suspended animation in the Amazon. Chibiusa had been very happy to have people her own age with her and they were a fun group.

 

“Kimiko-sama sure has an incredible palace. It's even better than Crystal Tokyo,” JunJun commented as she walked with her hands behind her head.

 

“Mmmm hai, but she *is* the Balance. She has to...well...balance everything!” PallaPalla said and giggled along with them.

 

“Just be sure to show respect, minna,” Chibiusa reminded them as they arrived at the throne room and the doors slid open silently before them. They all sighed in appreciation as they saw Kimiko sitting on the throne before them, looking resplendent in the light beam that highlighted her form. Her golden staff glinted in the light, mirroring her crown as she watched them with her head tilted a bit. They arrived just before the dais and all knelt to one knee, their fists over their hearts as they bent their heads. “Lady Queen,” they all greeted her quietly, their soft voices echoing still in the throne room.

 

“Rise,” Kimiko ordered softly and smiled as they stood before her. She looked at them one by one, her smile warm and gentle and welcoming. “It is good to see all of you. I'm sure you're curious why I have summoned you,” she said and chuckled as they shifted a bit sheepishly. She sat up and held up her hand, which glowed gently before resolving into four Sailor Senshi transformation sticks. The symbols of the asteroids of Ceres⚳, Pallas ⚴, Juno ⚵, and Vesta⚶ sparkled on the pink/gold, blue/silver, green/gold, and red/black sticks in the center of five point stars at the end of the sticks. They floated above her hand, then went to each of the Amazon Quartet. “These are for you, my Quartet. These are your power, star power. Call it out!” she ordered as she smiled.

 

The four looked at each other with shining eyes before reaching out and taking the sticks. Brilliant multicolored light surrounded them, purifying them of all the darkness that had been given to them from Nehelenia. With bright smiles, they lifted the sticks, calling upon their transformations.

 

“Ceres Star Power...make...up!”

“Pallas Star Power...make...up!”

“Juno Star Power...make...up!”

“Vesta Star Power...make...up!”

 

Chibiusa watched them transform into Sailor Senshi, her eyes wide and happy. She turned to her aunt, smiling wildly at the pleased look on her aunt's face as the other four finished in their transformations and stood before their Lady Queen proudly. Nodding, Kimiko stood and clanged her staff, the sound ringing around them. “You are the Sailor Asteroids! Sailor Ceres! Sailor Pallas! Sailor Juno! And Sailor Vesta! You are to be guardians, guides, and friends to Sailor Chibimoon, or should I say, Eternal Sailor Chibimoon?” she said before holding her hand out to Chibiusa. A beam of light hit Chibiusa's pendant, changing it into a winged heart around a pink gemstone.

 

Chibiusa looked down at the pendant, then touched it. “Moon Eternal...make...up!” she cried suddenly and transformed, feeling new powers awaken within her. When she stopped, she examined herself and blinked as she found she had wings suddenly. “Sugoi!” she cried, then grinned as the others giggled while her aunt winked. “Arigato, Kimiko-obachan!” she added, then cleared her throat before genuflecting with the other four. “I mean, my gratitude, my Lady Queen. We shall do everything we can to make you proud,” she declared solemnly.

 

Kimiko chuckled as she sat back down, ruffling her wings as she winked again at them. “Oh don't worry about that. You already make me proud just by being brave enough to accept this great burden. You now join the thousands of Sailor Senshi who work for me to bring peace to the galaxies, but most especially, you represent the future of the Sailor Senshi and of our home solar system,” she explained quietly as she smiled.

 

“And you also will be a key for the upcoming storm,” Sailor Uranus said as she entered with Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. A baby girl was balancing on her hip comfortably, babbling as she looked around, her red hair shining in the light of the throne room before she then squealed as she saw the five young Sailor Senshi and her mother. Laughing along with the other adults, Uranus bounced her daughter. “Looks like Hoshiko knows her cousin,” she added with a chuckle.

 

“She's gotten so big!” Sailor Chibimoon cried as she went over and took Hoshiko into her arms. She giggled with the baby as she swung her around and hugged her, cuddling her cheek against the chubby cheek of her cousin. She watched as Hoshiko played with her new wings before looking at the Asteroid Sailor Senshi. She reached for them, cooing before giggling as they played with her as well.

 

“It's good to see you getting along with her. She will be as important as you in the future,” Kimiko said with a fond smile, but then looked over as she heard a knock on the door, obviously a signal.

 

“Sailor Senshi must stand at attention next to the Queen at all times when any visitors come for petitions,” Uranus said quietly before directing the new Senshi to their place. Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Juno went on the left side of the throne with Neptune and Pluto, while Sailor Ceres, Eternal Sailor Chibimoon, Uranus, and Saturn went on Kimiko's right, with Uranus and Neptune closest to the throne. Chibimoon bounced her cousin easily, falling into the age old bounce and sway that babies seemed to elicit in adults.

 

They all faced forward as the doors opened and a tall man with long black hair that cascaded down his back and swayed with his cape entered. His face was handsome and chiseled and Chibimoon found herself blushing at how handsome he was. His pale blue eyes sparkled in semi-amusement as they swept over the waiting, but they focused on Kimiko and everything else seemed to fade away for him. He was dressed in a deep green and silver suit and his cape was the same deep green as it swayed against his back.

 

He strode forward, then genuflected, his fist over his heart as he bowed his head. “My Lady Queen. I am Stanis Laynoir, Emperor of the Perseid Sector. I have come on behalf of my empire to offer our allegiance and to ask for your hand in marriage,” he stated quietly, yet obviously filled with confidence.

 

The room became very still and Chibimoon glanced out of the corner of her eye at her aunt and Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus' face was impassive, as always, but there was a rage in those blue eyes that Chibimoon had seen only once. But her aunt's face was what scared her for it was blank and still, not a sign of the emotions her aunt might be experiencing. To her, that was even more dangerous since her aunt was so powerful.

 

Slowly, Kimiko tilted her head as she examined the 'courtship hopeful', the silence being drawn out almost painfully. Finally, she drew in a silent breath. “I thank you for the offer of allegiance and accept it. Though it is not necessary for such offers, it is appreciated when they are tendered freely and without any grudges. Though I am curious as to why it took you almost a thousand years to offer up the token allegiance,” she said calmly, which amazed Chibimoon at how composed she was. Though, she remembered her mama being the same and had to wonder if she'd taken some lessons from her aunt.

 

“My apologies, my Lady Queen. My predecessors didn't want to recognize your authority. I blame hard headedness,” Stanis replied, his deep voice filled with amusement, which caused several of the Sailor Senshi to almost bristle visibly at his disrespect. His smile disappeared at their anger and he bowed his head. “My apologies for being disrespectful. It would seem that perhaps I share some of their reactions with being so rude,” he said solemnly.

 

“Apology accepted, Lord Laynoir. As for your other offer, my answer is to decline,” Kimiko responded just as solemnly as she gazed at him.

 

He looked up at that, eyebrow tilted in confusion. “Forgive me, my Lady Queen, but should you not have a ruler at your side?” he asked in bemusement.

 

That was when the mask cracked and the fury that everyone glimpsed was enough to chill the room several degrees. To Chibimoon's eyes, it looked as if the room had gotten just a bit dimmer as Kimiko stood up slowly, her gaze locked upon the now very wary looking Emperor. A cold smile came to Kimiko's lips, in no way kind or welcoming as it usually was and Chibimoon tucked her cousin close so she wouldn't see her mother so angered. “Emperor Stanis Laynoir, it would seem that you need some education, much as your predecessors did. It is too bad that they are dead. Now you may pass this lesson on to your children, should you have any. My throne, my Mantle is mine alone. No one rules beside me. It was never meant for two and to assume that I need someone to rule beside me is insulting. Not just to me, but to my two partners of my heart, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Star Healer,” she said softly, her voice dangerous as she gazed at him.

 

His eyes widened a bit at that. “Two women!? But they are your servants! Forgive me, my Lady Queen, but how will you produce heirs!? A man is far more capable to handle such things than servants!” he cried in shock as he straightened up, oblivious to the danger he was in. But when Kimiko clanged her staff on the ground, the sound echoing like a clap of thunder and silencing him, Stanis seemed to finally realize that he had crossed a line as he swallowed hard and looked down.

 

It was a minute before Kimiko replied, but when she did, her voice was so cold that the air literally cooled down even more. “The Sailor Senshi are not my servants, Stanis Laynoir. They are my eyes that see the injustice, the ears that hear the wails of suffering, the mouths that speak my law, and the hands that carry out my justice to all peoples. They are above any king, emperor, or other self styled ruler of every planet of every system of every galaxy in this universe. And I would rather be with those who listen to what I say than those who assume that, since I am a woman, I must produce children to succeed me in a position that will never be given away. You are dismissed, Stanis Laynoir. And if I hear more reports of how you are attempting to conquer your neighboring systems, you will know no quarter from me or the Senshi you demean!” she snarled and clanged her staff again.

 

“You...you can't dismiss me! I'm the Emperor of the Perseid System! I will have you, not some pathetic women who run around-”

 

But Stanis never got to finish that sentence as Uranus moved faster than any of them could see and her sword was at his throat. Her gaze was as cold as Kimiko's and just as dangerous as she leaned in. “You have insulted our Lady Queen for the last time, you wretched male. This 'pathetic woman' will make you a poor example of our gender with one strike if you dare whisper even a hint of insult towards our Lady Queen or we Senshi again. She has dismissed you. You are free to go back to your kingdom, but know this: You will be watched,” she hissed out as she gazed into the Emperor's wide, fear-filled eyes. Slowly, she stepped back, gazes locked with Stanis' as he stood just as slowly. She lowered her sword little by little as she moved back to stand at Kimiko's side, their closeness a silent declaration of their oneness of mind.

 

Stanis' face was dark with fury, but he bowed before he turned on his heel and strode from the room. Once the door had shut behind him, Uranus returned to her place as Kimiko stood tall in front of her throne. She lifted her staff up, then banged it down again before calling out, “Istrage! Appear before me now!” Her voice rang out, a cold and angry call that made the younger Senshi shift nervously and the older Senshi look at each other in concern.

 

The door opened and a white robed old man entered, his beard brushing against the top of his knees as he rushed in before kneeling before Kimiko. “My Lady Queen. You summoned me?” he asked, his voice husky with old age. But Chibimoon could see the crafty wariness and she knew then, as she figured most of the others had figured out as well, that he had been responsible for such lies to have perpetrated.

 

“Istrage, you have served me from the beginning when I took the Mantle. And yet, you have always tried to push a suitor on me, each time from the quadrant you represent. I've had enough, especially with this last one. Not only is Stanis known to me as a tyrant who has been committing genocide in several systems in order to cement the rule his predecessors had begun, he has killed several of my Senshi! I hereby relieve you of your title and rank and strip you of all positions in this Palace! Return to your home and live the last of your days in regret! I shall choose a new, more forward thinking and respectful advisor from your quadrant!” Kimiko declared and struck her staff on the dais, sealing her declaration with finality.

 

The old man stared up at her in shock, stunned at the turn of events obviously, but then he seemed to regain himself as outrage washed over his face. “You can't release me!” he cried as he stood up.

 

“I have had enough insubordination! Remove him!” Kimiko shouted, now fully enraged and Neptune and Uranus moved forward and took the old man under the arms, hefting him like he was nothing, and escorted him out, all the while as he shouted imprecations at them all. Once he had been taken out to the palace guard, who would see him gone, Kimiko sat down and rested her head in her hand. “Men...” she muttered quietly as Uranus and Neptune came back and Uranus knelt at her knee.

 

“What can we do about Stanis, my love? As you said, he's already killed fifty of your Senshi in his system,” Uranus murmured gently as they all relaxed.

 

“Do not worry. I have sent in three of the Zodiac Senshi: Gemini and Scorpio. They will aid the Senshi there in an uprising and I will see his house fall. I know of another family who is related through Stanis' mother's side that are good and will rule much better, for their daughter has approached me and asked for help. It seems she is in love with one of the conquered princes and they are planning a rebellion. I will see those systems freed finally,” Kimiko explained softly before she sat back and closed her eyes.

 

Hoshiko's sudden squeal broke through the tension and they all grinned as Sailor Chibimoon brought her over to her aunt. Kimiko took her daughter and kissed the chubby cheek. “I don't need an heir, but I'm so glad we can still have children,” she murmured as she cuddled with her daughter.

 

“My Lady Queen, we had best return to Earth,” Sailor Chibimoon said quietly as she smiled at her aunt.

 

“Aa. Go with Saturn. She will show you the short cut now that you are all Senshi. We have to keep *some* secrets after all,” Kimiko replied and grinned. She kissed her niece on the cheek before nodding to the other four as they bowed to her. They then followed Sailor Saturn out the back way, where Chibimoon instantly started talking with her best friend like no time had passed at all.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko looked at her three oldest friends as she held her dozing daughter close. “They will bring trouble. I can guarantee it,” she said quietly.

 

“You just humiliated them in front of all the courts. Of course they'll seek revenge,” Neptune commented lightly as she leaned into Pluto comfortably while playing with her braid over her shoulder.

 

Nodding, Kimiko sighed again. “I think I want Mentak, the Minotauron from Alpha Seti 8 to replace Istrage,” she stated as she ran her fingers through her daughter's red hair.

 

“Oh I love Minotaurons! They are such cuddlers!” Neptune declared with a grin and they all laughed.

 

“But they are very wise and careful in their decisions. And they love you, Kimiko,” Pluto added with a fond smile.

 

“They'd better. She saved their planet from that supernova with her ascension. With her balancing the universe, the unnatural ripple that was causing it to overload was taken care of and she then purified their planet so that they could start anew. They are to be completely trusted,” Uranus commented as she massaged her beloved's foot.

 

“Mmmm don't stop, aijin. Oh, just to let you know, the Starlights are on their way. Please remember to shut your doors this time,” Kimiko murmured and grinned as Pluto blushed while Neptune giggled.

 

“You do the same! Though I think we kept spurring each other on with our noises. Wasn't that when Hoshiko was conceived?” Neptune teased and Uranus and Kimiko laughed softly.

 

“Maybe we should try for another one...” Uranus murmured lowly as she leaned in for a soft kiss with Kimiko. Kimiko hummed before they parted a bit, grinning at each other.

 

“I think you two should try for a child,” she said instead as she looked at their two best friends, who grinned.

 

“Maybe we will, but for now I better clean our bedroom,” Neptune said as she got up and brushed her behind clean, though it was more perfunctory than necessary. She headed out with Pluto and Kimiko turned to Uranus and rested their foreheads together.

 

“Daijoubu. Maybe we should take a small vacation to Earth and see the gang there?” Uranus murmured as she rubbed Kimiko's neck.

 

“It's been a while since I've seen aniue and Usagi-san...” Kimiko agreed reluctantly. “Maybe after the Starlights get here. Make it a nice reunion,” she added as she snuggled her daughter and lover closer to her.

 

“I like that idea,” Uranus purred before standing and taking the sleeping Hoshiko. “Come on. Let's go...clean...our room,” she suggested and Kimiko giggled as she stood and took Uranus' hand before they left the throne room for their private wing. She could use that little bit of distraction indeed!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Stanis stormed onto his flagship, the Obelisk, his cape flapping as angrily as he was walking as he strode through the halls. 'How *dare* she speak to me as such! That woman...that woman should know her place!' he snarled mentally as he stomped onto the bridge of his ship. He backhanded a soldier who hadn't been quick enough to get out of his way before he slid into his seat at the apex of the bridge, his stormy eyes taking in all of the cowed crew on deck. 'I am the most powerful man in my quadrant and she dares to spit on my offer like it's rancid fetucan?!' he fumed and then snarled in rage, silencing his people as they worked to get their ship moving away from the Palace of the Mantle.

 

"I take it that it didn't go as you'd thought?"

 

Looking over, Stanis sneered at the captain of his ship, who was sitting not far away, his own pale blue eyes watching the emperor impassively. That look calmed him down and Stanis took a deep breath, storing his anger to a simmer that hardened his resolve. To have the the Balance in his control was his ultimate goal. Then he could spread his reign and rule forever over the entire universe. But first he had to gain control of the Balance. “No, it didn't. She's a strong minded female, that's for sure. But I won't give up. Our empire will know no bounds and all of the inferior creatures will know our grip!” he declared and a weak cheer met his declaration.

 

“Then it would seem that my aid will be welcome, Emperor Laynoir.”

 

The old man's comment caught his attention and the Emperor looked over at the source. An old man dressed in the robes of one of the high Advisors to the Balance stood before him. He tilted an eyebrow as the old man bowed slightly, his beard trailing gracefully down before he straightened. “And who are you?” he asked with a sneer, then tilted his head. “Wait, I know you. You're the representative of our quadrant to the Balance,” he said in recognition.

 

“Yes, I was, but I have been relieved of my station. I will have my revenge,” the old man, Istrage Stanis recalled his name being, replied angrily. A sneer appeared on the older face, cold and calculating. “And I know how, if you are willing to work with me,” he added and Stanis sneered back.

 

Turning to the front, Stanis stood and pointed. “Return to the capitol! And station my new advisor in rooms suitable for his high status. We have much planning to do!” he ordered then laughed evilly, his determination soaring. He may have had a step back this time, but he was far from defeated. He would have what he wanted! And Sailor Senshi be damned!

 

TBC

 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 29/37   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN+SSM+SSF   
Note: And the series is done and now onto the whole other line... Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_dreamscape_

 

{Current time, two weeks after Galaxia's defeat}

 

Kimiko shifted nervously as she clutched her purse strap from over her shoulder and rang the doorbell again. She had gotten directions to Mamoru's place from Haruka, but she had still gotten lost. Nothing was familiar. She kept remembering her brother's shock at the revelation that she had amnesia, but when she had called him Mamoru-kun, it must have struck home. It hadn't been on purpose, but she had seen the hurt in his eyes before he'd smiled his kind smile. She knew that everyone was worried that she still didn't have her memories, but she couldn't do anything. If she told them how often she was in the bathroom crying as she clutched at her pounding head after forcing herself to try and remember, they would be even more upset and worried.

 

She shifted again as she waited for her brother to answer the door. Just as she started to wonder if he was even home, the door opened and Mamoru peeked out. His eyes lit up and the door opened all the way before he grabbed her into a hug. “Imouto! This is a surprise!” he said happily, though Kimiko could only pat his back uncomfortably. She smiled a bit as he released her and looked her over before leading her into his apartment.

 

This was the first time she had come there so she looked around as she went inside, toeing off her shoes before slipping on the first pair of slippers she found. She stopped as she saw that the letter 'K' had been stitched into the top and looked up at Mamoru in question. He smiled at her a bit. “Chibiusa did that for a project with Makoto-chan. Since you and Usako came over so much, she thought to put identifying marks on our slippers. You have a pair at your place and at Usako's place as well,” he explained and she nodded as she looked down, following him in the rest of the way.

 

She looked around once they were in the living room and he went to get some tea. She saw a small glass stand that had four stones in them, framed in gold. She went over to it and touched it delicately, then shivered as she felt the hint of pain, anguish, and shame hanging on each stone. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. “Oh. Mamoru-s-I mean oniisan...” she said, biting her lip when she saw that flash of sadness again. She knew she'd slip. She looked down, but then took the cup of tea offered to her. “Arigato,” she whispered miserably before sipping the tea carefully, aware of it being very hot. Her eyes were drawn back to the glass stand. “These stones...they have...feelings. Pain, anguish, and shame. Why do you have them?” she asked as she touched the stones again. “Such shame...” she whispered sadly.

 

“They were my four Generals when I was Prince Endymion. They were corrupted by the Dark Kingdom and were responsible for the destruction of Silver Millennium and our kingdom on Earth. They were reborn as were all of us in this day and age, but not as servants of good. Queen Beryl had corrupted them, but the Sailor Senshi were able to free their hearts before they were killed,” Mamoru explained, looking just as sad as he gazed at the stones. “Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephrite...my friends and guardians. I couldn't save them, but they saved me and this world,” he added quietly.

 

“Do you forgive them?” Kimiko asked as she looked over at him, watching as he touched each stone with familiarity. She saw his surprise and tilted her head as he looked at her.

 

“Of course I do! I forgave them a long time ago!” he replied heatedly, then looked over at the stones as they started to vibrate.

 

“Sometimes you need to say it aloud, oniisan,” Kimiko said quietly as she placed her hand over the stones. Her hand glowed suddenly and she gasped as she got flashes of a kingdom on the Moon and the Senshi, then a great war and the kingdom destroyed. She grabbed her head and vaguely heard her brother's cry before a brilliant flash of light suddenly flared up around them. She wavered, then fell, but was caught at the last second by strong arms.

 

As the light cleared, she looked up into astonished gray eyes before covering her face with a shaking hand as she moaned. “What happened?”

 

“You released us from our prisons, Princess,” a deep voice answered and she looked up at the source of the voice, who happened to be holding her. The older man smiled, his gray eyes kind as his white hair brushed over one shoulder as he leaned in. “You helped free us, Princess, arigato,” he added as tears of gratitude came to his eyes.

 

“You're welcome...” Kimiko replied uncomfortably, completely confused yet hurting too much to really try and work out the changes. She stood up and backed away a bit, looking at the four young men who had appeared and were greeting Mamoru warmly. 'His Generals. His guardians. Just like the Inner Senshi are guardians of Usagi-san and the Outer Senshi guard me. But I don't know them,' she thought as she slowly backed out of their circle, letting them ignore her as they caught up.

 

She turned away and gripped her head, tears of pain rolling down her face as she slowly made her way out of the apartment, away from the group of confusing people who she couldn't remember. She had just made it to the hallway when she swayed, dizzy. She felt something on her face and found blood coming from her nose, but she didn't react as she fainted at the doorway.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Mamoru was stunned as his friends and guardians were suddenly in his apartment, freed and reborn with the help of Kimiko's power. He welcomed them joyfully, happy that they were finally being given a second chance. But after a few minutes, he looked around and realized that his sister was gone. “Imouto?” he called as he looked around, alerting the other four to his sister's sudden disappearance.

 

“She was just here...” Jadeite said in worry as they looked around for her, spreading out and calling for Kimiko.

 

“Here!” Nephrite's call echoed from the entrance into the apartment and they all ran over, gasping in alarm as they found she had collapsed. Nephrite had her in his arms, but what had them alarmed was the blood running from her nose and how pale she looked. Mamoru instantly ran inside and called an ambulance, then ran back out, taking his sister from Nephrite's hold. He spoke soothingly to her as he ran his hand through her hair, but she didn't stir, though she was still breathing.

 

When the EMTs arrived, he handed her over to them reluctantly, standing with his four friends as they watched in worry as she was checked over and stabilized before being wheeled out to the ambulance. He ran into his apartment and grabbed his keys before coming to a stop, his mind whirling. “I have to go to the hospital, but I don't want you guys left alone. I know. Come with me,” he ordered them and they nodded in agreement before following him out.

 

They were still dressed in their ancient uniforms and the vague thought that he'd have to take them shopping crossed his mind as they got into his car and headed for Rei's shrine, where he knew Usako and the girls were studying that day. He tried to watch his speed, but his worry and fear was overwhelming him, but soon enough they arrived. He led them up the stairs to the shrine and called for Usako as he got up there.

 

The girls appeared, then either shrieked or gasped in shock as they pointed at the four returned Generals. But Mamoru's impatience finally won out as he waved his hand angrily, shutting their babbling up. “Sumimasen, but I don't have time for this! Kimiko is in the emergency room right now and I need to get there. Get these guys up to speed and they'll explain everything,” he said hurriedly before running back down the stairs without a backwards glance.

 

“Matte, Mamo-chan!” Usagi's plea stopped him from driving off and he looked over. She ran over and got in on the other side, then shot him a look as he protested. “Hayaku, Mamo-chan! Kimiko-oneechan needs us!” she ordered and Mamoru smiled a little. She always knew how to remind him how much he loved her. With that, he drove off, speeding towards the hospital. He just hoped everything would be ok.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka sighed quietly as she sat next to Kimiko's hospital bed, her hand laced with her lover's as she gazed at the pale features she adored. It had been two days since Kimiko's collapse and the return of Endymion's four Generals. That story had been absurd enough when Usagi had called and told her where they were headed at the time. But it had paled when they had heard that Kimiko had suffered a small embolism in her brain, though it had been caught in time.

 

In fact, according to the doctor, Kimiko was going to be just fine as she was healing swiftly, far more swiftly than they thought it should have been, but to those who knew the circumstances, it hadn't been a surprise. With her powers awakening even with her memory loss, it was most likely kicking into that point to when she would take up her throne. But if that happened while she still had the memory loss...something just wasn't right.

 

'Why haven't her memories returned yet? Everything is pointing to their return and yet she still can barely remember our names and relationships. Something is just very wrong,' she thought in concern. She glanced over as she heard some shifting and smiled a bit as the Inner Senshi and the four Generals entered along with Michiru and Hotaru. “Minna...” she said with a smile.

 

“Any change?” Rei asked gently as Usagi went over to Mamoru's side and hugged him while Michiru and Hotaru went over to Haruka's side and touched Kimiko's hand as well.

 

“Iie, though the doctors are saying she's fully healed. She should be waking up soon,” Mamoru murmured thickly as he wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist.

 

“Daijoubu, Mamoru-sama. Kimiko-sama is a very strong woman. And she has many people who love her that want her better. She will not stay away long,” Zoicite said soothingly as he stood next to Ami.

 

Haruka observed the four Generals and where they were situated. With how close they were standing next to the four Inner Senshi, she had a feeling that those memories had returned and that certain rumors of romance between the guardians of Princess Serenity and the guardians of Prince Endymion were true. It was ironic how in this tragedy, some light was shining through. She looked back at Kimiko's pale face and brought up the slender hand, kissing the long fingers before she rubbed her cheek against them. /Kimiko, hayaku and get better. Everyone is waiting for you,/ she whispered to her beloved, but she received no sign that she had even been heard. She just hoped that this wasn't going to last for long.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A soft moan left Kimiko as she slowly woke up, her head feeling heavy and fuzzy as she blinked hazily. She let her eyes trail over the room and she saw that, once again, she was in a hospital. But it was familiar, though she couldn't pinpoint why. As her mind started to clear, she saw that one of her hands was being held by Haruka while her other hand was clasped firmly by Mamoru. They were both asleep, Haruka's face near her own while Mamoru was slouched in a chair. With how tired they looked, they'd been there a while. She felt guilty and tried to move, but then pain bolted through her head and she stilled, whimpering softly as she clenched her eyes shut. She heard some shifting, but she didn't move as her head throbbed. A soft dry cool hand rested on her forehead and she shook off their hands to press that hand on her forehead as she whimpered.

 

“Daijoubu, Kimiko. Mamoru-san is summoning the nurse. Just relax,” Haruka breathed gently into her ear, but it was too much. Kimiko started sobbing and shaking as the pain increased in her head and she grabbed her head as she shifted on her bed, trying to get it to stop. She screamed, begging for the pain to stop as she vaguely felt their hands on her, trying to still her as voices talked too loudly over her, asking meaningless questions she couldn't understand through the agony.

 

Suddenly the pain stopped and she sat up, staring around wide eyed at everyone and noted the surprised nurse that was stopping from putting in what must have been a painkiller. Terrified, Kimiko scrabbled, yanking the IVs out of her hand and slapping away anyone who tried to stop her as they shouted in alarm. She shrieked as strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt that power within her that she couldn't control rise up, shoving them off and slamming them into walls with cries of pain. She didn't look around as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, arm dripping with blood that she didn't feel. She had to escape! There was danger...so much danger!

 

She vaguely heard shouts for her to stop and wait, but she ignored them as she ran down the hall, banging into the wall as she veered around patients and staff, the door in her sights. She skidded to a halt though as she was blocked off by several people and suddenly she sensed it. Someone who could destroy her. She looked around wildly then saw the person. A young girl who looked concerned and shocked. That one...that one she knew could hurt her. She brought up a hand, glowing brightly as a powerful wind blew up around her, pushing the others away as she focused on the girl. But before she could destroy that one, arms wrapped around her from behind and another pair of hands grabbed her arm as she fought back, shrieking in protest and terror. She felt a sudden prick on her arm, then blackness flooded over her as she went limp.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kunzite panted for air as he found himself once more holding onto the Earth Princess as a nurse checked her for vitals. He looked over at the others, feeling as shocked as they looked. She had been pointing at Hotaru and had been almost single minded in her goal. If he hadn't have grabbed her, she would surely have killed Hotaru. “What is going on?” he muttered to Jadeite as his friend sat next to him, having been the one to help with subduing Kimiko.

 

They looked over as a ragged looking Mamoru and Haruka came over, their eyes filled with worry and pain. “Is she...” Mamoru trailed off quietly as he knelt next to them.

 

“Iie, Mamoru-sama, but I think she was intending to kill Hotaru,” Kunzite murmured quietly as the nurses, doctors, and security tried to make sense of what was happening. He glanced over and nodded at Zoicite and his friend set to work dimming and changing the memories of the staff so it just looked like a mental break, not the near murder it had been.

 

“Kill Hotaru?? But why? She's like a sister!” Mamoru cried in shock and the other Senshi gasped at that.

 

“I don't know, Mamoru-sama, but it is something we are going to have to wait to find out. What happened?” Kunzite asked before allowing the nurses to take Kimiko's limp body back to another room since the one she'd been in had been thoroughly trashed.

 

“We don't know. She woke and then was in so much pain that she went crazy and then suddenly she was calm. Next thing we knew, she had yanked out her IVs and had started to get out. Mamoru-san tried to stop her but she shoved us all away with her power before running out. The rest...well you saw,” Haruka explained and smiled in thanks at Ami as the younger woman treated her bleeding forehead, where she'd been cut.

 

“Chiba-kun, I'd like to speak with you please,” a doctor, the one who was treating Kimiko if Kunzite remembered correctly, said as he came over to their group. Kunzite stood and watched worriedly with the others as they spoke and watched as Mamoru nodded solemnly, grimly even, before they parted ways and the doctor went back to Kimiko's new room.

 

Mamoru wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist once he'd returned and sighed. “They're going to keep her sedated until they figure out what caused the sudden spike of pain within her. He said it most likely was a psychic break from the intensity of the pain and it should be monitored,” he explained quietly before directing them over to the waiting room. They all followed and gathered close as he continued softly. “I think we need to speak with her in her dreams. Haruka-san...Michiru-san...Hotaru-chan...it's up to you to find out what in all of the cosmos is happening to her and if you can get through to her,” he ordered quietly and they nodded in agreement.

 

“The rest of us will just have to keep going until things get figured out. Looks like now will be a good time to get you four caught up on this day and age,” Makoto commented as she grinned at the returned four Generals. They nodded in agreement before the group split, Haruka and the Outer Senshi going with Mamoru and Usagi to Kimiko's room while the rest left the hospital. Kunzite looked back and hoped that everything was going to work out. The power that had been coming from Kimiko had been unlike anything he'd ever sensed before. And the terrifying thing was that it was neutral, neither good nor evil, but with the firm possibility that it could go either way. He just hoped it would go for the good, because if it went evil, nothing would be safe.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Haruka looked around as she walked alongside Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru in their dreamscape. They were in fact all sleeping at the hospital next to Kimiko under the watchful eyes of Mamoru and two of his Generals save for Setsuna, but Michiru had managed to convey the message to her that she was needed in the dreamscape, hence her appearance. They looked around, searching for Kimiko's dream self, which should be present, but so far they hadn't seen a sign of her._

 

_They heard a whinny and some wings flapping and stopped, watching as a Pegasus unicorn flew down and changed into a young man before them. Helios genuflected before them, his fist over his heart in salute as he bowed his head. “I am glad you are here, guardians of our Lady Queen. I know of her memory loss and have come to help if I can,” he greeted them before looking up and standing. “But I must warn you: her powers are reacting to her memory loss. In essence, because she has no control on it, it is taking her over and protecting her as it could. The near attack on Hotaru-sama is because she is the most powerful of the Sailor Senshi of this system and she is the biggest danger that her power sensed,” he explained as he stood before them solemnly._

 

“ _So she basically went on automatic when she had her attack?” Michiru asked in worry as she wrapped an arm around her waist and pinched her chin lightly with her thumb and fingers._

 

“ _Aa. Because she is unable to control it, she is even more dangerous. There is no judging between friend and foe, only the power that could threaten her life she feels she must destroy. But there is something else you don't know that she's been hiding from all of you,” Helios said grimly as he clenched his hand into a fist at his side. “She has been trying to force her memories because she feels guilty that she is hurting all of you. This brain seizure is only the latest symptom. If she continues, she will weaken completely and become vulnerable to any influence. She will become a weapon that can be used for evil,” he stated quietly._

 

_Haruka felt faint at these revelations. “So what do we do?” she asked in worry and suddenly wished fiercely for the Starlights' presence. Yaten alone would have been another stabilizing point for all of them._

 

“ _We must make her feel safe and then you must all aid her in recalling her memories safely. Hotaru-sama especially, with your ability to go into trance. You will be able to do the same in guiding her along with Rei-sama. And patience and understanding. She is trying so hard to remember for all of you and it's killing her. Yes, you will be disappointed if she doesn't remember your name or a certain event, but she needs to be guided into her memories, not falling into them as she has been. She will hold those memories longer and gain confidence once more,” he instructed them gently and they nodded in understanding. Haruka felt guilt within her. She was as much to blame as all of them, being disappointed when Kimiko didn't remember even when they met when they were at Silver Millennium._

 

_Looking over at the other three, Haruka sighed. “We know what to do. We are her Guardians and her closest friends. Let's find her and work in this realm to reassure her first and we can work from there,” she said and they nodded in agreement before resuming their search for Kimiko with Helios' aid. Determined, Haruka knew she'd do everything she could to help the woman she loved._

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Kimiko grimly watched Helios explain what had been happening and would happen to her to the Outer Senshi. She had hidden herself once she'd sensed them, but was close enough to hear everything. She wasn't as confident as this Helios in his suggestions and knew she had to get away to protect them all. If she was that dangerous, she'd rather die than put them at risk. She stepped back and concentrated. It was easier in the dreamscape to focus on that elusive power and it wrapped around her. She spread out her senses and felt her brother and two of his Generals watching over her and the Outer Senshi. She touched their minds and gently put them to sleep. She looked over at the Outer Senshi and Helios, watching them leave her sight quietly before she woke herself up, pushing out the drugs keeping her unconscious._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko woke up slowly, taking stock of who was in the room. It was only the ones she knew of since it was between nurse checks. She thought it was rather foolish of them to block the nurses and doctors out since now, she could escape for sure. She sat up and pulled the IVs out of her hand and flicked her hand, shutting off the machines before she took off the monitor. She pulled the catheter out as well as the oxygen line and then got up.

 

She went over to the closet and pulled out her clothes, pulling them on quickly as she strained her hearing for any approaching footsteps. She peeked out once she was clothed and saw several nurses. They were approaching on their rounds and she knew she couldn't go out that way. She closed the door and looked around the room, then saw the window. She went over to it and peeked out, taking in the outside and saw that it was not that far a drop.

 

She looked back, then opened the window and climbed up onto the sill carefully, sliding her legs out to dangle above the ground. It wasn't that far down, another story, so she got ready to jump. She closed her eyes and pushed off, biting her lip as she fell. But suddenly, she felt her fall cushioned and she peeked, then stared as she floated down very slowly into a copse of trees, hidden from sight. She stood up, steadying herself before she turned and ran towards the road.

 

She went to the train station and paid for a train ticket to Osaka, then got in line, ignoring the concerned looks she was getting since she had no luggage and most likely looked very haggard. But she had her purse, which had all of her credit cards. Luckily, she'd never shared her finances with anyone so she could disappear. And if she died, at least everyone would be safe. She didn't think she was ever meant to be the Balance and she wasn't about to hurt anyone else just because they wanted her to be something she couldn't remember being.

 

As she got on the train, she looked out over the train station and Tokyo. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she stayed firm and, as she sat down and looked out as the scenery changed, she sighed. “Sayonara, minna. This is for your own good,” she murmured, then wrapped her mind in a cocoon, cutting off her connections to the others. She would never hurt anyone again.

 

TBC

 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 30/37   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN+SSM+SSF   
Note: So there's been talk about the Four Generals of Endymion's and the Inner Senshis' relationships and that was why I needed to do that. I just adore those pairings and love how Crystal is bringing them out! Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

{In the Future, year 2915}

 

"Coordinates are locking in, my Lord. Time jump in fifty kelnons."

 

"Excellent. Prepare for the jump. All systems ready. Cloak on!" Stanis ordered as he grinned in evil delight. It had been four years since his rejection by the Balance and now...now his plans were coming to fruition. Istrage had pinpointed the exact time prior to the Balance's ascendance to her throne where she had been at her most vulnerable and malleable. It was to then that they were going to capture her and turn her towards his way of thinking.

 

"My Lord! Reports are coming in from all of our military bases! The rebellion has launched a full assault with the aid of over two hundred Sailor Senshi! They can't withstand! We're losing our hold!" a frantic ensign cried from his station and Stanis sneered.

 

"It doesn't matter. Once we have completed this mission, there will be no rebellion, no Sailor Senshi, and no Balance but me! Continue preparations!" Stanis roared and laughed as he pointed at the rift that they had been creating the past four days. It was a passage way through time that would take them to a specific point in time and would bypass the safeguards that had been put up by the Balance. Unfortunately, it was a one way passage as it would take all of the crystals they'd stolen from the lost Black Moon Clan of the Balance's home system, but it would be worth it. Once he had control of Kimiko Chiba, it wouldn't matter what was happening in this time.

 

"Sire! Preparations complete!"

 

"Go! Send us back and let the new age begin!" Stanis ordered and laughed again as the Obelisk began moving forward. Soon it was within the time portal as lightening flashed, crackling over their shields. The ship began shuddering as their momentum increased and sparks flew as systems started crashing.

 

"Twenty kelnons until destination!..Fifteen kelnons!...Ten kelnons!"

 

"Yes...yes...almost there..." Stanis murmured as he sneered from where he was sitting, clinging to the arms on the chair as the ship bucked and shuddered with the stress.

 

"Sire! We're losing shields! We'll be crushed!"

 

"Hold steady!" the captain shouted and Stanis shared a look with his old friend, winking.

 

"Arrival in four...three...two...one!" The ship calmed almost immediately as they emerged above a blue and white planet and systems began powering down. But it was obvious they'd taken a lot of damage as reports began flooding in from all of the departments.

 

"Where are we? No wait. When are we?" Stanis breathed out as he stared at the gem of a planet. All planets looked so majestic from space. And he should know since he'd conquered so many.

 

"According to radio emissions, it is the end of the twentieth century on the planet known as Earth of the Sol System. Date being given: third month, eighth day...1997. We did it, sire! We did it!" the ensign reported giddily and Stanis grinned back, just as giddy. It had been a long shot, but he had been determined.

 

"Sire, I am seeing reports here of the continued repairs from the Galaxia invasion to the land known as Japan. I don't understand. Sailor Galaxia is the Balance's strongest and one of the most loyal of her Senshi," one of the other officers reported as he frowned in confusion.

 

"That is to be expected. Not long before the final battle of that invasion, the Balance battled unsuccessfully against the Chaos-controlled Galaxia and lost her memory. After the final battle, she was at her most vulnerable with no memory of who she was or her purpose," Istrage said wisely as he entered the bridge of the Obelisk.

 

"But there is no record of this!" one of the commanders retorted angrily as he gestured. "None of the available histories speak of this weakness!" he protested.

 

"Would you want anyone to know of such a vital flaw in your own past, Commander?" Istrage shot back smugly as he sneered. "Of course not. This was hidden deep in the Great Library, written by the Balance herself in memory. A foolish move on her part to be sure," he further explained as he grinned evilly at Stanis.

 

"And it is a move that we shall use to our advantage. Come forward, my Generals!" Stanis ordered as he held his hand out.

 

Five figures moved from behind him and genuflected respectfully, fists over their hearts as they bowed their heads. All five were Shadow creatures, members of various species that had given themselves to the Shadows of Chaos long ago. While vague in shape, one had wings, another had a long tail, one almost seemed catlike, while the last two were more humanoid in shape. Under their moving shadow cloaks, they were pale of skin and their eyes were as red as Darkanian Rubies, the most valuable rubies of the Perseid sector.

 

They were completely loyal to the House of Laynoir for the ancestors of the Laynoir Empire had served directly under Chaos, setting up the means for Galaxia's take over. Over the centuries, their power had declined as Galaxia had forced her own way through the galaxy and now with the defeat of Chaos, their power was minimal. But the Shadows of Chaos Clan were still very powerful and very much feared. They would be perfect in the capture of the future Balance.

 

Stanis looked over his Generals smugly as he stood. "This is the time. All of you know what you must do. Gauge the surface and see what defenses will need to be taken care of and find the Balance. She goes by the name of Kimiko Chiba and in this time, she is living in Tokyo, Japan. Find her and bring her here, where her conversion shall be completed. Then, we shall conquer this world and begin our conquest of the entire universe with the power of the Balance at our beck and call!" he declared and a cheer went up around them as the soldiers took heart from his speech. With that, he sat down as the captain began issuing orders to put them into a high orbit while the Shadows went down to Earth to begin their search. Soon...soon he would have everything he'd ever wanted and nothing was going to stop them!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled as she watched the celebrations going on before her as she sat on the throne that was elevated above the dance floor. On the dais below her, Prince Alliron and Princess Kayl were seated on less elaborate thrones and looked as happy as they watched the revelry. It was the fifth such celebration since the fall of the Perseid Empire that Kimiko had attended and there were another twelve that were in preparation. Each of them was to be a coronation of the new ruler or rulers of each freed system. It had been decided after all of the battling that the systems that had been under the iron grip of Emperor Laynoir had wanted their freedom and independence. Each coronation was being followed with a heartfelt declaration of fealty to the Balance, for it had been her Senshi who had turned the tide of the rebellion.

 

Kimiko was very proud of her Senshi and, while there had been some losses, the reward had been worth it. Already the newly chosen Senshi were in training to serve the Balance and their systems, especially in rebuilding their homes. The hardest hit system had been Laynoir's own home system, since that had been the main military base as well. But the people there had been strong in their rebellion and many of the top commanders had defected to the rebellion early on and had been the keys to overthrowing the corrupt military and government. Sailor Scorpio and the Gemini Sailor Senshi had been central in organizing the base of the rebellion. Now they were resting and helping Sailor Galaxia with her quest to heal the planets that were still struggling from her previous Chaos-controlled rampage along with their fellow Zodiac Senshi.

 

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over Kimiko and she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked over at Uranus, who was watching her in concern. She smiled weakly and straightened up again as a fanfare rang out, silencing the gathered. She stood slowly, regally and smiled at everyone, clutching a bit too hard on her staff but it didn't show. She held up her hand and turned her smile to Alliron and Kayl. “This day is a time to celebrate indeed. Of freedom and security. Of new lives to be discovered and peace to bring about new feats. I am very joyful to finally be able to say, 'Welcome to the Golden Age',” she declared and her voice carried throughout not just the palace, but the planets of that system.

 

Cheers rose up as well as applause, roaring in a tidal wave of rejoicing. She smiled, then her smile fell as she gasped, feeling herself grow weak as she fell to her knees, her body shuddering and changing before stilling as screams and yells of worry echoed into the cheering. She looked up as Uranus held her up, the backs of Neptune and Saturn standing between her and the crowd as she slowly recovered. “Uranus, we must return...” she whispered weakly.

 

“Hai...” Uranus answered before looking up. “Neptune, take care of the farewells. Saturn, we go now,” she ordered quietly before helping Kimiko to her feet. Kimiko shuddered again, clinging to Uranus as she wavered in form while gasping before swooning against her beloved. She felt another touch on her other arm and looked into Alliron's concern filled gaze. He looked up at Uranus briefly for permission, then scooped Kimiko into his arms and strode after Uranus and Saturn as they headed for the Gateway Room.

 

Once there, they were met by Sailor Aquarius, whose gentle blue eyes widened in shock. She instantly took up her staff and tilted it towards the portal frame and a silver liquid poured out of the pot at the top of it. It flowed along the various runes that were engraved in the floor before sliding up the frame and coalescing into a shimmering disc at the center of the frame.

 

She turned to them as Alliron placed Kimiko on her feet. “It is connected now, my Lady Queen. Sailor Leo and Sailor Virgo are waiting for you at the Palace,” she said grimly and Kimiko nodded once.

 

“Neptune will be here shortly. Alliron, please accept my apologies to you and Kayl. I wish you luck and know that we will stand with you in dire need and in joyful discovery,” Kimiko whispered softly as she placed a hand on Alliron's shoulder, feeling breathless as dizziness flooded her again. She moaned and stumbled, feeling her body shift again and a massive wave of darkness wash over her as she shuddered before it stopped.

 

“We must go. Alliron, my thanks on behalf of we Senshi. We know you will do well,” Uranus said quietly before wrapping Kimiko's arm around her shoulder, which Saturn did on the other side before they went through the portal, followed by Neptune as she arrived. They were met on the other side by Sailor Leo and Sailor Virgo, who instantly fell into step in front of them and Sailor Aquarius took up the back once the portal had closed.

 

They started for Uranus and Kimiko's quarters, but Kimiko gasped softly and fell to her knees as another attack hit her. She gasped for air as she clutched at her pendant, then suddenly sobbed and screamed in agony. A shock wave left her body, knocking the Sailor Senshi away a few feet before she collapsed fully to the ground. Uranus scrambled back to her and Kimiko gripped her lover's hand. “Crystal Room...now,” she ordered raspily as she gasped for air, shaking hard as the pain continued to rise.

 

“Quickly!” Uranus ordered and she lifted Kimiko up with Leo's help before they took another turn and headed for the center of the Palace. Kimiko vaguely heard them all talking to her, encouraging her, but their words were drowned out by the pain and dark whispers that were steadily taking her over. They arrived in the Crystal Room and she pushed away from them as another shock wave of power left her, sending them flying into the walls as her dress became black as well as her wings before they returned to their pristine white as she collapsed to her knees and hands, shuddering.

 

“Virgo...Aquarius...now!” Leo snarled as she ran forward and grabbed Kimiko, dragging her to the Throne of the Mantle and, with Uranus' help, put Kimiko onto the Throne. Kimiko looked up through tear-filled eyes and into Uranus' gaze as Uranus backed away, then the three Zodiac Senshi took up places in a triangle around the throne. They stabbed their staffs into the ground and held their arms out while the Outer Sol Senshi watched in agony as a shield went up around their Lady Queen. Kimiko felt sleep washing over her as she leaned back and sat straight in her Throne as the shield was put into place.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Watching as Kimiko was encased in a crystal much as Neo Queen Serenity had been not that long ago when the Black Moon Clan had been invading, the three Outer Senshi stared as tears rolled down their cheeks, stunned. None of them had any idea of what had happened, of how she had been so attacked while within their guard. Moving over to Sailor Leo, Uranus crossed her arms over her chest as she trembled. “What do we do now?” she asked quietly and Sailor Leo looked at her, but didn't move from her spot.

 

“We Zodiac will keep this shield up and hold back this transformation, but it is up to you, her Inner Guard, to find out the source of this change. Because you are the only ones who will know where and when this is occurring, for we do not. We knew only when she ascended, as our bond was established and solidified. Even now, we can feel that bond weakening and worlds are changing...fates are changing,” Leo replied quietly even as her energy went into the shield. As she had spoken though, Sailors Sagittarius, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces, and Taurus had arrived and taken up points so that the triangle became an octagon. The last five points would be for Aries, Scorpio, Cancer, and the Gemini Twins to make a complete circle, but they hadn't arrived yet. The crystal grew, but they could also see their Lady Queen shifting and changing as the power that was changing even time through Kimiko. “Go quickly. Seek the knowledge and fix this before everything is gone,” Leo hissed before she refocused on her task.

 

Nodding, Uranus turned to her two dearest friends, then stopped as Pluto came running in, followed by the five Zodiac who had not made it in yet. The five quickly got into position, putting their staffs into the ground before bringing their arms up at the sides and connecting their energies with the other eight to strengthen the crystal shield around Kimiko. Facing Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn grimly waited for their friend and lover to speak as she caught her breath. “There has been a rip in time. A large ship went through to the past. To Earth,” Pluto finally said and they all gasped in shock.

 

“How? Who? Only you and your guardian can open time!” Neptune cried as they left the Crystal Room and headed towards the control center where any scanning could take place.

 

“Yes, but the Black Moon Clan had crystals that helped them to go through time to chase Small Lady. But I don't think they'd betray our Lady Queen,” Saturn commented worriedly and Uranus felt a small bit of sorrow at the thought. Considering that Saturn was being courted by Dimande, it would be a huge blow to know they'd had a hand in this.

 

“I don't think the Black Moon Clan had anything to do with it. They are extremely loyal to Kimiko considering she brought them back to life. No, I think that the remainder of their crystals were taken and someone else used them,” Pluto said as they entered the control center. Neptune went instantly to the central scanner and pulled up the anomaly. “There. Just outside of the Sol System. That rip there, though now it is nearly gone since it is repairing itself,” Pluto pointed out and they grimly took in the information that was coming up.

 

“We need other eyes...” Uranus growled as she went to the communication panel and hit a button. Sailor Mercury suddenly appeared on the view screen, looking extremely worried. “Sailor Mercury. Thank goodness, just the Senshi we need,” Uranus said with a small smile.

 

“What is going on? We have been having whole cities disappearing in ice! And there was a large ship just outside of Pluto not ten minutes ago!” Mercury cried as she gazed at them. Her eyes widened then. “Where is our Lady Queen?”

 

“In stasis. She has been changing and we're trying to pinpoint various details. You say a large ship was outside of Pluto not ten minutes ago. Do you have visual proof?” Uranus replied grimly as she gazed at her friend and fellow Senshi.

 

“Hai, hold on. Sending now,” Mercury replied, seeming to take strength from Uranus' to the point questioning. A few seconds later an image appeared on the view screen and the Outer Senshi gasped, freezing in shock.

 

“Obelisk!? Bakana!!” Neptune cried in horror.

 

“Matte! Didn't Scorpio and Gemini report that Obelisk and Laynoir had been nowhere to be found during the rebellion?” Saturn asked as her eyes widened in comprehension.

 

“Kuso! He somehow got those crystals and went back in time!” Uranus snarled as she banged her fist on the panel.

 

“Crystals? Matte! Dimande and Saphir reported that the remaining crystals that they'd had had been stolen not three months ago!” Mercury responded, her eyes wide with horror as well.

 

“That's it then. Laynoir has gone back in time to change Kimiko before she took the Mantle. And if he succeeds, all life and light will be destroyed. It will be the end of everything!” Pluto stated softly as her face paled.

 

“We can't let that happen...” Uranus whispered softly as she clenched her hand into a shaking fist.

 

“Sailor Uranus! Sailor Uranus!” Uranus and the other three looked over in surprise as a woman ran in. Uranus' eyes widened as she recognized one of their nannies for Hoshiko as the woman ran to her and fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face. “Sailor Uranus, forgive me!! Hoshiko...she's vanished! She said something about her mama needing her, then ran off before any of us could stop her! We've searched everywhere!” the woman cried before sobbing as she kept her head down.

 

Uranus felt faint at the news that her daughter was missing. She put a hand to her head, panting softly as the blood rushed in her ears, drowning out any thought. But then a gentle hand on her shoulder broke through her panic and she looked into Neptune's eyes. She focused then and nodded before turning back to Mercury. “Mercury, please send Eternal Sailor Chibimoon and the Sailor Asteroids here immediately. They are going to be needed now,” she ordered before turning off the comm as Mercury nodded in assent.

 

She turned back to her three eldest friends, then down at the nanny. “It's all right. Go. All of you need to go. Leave the Palace, all of you who serve. Get everyone out. It's not safe here. We Senshi will guard the Palace until everything is fixed and then we shall bring you back. Now go!” she ordered and the woman nodded before running from the room. She then refocused on her friends. “We are going to have to keep everything under control, but Pluto, you will be going back in time with Small Lady and the Asteroids. You can pose as yourself and find what we need to find. If we all remember correctly, Kimiko hid from us while she was in transition. But in our past, we were able to find her and helped her transition safely into her next stage, which balanced out her powers.”

 

“Only now there is Laynoir and his minions back there and they have most likely found her and are corrupting her so the future changes. Yes, I understand. I will do all I can to make sure our younger selves find Kimiko before these creatures,” Pluto agreed before she turning to Neptune. She cupped her lover's face tenderly before kissing her deeply. “Wait for me and tell Maker and Fighter that they are missed,” she whispered and smiled at her before looking at the rest and running from the room.

 

Uranus looked at her two remaining friends, then looked over as Eternal Sailor Chibimoon and the Sailor Asteroids ran in, looking very distraught. Uranus moved forward and took Chibimoon's hand. “I need you five to do something very important for me. I need you to go back in time with Pluto and find Hoshiko. She has gone back in time for some reason and we need to bring her back to the future. Her powers are starting to awaken and that is dangerous. Can you do this for me?” she asked softly.

 

“Hai! Count on us!” the five younger Senshi cried before turning and running after Pluto.

 

Uranus faced Neptune and Saturn, trying to breathe as it all hit her. Kimiko was in danger, Hoshiko was missing and also in danger, and all of time was unraveling. She braced herself on the counter as she sobbed a bit before muffling it with a fist, shaking as her emotions overran her. She was suddenly enveloped in a group hug and wrapped her arms tightly around Saturn and Neptune, taking comfort as she just let her emotions run rampant. But finally, they began to calm and she straightened up and smiled at them. “We have work to do,” she stated firmly and they nodded back before they left the room with Uranus. Uranus knew they'd have to work hard to prevent anything more from going wrong and that it was going to be an uphill battle. But to her mind...it'd be worth it.

 

TBC

 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 31/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Malachite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.  
Note: Yes, I did Zodiac Senshi...I wish I could draw! Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’

 

Haruka sat with her head on the table, vaguely listening to the Inner Senshi as they chattered around her, albeit they were rather subdued. Michiru and Hotaru were sitting on either side of her and she could almost sense their worry and despair. It had been a week since Kimiko had disappeared from the hospital and nothing that they or Mamoru had done had been able to find her in any way. Haruka had lost count of how many times she'd just sat down and cried silently, despairing on ever finding her lover and worrying that something terrible had happened.

 

“Haruka-san? Is the table comfortable?”

 

The joking question got her to sit up and smile wanly at Nephrite as he sat next to Makoto. “Aa. It's good for my headache,” she commented with a shadow of her sense of humor and she noted that the others smiled in response. She knew she was a downer, but she just couldn't help it. At least with the last time, she'd had Yaten. This time she didn't.

 

“Maybe I should massage your head then, aijin.”

 

The comment caught them all by surprise and they looked over in shock, staring at the four figures that were standing near them, grinning. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten grinned as Setsuna smiled softly and nodded at them. Haruka felt her heart lighten immediately before she got up and went over to Yaten, ignoring the cheerful greetings the girls were calling, her eyes only for her lover. Yaten smiled gently, then wrapped her into his hold, kissing her before tucking her close. She nuzzled his neck. “I'm glad you're here,” she whispered against his neck and he nodded against her head as he massaged her neck.

 

They moved back to the table, which had shifted all around to allow the new arrivals with Seiya, Taiki, and Setsuna sitting around Michiru after Hotaru had moved closer to Ami on the other side of Taiki. Michiru did the introductions of the four Generals and the Starlights before Minako pointed at the three. "So what brings you here?"

 

"Princess has finished with what she needed us for and told us to return to Earth. I suppose our pining was showing," Seiya teased and they all chuckled.

 

"We're glad you're here. Perhaps you can help us then," Rei commented before explaining what had happened. Haruka could feel Yaten's gaze on her but kept her eyes on Rei.

 

"That explains a lot..." Taiki murmured as he sat back and put his arms around Setsuna and Hotaru's shoulders.

 

"What does it explain?" Makoto asked as she leaned in along with the other younger women, curiosity all but radiating from them.

 

"Princess Kakyuu sensed strange energy from here and she was worried about our Lady Queen. Well that and Yaten's been having some interesting dreams. Haven't you?" Seiya explained as they all shifted their focus to Haruka's lover.

 

Yaten shrugged as he blushed slightly. "Betsu ni..." he muttered, then smiled as Haruka laced their fingers together. "But what I did see, I think she's near a big body of water," he added fervently as he gazed at Haruka.

 

"Well that doesn't narrow it down..." Minako said with an exasperated sigh as she shrugged, then squeaked as Kunzite bopped her on the head casually.

 

"It does if it's just an ocean, demo there are a lot of coastal cities," Michiru commented as she snuggled into Seiya's side, her fingers laced possessively with Setsuna's.

 

Haruka glanced over and noted the strange look on Setsuna's face. It was a mixture of fondness and...was that nostalgia? Haruka shook her head. Setsuna was the Time Senshi. Of course she'd have nostalgia with how she traveled between times! But it still was a touch disturbing. Like she was someone else, but that was silly. She looked over at Yaten and rested her forehead against the side of his head, closing her eyes as she took in his essence. Having him there brought her clarity and purpose again. "We should go and see if we can't search some more," she murmured as she leaned back and smiled at her lover.

 

"Sounds like a plan. Iko," Taiki said firmly and smirked as Haruka grinned at him before they got up, leaving the Inner Senshi and their boyfriends watching them go in confusion. But the determination was back with Haruka again and she knew they needed to get the search on before anything bad happened.

 

They headed outside and started walking towards Haruka's car, but suddenly, they heard screaming and an explosion just outside of the central area of the park near them. They glanced at each other, then took off at a run for the source of the disturbance, Haruka in the lead. They arrived and came to a stop, eyes wide with surprise as they saw a shadowy form picking up a woman, who was screaming as she struggled.

 

The form examined the woman, then tossed her aside like she was nothing as it moved swiftly to investigate other victims, obviously searching for something. Michiru ran over to the woman to make sure she was unhurt, luckily, then they all transformed and ran after the creature. Using their snapping entrance, the Starlights confused the creature as they all appeared and introduced themselves. The creature then surprised them and laughed as it faced them. "So, the Sailor Senshi. You will have what I need then. Where is the Balance?" it demanded and Sailor Uranus felt her face pale before rage exploded in her.

 

"Like we'd tell you," Fighter shot back smugly before she brought up her weapon. "Star...Serious! Laser!"

 

"World...Shaking!" Uranus shouted her attack and combined with Fighter's, hitting the monster with their powerful attack and sending it flying. But, to their shock, it stood back up as if nothing had happened and pushed back the hood of its cloak. A sinister looking face gazed at them, slitted ruby eyes filled with evil amusement watching them as it moved closer.

 

"Is that all you've got? Finding the Balance then will not be difficult in this time after all," the creature commented lightly as it brought up a clawed hand and clenched it. "Blood Cut!" it shouted as it slashed its hand out and red laser strikes in the form of cuts slammed into Uranus and Fighter, who went flying with screams of pain and tumbled into a copse of trees as their fellows cried out.

 

But then Pluto stepped forward and held up her staff. "Not this day, Shadow General Felinis!" she declared, surprising them all before the gem glowed brilliantly. "Deato...Scream!" she cried as she shot her attack at the General, hitting it hard and sending it screaming in pain backwards, for it was clear the attack was almost ten times stronger than what they had ever seen before.

 

"Gah! You have injured me, Sailor Senshi, but I shall return. We are here and we shall find her and nothing you do can stop us!" Felinis snarled in rage before vanishing in a twisted shadow. Once the creature was gone, the still standing Senshi ran over to their two fallen Senshi.

 

Uranus grunted as she sat up and held her ribs. "Oh, I think I broke something," she muttered as Healer came over to her side and held her close carefully.

 

"I think my arm got broken. I've never dealt with an enemy that strong. Even Galaxia seemed nice compared to that," Fighter grumbled as she sat up, then hissed in pain as Maker set her arm so it would heal.

 

"Minna! Daijoubu!?"

 

Looking over at the shout, they watched as Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi ran over, eyes wide with shock at the state of two of their number. "They'll be fine, but we have a big concern now," Maker commented as she helped Fighter to her feet and put her lover's uninjured arm around her shoulders while Neptune gently kissed Fighter.

 

Healer also helped Uranus up and helped Pluto to straighten Uranus' ribs so they would heal once they undid their transformations. Uranus grunted again in pain as she leaned into Healer. "Kuso. That damn thing is way too powerful for us alone..." she muttered.

 

"And it's after Kimiko. We need to find her now more than ever," Pluto pointed out grimly and they all nodded in agreement. But how?

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Did you see that? Shadow General Felinis. I thought it was just a bad fairy tale people used to scare their kids,” Sailor Juno whispered as she stood next to the other three Sailor Asteroids and Eternal Sailor Chibimoon.

 

“I remember mama mentioning that there were hints of their revival, but I thought that our Lady Queen had gotten it balanced so that their power had faded,” Sailor Chibimoon replied before turning to them. “Our mission though is to find Hoshiko. Her power can be just as abused if captured,” she said as she tugged at her skirt a bit.

 

“Hoshiko will be looking for her mother. Sailor Pluto said that since she wasn't in our time, then she must have gone to the past. Maybe Pluto could help us out a little in our mission?" Sailor Pallas suggested as she played with one of her hair decorations.

 

"Do you think Pluto knows where our Lady Queen is in this time?" Ceres asked uncertainly as they watched the older Senshi talk. Sailor Pluto was near the edge of the group, obviously trying to avoid being questioned.

 

"Can't hurt to ask," Juno replied before sneaking over to the bushes nearest Pluto. The others watched as Sailor Juno somehow got Sailor Pluto's attention. After a minute, the other Senshi returned to normal and left and Setsuna hung back, hiding eventually in some other bushes.

 

Eternal Sailor Chibimoon gestured to the other Sailor Asteroids and headed over to where Juno and Setsuna were talking seriously. Setsuna looked over and smiled a bit. "Sailor Juno was asking if I knew where Kimiko was in this time. If I remember correctly, we found her outside of Osaka in a cabin that was near a shrine on the ocean shore. However the appearance of the Shadow Generals is a bad sign. They can traverse great distances. If we are lucky, we can keep them focused here while you five find both her and Hoshiko," Setsuna explained and the younger Senshi nodded in agreement.

 

"What *did* happen to trigger her memories and then her second to last transformation?" Sailor Vesta asked as she put her hands behind her head.

 

Setsuna was silent for a bit before she said quietly, "She went into one of her spells and went after Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. They retaliated and the resulting attack shattered through her memory block and then...well you know what happened."

 

"Aa," they all whispered, eyes wide. The thought of how much power that would have taken was mind blowing.

 

"Well, we better get a move on, Count on us, Setsuna-san. We'll find Kimiko-obachan and Hoshiko, then return to Tokyo before taking Hoshiko back to the future," Eternal Sailor Chibimoon said in determination, affirmed by the firm nods of agreement of the other four younger Senshi. They undid their transformations, then headed out to catch the next train to Osaka. They had to complete their mission.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Setsuna watched Small Lady and her entourage move off with a small smile before turning to rejoin the others. She was more than likely going to be missed shortly...

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby copse of trees. She gasped as she stumbled through, then found herself pinned against a tree trunk with her arms above her head as Taiki grinned at her, though his eyes were rather serious. She smirked back as he pressed closer, nestling against her intimately. “Taiki, you surprised me,” she murmured and his grin turned into a smirk.

 

“Setsuna, who were those girls you were speaking to? They were Sailor Senshi,” he murmured as he stroked a hand along her arm and side, sending a shudder of need through her. It had been a few years since she'd been able to be with him, Seiya, and Michiru, so his touches were reminding her of how much she needed them. She moaned as her head fell back as he teased her, but she bit her lip on answering him. She had to make sure that the time line wouldn't be tainted any further than it already had been. He suddenly bit under her chin, a very sensitive spot for her and she gasped and shuddered against him. “Setsuna. Answer me. You seem to be hiding many things recently,” he murmured into her ear and she panted as her cheeks flushed red with arousal.

 

“I can't, Taiki...” she finally whispered and moaned as he rubbed his knee into her, sending bolts of need through her. “Taiki...” she gasped and clenched her fingers around the hand holding hers. “Onegai...” she pleaded softly as he licked along her neck and his free hand moved under her shirt to cup her breast.

 

“I think you are hiding things that might be important...” Taiki growled into her ear as his movements sped up and she bit her lip on her groan. She could feel her body tighten further as she arched against him, panting erratically as her climax started to crash on her. She whimpered and screamed into his mouth as he smashed it onto hers, muffling her as she climaxed hard, her body bucking and shuddering against his.

 

When she finally relaxed a bit as she started to calm down, he released her mouth with a slow kiss before leaning back to gaze into her eyes. She panted for air as she gazed back at him and bit her lip before finally whispering, “I'm not from this time, Taiki. I'm from the future. Those Sailor Senshi are Eternal Sailor Chibimoon and the Sailor Asteroids. They have come back in time with me to find our Lady Queen and her daughter.” She felt her cheeks heat more as his eyes widened in shock. “You can't tell anyone outside of the other two Starlights. The time line mustn't be tampered with more than it already has been,” she pleaded softly as he released her hands and she gripped his jacket lapels as she gazed up at him, suddenly afraid.

 

Taiki didn't answer for a bit before he rested his hand alongside her head and leaned in. “Where is she? The Starlights can find her and bring her home,” he said earnestly as he searched her gaze.

 

Setsuna paused as she returned the searching gaze, thinking fast. If the Starlights went with Small Lady, there'd be enough power to protect Kimiko. But it wouldn't be enough to make Kimiko react and try to destroy them. She hoped. And, if things worked, Yaten would be able to ground her. It was a small change in the time line, but the time line was already changed with the arrival of the Shadow Generals. Mouth firming as she made up her mind, Setsuna leaned in and brushed her lips over his and was drawn into a deep kiss. When it broke, she whispered, “Osaka. She is in a cabin outside of the city near the bay and a shrine. It was actually the area where hers and Mamoru-sama's parents were killed. Her memory is blocked and in order for it to break, she will need to have something happen to her so that she evolves. Bring her back here. We can do this all together.”

 

His smile was heartwarming and she felt warmth melt her inside as she smiled back. He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her, showing that side of him he hid from the world and only showed those he cared for. When he pulled back again, Taiki whispered softly, “Thank you for trusting me. Your secret is safe.” She smiled back and kissed him again before they laced fingers and started back to join the others. Setsuna felt relaxed. If this worked, they could keep a bit more to the time line if nothing else happened.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko walked slowly down along the cliff towards the ocean, the same thing she'd been doing for the last month. She had found a cabin near a shrine on the bay and the priest had been kind enough to let her use it. In return, she had been helping out at the shrine, learning some of the techniques to calm her mind in the hopes that she could get her memory back. But she hadn't and in fact the memories she had gotten back had faded. Some names she could recall with some effort, but faces, places, relationships...it had all faded once more. In her dreams though, she could hear people calling her name, a name she barely knew. She could sense others, links distant and yet familiar, and a looming presence on the horizon, searching for her with an intensity that made fear grow within her.

 

She had managed to keep herself in control, only having one episode in which the priest had managed to talk her out of. After that, he had started teaching her the techniques to calm her mind and at least enter into a state of peace. Still, she was always in a condition of unease and fear, her nerves trembling with the sense of being hunted. She didn't know the source but she kept her head down so to speak and hoped that it wouldn't find her.

 

She came to a stop at the end of the path, just at the edge of the sand as it started towards the ocean. She could see the sun starting to sink down and wrapped her arm around her waist as she just watched it. Her worries eased as she watched, relaxing as she just allowed the beauty of the sunset wash over her. For just a little bit, she forgot her worries and truly let her mind become blank.

 

“Well...well...well. Isn't this a precious sight?”

 

The cold mocking voice broke through her like ice water and she turned hastily, eyes widening as she saw a shadowed figure appear before her, red eyes staring at her in amusement that was both evil and chilling. “D-Dare da?!” she demanded fearfully as she backed up slowly, trembling.

 

A soft chilling laugh answered her as the shadow stepped closer. “I am Shadow General Felinis. I have been looking for you...Balance,” the shadow hissed out and Kimiko shuddered as it drew closer.

 

“I'm not the Balance!” she protested, her voice trembling with terror. She stopped as she stepped out from the shadow of the cliff into the remaining light, but she bit her lip as the shadow moved closer, unaffected. “Leave me alone! Onegai! I want nothing to do with whatever that is!” she pleaded as she backed up some more, trying to find a way to escape in futility.

 

The Shadow General laughed, a raspy sound that sent shivers down her spine. “Begging. How interesting to hear such a thing from the one who would bring balance to good and evil,” Felinis said in evil amusement, its red eyes narrowing as it watched her while steadily moving closer. “Your power will serve us once we are done with you!” it hissed and a pale hand rose out of the shadows and reached for her.

 

“Matte nasai!”

 

They both looked over in surprise and saw five teenage Sailor Senshi, all of whom seemed familiar to Kimiko. Though once again, she couldn't remember from where. The middle girl, who was dressed much like Eternal Sailor Moon only with pink, pointed at Felinis. “You are threatening our future Lady Queen! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!” she cried as she posed.

 

“And we Sailor Asteroids will teach you not to mess with our Lady Queen!” the Sailor Senshi with green hair added as the other four posed as well.

 

But Felinis just laughed as it raised a hand up and clenched it into a fist. It sneered at them as blood dripped down before he slashed at them. “Blood Cut!” he snarled, sending red nail shaped blasts at the five Senshi, scattering them as they shrieked in alarm.

 

“Yadda! Leave them alone!!” Kimiko cried, then gasped as she clutched her head, pain stabbing through her head as she collapsed to her knees.

 

“Kimiko-obachan!” Eternal Sailor Chibimoon cried as she ran towards Kimiko, startling Kimiko and she looked up painfully at the young Senshi as she dodged another attack by Felinis.

 

'Obachan? She is...Chibiusa?' she wondered, then gasped again as she curled in, trembling in pain as it felt like her head was splitting open with the memories that were rushing at her.

 

Suddenly, the Senshi in red and black brought up her hands and a scythe of flames appeared in them. She dashed at Felinis, slashing at him. “Fire Scythe!!” she cried as she slashed into Felinis with a flaming blade. Felinis cried out in pain and dodged back, clutching at its chest as flames flickered on its chest before disappearing as it glared at them.

 

But it didn't get to retaliate as the girl in blue and silver spun around, her hands coming up to cup in the air as a large crystal gleamed into being. She brought it down, then pointed it at Felinis. “Crystal Daggers!” she shouted as multiple crystal daggers went flying from the large crystal and impacted with Felinis before exploding in a bright light.

 

“Yosha! We got him!” the girl in green and tan crowed as she pumped her fist, but then they screamed with pain as, with a roar of rage, Felinis blasted out a shadowy surge of energy, sending them flying into trees and the nearby cliff.

 

“You pesky Sailor Senshi! I will annihilate you!” Felinis roared as it stalked towards them.

 

Terror at the thought of the young ones being hurt surged through Kimiko and she screamed, her voice echoing around them in a rising decibel as power surged up around her in a powerful column of destructive energy. She looked up, her eyes glowing as her hair whipped around her and she pointed at Felinis. “Disperse,” she said coldly, her voice echoing with all of the power that was working out of her and Felinis' scream of agony was cut off as it was ripped into atoms and then dispersed into the air before vanishing completely.

 

Standing slowly, Kimiko looked around, feeling her energy slowly fading, but she still felt unsafe as she focused on the stunned Sailor Senshi. “You are a danger to me...” she said as she brought up her hand and pointed it at the Senshi in pink and white as she tried to stand up while leaning against the tree she'd crashed into.

 

“Yadda! Kimiko-obachan! We're allies!”

 

Looking over at Eternal Sailor Chibimoon, Kimiko moved her hand over to the staring young woman. “I have no allies. No one can save me. You are all a danger to me...” she replied in a monotone as a ball of energy shone at the end of her finger. But a hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist as an arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped as she was pulled back against another body and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw Sailor Star Healer smiling at her sadly before she was kissed deeply. She stared ahead, stunned, but her eyes slowly slid closed and her power faded as she returned the kiss. When her lips were released, she stared at Healer before falling unconscious as her energy left her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Healer held Kimiko to her and sighed as she tucked her lover close. “That was too close,” she whispered as the others slowly moved closer.

 

“You kissed her?! Whoa...” Sailor Juno said and almost looked disgusted.

 

“Hai. It distracted her from her fear. Good thinking, Healer,” Maker said as she grinned at her friend.

 

“Kimiko-obachan!” Eternal Sailor Chibimoon cried as she ran over and cupped her aunt's face gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. “We couldn't protect her. She went...she lost control...” she whispered in shame but then looked up as a gentle hand was placed on her head and Fighter smiled down at her.

 

“These Shadow Generals are very strong, but this was what we needed. You fought very well, Sailor Senshi. You protected our Lady Queen with everything you had and that is what is important,” Fighter said gently and smiled as Chibimoon sniffled, then nodded as she smiled.

 

“Let's get her to her cabin. And you five need to find her daughter, right?” Maker said as she looked at the younger Sailor Senshi.

 

“Hai, though I don't think she's here. We've searched everywhere and she would have come to her mother as soon as she saw her,” Sailor Chibimoon said with a sigh.

 

“Then maybe she is still in Tokyo. We need to return there anyways. Why don't you five go ahead of us? We can take care of my love,” Healer suggested as she smiled at the girls while holding Kimiko close to her. “We'll leave tomorrow, so that should give you plenty of time,” she added.

 

“Wow! Setsuna-san told you everything!” Sailor Vesta commented with a wave of her hand and the Starlights grinned.

 

“But they're right. Come on. Our Lady Queen is in good hands,” Sailor Ceres said gently and nodded with her fellow Asteroids.

 

Eternal Sailor Chibimoon cupped her aunt's face tenderly and rested their foreheads together. “I know you're scared, Kimiko-obachan, but we love you. Everything will work out,” she whispered before turning to her friends and guardians. With a nod, they undid their transformations as did the Starlights and left for the train station with waves of farewell to the three young men.

 

Yaten looked up at his brothers as he held Kimiko close to him. “That was too close. Did you see what she did to Felinis with just a single word?” he said as he scooped her into his arms and they started walking back to the cabin.

 

“Aa. Terrifying how powerful she is, yet all the more reason we need to keep her safe. If she were corrupted, there would be nothing stopping those who had her under their power,” Taiki agreed grimly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Still...that was quite the kiss, Yaten!” Seiya teased Yaten and Yaten felt his cheeks heat in a blush as they laughed softly.

 

“It's not hard when the one you kiss is well worth it,” Yaten mumbled as they went up the path and followed it until they arrived at a cabin. They went inside and he laid her down on the small cot that was at the far end of the undersized cabin and tucked her in before facing his friends. “Besides, don't tell me you aren't going to seduce your would be lovers once we get back? I believe you two have some things to consummate,” he retorted and was satisfied to see their cheeks tint with blushes in response. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Ah, who knew we'd find love here on this planet,” he murmured softly and they nodded in agreement before settling in to watch over Kimiko. The next day was going to be interesting.

 

TBC

 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 32/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Malachite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.  
Note: Yay for the Sailor Asteroids! Ahem...Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘thoughts’

 

Kimiko moaned softly as she slowly came to and shifted her head. She realized slowly that she was lying down in what appeared to be a bed and, if the smell was correct, it was her own room at the cabin she'd been renting. Carefully, she opened her eyes little by little and saw she was indeed in her room at the cabin once more. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened and sat up, then fell back as she moaned again, dizzy.

 

“Shh. Just lay still for a bit, aijin. Here's some water. Drink.”

 

Opening her eyes again at the familiar voice and the gentle order, Kimiko looked up into Yaten's tender green eyes as he smiled warmly at her while bringing a glass of water to her lips. She opened her mouth as she searched his face, remembering him and not remembering him as she drank the cool liquid down. She then focused on the water and brought a hand up to tip it more as she greedily gulped it down. She gasped softly when she finished and looked over as he chuckled while taking the glass away. “The...the young ones...the young Senshi...are they safe? What happened?” she asked as she panted softly and rubbed her forehead as memories faded in and out. “All I remember is fear and that...thing...and the young ones and then white energy and then...” She stopped and blushed bright red as she remembered being kissed by Healer. She looked up into Yaten's eyes, which were soft with amusement.

 

“Well at least you remembered that!” Seiya's voice floated over from the door and she looked over, her blush deepening as he grinned at her.

 

“You destroyed the Shadow General and we stopped you before anything else happened,” Taiki stated calmly as he stood next to Seiya, leaning against the doorjamb as he watched her.

 

A shaky breath left her in a gust of relief and she covered her face with her shaking hands. “I didn't hurt anyone. Yokatta...” she whispered tearfully and sobbed a bit. Strong arms suddenly enclosed her and she was pulled into a hug. She stiffened, but then wrapped her arms tightly around Yaten. “Yaten-kun, how did all of you find me?”

 

“Setsuna told us. She's come from the future to help right whatever is going wrong in this time. She told us and Eternal Sailor Chibimoon and the Sailor Asteroids that you were located here,” Yaten explained quietly into her ear and she trembled. “She told us that this was where your present day parents were killed,” he added and she stiffened in shock before sitting back and staring at him.

 

“K-Killed? B-But...why did I come here? Why would I *want* to come here!?” she demanded tearfully and she gripped her head as she sobbed a bit in pain and shock at what had been revealed.

 

“Hey...” Yaten's gentle voice broke through her reeling thoughts and she looked up through her tears as he cupped her face. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers before drawing her in for a deep kiss and she shook as she leaned into him, returning his kiss as she hugged herself tightly. She vaguely felt thumps and heard a curse or two but by the time she was released, she had calmed down somewhat.

 

She looked at Yaten dazedly before looking around slowly. “Oh...dear...” she whispered in dismay as she saw the mess. Cups and utensils were scattered haphazardly around the room and the Three Lights were looking a bit ruffled, as if they'd been in a wild windstorm. “Are you...are you all right?” she asked timidly as she looked down.

 

“Daijoubu. We've dealt with worse. Now, get up and get ready. We're going back to Tokyo to take care of this. Together,” Seiya said congenially, over-riding her protests before she could even make them. She looked down and nodded, knowing that she couldn't run anymore. But she was so afraid about what was going to happen. She didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all the ones she was supposed to love! She got up and got ready with their help before they were all heading back to Tokyo on the next train. She couldn't get far as Yaten sat next to her while Taiki and Seiya sat across from them, but she found herself relaxing on the trip. Yaten laced his fingers with hers casually and they let her have her peace as she gazed out at the scenery.

 

A few hours later, they arrived at Tokyo station and disembarked, Kimiko's hand held tightly by Yaten as the three young men surrounded her casually, albeit protectively. She pressed closer to Yaten as the crowds grew a bit thicker. They'd just arrived at rush hour it would seem. Suddenly, they heard several screams and squeals as well as the Three Lights' names being cried as teenage girls ran over to their group, begging for attention and their autographs as they crowded in.

 

Kimiko pressed closer to Yaten and Seiya, but she felt her fear rising. She felt darkness taking notice of what was going on and terror struck her. She had to escape. As the three young men fought to get through while protecting her, she twisted her wrist and broke Yaten's grip. His gasp of surprise followed her as she melded with the crowd, his wide green eyes searching for her immediately as he called out her name. But she had to get away!

 

She pushed through the crowd, sending a silent apology to the three men who were her distraction as she sought to get away and to safety before anything happened. She ignored their calls for her over the screams of the fans as she raced as best she could for the exit. But the screams of excitement suddenly turned to ones of fear as the wall blasted out near where she was and fragments of wall hit the trains and people around her.

 

A looming shadow rose from the dust, red eyes narrowed with amusement as it faced Kimiko. It was tall, yet slender, and a thick tail swayed behind it as it moved closer. The face was as pale as the other Shadow General, but it was more lizard looking as it looked around slowly before focusing on her. Its long snout split in an evil grin, pale teeth glinting in the light as it turned towards her. “I have found you, Princess of Earth,” it hissed out, its voice rumbling as it approached her. Terrified, Kimiko backed up, feeling her power stir as her fear and panic rose steadily.

 

“Star Serious...Laser!!”

 

“Star Sensitive...Inferno!!”

 

“Star Gentle...Uterus!!”

 

The triple attack blasted past her and hit the Shadow General full on, sending it flying back through the hole it had created with a cry. But the reprieve didn't last as the giant Shadow General emerged from the opening again, its eyes blazing with rage. "Sailor Senshi. You dare stand in the path of General Icthious?" it roared, sending shock waves through the air that caused the walls and ceiling to crack and crumble more.

 

“We won't let you touch our Lady Queen or hurt these people!” Healer shouted as the Starlights moved closer through the rubble and stunned crowd.

 

“We are protectors of all life!” Maker added as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Icthious.

 

“We are the Shooting Stars, protecting the galaxy at our Lady Queen's side!” Fighter declared proudly as she tilted her chin defiantly. “Sailor Star Fighter!”

 

“Sailor Star Maker!”

 

“Sailor Star Healer!”

 

“Sailor Starlights...Stage...ON!”

 

Icthious paused as they introduced themselves, then its booming laughter shot out, causing several people to cry out in fear as they tried to stay out of the way. It pointed at Kimiko as it sneered. “You wish to protect her and yet you won't be able to protect yourselves and this world!” it announced with malicious glee and laughed again.

 

“Nani?!” Fighter snapped angrily as she clutched her star blaster close to her chest. But before they could react, the General attacked, swinging its tail with blinding speed to hit the Starlights and some of the bystanders. It sent them flying with screams of shock and pain.

 

“Mou yamete!” Kimiko screamed in horror as her power flared to life in a brilliant white light and wind. She swung her hand and the shock wave that hit the General sent it flying up and out of the terminal with a roar of rage before it disappeared in a shimmer of darkest shadows. When she had calmed a bit, she ran over to the dazed and groaning Starlights. Sobbing a bit as she covered her mouth with shaking hands, tears rolled down her dust covered face as Healer reached for her. She backed away, shaking her head as she held her hand out to ward off the reaching hand. “Gomen nasai...gomen nasai!” she sobbed out before turning and running towards the hole the General had created and escaping, Healer's heartbroken cries for her following her out. She was a danger to everyone! She had to escape and somehow protect everyone!

 

She disappeared into the crowd, determined to find a place to hide where no one could find her or if they did, she wouldn't be a danger to anyone else.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya ran through the hole once they'd manage to get up and undo their transformation. But Yaten already knew they were too late to catch Kimiko. His shoulders slumped and he fought his tears as he felt his brothers' hands on his shoulders while sirens and people shouting or screaming surrounded them. Why had she run? Why couldn't he have done more?!

 

“Yaten!”

 

Haruka's shout over the crowd caught his and the other two Lights' attention and they looked over to see the four Outer Senshi running over, looking very worried. Yaten turned his gaze away, feeling frustration and disappointment well up even more within him. They had failed again and now Kimiko was somewhere in the city and even more vulnerable. He looked up slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and gazed into the sympathetic eyes of Seiya and then Taiki. They nodded encouragingly at him and he sighed in resignation. He just hated disappointing Haruka again.

 

Moving through the crowd smoothly even as the emergency crew appeared and started trying to assess the situation, treat the injured, and secure the premises, the three young men moved outside of the crowd, gesturing for the Outer Senshi to follow them. They went into an alley to avoid all of the chaos as more emergency vehicles and personnel appeared. Once the Outer Senshi had joined them, the Starlights grimly told them what had happened. Yaten kept his gaze down as he felt Haruka's disappointment and his own distress grew. They'd had her with them and couldn't protect her! As they finished their explanation, Yaten wrapped his arms around his waist miserably. 'Doushite...doushite?! Why didn't you stay with us, Kimiko?' he wondered, his thoughts whirling around that one statement.

 

"Yaten."

 

Looking up as the gentleness his name was spoken broke through his thoughts, Yaten looked into his lover's eyes and felt tears well up at the sight of her smile. "Haruka. Gomen. I tried. Gomen ne..." he choked out and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as he finally gave in to his tears. Normally, he was the one comforting her. But he didn't want comfort or to be comforted anymore. He just wanted Kimiko back with them! Safe and unharmed and with her full memory!

 

Suddenly, they were surrounded by several more bodies as the other five hugged them both as well. "Daijoubu, Yaten-san. We'll find Kimiko soon and everything will be fine," Michiru whispered soothingly and Yaten relaxed a bit.

 

"Kimiko-neechan has to be near here. She won't have gotten far. Let's go be with Usagi-san and the others and we can figure out a plan," Hotaru suggested as she wiggled her way between them and smiled brightly up at them, earning a choked laugh from Yaten and a grin from Haruka.

 

"Aa, you're right. Let's go, minna," Yaten replied as he felt his spirits rising a bit. They were Sailor Senshi. They'd faced the end of all worlds under Galaxia's evil and had survived. They would find Kimiko and make everything right. They had to!

 

Separating, the group headed for the park, where they had originally been going to meet up with the others for a picnic lunch, since that had been Kimiko's favorite thing to do. Yaten tried hard to ignore the looks of disappointment on the Inner Senshis' faces when they didn't see Kimiko among them, but it hurt still and, spirit lifted or not, he still felt guilt. Especially in regards to Mamoru. Yaten wanted to hide and he knew that Seiya and Taiki felt the same with how unhappy they looked, but they couldn't hide. They needed to come up with a strategy to find Kimiko now.

 

He noted then the five girls that they'd helped before were hanging around with the Inner Senshi and was glad and yet also worried that their own mission had failed as well it would appear. They sat around the blanket and introductions were made between the Starlights and the five teenagers, one of whom happened to be Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. Seiya's face was rather comical since he had been hitting on Usagi so much there, but it had been brushed off it seemed since everyone was getting along. Yaten once more let Seiya and Taiki explain what had happened. He glanced over as fingers laced with his own and smiled a little at Haruka, which she returned.

 

Once everything had been explained, a contemplative silence fell over the friends as they all silently considered their next move. "If only there was a way to track her or something," Makoto said as she leaned against Nephrite comfortably.

 

"It's the keeping her with us so we can help her that is the problem," Rei pointed out with a frown.

 

"Michiru, can't your mirror find her?" Seiya asked as he tucked a teal strand of hair behind Michiru's ear.

 

"I've tried, believe me. But it's like she's cloaked herself to us. She's blank and melding with the rest of this planet's energies," Michiru replied unhappily.

 

“Such is the power of the Earth Princess, ne?” Zoicite said gently as he gestured a bit when they looked at him. “She, like Endymion-sama, are the protectors of Earth. Moreover, they represent the spirit of the Earth. Just as Helios protects the spirit of Elysion, which is also connected to Earth's spirit. She would be able to blend with the energies unconsciously since her sleeping powers are protecting her in her amnesia,” he explained as he wrapped an arm around Ami's waist.

 

Yaten was almost amused at Ami's light blush at the casual display of affection, but Zoicite's words focused him more. If she was blending with Earth's energies, then maybe they needed to focus somehow on the energy of the planet, to find the 'blank spot' as Michiru had described it. He could tell they were all mulling over the statement as well and wondered how they could do that.

 

"Papa! 'Tousan!"

 

The child's cry startled them all as suddenly a red-haired child crashed into Yaten and Haruka, hugging them tightly as it sobbed. They all gasped in surprise as the crying child clung to Yaten and Haruka tightly. "Mama doko da? I can't find mama! Papa...'tousan...mama doko da?" she wailed as she hugged them even tighter.

 

"Papa??" Seiya whispered in shock as he stared at Yaten and Yaten felt just as shocked.

 

"Otousan? Haruka-san?" Usagi stated in a small voice, eyes wide.

 

"Hoshiko! There you are!" Chibiusa cried as she and the Asteroids ran over, eyes wide and shimmering with relieved tears.

 

"Chibiusa-itoko! Mama doko da??" the little girl called Hoshiko cried as she turned and hugged Chibiusa tightly. "Kowaii yo! She was gone and papa and ‘tousan...I want to see mama!" she wailed as she hugged Chibiusa tightly.

 

"Daijoubu. Your papa and 'tousan are working with everyone else to find Kimiko-obachan, ne?" JunJun said as she leaned in and winked at Hoshiko.

 

"Ne, she looks just like Chibi Chibi..." Rei suddenly commented and they all stared at her then at Hoshiko.

 

"Heeeh? Chibi Chibi was the Light of Hope. Why would they look the same?" Seiya remarked in amusement.

 

"Chibi Chibi ja nai, Seiya-ojichan! Mou...I hate that name!" Hoshiko shouted as she sniffled then tackled Yaten again, who cried out in surprise.

 

"Ojichan?" Seiya whispered in shock and everyone started laughing suddenly as that sheer shocked look on the leader of the Three Lights was so comical.

 

"It would seem that Hoshiko is the child of Yaten, Kimiko, and Haruka. Though I wonder who the father is really," Taiki observed and everyone chuckled as Yaten and Haruka both blushed bright red while looking at each other, then at Hoshiko.

 

"Ne, Hoshiko-chan, you need to go back with Chibiusa and the Asteroids to the 30th century," Setsuna said gently as she moved over to where the little girl was hugging Yaten and Haruka.

 

"Yadda! Mama...I need to find mama!" Hoshiko replied and her eyes suddenly went white as she glowed.

 

"Nani?" the others cried as a wind whipped up around Hoshiko, Yaten, and Haruka, but it stopped suddenly as Haruka moved in and placed her hand on Hoshiko's head.

 

"Mou yamete, Hoshiko. Showing your power and throwing a tantrum isn't going to help mama, is it?" Haruka said quietly as Hoshiko looked up at her with wide eyes.

 

Big tears suddenly welled up in Hoshiko's eyes as she let out another wail and leapt onto Haruka and clung to her while sobbing. Setsuna smiled softly as she looked at them. "Haruka always had a way of calming Hoshiko when she would throw a tantrum and her powers would lash out," she explained as everyone watched Haruka rock Hoshiko to sleep and Yaten scooted himself closer to the three, feeling drawn towards them strongly as he wrapped his arm around Haruka's shoulders.

 

"So she really is the daughter of Kimiko-oneechan, Haruka-san, and Yaten-kun?" Usagi asked softly as her eyes widened while Chibiusa, the Asteroids, and Setsuna nodded firmly in acknowledgment.

 

"She was a miracle, to be sure. But she has the potential to be as great as her mother. She is destined as well to be a Sailor Senshi, but I can say no more than that," Setsuna explained gently as she smiled before turning to Chibiusa and the Asteroids. "Let's let her stay for now. She might be the key to finding our Lady Queen," she suggested and the younger Senshi nodded in agreement.

 

Yaten listened with half an ear as he kept his focus on his family. Family...he'd never thought they'd have children. And yet, here was evidence that anything and everything was possible. He smiled softly, and then felt sorrow through him as he remembered what Hoshiko had said. 'If Kimiko is in danger here, then in the future as well. Considering she will have already been on the Throne by then, just what kind of power is at work here?' he wondered before shaking his head. Whatever it was, they would figure it out and fix it!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Smiling softly as she rested her head against Yaten's, Haruka listened to the quiet chatter that was going on between the others, her fingers brushing gently through the soft red hair of the child who had claimed to be theirs from the future. After the picnic, they had all returned to the house that the Outer Senshi had lived in while searching for Kimiko during the time of Galaxia's invasion. There, Makoto, Setsuna, and Taiki had whipped up a lovely dinner to enjoy before everyone had moved to the den to relax with tea and gossip. She felt relaxed, though she knew that everyone felt the hole that was where Kimiko should have been. A light sadness colored their laughter and smiles and it was hard to miss.

 

“Mmm Papa, I'm tired. Sing me the song?”

 

The sleepy request floated out during a lull in the conversation and they all looked over at the little red haired girl who was curled up on Yaten's lap. Hoshiko looked up at Yaten pleadingly, her lower lip trembling and Haruka had a feeling that this little girl had them wrapped around her fingers in the future. “Onegai, Papa? You and Taiki-ojichan and Seiya-ojichan? Sing mama's song!” she pleaded as she snuggled close and they all looked at each other.

 

“Mama's song? Ano...” Yaten trailed off as he looked down at their future daughter then over at Seiya and Taiki. They shrugged, looking just as confused before Yaten refocused on Hoshiko. Haruka watched him, curious as his face softened and he shifted Hoshiko in his hold. He seemed to be thinking for a bit before finally opening his mouth. “My heart cries for your light and I search for you as you run from my sight. My love will never die for you, but how do I tell you what is true? Don't run from me, my Princess. Don't run from me, my love. Come home to my arms and let me hold you now and forever...now and forever...” he sang softly and they all smiled sadly as they listened.

 

“Your love is all I ever need and your smile makes me feel complete. But I can't find you, like you disappeared in the night. Come home to me, Princess, and let me chase away your fears. Don't run from me, my Princess. Don't run from me, my love. Come home to my arms and let me hold you now and forever...now and forever...” Seiya crooned out as he smiled, his eyes closed as he sang while sitting between Michiru and Setsuna.

 

"We run through life, taking things step by step. But with you near, I will never fall away..." Taiki sang and let the last note hold for a bit before resuming. "Take my hand...and walk with me. We have so little time to live. Let's live and love like the stars will never die."

 

Looking at each other as the others all listened, the Three Lights smiled before singing. "Don't run from me, my Princess. Don't run from me, my love. Come home to my arms and let me hold you now and forever...now and forever."

 

Sighs of happiness and amazement floated from the others and Haruka grinned as Yaten stood, holding the sleeping Hoshiko carefully. "Go to Hotaru's room. Second door on the left. I set up a futon for her," she explained and he nodded before turning so she could press a kiss to the red head.

 

He had just exited when Minako suddenly snapped her fingers excitedly and sat up, eyes sparkling. "That's IT!" she cried and everyone shushed her hastily while Kunzite pulled her back and covered her mouth with his hand. She looked sheepish as she pushed his hand away. "Gomen. Demo, I know how we can find Kimiko-san!" she said in a much quieter tone and they all looked at her in surprise.

 

"How would we do that, my love?" Kunzite asked as he put his hand on her back.

 

"The song! The Three Lights were searching for Kakyuu-hime by singing their song all around Japan on tour! So, we sing from someplace that's sure to broadcast their song! You said that her energy blends with the Earth's energy, right, Zoicite-kun?" she explained excitedly and Zoicite nodded as they all started to sit up, looking interesting. "The Three Lights' energy can go through that energy and act like a rope or something to draw her to us!"

 

"That's a good idea, demo I see two problems. One: Where would we do this? And two: how do we repel the enemy, because they would surely pick up the energy call as surely as Kimiko will," Taiki commented and they all looked down at bit.

 

"That's easy! We go to Tokyo Tower to broadcast! It will amplify the song's energy and it will also be a bit easier to control the masses of people who can be there so innocents shouldn't be a problem!" Minako pointed out as she all but wiggled with her excitement and Haruka could feel her own excitement. Finally! A viable plan!

 

"Hnn, we'll need to contact our former agent and see if he can't arrange something," Seiya murmured as he looked over at Taiki for confirmation.

 

"Arrange what?" Yaten asked as he returned and sat back down next to Haruka. He tilted his head as the plan was explained and he smirked. "Aren't we Sailor Senshi? Why don't we just go to the top platform on our own power and tap in?" he suggested and they all either snickered or blinked in confusion.

 

"We're the good guys, Yaten-san. We should try to show respect for other people's property," Michiru pointed out in amusement and Yaten waved his hand as he 'pfft' in response.

 

"This is to save all of Creation! I think they can handle an impromptu concert!" Yaten shot back and they all laughed.  
  


"Impromptu...I like that idea. Yosh! Let's go now!" Seiya cried as he jumped up and grinned.

 

"Matte, matte, matte, it is way too late for this. We're all tired; you three had a battle today. No. Tomorrow morning we'll all meet at Tokyo Tower and get this done," Haruka stated firmly and smirked as Seiya pouted.

 

"She's right. We'll need our energy not only to put all of our energy into you three to find imouto, but we will need that same energy to protect her and anyone around us at the time," Mamoru added in agreement as he stood and helped Chibiusa and Usagi up. "Oyasumi, minna," he said before bowing to them and smiling.

 

With that, everyone started saying good night and heading out for their own homes until it was just the Three Lights and the Outer Senshi. Haruka faced her boyfriend once the door was shut to her room and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, his own eyes alight with happiness. "We'll find her," she whispered as she stroked her fingers through his hair, undoing his ponytail.

 

"Aa and then we're never letting her go," Yaten agreed before kissing her deeply. Haruka knew that there was no way that they could fail anymore. It was all or nothing!

 

TBC

 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 33/37  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!  
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Malachite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.  
Note: Yay for the Sailor Asteroids! Ahem...Enjoy and please review!  
  
‘Thoughts’

_Dreamscape_

/Telepathic speech/

 

“Uwaah, it's really crowded here today, isn't it?” Usagi whispered in awe as she looked around the main platform of the Tokyo Tower. They were going to be heading up to the Special Observatory, which would give them a higher viewpoint and broadcasting potential. She wrapped her arm tighter around Mamoru's arm as she looked for the rest of their friends and saw them gathering over by a farther window. “Mamo-chan...” she murmured and looked up at him with a small smile.

 

“Minna! We're here!” Chibiusa called as she and the former Amazon Quartet ran over to the older Senshi, followed by Usagi, Mamoru, and the Inner Senshi with their boyfriends.

 

“Yo. Glad you made it,” Haruka replied as she saluted while bouncing Hoshiko in her arms.

 

“Where are the Three Lights?” Minako asked as Chibiusa, JunJun, CereCere, PallaPalla, and VesVes played with Hoshiko before the little girl was passed to them to play.

 

“They're coming separate since they didn't want us inconvenienced,” Michiru replied with a grin as she rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder comfortably.

 

“Oh?” Usagi asked, but then suddenly screams and cries floated out around them and they looked over as camera flashes and people moving closer to the elevators indicated the arrival of the last of their group.

 

“Mou...those three...always making a scene,” Rei commented in mock exasperation and the Inner Senshi giggled while the rest smiled fondly. They stood back and watched as fans begged for autographs and handshakes while the few paparazzi there took pictures and shouted questions at them.

 

Finally, the opportunity that they'd been hoping for appeared as the fans and paparazzi begged them for a song. The Three Lights smirked at each other and Usagi knew that she wasn't the only one grinning in success as the three young men agreed to sing and were handed mics that were connected with the tower's speaker and broadcasting system. Just what they'd wanted. Nodding at each other as the Three Lights got in position, the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru moved around the platform while the Shittenou took Hoshiko to stand closer to where the Three Lights were. Their goal was to concentrate their energy on the Three Lights and their song, boosting the song's power to draw in Kimiko.

 

As the Three Lights started singing Kimiko's song, Usagi bowed her head and folded her hands together, praying as she focused her energy on Kimiko. 'Onegai, Kimiko-oneechan. Please come back to us...' she thought hopefully, feeling her power as a Sailor Senshi rise, causing her to glow. If anyone were to notice, they would have seen their entire group glowing the same way, but because their powers were just outside of human comprehension, it wasn't going to happen.

 

The Three Lights' song floated out filled with all of the longing that they all felt and the energy built and flowed out, calling to Kimiko with all of their love and longing for her to return. Usagi could feel it going throughout the city, calming everyone as they stopped to listen. But soon the song ended and the spell slowly died down.

 

It was smashed then as the applause that filled the room was broken with screams when the windows all around the observatory shattered. Gasping in shock as she tried to get out of the way of the panicking crowd, Usagi attempted to see the source and saw the Three Lights facing a large Shadow General that had a huge tail, which was being used to knock people around randomly and viciously. “Minna! Henshin yo! Kunzite-kun! Get Hoshiko-chan out of here too!” she shouted as they worked to get closer to the Three Lights, who had transformed into the Starlights. The Shittenou nodded and grabbed Hoshiko before taking her out of the observatory, even though the little protested vociferously. Once transformed, the rest of the group protected the stragglers as they escaped either through the elevators or down the emergency stairs.

 

But the battle was a losing one as the Outer Senshi and the Starlights attacked Icthious and ended up getting blasted back. “We can't fight here! There's not enough room!” Venus cried and they all nodded in agreement before jumping out and up to the roof of the second observatory. Sailor Moon stood battle ready next to her friends and family, attacking when she could, but the Shadow General just laughed, mocking them.

 

“Sailor Senshi. You fight a losing battle. Now where is the Balance?!” Icthious snarled as they struggled to stand and face it after one of its attacks.

 

“We'll never tell you,” Uranus hissed out as she stood and brought out her space sword.

 

“Hooh? You won't, eh? Could it be you don't know where she is?” Icthious asked and sneered as they all paled. “That's it, isn't it? That foolish song you were broadcasting for the entire universe to hear! You are trying to find her!” it declared and laughed evilly. It grinned slowly as they faced it, but then suddenly its tail flashed out and hit Sailor Saturn, sending her flying over the edge. “Let me help you out!” it shouted and laughed as they all screamed in horror.

 

“Sailor Saturn!!”

 

“Hotaru-chan!!”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko walked along the streets of Tokyo, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She stopped though along with most of the crowd and looked up. She could hear it, a song calling to her, urging her to come home. She felt tears come to her eyes and clenched a fist into her chest as she trembled, feeling a longing so deep and powerful that she honestly couldn't resist any longer. She turned and found her focus shifting to the Tokyo Tower and she knew that they were there. The Three Lights. They were singing for her and the rest, the ones who were most precious to her, were calling to her as well. She turned and started walking, then found herself running, dodging around people as they all listened to the music that was playing all around them, her fear forgotten. She had to go to them!

 

She arrived at the base of Tokyo Tower and looked up, panting slightly as she caught her breath. There. She could see them in the second observatory. Suddenly though, the windows blasted out after the song ended and screams of shock and pain echoed down from there and mingled with the screams of horror from below. A large shadow rammed into the observatory, but Kimiko knew already that it was the Shadow General, Icthious. She trembled more, watching as the Sailor Senshi moved the battle up to the platform above the observatory and the sounds of screams and attacks floated down while flashes of light and blasts worried the scared crowd around her.

 

Suddenly, everyone cried out or screamed in horror as a figure was flung from the platform and began to plummet to the ground. Time seemed to slow around Kimiko as she saw that it was Sailor Saturn. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and something snapped within her. She screamed, "Yadda!" and suddenly shot into the air, wings flapping furiously as she sped toward the falling Senshi. The surprised yells and sirens faded as the wind and her pumping blood drowned it all out, focusing her as she arrowed in on the younger girl. Her arms reached up and she jerked to a halt as she caught Sailor Saturn and steadied their in air position.

 

She vaguely heard Saturn's whispered "Kimiko-neechan..." before she flew up to the platform. When she got up there, she threw up a shield around the injured Senshi just as Icthious attacked and landed between the General and the bewildered Senshi. She released Sailor Saturn and felt the younger woman shift behind her as she glared at Icthious. She heard the soft exclamations of relief from the other Senshi behind her, but it was if it was down a tunnel. Her focus was completely on the grinning Shadow General before her.

 

"So. It seems that was indeed sufficient to lure you out, Kimiko Chiba," Icthious commented and laughed nastily. But its laugh trailed off awkwardly as the wind picked up and Kimiko's hair rose up as if lightening was about to strike. Her blue eyes were boring into the General and were filled with cold rage.

 

"You threaten the lives of the people I care for and the world I love. Yurusenai..." Kimiko whispered, her voice shaking with rage. Suddenly the wind became a hurricane gale and the General was forced back. Its eyes widened as Kimiko brought up a glowing hand, but before it could say anything, she screamed and a blast of light hit it, obliterating the Shadow General in an instant. The rage left her and she collapsed to her knees, gasping for air as she stared at the shadowy outline that was all that was left of Icthious.

 

She jumped as a hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up into Saturn's sad eyes. She pushed away from the younger woman with a sob and held a hand up. "K-Keep away!" she cried as they all tried to move towards her. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault you got hurt!" she yelled. She stood up, ignoring their protests as she backed away further, standing closer to the edge of the platform. "I can't do this! I don't know any of you and you're getting hurt because of me! I...this has to end!" she cried as she stepped closer to the edge. Tears streaked her face as she backed up even more and stopped as she felt her heel hit air. She wiped her arm over her eyes and straightened up. “Sayonara!” she said, her voice harsh with her tears as she jumped back.

 

“YADDA!!”

 

She heard Uranus' scream and saw the Senshi running towards her, reaching for her outstretched hand, but she knew it was too late. She smiled sadly as she floated out, and then felt gravity take over. “Sayonara...Haruka...” she whispered, her heart breaking as she saw the anguish in the woman's eyes, but it didn't matter as she started to fall, the screams of the Senshi and the people below drowned out by the wind. Suddenly though, a blast of wind buffeted her and she cried out in pain as claws abruptly bit into her shoulder and arm, stopping her plummet with a wrench. She looked up and gasped as she saw the Shadow General that had her, this one with large flapping wings and a sneer on its face that sent her into despair. “Yadda! Hanase!” she cried as she gripped at the clawed foot holding onto her tightly and hit it, trying to get it to let her go.

 

“I don't think so, Balance. Icthious might have failed in grabbing you, but you were quite foolish in taking to the air where I can capture you,” the Shadow General retorted and laughed as it started flapping its wings, slowly making its way away from the tower.

 

“Venus Love Me Chain!”

 

“What!?” the Shadow General cried as a gold chain wrapped around it, jerking them to a halt. It tried to pull the chain off, but it wasn't budging. It flapped harder, trying to pull away. “You blasted...Senshi!!” it bellowed.

 

“Sparkling Wide...Pressure!!”

 

Lightening blasted along the chain and hit the Shadow General, who roared in pain and rage as it was shocked. Kimiko felt the grip suddenly loosen and she found herself falling once more. She heard the Sailor Senshi screaming for her, but she could only feel relief as she plummeted to the ground again. Her eyes closed as she felt darkness fall over her. At least she wouldn't feel the impact...

 

*~~**~~*

 

“We have to help her!” Sailor Moon cried as they watched Kimiko plunge to the earth again right over a park. But they all stopped as she suddenly began to float and disappeared into a copse of trees. “Nani?”

 

“Her power is protecting her, but she won't be safe if that Shadow General finds her!” Mars declared as the Shadow General broke from the chains and went flying towards the park, most likely intent on finding their Lady Queen.

 

“Minna! We have to find her first!” Sailor Chibimoon cried and they all shouted an agreement before leaping off of the observatory. They all leapt from rooftop to rooftop and finally down to the street, heading straight for the park she'd landed in. They had to hurry!

 

*~~**~~*

 

A soft moan left Kimiko as she came to and she blinked awake before looking around. Slowly, she sat up, gasping in pain as she clutched her throbbing shoulder and saw that she had landed in the middle of a copse of trees within the park. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her shoulder, ignoring the pain that caused her. She couldn't even die!? “Doushite...doushite?!” she whispered and sobbed.

 

“Balance! Where are you, Balance?”

 

The snarled question sent a tremble through Kimiko and she peered out of the bushes and saw the avian Shadow General searching through the screaming groups of people who were enjoying picnics on this lovely day. She stood up, gasping in pain, and leaned into a nearby tree. She had to get away, but...but she had to help those people. “M-Matte!” she shouted, panting as she managed to stumble out of the bushes and faced the Shadow General, her blood covered hand gripping her injured shoulder.

 

The Shadow General stopped and turned to her, dropping the terrified woman it had been holding as it sneered. “Balance. Finally, you show yourself. Are you ready for your fate?” it asked in a growl as it stalked slowly towards her.

 

But suddenly, the Starlights and Asteroids were between her and it while the Outer Senshi stood on either side of her along with the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. “Matte nasai!” Sailor Chibimoon shouted as they got into attack positions, guarding Kimiko.

 

“You again! I tire of you! You would stop me?? Shadow General Axian!? I won't allow it any longer!” the Shadow General shouted and swept its wings out and forward, creating a gust of wind that sent them all flying into trees and bushes with cries of surprise and pain. Kimiko found herself alone, looking at the fallen Senshi as they groaned and struggled to get up.

 

She faced the Shadow General again, eyes wide with fear and tears. "Mou yamete..." she whispered, shaking as she tried to step back. "Tasukete...someone...tasukete!" she screamed as she clenched her eyes shut and suddenly a brilliant white light surrounded her, blinding everyone around her with cries of shock.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_She heard a soft heartbeat and felt warm as she somehow floated in place. 'Nani? What's going on?' she thought faintly as she relaxed slowly._

 

_"Open your eyes, Chiba Kimiko."_

 

_The soft order had her opening her eyes as commanded and she stared in confusion as a woman dressed in pure white with six wings spread behind her stood before her. She recognized the staff the woman was holding and then, upon focusing, gasped. "Dare?" she whispered as she stared at her mirror image._

 

_"I am you, Kimiko. The you that was locked away to protect you from Chaos Galaxia. About six months ago, I went to Nagano in the hopes of getting training from the monks of Mount Togakushi, but Galaxia found me and we battled. I was struck and fell into the river, where I hit my head and lost consciousness and my memory. And then you were brought forth to protect us, unable to really tap into our powers, but still having enough sense memory to know that you needed to return to Tokyo and the Sailor Senshi. Now, it is time you awoke to your true power and moved to the next stage before becoming the Balance," the other Kimiko replied gently, yet firmly as she moved closer._

 

_"Next...stage?" Kimiko whispered in confusion and dawning comprehension._

 

_"Hai. You are the ultimate Sailor Senshi. Sailor Gaia. The Sailor Senshi to connect all of the other Sailor Senshi as one mind and heart. There is a reason that Chaos wanted you destroyed. Once you awaken to this power, the Sailor Senshi will be incorruptible for their hearts will belong to you. Your bonds are unbreakable and forged in love. But once you become Sailor Gaia, you will need to finish the bonding, however, you will know what to do once it is time," the other Kimiko said and smiled before holding her hand out to Kimiko. "Sa...hayaku. Awaken and accept your true destiny!" she ordered._

 

_"Hai," Kimiko replied, suddenly feeling surer of herself than she had within the last six months as she reached forward and laced her fingers with her other self. She gasped softly as the light around her brightened even more and memories began flowing into her, not painful, but warm and comforting as she remembered everything. She felt something within her blossom and grow, filling her as she gasped and arched._

 

*~~**~~*

 

The light slowly died down and the Sailor Senshi and Shadow General Axian blinked as they saw Kimiko standing taller between them. Her face was filled with serenity and determination and her wounds were completely healed. Slowly, she brought up her hand and in it, to their shock, they saw a Sailor Senshi transformation stick. "W-What...how..." Axian stuttered to a stop as it stepped back slowly.

 

"You have failed, Shadow General Axian. I am restored once more and now, I shall awaken your doom," Kimiko stated coldly before raising her transformation stick high. "Gaia Universe Power...Make...UP!" she cried, her voice echoing around them as the stick flashed brilliantly, rainbow lights dazzling them all. She swirled the stick once and it showered stars over her, transforming her into a Sailor fuku that was the usual white main body, but it looked like diamonds were winking from the bodice as a deep blue and green skirt clothed her hips, trimmed with more diamonds. Her chest bow was deep blue as well with a glittering diamond star in the center and a flowing dark blue cape hung from her shoulders and it shimmered as if it was a star field. A tiara appeared on her head, thick gold with a circle in the center that had multiple little gems on the circumference and her hands were gloved in soft white and ended at the elbow with again the dark blue star field. Dark blue boots shimmered into life on her legs to her knees. Last, a staff they all recognized glowed into life and was gripped in her hand, made of gold with a large circle at the top that held, like her tiara, a multitude of gems around its circumference.

 

She stood before them all, all but gleaming with her power and Axian spluttered. "This is impossible! You were so weak and uncontrolled!" it cried in outrage and, for the first time, real fear.

 

"You are wrong, Axian. I was in control the entire time. But the conditions had to be right for my true awakening and I must thank you for providing that. However, my gratitude ends there and now it is time for the final call!"

 

"No!" Axian cried as it leapt forward, claws extended, but it was blown back with a simple casual wave of Sailor Gaia's hand.

 

Raising her staff, Sailor Gaia plunged it down and a loud clang was heard. She held her arms out and threw her head back. "Sailor Senshi of the Universe! My sisters...protectors and guardians of the planets, stars, galaxies, and constellations! I call on you! I awaken you to your final transformation! Open your bonds to me and know your duties hence forth! AWAKEN!" she cried and a brilliant rainbow light flared out from her and the staff.

 

The Sailor Senshi near her couldn't even gasp in surprise as they were suddenly bathed in the light and they stood up, healed. Slowly, their uniforms changed, becoming more toga-like as their dresses became pastel versions of their usual colors. Belts of looped silver or gold flared into life on their hips, held on by buckles with their planet sign while on their shoulders brooches with their symbol also appeared, surrounded in gems. Their tiaras all became mirrors of Sailor Gaia's with the color gemstone of their calling around the circumference instead of multiple colors. Their gloves and boots remained the same and their bows became lacy, almost like butterfly wings.

 

Once finished, they all stood proudly, feeling confidence rising within them as they faced the Shadow General alongside Sailor Gaia as she took up her staff once more. Axian spluttered, but it was clear that the evil creature was terrified. “You have terrorized many peoples, even destroying whole civilizations in the name of Chaos, Axian. In this moment, that all ends,” Sailor Gaia said quietly before she held up her staff. “Gaia...Harmony! I call upon the power of Sailor...Jupiter!” she cried out and the others gasped in surprise.

 

Sailor Jupiter's eyes suddenly became vague as she glowed bright green and the others called her name in worry.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Makoto opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a forest. Thunder rumbled overhead, but she found it comforting somehow. She looked around, wondering how she had gotten there in the first place. They had been battling Axian and then suddenly Kimiko had transformed. 'Does that mean her memories are back?' she thought to herself as she slowly took in her surroundings._

 

“ _Makoto...Makoto!"_

 

_The gentle call caught her attention and she looked over. She smiled brightly when she saw Kimiko walking towards her. "Kimiko-san!" she called and started towards the other woman, but when she was a foot away, a green shield shimmered to life, stopping them from touching. "Nani? What is this?" she demanded as she pushed on the field to no avail._

 

_"It is your power as a Sailor Senshi protecting you," Kimiko answered, her face gentle yet also solemn as she gazed at Makoto. "Makoto, I need you to trust me."_

 

_"Of course!" Makoto replied immediately, but she stopped as Kimiko shook her head._

 

_"Iie, it is not that easy, Makoto. Do you remember when I came to you as Kinroze Senshi and showed you how one cannot stand before a flood and stop it, but that many working together can?" Kimiko asked and Makoto smiled._

 

_"I would never forget that night. I remember how warm and safe I felt with you," she answered softly._

 

_That is how my power is now. I can use the Sailor Senshis' powers, but only if there is a strong bond of trust. Trust is actually very difficult to earn and oftentimes, what we think is trust is really placation," Kimiko explained and smiled. "There is a saying: ‘The truest friend is the one who lays his life down to protect their friend.' As Senshi, we understand that we must be willing to lay down our lives to protect others. But we forget that we are not alone. Listen, Makoto. Feel your guardian with your heart and mind," she instructed._

 

_Closing her eyes, Makoto allowed her senses to expand and she slowly realized that the space they were in was Jupiter. She recognized the sense of it from her tower that was orbiting her guardian planet. She took a deep breath then as she felt an enormous presence enfold her, like a hug. She felt warm and safe as well as powerful, but she also felt longing and a strong connection to Kimiko. Opening her eyes, she saw the older woman standing with her hand out and she immediately reached for it. She pushed slowly through the shield, forcing past the resistance there. "Kimiko-sama, my life, heart, and trust will always be with you!" she cried just as the shield shattered and she took her Lady Queen's hand firmly._

 

_Smiling brilliantly, Kimiko pulled Makoto to her as their surroundings glowed a pure green. Makoto sighed happily as she was wrapped in a warm embrace. "Arigato, Sailor Jupiter," Kimiko whispered as they were engulfed by the light._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Eyes snapping open, Sailor Gaia glared at Axian as she raised her hand up, her forehead shining brightly with the symbol of Jupiter. She could feel the power of Jupiter surging through her as Sailor Jupiter's ultimate attack formed within her mind. It had been only a couple of seconds, their exchange, but it would be the last seconds of the Shadow General's life. "Jupiter! Forest Of Lightening!" she cried as electricity crackled along her arm and hand.

 

With a cry, she clapped her hands together, and then spread them as lightening shot out, surrounding the wary Axian. Suddenly, amidst the bolts, a forest of bamboo appeared. Before Axian could say anything, electricity traveled up the trunks of bamboo, surrounding and wrapping around Axian. Axian's shriek of agony was the last sound it made before disintegrating into ash. As the bolts disappeared, leaves drifted down and then a wind picked up and swirled the ashes and leaves up and away.

 

Slowly, the forest disappeared, leaving the other Sailor Senshi staring, stunned. Sailor Jupiter blinked and looked around, looking confused. "Did that really happen?" she asked and the Inner Senshi and the Asteroids immediately began questioning her.

 

But Sailor Gaia didn't focus on them as pain radiated through her. She heard a voice then, deep and masculine, rumble through her very being. /The Power you use exacts a price. Accept it and be stronger./

 

She gasped and felt herself falling, vaguely hearing the calls of alarm from the others as pain shot through every fiber of her. She felt arms catch her, but couldn't react as she trembled rigidly, trying to breathe through the agony. Finally, the trial seemed to finish as the pain tapered off and she relaxed into the one holding her while panting for air. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled a little when she saw all of the anxious faces of her loved ones. Turning her head, her smile grew as she looked into Sailor Jupiter's worried gaze. "Jupiter. Arigato. Your strength was exactly what was needed," she whispered weakly.

 

"Daijoubu, Sailor Gaia?" Jupiter asked as the others looked at each other in confusion.

 

"Aa. The attack exacts payment for its use. But that is your ultimate attack, Sailor Jupiter. Use it wisely in the future," Sailor Gaia explained and her smiled warmed as Jupiter nodded affirmatively. She sat up with Jupiter's help and took in the cautious yet hopeful looks. She smiled gently at them. "Minna. Tadaima," she said simply and they all either laughed in joy or smiled ecstatically.

 

Suddenly, Uranus was next to her and cupping her face with shaking hands as the blonde kissed her passionately. Melting into the kiss, Sailor Gaia ran her hands into the messy blonde hair, her world focused on the woman she loved so much. When they parted, Uranus searched her gaze before grinning through her tears. "Okairi, you baka," she whispered fiercely and they all laughed quietly. Sailor Gaia found herself turned a bit and grabbed into another passionate kiss, this time by Sailor Star Healer.

 

When they parted again, Healer rested their foreheads together. "Don't you dare run again," she whispered harshly and Sailor Gaia cupped her other lover's face tenderly.

 

"I'm here to stay," she promised and smiled as Healer smirked back. She stood back up with some help from them and was immediately enveloped in her brother's hold after they had undone their transformations. She closed her eyes as she hugged him back just as tightly. "Aniki."

 

"Imouto, you had us so worried," Mamoru whispered thickly as they curled close to each other.

 

"Gomen ne, aniki," Kimiko whispered before they parted a bit. She smiled sadly up at him, and then turned her smile on the others. "Gomen ne, minna. I didn't want to worry you, but it was the only way my instincts could protect me," she explained gently.

 

"Let's wait on this discussion for when we are safe and relaxed. Right now, we should go to the safe house and you can explain everything, including your new role as Sailor Gaia as well as our new roles," Taiki suggested as he casually wrapped his arm around Setsuna's waist.

 

"Taiki's right. Besides, I'm sure Hoshiko and the others are worried," Yaten agreed and Kimiko tilted her head in confusion.

 

"Who is Hoshiko? And who else are you talking about?" she asked in curiosity. She noticed their concerned looks and smiled reassuringly. "My memories from my amnesia time have not fully merged with me currently," she explained and giggled as they all relaxed visibly. "Daijoubu, minna. I'm back and here to stay."

 

"That reassures us more than you know, imouto," her brother said as he squeezed her gently. "Let's go then," he added and they all nodded in agreement before heading back towards Tokyo Tower.

 

Kimiko was amused as she was grilled over what had happened, even though they had said they were going to wait until they had gotten back to the safe house. Makoto was also being questioned directly as she walked closely beside Kimiko, but she actually said very little. She and Kimiko shared a grin at the obvious frustration on the Inner Senshis' faces, but some things could wait for explanation.

 

They arrived at the Tower and their conversation was interrupted abruptly as a squealed "Mama!" preceded a little body wrapping around Kimiko's legs. Stunned, Kimiko looked down at the little red haired child, then over at the others, who were grinning. "Mama?" she hissed out and the others burst out laughing. Well...this was something!

 

TBC

 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 34/37   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.   
Rating: R   
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Malachite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.   
Note: And here's Sailor Gaia! Yes I have a plot >.> Ahem...Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘Thoughts’

/Telepathic speech/

 

"So she's our daughter from the future?" Kimiko asked as she looked down at the little redheaded child who was on her lap, cuddling with her. She smiled and looked over at the others. "And the Shittenou were revived through me? Huh. My other self was quite busy!" she declared and laughed, ignoring their incredulous looks.

 

"Matte, matte, matte! Are you saying you don't remember all of that?!" Rei demanded and huffed as Jadeite tried to soothe her.

 

"Well, it is coming to me slowly. It's like trying to meld two personalities into one, so it'll take a bit. But I'm back so it'll be fine," Kimiko replied thoughtfully then grinned as she saw a couple of eyebrows twitching. "Nani?" she asked innocently.

 

"Moooou, she's as vague as ever!" Minako cried in exasperation and they all laughed.

 

"I hate to break this up, but Hoshiko needs to return to the future," Setsuna stated gently when they had quieted.

 

"Yadda! Hoshiko wants to stay with mama!" Hoshiko protested vehemently as she tightened her grip on Kimiko.

 

"Hoshiko-chan, you have to go back. Your mama and papa and 'tousan are very worried for you," Chibiusa stated as she leaned in and Hoshiko whimpered.   
  


"Mama is in danger! I have to stay!" Hoshiko tried again, a little more subdued as she sniffled, her eyes shimmering with big tears.

 

"Oh this one must have everyone wrapped around her finger..." Seiya muttered and some of the others snickered in agreement.

 

But Kimiko smiled along with Yaten and Haruka as they looked down at their future daughter. "Hoshiko-chan, it's not safe for you to be in this time stream. You know this. Go back with Setsuna and Chibiusa-chan and the Asteroid Senshi," she said quietly as she placed her hand on Hoshiko's head.

 

"D-demo..." Hoshiko started to say as she sniffled, her lip quivering as big fat tears welled up in her eyes.

 

"We'll see you soon, ne?" Yaten added as he leaned in and winked and Hoshiko wrapped her little arms around his neck and hugged him. The others all watched with grins as the three future parents of the little redhead hugged her before she let them go and was scooped up into Chibiusa's arms.

 

"Sayonara, Hoshiko-chan," Kimiko said as she stood with the others, who echoed her as the little girl was taken away by the future crew. "Well that was..." she trailed off suddenly as an image came to her mind of herself trapped within a crystal, her form changing. She grunted as pain suddenly shot through her and braced herself against Haruka, who had instantly wrapped her arms around her love.

 

"Kimiko? Daijoubu?" Haruka whispered as the rest of the group also inquired in her status.

 

"I'm not sure. I think I better lay down. It's been a rather grueling day," Kimiko whispered shakily, then gasped as her legs gave out from under her. "Or maybe I'll just...lie here..." she managed before passing out, the others' cries for her fading as she fell unconscious.

 

She woke up slowly later on and looked around, confused as she tried to place where she was. Shifting slightly, she finally noted that she was pinned between two bodies and smiled as she relaxed, the scents of her beloveds wrapping around her like a warm blanket and soothing her anxiety a bit. Going through what had happened, Kimiko focused on the vision she'd had. Was that the future? Her future? But if she had awoken, how could she be changed?

 

'The past me, of course...' she realized and rolled her eyes in exasperation with herself. 'But I have awoken to my Sailor Gaia form. How can I be vulnerable?' she wondered as she nibbled on her lower lip and snuggled down into the arms holding her securely.

 

/Just because you have awoken doesn't mean you are aware,/ drifted through her thoughts and she blinked thoughtfully.

 

'Maybe not, but I won't be held hostage anymore. It's time we faced that future and whatever may come of it,' she decided firmly.

 

/But you are afraid. We are afraid. We could hurt our loved ones, kill them with our power in the blink of an eye,/ whispered to her from her deepest thoughts and she closed her eyes as she shivered.

 

'Fear only stops us when we give up. I will not give up anymore.' Smiling as her fear eased a bit, she pressed back into the strong figure behind her and smiled even more as she was tugged closer. She shivered again, this time in pleasure, as her lover made it clear he was awake and very much wanting to rebind with her. She sank back into pleasure and bliss as she returned the caresses eagerly. *This* she had missed!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Uranus paced silently as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn watched her in worry, their own postures stiff with apprehension. It had been several days since their Lady Queen had fallen under a spell that was changing her towards evil and Uranus' daughter had disappeared. No word had come from Sailor Chibimoon and the Asteroid Senshi, or from Sailor Pluto. They could see that the Zodiac Senshi were waning in strength and Uranus had no idea what she could do to help them.

 

"Uranus, stop pacing. You're making us dizzy," Neptune tried to tease, but even her teasing comment fell flat in the face of what they were dealing with.

 

But Uranus stopped anyways and faced her two fellow Outer Senshi, her face tight with repressed emotion. But before she could say anything, the door behind them swung open and a little redheaded blur ran in. "Papa!!" was cried out as Hoshiko raced towards her papa and was swept up into Uranus' hold.

 

Uranus couldn't say anything for a minute as she tried not to weep, her throat tight with her choked back sobs as she held tightly to her daughter. Finally, she managed to swallow as she ran her fingers through the soft red hair of her child. "B-baka...why did you run to the past? You could have been killed or lost on the Time Paths!" she whispered hoarsely as she looked her daughter over for any signs of injury.

 

"Iie! Hoshiko had to help mama! Hoshiko knew that it was safe even if it was...dark...and...and windy and...and..." Hoshiko trailed off as she sniffled. "Gomen ne, papa. I didn't mean to worry you," she whispered and Uranus couldn't help smiling as she hugged her daughter tightly again.

 

"Just don't ever do that again. You were lucky that Setsuna-obachan and Chibimoon and the Asteroids were able to find you," Uranus replied as she finally regained control and smiled at them.

 

"Papa? Was mama really Sailor Gaia?" Hoshiko asked as she patted her papa's cheeks dry of tears.

 

Smiling more, Uranus chuckled. "Oh yes, very much. She was the most powerful Sailor Senshi before she Ascended," she answered before kissing Hoshiko's forehead.

 

"And she was the prettiest," floated over from behind the Asteroid Senshi and they all looked over in surprise.

 

"'Tousan!!" Hoshiko cried as she wiggled from Uranus' hold and raced over to Star Healer's arms. She hugged the silver haired Senshi tightly, her face filled with happiness.

 

"We felt what had happened. Princess sent us immediately to be of aid," Star Maker said as she and Star Fighter went over to where Neptune and Pluto were standing together.

 

"There isn't much that we can do," Uranus said quietly as she stood with her arms wrapped around Healer and Hoshiko.

 

"Sailor Uranus. You giving up is something I never thought I'd hear. This coming from the Senshi who managed to fight my control enough to fire back at me with my own power? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

 

The declaration startled all of them and they turned to see Sailor Galaxia striding in, her golden armor glinting in the crystal light of the palace. She stopped in front of Uranus and glared at her. "Our Lady Queen is in danger and we must protect her. You giving up is what will doom all the universe,” she added as she put her hands on her hips and Uranus scowled.

 

“I don't know what else we can do,” Uranus replied angrily, but then stopped. She turned to Sailor Chibimoon before looking at Hoshiko. “Hoshiko, I need you to go with your cousin to Earth and stay with Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion until we come to get you. Do not argue, and do not cause any trouble, do you understand? This is very important,” she said firmly and Hoshiko nodded, her eyes wide and filled with worry and a touch of fear. Looking back up at Chibimoon as she handed over her daughter, Uranus frowned. “Take her, make sure your parents go someplace safe, and then return with the Inner Senshi, all of you. I have a plan, but I will need a strong base to get this started,” she explained briefly and the five Senshi nodded before leaving immediately.

 

Turning to the other Senshi, Uranus took another deep breath. “The past will need to be fixed by the Senshi of the past, but the future and present can be stalled by us. We all have one thing in common: our connection to our Lady Queen. As she is transformed, I'm sure you've noticed we've all started becoming a bit weaker, more likely to doubt ourselves. That is the power of the evil changing Kimiko. We must make the shield stronger, using all of the Senshi, but we, as her closest allies, must be the base,” she revealed her plan and saw them all nodding with approval and determination.

 

“I knew you'd figure it out,” Galaxia said with a smirk and shook Uranus' hand warrior style before they all headed for the Crystal Chamber. On the way, they met the Inner Senshi and the Asteroids and filled them in on their way to the Chamber. Once there, they spread out around the Zodiac and took hands.

 

Calling upon their powers as Senshi, they set up a second shield, linking it with the Zodiac shield before Uranus sent out her mental call along the Senshi connection. /Sisters of the stars, hear me! Our Lady Queen is battling a darkness that will destroy us all! We must, as her Senshi and defenders of all life, protect her and keep that evil from happening! Send your power to her, Senshi of the Stars, and help us in protecting all!/

 

Seconds later, energy flowed in through them all, strengthening the shields as their Lady Queen transformed fully into the darkness that had been threatening. With resolve, Uranus focused with all of the others on keeping that evil contained. She didn't know how long they would have, but they were resolved to keep to their duties until nothing more could be done. 'Kimiko...be strong,' she thought before losing herself into the shield.

 

*~~**~~*

 

With Kimiko returned, Haruka thought that everything was going to be fine. She had spoken with Setsuna when the other woman had returned, but Setsuna had been her present self, called back by Kimiko's awakening. So unfortunately, she didn't know what the time stream held for them presently. But also with that awakening came a period of peace, though Haruka was still on her guard.

 

Not that she really needed to be with all of the Senshi around. And since Kimiko's memories had been restored with the awakening, she had been making up and catching up with everyone on what had gone on while she had been 'away'. However Haruka also knew that something was bothering her lover, so she decided it was time to find out what.

 

With the Starlights returned to Kinmoku, she had Kimiko to herself. Not that she was greedy. She missed Yaten fiercely in turn. But they had duties and Haruka was pretty sure they could protect Kimiko if the need arose without the Starlights. Though she wondered if they would have to allow Kimiko to use their ultimate attack before they could use it. She remembered the agony her lover had been in after using Jupiter's attack. 'There's always a price she had said. But how far will that price take her?' she wondered and looked over at Kimiko, who was sitting next to her on the park bench as they just enjoyed the lake and nature.

 

She frowned a bit, but then cleared her face of emotion when Kimiko looked at her and smiled. "Daijoubu, Haruka?" Kimiko asked sweetly and Haruka couldn't help smiling back.

 

"Aa, daijoubu. Though I think I can ask you the same thing," Haruka replied as she wrapped an arm around her love's shoulders. Her smile deepened as her lover rested her head on Haruka's shoulder while looking out at the lake.

 

“Hmmm perhaps. I am troubled,” Kimiko admitted after a small moment of silence. Haruka placed her head against Kimiko's, listening silently. “I had a vision of being trapped in a crystal and turning evil. I worry that something will happen to bring that into fruition,” she explained and Haruka looked down at her as she looked up.

 

“Considering you have all of us to protect you and you are the most powerful Sailor Senshi, I'm not sure how that will happen,” Haruka retorted confidently and grinned as Kimiko smiled up at her. Haruka squeezed Kimiko's shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Daijoubu. Everything will work out,” she whispered and sighed as Kimiko snuggled in to her.

 

“Such a tender moment. I almost feel bad for breaking this up.”

 

Stiffening as they both straightened and looked over, Haruka quickly stood and put herself between Kimiko and the man who had appeared. “Dare da?” she demanded as she flicked the warning button on her communicator, alerting the other Senshi that she would need their help. She saw Kimiko step up alongside her from the corner of her eye as two more shapes appeared behind the man. 'More Shadow Generals, I presume,' she decided grimly.

 

“I am Stanis Laynoir, Emperor of the Perseid System and soon to be husband of the Balance,” the man, Stanis, replied smugly as he tossed his cape over his shoulder.

 

“Not in this lifetime,” Kimiko stated as she snorted and Haruka couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her lips at that statement.

 

“Oh, but it will be in this lifetime and for forever more. Once I take you, the Mantle will be mine and all the universes will be under my reign,” Stanis retorted and chuckled evilly.

 

“You're not my type!” Kimiko snapped as she and Haruka pulled out their transformation pens in preparation for transforming.

 

But they never got the chance as the two Shadow Generals dashed forward and smacked them both flying into the air, hurling the transformation pens into the bushes nearby. Haruka heard her lover cry out in pain as they both landed hard on the cement path. She tried to catch her breath, but then she was grabbed around the neck and raised up. She snarled as she fought to get free, glaring down at the Shadow General holding her up like she was a doll.

 

“Haruka!” Kimiko cried out weakly as she struggled to stand, but she was suddenly grabbed and pinned to Stanis' body.

 

“Say good bye to your weakling lover, my future bride,” Stanis ordered wickedly and Haruka caught her lover's gaze before she was thrown. She shouted in pain as she hit something hard, then slid to the ground, her gaze going dark as she kept it on her lover as she was taken. The last thing she saw was Kimiko struggling to break free as they disappeared before she went unconscious, a tear of defeat rolling down her cheek as she slumped to the ground.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"...ruka-san!"

 

"Haruka!"

 

"Haruka-san, hang on!"

 

The voices of her friends broke through the darkness that had enveloped her and Haruka felt herself being moved gently, though not gently enough as pain shot through her, shattering the blank nothing that had wrapped around her.

 

"Careful, Jadeite! She's been seriously injured!" Rei's snapped out order was laced with worry and Haruka tried to force her eyes to open to see why they were so worried. But she couldn't as pain throbbed through her head and down her body.

 

"Let me help. Haruka-papa. Just hold still," Hotaru whispered soothingly and Haruka struggled to remain still as a soft warmth flowed through her, healing the pain that had been immobilizing her as surely as bonds. After a bit, she was able to open her eyes and looked up, relieved at the pain disappearing before realization hit.

 

She sat up, startling them all before grabbing her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Kimiko...they got her. I failed to protect her!" she grunted out and closed her eyes tightly on the tears that welled up as they all gasped in shock.

 

"Demo, how?!" Usagi asked as she held onto Mamoru, who was looking both worried and shocked.

 

"Some man named Stanis Laynoir showed up with two more Shadow Generals. We couldn't even transform, they were so fast. I was like a doll to them and they tossed me aside after capturing her. The last I saw was her being held by Stanis and vanishing," Haruka explained and rested her forehead on her drawn up knees. "I don't deserve to be a Sailor Senshi. I couldn't even protect her," she whispered harshly as tears threatened to flow free.

 

"Now listen to me, Haruka. You did what we all would have done! They were just too fast and surprise was on their side! If you give up, then they've won!" Mamoru said as he knelt in front of her and Haruka looked up at him. He gripped her arms and shook her slightly. "Pull it together! You are the Senshi of the Sky. Guardian, lover, beloved of the Balance! You are a Sailor Senshi, Protector from all evil! You faced off against the likes of Galaxia and Pharaoh 90 and didn't back down even when it didn't look good! You are the leader of the Outer Senshi! Now start acting like it!"

 

Stunned at his vehemence, Haruka felt like a cloud had lifted from her mind and she realized that all that had been going on had placed a fog of despair upon her, making her lose focus on her duty. She was the Sailor Senshi of Uranus, God of the Sky. She was the leader of the Outer Senshi, Guardian of the future Balance. 'Being weepy and female serves no purpose. You are above that, Tenoh Haruka,' she told herself as her face firmed and she nodded at Mamoru.

 

Mamoru nodded back solemnly, then stood up and helped her up. She looked at the others, their determination replacing the worry that had to have been going through them. "He's right. I've allowed despair to change me. But no longer. I know my duty. I intend to save Kimiko," she stated firmly, feeling in control of herself for the first time in a while. 'Love has its place, but it is a strength, not a weakness. I shall despair no longer,' she told herself with resolve.

 

"You aren't alone, Haruka-san," Makoto stated as she put her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

 

"Right! We're in this together!" Minako added cheerfully and Haruka grinned at her.

 

"What we need to do is discover where they are located," Nephrite suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"And just who is this Stanis Laynoir? I have a bad feeling that he is behind all of this," Rei said as she tapped her chin.

 

"Minna! Come look at what I've discovered!" Ami's call startled them and they looked over to see her with her scanning visor on as she typed furiously into her computer.

 

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked as they all hurried over.

 

"These energy waves are similar to the Black Crystal that the Black Moon Clan had been enslaved to. And, what's even more interesting is that these same waves are linked to the Shadow Generals that we've fought!" Ami explained as she showed them her results.

 

"This means that they are of the same energy. But what sort of energy is that?" Zoicite asked as he pinched his chin between his fingers in thought.

 

"Chaos. The same entity that had possessed Sailor Galaxia," Setsuna offered up quietly and they all looked at her in worry.

 

"But didn't Usagi disperse it throughout the universe after defeating Chaos Galaxia?" Luna asked as she sat on Usagi's foot.

 

"Yes, but in the future it will have gained strength again, hence when the Black Moon Clan was possessed. It had been building, hoping to gain the power of the Silver Crystal, that which had defeated it back with Galaxia," Setsuna answered as she hugged herself bit, looking troubled. "Also the name of Stanis Laynoir is familiar to me, but I'm not sure where I've heard it," she added.

 

"Perhaps you heard it in the future or on the timelines," Haruka suggested as they all stood, trying to put together the pieces of the scattered puzzle. If they could figure out just what the connection was, they would be able to find Kimiko.

 

"Matte! I've got it!" Kunzite said as he snapped his fingers. "Shadow General Felinis said that we were easier to fight in this time. That means, they are all from the future!"

 

"Which means, they must have a spaceship," Makoto said as she punched her fist into her other palm, smirking in triumph.

 

"But how do we get to their spaceship? Or even locate it?" Michiru asked as she pulled out her mirror and focused on it before shaking her head. "They might have already left, for all we know," she added.

 

"Or they might not have. Let's keep an eye out and we'll figure this out. We might even be able to use Sailor Teleport to get there, but first we have to know where 'there' is. Right now, our best bet is to find her through the dreamscape. If she can let us know where she is, we can arrow in on her easily," Haruka stated and they all nodded in agreement before parting ways. Haruka clenched her hand into a fist. 'I will find you, Kimiko, and then all bets are off with those who would take you from me,' she declared silently as she looked up at the sky.

 

TBC

 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 35/37   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.   
Rating: R  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Malachite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.   
Note: Almost done, I think. Gonna be a bit crazy now! >.> Ahem...Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘Thoughts’

_Dreamscape_

/Telepathic speech/

 

The soft sounds of machinery running was a quiet background noise as Stanis Laynoir stood gloating over the bound Kimiko. His eyes took in her body greedily as she struggled to break free from the straps holding her bound to the table. "Such sheer perfection. You know, in the future, you were arrogant and turned me away, wanting to be with your slut Senshi instead of a man who is your better," he commented, his voice heavy with his self satisfaction before he licked his lips. "I vowed then that I would have you and make you mine," he added as he finally brought his gaze up to her own blazing eyes. He moued a bit and smirked. "Poor Balance. Not so strong without your Senshi, are you?" he purred as he reached a hand down and idly squeezed her breast.

 

He suddenly was shoved away as she glared at him, her eyes glowing a brilliant white as she leaned up defiantly. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself! You're beneath me and my Senshi!" she snarled out dangerously, but he only chuckled.

 

"So *you* say, but soon, you will be mine for the plucking," Stanis retorted as he straightened himself and looked over at a console where one of the Shadow Generals was working. "How near to completion?"

 

"I am ready now," was hissed out along with an evil chuckle and Stanis' smirk grew as he turned back to the struggling woman.

 

"Excellent. Begin the conversion," he growled out and Kimiko's eyes glowed as she worked to break free. But suddenly, black mist that sparked with energy began floating over her as the table became an enclosed capsule and she writhed. She cried out in pain as the darkness thickened until she was completely immersed in the cloud, her breathing becoming erratic as she fought back invisibly.

 

She suddenly screamed in agony and Stanis laughed as the cloud roiled around her, tightening until it became an opaque crystalline chrysalis. Leaning in as he caressed the lid, Stanis was near euphoric. 'Soon, my dark Lady Queen, you and I will conquer all the universes and nothing will stop us!' he thought and then laughed again, the sound echoing darkly around the lab as they waited.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_The Sailor Senshi looked around as they all appeared in Elysion, looking for some sign of Kimiko's presence. Uranus glanced up and noticed that a storm was brewing in the distance and scowled. "That doesn't look right," she said worriedly and they all looked over at what she was talking about._

 

_"That is no natural storm," Mercury commented and they all nodded._

 

_/You are right to be aware of it. I sense our Lady Queen's essence in that area and it is filled with pain and terror,/ Helios said as he landed near them, bowing in greeting as his wings fanned out before his form changed to his humanoid one. "I have been observing it for several moments, or in your time, several hours. Has something happened to our Lady Queen?" he asked as he stood._

 

_"She's been taken captive by Stanis Laynoir and the Shadow Generals," Uranus explained tightly and they all suddenly grew wings and took to the sky, flying towards the storm cautiously, yet with increasing speed as they began to sense the turmoil within._

 

_/Then she is in more danger than I realized. I have heard of Stanis Laynoir through the dreams, which have no time constrictions. He is from the 30_ _th_ _century and ruled the Perseid Empire with a bloody fist, a vast empire holding thousands of star systems. If what I learned is true, he disappeared around the time his empire was defeated by our Lady Queen and the Sailor Senshi along with a rebellion. No one knew what happened to him,/ Pegasus explained as he flew alongside Uranus._

 

_"Until now," Mamoru said grimly and they all nodded just as grimly. They finally arrived at the storm and watched in amazed horror as its dark beauty grew. They could hear Kimiko's cries of agony and they all spiraled down, coming to land at the base of the storm where it touched Elysion's ground, a swirling mass of black clouds, dust, and sparking black energy._

 

_There, the Amazon Trio were watching it warily, guarding the rest of the land with Helios, though they seemed uncertain on what to do. They turned and saw the Sailor Senshi and went over immediately. "It's at a fixed point and we keep seeing a figure within. We called out to it and only got a scream of pain from within in answer," Fish eye said as he fingered his hair nervously._

 

_Nodding, Uranus moved forward with the others until they came to the shield that was around the base of the storm. Reaching up, Uranus rested her hand on the shield, flinching slightly as black energy sparked at her touch, but she ignored the pain as she sought with her mind for her beloved's mind. She felt a hand resting on hers and then more, increasing the power of her connection with Kimiko until they finally were able to punch through. /Kimiko!/ she cried and jerked at the sheer agony that poured down their connection._

 

_/Haruka!/ Kimiko screamed in agony and Haruka lurched forward, wanting more than anything to break this shield down. Suddenly, the cloud came to a complete stop, particles hanging in mid air as time seemed to stop. It parted slowly and the figure of Kimiko appeared fully. She was in her full form, but in pure black, though her face still showed her kindness, albeit clouded with terror and pain. "Listen to me! You must stop me at all costs! Kill me now before it's too late!" she cried, her voice booming around them as she visibly fought to stay herself._

 

_"Yadda! We can save you!" Sailor Moon cried and was echoed by the others as they all moved to surround her._

 

_Suddenly, Kimiko smirked and her eyes filled with red energy before the cloud was sucked in as Kimiko's mouth opened in a silent scream of endless torment. Darkness surrounded her before she vanished completely from their sight. Stunned, the Sailor Senshi stared at where she had been, hands held out to grasp at something their souls were telling them was lost completely._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Haruka sat up, wide awake as she stared at nothing, then suddenly gripped her head and screamed in anguish. She could hear the others through their connection, their wails just as pain ridden and lost as her own. They had lost.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Standing over the chrysalis, Stanis waited impatiently. It had been several hours since the crystal had formed over Kimiko Chiba, but there had been no sign of any activity from within. Suddenly, there was the sound of something cracking and he started. Leaning in, he watched as a dark red glow began to pulse within the black crystal as a crack started appearing along the center. Slowly, the crack grew until it was down the entire front and the red glow became even brighter, blinding Stanis as he stepped back. He held his hands up, shielding his eyes as there was suddenly a loud SNAP CRACK and crystal shot out all around him, embedding into the walls and various pieces of equipment. Luckily, folks had either dodged or dove to the ground so no one had been hurt, Stanis noted as he brought his hands down and turned to face the table.

 

Kimiko had floated up, naked as the day she had been born, and seeming to pulse with the darkness that had changed her. She gradually floated to a standing position next to what was left of the chrysalis and looked over, her blue eyes now a deep maroon as they looked at him. Slowly, she took a step forward, crystalline shards falling from her like a shed skin as she took in her form and surroundings.

 

Cautiously, Stanis walked over to her and took off his cloak to wrap around her glorious form so no other eyes could take in her beauty. She looked up at him, an eyebrow tilted silently as he rested his hands on her hips possessively. "Welcome into the shadows, my Dark Lady Queen," he purred and she smirked then, a look that had him harder than he cared to admit in a very small amount of time.

 

"You will serve me nicely," she murmured back, her voice like velvet and he swallowed hard as he felt her presence within him. She drew him down and kissed him hungrily, which he returned as hungrily as he crushed her lithe form to his own.

 

But their passions were not to be fulfilled. "My Lady Queen. My Lord. We must begin the next stage." The hissed reminder broke through his lust filled mind and Stanis barely managed to break their kiss before turning his head to look over at the kneeling Shadow Generals. The General on the left, Kaounis, looked up, its red eyes glowing with eagerness. "We must now finish the Sailor Senshi and let Chaos rule," the Shadow General added before it bowed its head again.

 

Stanis' eyes fluttered closed as her mouth played along his neck, distracting him teasingly. "And how are we to do this?" he whispered hoarsely as all his senses were focused on the woman in his arms.

 

"Easily. We are to head for the Sagittarius Zero Star," Kimiko purred deeply as she pulled from him slowly and move around him with the grace of a panther on the prowl. She approached the two kneeling Shadow Generals and caressed their faces, forcing them almost tenderly to look up at her. "Prepare things. I must reward our Emperor here for his faithfulness and victory," she ordered softly and the two Generals nodded eagerly before standing and leaving. She turned to Stanis as he watched her lustfully, his body all but thrumming with his need for her. Never had he desired a female so much! She consumed him and he wanted her more than anything.

 

Her body swayed seductively as she moved back to him and she waved her hand. Suddenly, the room changed and he blinked in shock as he found them in his private quarters, the bed a looming invitation near them. "But how..." he mumbled harshly and she chuckled again, sending a bolt of such want through him that he almost released his seed in his pants.

 

"I am all that is. Reality bends to my whim. I wish to reward you for all your efforts, Stanis and to begin the next phase. For that, I shall need your very...enthusiastic...participation," Kimiko explained throatily, her voice silken and low with seduction as she stepped slowly towards him. His cloak fluttered to the ground following her as wings of deepest ebony appeared behind her, fanning out gracefully and making his breath catch with wonder.

 

"I am yours. Anything you wish of me, I shall give whole heartedly," Stanis gasped in awe and desire as he stood tall before her, his member straining his leggings so far that the waist band was no longer around his waist. She smirked again and waved her hand, freeing his body from his clothing as he gasped audibly in surprise and she pressed up against his bare flesh with her own, searing him all along wherever she pressed against him. They came together in passion, his body filling her repeatedly in passion that never seemed to dim.

 

He didn't know how long they mated. It was cloudy as they stayed connected and switched positions, each one ending with a massive climax that filled her with more of his seed. Finally he collapsed onto his back and gasped for air, shaking with everything that had happened as she crawled on top of him and took him into her body again. She leaned up over him, smirking as she moved on him and he cupped her face.

 

She moved his hands to her breasts and he watched as she moved, then frowned as he saw that his hands had become wizened, old looking. He looked at the mirror and saw that he had aged and he gasped before looking up at her. "What have you done to me?" he cried weakly and groaned as she moved faster on him. His body betrayed him as it stayed hard deep within her, delving deeper to mingle with all of the seed that had been deposited there already.

 

"I gave you your reward and you have helped me start the next stage. With this, I shall create the next universe. But don't worry. I made sure to make it enjoyable for you," Kimiko replied as her smirk became evil and she bounced on him harder. He cried out as he climaxed for the last time before falling back, dead.

 

Swiftly, his body became dust as she stood up from the bed and she waved her hand, sending the dust blowing into nothingness. "Promise kept," she murmured and sighed as she caressed her bulging belly. "Soon, this shall pass and I shall have everything to bring darkness into all universes. And all the stars will be reborn as my Shadow Generals," she purred as she gently touched her belly, her skin pulsing with the power within her. She walked out slowly as her body was cloaked with an ebony gown while a gold and black coronet surrounding her head as a black gem centered it. A staff appeared in her hand and she stamped it down, sending a clang into the air that resounded with evil.

 

She went to the bridge of the ship as people stopped and stared at her, eyes wide with awe though she didn't take any notice of them. She stepped out onto the bridge and gazed at the blue planet that was on the display as silence fell over the bridge. Finally, she looked down at the two Generals kneeling before her. "Report," was all she said softly in the silence.

 

"Preparations are complete. All isss ready, my Chaos," Kouanis reported in triumph and she smirked.

 

"Good. My preparations are almost complete as well," she said as she looked out at all of the crew members.

 

"Pardon, my Lady Queen, but where is Stanis?"

 

Eyes focusing on the male before her, Kimiko's eyes hooded predatorily. "And you are his Captain, correct? He has been rewarded. You now serve me," she replied lowly and she could see him visibly shudder with suppressed want. She raised her hand, addressing all of them. “I am the bearer of stars, the future, the present, and the past. I am Chaos,” she said and then smirked evilly. “And all I see shall serve me,” she added lowly before stabbing her staff into the ground again, its clang of contact echoing out harshly and causing all of those who weren’t Shadow Generals to cry out in pain and cover their ears.

 

The cries changed to screams of pain as darkness shot out and enveloped all but the captain and sent the victims writhing as they changed, becoming as pale and dark as the Shadow Generals. The captain watched it all with horror filled eyes before he whipped around to face her. “What have you done!?” he demanded as the ship shifted around them as well, changing into a sleek machine of darkness that gleamed with newness.

 

“I have created my army and repaired the Leviathan to become my vessel to the Sagittarius Zero Star. Oh, but you don’t like that, do you? And why haven’t I changed you, yet?” Kimiko replied with a sneer before she sauntered over to him, her lithe body silencing him as he watched her with wide, lust and fear filled eyes. She pressed up to him as silence fell over the bridge again. “I need a new Admiral for my army, but you I will transform specially,” she whispered huskily as her wings enshrouded them, cloaking them from view. The sounds of passion were heard from within the wings and movement could be seen, but nothing was distinguished. A cry of release, twined with a groan of sheer ecstasy suddenly shot out before the wings parted and Kimiko stood, looking as if nothing had happened.

 

The captain knelt at her feet, shaking as its wings unfolded from its back, a dark contrast to its alabaster skin. It looked up, eyes as red as blood as it smirked before standing, a foot taller than the tallest Shadow General and just as broad. She caressed its chest and it took her hand before kissing her wrist. “I serve you always and forever, my Chaos. I, Admiral Lisain, shall help you attain your goal no matter the cost,” it purred and she smirked back.

 

“What is the meaning of this?! Captain, what has...happened...”

 

Turning at the shouted and then stifled demands, Kimiko crossed an arm over her abdomen as she faced the old man before her. “Istrage. I was hoping you would come out of your hole once the rat hole had changed,” she purred and his face flushed as he bowed.

 

“M-My Lady Queen. I see our plot worked and you now see reason. But where is my Lord Emperor? And what has happened to the crew and ship?” he asked nervously as she slowly sauntered over to him.

 

“Laynoir is dust, having served his purpose. The ship is my vessel as are all its crew. And you, my dear, sniveling, traitor...you...are no longer needed. To dust you become, forevermore cursed to wander in agony,” Kimiko said idly as she touched a finger to the middle of his forehead. His mouth opened in shock, then pain as he turned to dust bit by bit. His screams filled her with delight and she shuddered in ecstasy as he finally dissipated. She arched and gasped in climax as two fingers caressed her intimately and she fell back against her Admiral as it held her with a knowing grin. She grinned back as she panted before straightening again. “Prepare the ship to leave orbit. First, I am going down to Earth. There is one more thing I must do,” she ordered and they saluted before setting to work. She spread her wings, then vanished in a blur of darkness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The wind picked up as storm clouds swirled around the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. People stared up at the gathering storm as lightening flashed and the ground shook from the thunder. At Rei’s family shrine, the Inner Sailor Senshi and their companions stared grimly at the storm. “I have a very bad feeling about this,” Rei said as she held her broom tightly.

 

“We need to investigate this. It might be the Shadow Generals preparing something,” Makoto said as she punched her fist into her other hand. The other four Senshi nodded along with the Shittenou and Mamoru.

 

“Ikou, minna! Henshin yo!” Usagi cried firmly and they transformed swiftly before heading towards the storm enshrouded towers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko gazed out at Tokyo, her heart beating faster as she felt the power of the storm she was creating. She grinned widely, enjoying the buildup of power as she raised her arm. Suddenly, a flash of lightening struck the street, sending people flying with screams of shock. She laughed as she twisted her hand, sending more strikes down. ‘This should get their attention,’ she thought in amusement as a bolt of lightening hit the building nearest the towers and sent debris falling to the ground, hitting some bystanders who were too shocked to understand that they needed to *move*.

 

Suddenly, she stiffened as she felt them and dodged the ball of orange energy that sped towards her, feeling the wind of it as it grazed her before dissipating in front of her. She turned slightly and smirked as she saw the Outer Senshi facing her. “So glad you could make it, my Senshi,” she purred as she pushed back the hood she had drawn over her head and faced them.

 

Their faces paled and became grim as they realized that it was her. “We won’t let you hurt anyone else, Kimiko,” Uranus said as she held a hand up.

 

Tilting her head as she touched a finger to her lip, Kimiko tapped her lip. “And how are you going to stop me?” she asked and laughed lightly.

 

“We will destroy you,” Neptune stated coldly as they all shifted into attack stances.

 

Bringing out her staff, Kimiko sneered. “Let’s see you try,” she challenged them as she brought her staff up.

 

Uranus thrust her hands out as wings appeared behind her, mirroring her arms. “Uranus...Winds of Eternity!” she shouted as energy crackled along her arms as the wind picked up. She thrust her arms forward along with the wings, sending bolts of lightening and wind at Kimiko. Kimiko braced herself with the staff in front of her, grunting as it hit and pushed her back a bit.

 

“Neptune...Torrential Typhoon!” Neptune shouted as she lashed her arms out gracefully, sending whipping bolts of watery energy flying and mingling with Uranus’ attack. Kimiko cried out in pain as she was shocked and sent flying, but she managed to catch herself.

 

“Try again, you weaklings,” she growled out as she grinned after tossing her hair.

 

Pluto lifted her staff as droplets of maroon energy showered around her slowly from her Garnet Orb. Her closed eyes opened as she stabbed her staff down. “Death’s...Tears,” she said quietly and Kimiko barely had a chance to gasp as a fountain of the same energy blasted up around her. She screamed in pain before dropping to her knees, shaking with pain.

 

But she laughed then and her head fell back as she laughed before she stood up again. “That’s all you have?! And you’re supposed to be *my* guardians!” she cried and laughed again as they stared at her in shock and grim realization.

 

“Then it’s up to me,” Saturn stated firmly as she twirled her Silence Glaive and ran at Kimiko.

 

“Matte!”

 

Saturn stopped a few feet from Kimiko and they all looked over as the others arrived. Shock appeared on the Inner Senshi and the others’ faces when they saw Kimiko facing off against the Outer Senshi, changed. “Well...well...well. The lesser of two evils have shown up,” Kimiko commented lightly as she sneered at them. “Do you think you can stop me as well? I’ll let you in on a secret: it’s not going to work,” she added, saying the last in a stage whisper before laughing.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan. What happened?” Sailor Moon asked desperately as they spread out and Kimiko smirked as she watched them.

 

“What do you think? I allowed Chaos in. And now, I am perfection,” Kimiko replied lightly and sneered as they gasped or grew grim.

 

“Iie, Kimiko. You were already perfection. To me and to all of us who love you,” Mamoru retorted as he stepped forward, his cape fluttering behind him in the wind that was blowing around them.

 

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko looked at him with dark maroon eyes. “Such a sap, aniki. I know. I’ll do what Galaxia did and take you down first. Then this world will die slowly as you vanish from existence!” she stated as she held a hand up and pointed a finger at him.

 

“Iie!”

 

“Yadda!”

 

“We won’t let you!”

 

The Inner Senshi attacked as one, sending their attacks at her, which she batted aside. Laughing, she raised up her staff, then brought it down, sending out a shock wave that knocked them down with cries of pain. “You are pathetic! Nothing can stop me!” she shouted as she turned fully towards Tuxedo Kamen as he stood up again. “Time to die, aniki!” she cried gleefully.

 

But suddenly, she grunted in pain as she jerked, then looked down in shock as a bloody sword pushed up from her chest. She looked over her shoulder as the others stared in horrified shock into Uranus’ tear streaked face. “You...”

 

“Forgive me, Kimiko,” Uranus whispered thickly as she held the sword where she’d plunged it into Kimiko from behind. Her eyes widened as Kimiko’s eyes became blue once more and Kimiko coughed up blood as her legs gave out. Pulling out the sword and tossing it to the side, Uranus caught Kimiko as she collapsed and held her close.

 

Looking up at her lover, Kimiko smiled painfully as she reached up to brush away Uranus’ tears. “What have you done?” she whispered thickly and Uranus sobbed a bit as she leaned into the touch. Kimiko brought her hand down as she coughed, then let it rest in the center of her chest. She grunted and a brilliant white light shone out as they stared in shock before it resolved into Kimiko’s Star Seed. She brought it out and looked over at Sailor Moon. “Usagi...come...come here. Hayaku. I don’t have much time,” she whispered as she panted and Sailor Moon scrambled over quickly before taking the Seed. “Protect this. You will know when to use it,” she whispered as she looked up at her friend.

 

“D-demo! You’ll die!” Sailor Moon cried.

 

“F-Find me,” was all Kimiko said before her eyes closed. Sounds of sobbing and sniffling were all the sounds that could be heard as the storm raged around them.

 

Uranus stared blankly at her lover’s body, her body covered with Kimiko’s blood. None of them could believe what they were seeing. She looked up into Mamoru’s heartbroken face. “Gomen...” was all she could say and his face became pinched with pain.

 

Suddenly, the wind picked up, surprising them all and shoving them back, save for Uranus as she stayed with Kimiko’s body. A bolt of black energy suddenly shot down, sending Uranus flying with a scream and they all yelled in surprise as it hit Kimiko’s body. When their sight had cleared, they stared as Kimiko stood before them again, maroon eyes glowing as she grinned evilly.

 

“I must thank you, Sailor Uranus. You killed the Balance, thus leaving this husk for me to use to destroy everything,” Chaos said huskily as she tossed her hair. The wound was gone from her chest and she looked as if nothing had happened. “You see, I had learned after controlling Galaxia to not leave anything of the host. Mustn’t get kicked out again from some simpering little brat’s supposed all encompassing love,” she added as she caressed her belly, which they noticed finally, to their horror, was bulging as if with child. “Now, I must go. Much to do in destroying all that is,” she stated lightly and laughed evilly before she disappeared in a twist of darkness.

 

Stunned, the Sailor Senshi stared at where she had been, then at Sailor Moon as she protectively held the Star Seed of Kimiko. Now, they had no idea what to do.

 

TBC

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 36/37   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.   
Rating: R  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Kunzite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.   
Note: Almost done, I think. Gonna be a bit crazy now! >.> Ahem...Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘Thoughts’

 

The quiet sounds of crew at their duties were all that Chaos heard as she stood on the bridge of the Leviathan. On the main screen was an image that would awe anyone: a galaxy that was one hundred times larger than any galaxy in existence. Multitudes of stars filled the surrounding gases as they were swirled around the large center. The center pulsed, like a heartbeat, and Chaos felt the power match her own heartbeat. She shuddered in expectation, and then winced slightly as her stomach tightened in anticipation. “Bring the ship to a halt, Admiral,” she ordered quietly as she draped an arm over her belly, which extended as if she was full term. It had only been a couple of days since her inception.

 

"All halt," the Admiral called out in a hiss and smirked evilly as it and the other two Shadow Generals gazed at the center of the galaxy before them.

 

"Sagittarius Alpha Star. The home of the Sagittarius Zero Star where all of the stars are born. Here is where we shall begin the change and here is where we shall win," Chaos stated, and then hissed as her stomach tightened painfully.

 

"My Lady Queen?" the Admiral asked as it came forward in concern and she waved her hand.

 

"It is almost time. I must go in. Prepare!" Chaos declared and the crew stood at attention. She tapped her staff once, a clear tone ringing out as the ship began to change. It mutated and lengthened, the sides melding down with the ground and extending into a large path that led straight for the center of the Galaxy. "Follow me as you can, Admiral. I shall take Kouanis and Kaounis at the lead. You will defend from any attackers that may come who are not Sailor Senshi. If there are Senshi..." Chaos trailed off as she smirked evilly, eyes glowing dark red. "Let them through. I will deal with them," she finished and purred as the Admiral knelt and nodded in obeisance, fist over its heart. Touching its head in benediction, Chaos nodded before turning as it stood tall behind her.

 

Stepping forward, Chaos strode down the path that led to the Cauldron of Creation, swiftly passing over the galaxy as if they were on a moving path. Finally, they arrived at a magnificent palace that towered above them and gleamed in the light of the stars. She went up the stairs and touched the doors, sending them inward as they opened.

 

"Stop! You can go no further!"

 

Sneering as she turned slowly and faced the one attempting to stop her, Chaos tilted her head in amusement. "Sailor Galaxia. You dare to show your face around me? You failed me and that is unacceptable," she commented lightly as Galaxia held her sword at her side, at the ready.

 

Galaxia's face pinched a bit in anguish, though her eyes were hard with determination. "I didn't fail my Lady Queen. But if it's you that's talking truly, Chaos. I will gladly 'fail' you again," she stated tightly as she glared at them.

 

"My Chaos, let us dispose of her..." Kaounis hissed out as the two Shadow Generals stepped forward.

 

"Iie, she is mine," Chaos demurred quietly and smirked as Galaxia leapt to the attack with a cry, sword raised high. She watched the Sailor Senshi come down, her sword preceding her as it sliced through the air towards Chaos. With a sigh, Chaos held her hand up and caught the blade well above her head. She chuckled at the look of shock on Galaxia's face before squeezing the blade, shattering it easily. Before Galaxia could leap away, Chaos's hand shot forward and grabbed the Senshi around the neck, pulling her closer until their faces were nearly touching. Galaxia grabbed at her hand desperately as she tried to breathe, but Chaos just smirked. "Galaxia. You shall be the first to fall to me in this new age," she breathed out and Galaxia's eyes widened in terror as she struggled. Chaos brought up her free hand and placed it over Galaxia's chest.

 

A brilliant black light shot out and Galaxia screamed in agony as Chaos grinned evilly, her hand slowly rising back until Galaxia's Star Seed emerged, sparkling brilliantly. Gasping in pain as her arms fell to her side, Galaxia stared at her Seed as tears rolled down her cheeks before she locked gazes with Chaos. "M-My Lady Queen. I-I...serve...you...forever...m-more," she whispered before disappearing from Chaos's grasp.

 

Chaos let her arm drop and brought over the Star Seed, gazing at its gleaming depths. She winced and grunted as her stomach contracted painfully and she felt moisture streaming down between her legs and down the stairs. "I must go in," she stated shortly as the two Shadow Generals came to her side and she turned, walking swiftly into the palace halls. She stumbled again, gasping in pain as the contractions began to increase but she forged ahead to the center of the palace and the Cauldron within.

 

Once there, she placed the Star Seed of Sailor Galaxia to the side and squatted, groaning as she pushed to expel what had grown within her body. She threw her head back as she screamed, forcing the thing she was birthing from her in a gush of fluids and blood as it came to rest in her hands that she had placed under her. She knelt and pushed again, shouting as it finished and she brought it up to look at, panting heavily as she grinned in triumph. The egg gleamed, crystal in texture, and a perfect blending of light and dark.

 

Carefully, she stood and went to the pavilion that thrust out into the center of the Cauldron, and then let the egg float up to the middle of the energy that was swirling there. "Soon, this egg will hatch and spread Chaos throughout the known dimensions. We must make sure it hatches while I still control this body. If we don't, it will instead bring about my end," she stated and looked over as Kaounis and Kouanis genuflected.

 

"It shall be protected, my Chaossss," Kaounis stated firmly as it looked up.

 

"With our very livesss," Kouanis added in determination and Chaos smirked.

 

"Good. As for this Star Seed, she shall power this cauldron that will birth our future," Chaos said as she went over and took up the Star Seed. She went to the edge and let the Seed slip from her fingers and watched as it merged once more with the Cauldron's swirling depths. "You won't be alone much longer, Galaxia. Soon, the others will realize what is happening and come to their doom," she purred and stretched before running a hand over her body, cleaning herself and the area she had birthed of any sign of the event. She kept her gaze upon her egg, smirking as she waited for the future to come to pass.

 

But not long after, her contemplations were distracted as the sense of two Sailor Senshi approaching pinged her consciousness. Turning, she smirked and strode out gracefully to meet the two who were coming, the two Shadow Generals at her side. She came to a stop at the entry way to the palace and watched as two young Sailor Senshi, obviously sisters as well, approached. "Sailor Lethe. Sailor Mnemosyne. What brings you two here?" she asked pleasantly as if nothing had happened.

 

The two looked at each other before facing her hesitantly. "We sensed the loss of Galaxia's Star Seed and an immense power born here. Who are you and what is the meaning of your trespassing on sacred ground?" the older of the two, Lethe, demanded as she stepped forward, placing herself slightly between Chaos and Mnemosyne.

 

"Sailor Galaxia has merely returned to the cauldron. As for what was born, an apt comment I might add, Chaos was born and soon will hatch to rid all dimensions of goodness and light," Chaos explained nonchalantly, though she smirked evilly as they took defensive positions at her last statement.

 

"We won't allow Chaos to rule! Whoever you are, prepare yourself!" Mnemosyne cried before they both leapt to the attack, their attack shouts echoing within the marble halls.

 

But they never reached her as the two Shadow Generals swept forward and grabbed them, pinning them easily as they came to a stand in front of Chaos. Chaos chuckled softly as she slowly walked down the stairs to them and faced the struggling Senshi. "Such bravery. Much as Galaxia had shown while facing me. She knew she most likely couldn't win, not against this body, but still. You Senshi are certainly willing to die easily, aren't you?" she asked coyly and smirked as they struggled harder.

 

"Who are you?!" Lethe cried as Chaos reached up and caressed their faces with a pale hand.

 

"This body is the one known as Chiba Kimiko, foreordained to take up the Mantle of Balance. Ah, I see you now know who I am," she purred as their faces paled in recognition.

 

"B-but...how?" Mnemosyne whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

"Thanks to some luckless fools who were too high and mighty, Kimiko was captured and I took her over. I was able to rid her body of her spirit and now, once my egg hatches, I will control all and destruction and Chaos will rule," Chaos answered and laughed as they bowed their heads. "Aw, but don't fear. I have a special chore I need you to do for me," she added cajolingly and smirked as their heads whipped up and twin glares locked onto her.

 

"We will *never* help you! We serve our Lady Queen till our last breath!" Lethe hissed out angrily as they all but trembled.

 

Sighing as if put upon, Chaos grinned evilly. "Luckily, I don't need your permission," she murmured and, as their eyes widened in surprise, she placed a hand on their chests. Their screams of agony made her shudder with pleasure as the brilliant ebony light from before flared to life and she pulled their Star Seeds from them. She stepped back and nodded at the two Generals, who released the sagging Senshi and they collapsed to their knees. She brought the shimmering Star Seeds to her lips, and then kissed them, watching as their glows became dark. She looked back down at the shuddering Senshi and smirked. "I have a mission for you two. You are to deliver a message to the incoming Sailor Senshi," she stated as she caressed the Star Seeds as they stood.

 

"What would you have us do, Mistress?" Lethe asked flatly and Chaos chuckled again. She whispered her instructions to the Star Seeds then, after they had nodded in compliance, watched as the two Sailor Senshi left for their post.

 

"Now that was fun," she purred and laughed before returning to her stand by the cauldron, the two Star Seeds joining the others in the mass of Star Seeds as she resumed her watch, satisfied.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Usagi stared at the Star Seed in her hands, which started to tremble with her panic and helplessness before she forced them to be steady again. She glanced up at the others who were sitting around her. They all didn't know what to do, Kimiko's last words haunting them before she had died. At least, her spirit had died. Or did it pass into the Star Seed? She didn't know and it was frustrating her to the point of tears trying to figure it out. Why had she been given the task of caring for the Star Seed of their Lady Queen?

 

She looked over at Haruka, whose head was back in a false look of nonchalance, but they all knew she was hurting so much over her own part in Kimiko's death and the takeover of Chaos. None of them knew how to end her suffering since it wasn't her fault necessarily. She had done what she thought needed doing in order to protect them all. None of them had known that Chaos had needed Kimiko's spirit gone in order to take over. And what was the last image they'd had of Kimiko supposed to mean? She looked as if she was several months pregnant! But there had been no way for that to have happened!

 

Shaking her head as her hands cupped closer around the shining Star Seed, Usagi felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. She just didn't know what to do!

 

"You all look incredibly depressed."

 

Looking over in surprise at the sarcastic comment, Usagi and the others stood up in shock as the Three Lights and Kakyuu stood before them, smiling grimly from the doorway. "Seiya! Yaten-kun! Taiki-san! Kakyuu Hime! You're all here!" Usagi cried as the group of four moved into the room, and then dispersed among the gathered to be closest to their loved ones.

 

Kakyuu came to stand next to Usagi and bowed her head in greeting. "Healer felt the change in our Lady Queen's state and we came immediately. But I see she is not here, so our worst fears are realized then?" she asked quietly and Usagi looked up at Mamoru as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 

"Kimiko's Star Seed is safe with us, but her body is who knows where with Chaos inhabiting it," Mamoru explained tightly and the others nodded as Usagi looked back at Kakyuu and held the glimmering Seed closer to her.

 

"Sou ka. It is worse than we thought. Demo, you say you have her Star Seed? Then at least she is still with us," Kakyuu replied as she smiled warmly.

 

"How do you mean?" Rei asked as she snuggled a bit against Jadeite after they all had sat down again.

 

"A Star Seed is truly the soul of a Sailor Senshi. It is said that when the Balance is taken to her throne, then the Star Seeds shall be birthed once more and serve her," Taiki explained as he sat with his fingers laced with Michiru's and his other arm around Setsuna's shoulder, Seiya mirroring him on the other side of Michiru, while Yaten sat with his fingers laced with Haruka's.

 

"Does anyone know where the throne of the Mantle of the Balance is said to be?" Minako asked as she frowned while playing with a strand of her hair, snugged up against Kunzite.

 

"I have heard that it is located at the palace within the Sagittarius Zero Star," Kakyuu commented as she tapped her lip lightly with a finger.

 

"At the center of Sagittarius Alpha Star? That makes sense," Taiki murmured thoughtfully as the Sol System Senshi looked at them in confusion. Seeing the confusion, Taiki smiled. "It is where the Star Seeds are created and born," he explained and the others nodded in understanding.

 

"I heard that Sailor Galaxia had taken up protecting it along with Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne," Yaten pointed out and frowned a bit. "Penance, I heard her say, I believe," he added and scowled.

 

"To her mind, she has much to make up for to our Lady Queen," Kakyuu pointed out gently and Yaten shrugged.

 

"Usagi had said that our Lady Queen would have easily forgiven her, but folks get funny things in their heads," Yaten shot back and Kakyuu bowed her head in acceptance to the point.

 

Usagi looked down at the Star Seed in her hand and sat up as she saw it glowing brighter. She focused on it, ignoring everyone around her and she could hear a faint voice in her head. /Go to Sagittarius Zero Star. Find me, Usagi. Help me be reborn./

 

Standing up abruptly and surprising everyone, Usagi held the Star Seed closer. "I-I have to go. I have to go to Sagittarius Zero Star now!" she cried and started picking her way out, ignoring the calls of surprise and inquiry that followed her. She had just gotten to the front door when she bumped into a body. Looking up into Haruka's stern face, she swallowed. "I have to go, Haruka-san. I have to save her! She's there! She has to be reborn there!" she whispered frantically.

 

"How do you know this?" Haruka whispered tightly as she glared at her and Usagi shrank back. She'd never seen such a stern face on her friend, not even when they'd been fighting each other for the pure heart crystals.

 

"I heard her voice. She needs to be reborn," she answered quickly as she trembled, the Star Seed clutched to her body protectively as she looked up at Haruka.

 

"How do you know it's not a trick?" Kunzite asked quietly as he along with the others stood in the hall or at the door, watching them.

 

"Because I know Kimiko-oneechan's voice in my head! And it was from her Star Seed and she begged me to find her and I'm going to bring her back so we can all be together again!" Usagi shouted as tears rolled down her face. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a hug and looked up at Haruka, who also had tears rolling down her face. "Haruka-san."

 

"Baka koneko! If you go without us, you will be in as great of danger, don't you get that?" Haruka muttered fiercely and Usagi sniffled as she swallowed hard.

 

"Let's all go together! As a team, we can do everything and anything!" Minako declared firmly and they all nodded as one.

 

Smiling as she looked at them, Usagi nodded as well. "Ikou, minna! To save our Lady Queen!" she cried and they all shouted affirmatives. As one, they all transformed and took hands. Sailor Moon looked at her friends slowly, feeling determination rising in her before she focused on Kakyuu. “Sailor Kakyuu, can you lead us to Sagittarius Zero Star?” she asked hopefully and Sailor Kakyuu nodded.

 

Suddenly, Kimiko’s Star Seed flared to life and floated from Sailor Moon’s hold to the center of their circle. A brief silhouette of Kimiko appeared before beams of light bathed over them. Wings sprouted from their backs as they stared at each other in shock before the Star Seed returned to Sailor Moon.

 

“Looks like we have her blessing,” Uranus commented wryly and they all grinned in relief.

 

“Ikou, minna. Let’s finish this,” Tuxedo Kamen stated firmly and they all nodded as one. Closing their eyes, they focused on their bond and felt the surge of knowledge from Sailor Kakyuu, then, as one mind, they teleported to the edge of a galaxy.

 

They floated in space, staring at the galaxy and the large dark path that led into it. Unconsciously, they drew closer together and Sailor Moon noted that they all had an aura surrounding them, varying colors tingeing them. She looked down at Kimiko’s Star Seed and held it closer to her as its glow increased, pulsing in time with the center of the Sagittarius Alpha Star. Suddenly, there were several more flashes around them and they looked around in surprise as various more Senshi suddenly appeared.

 

Uranus shifted in front of Sailor Moon as they faced the other Senshi. “Who are you?” she asked brusquely.

 

“We are the Sailor Zodiac. Who are you?” the closest Senshi replied as she held up her staff and the energy that had been flowing around them sucked back into the pot at the top of the staff.

 

“I am Sailor Uranus-” Uranus started but stopped as the Zodiac Senshi bowed.

 

“You are one of the Inner Guardians. We are here to aid,” the lead Zodiac Senshi stated before they straightened. “I am Sailor Aquarius, the Gatekeeper of Space,” she said as her fellow Zodiac Senshi moved closer, their own wings wide to keep them balanced.

 

“I am Sailor Leo,” a woman with a long tail that had a tuft of fur at the end, much like a lion’s, said as her tail lazily swished through the air. She held a staff of gold that held a golden gem at the top in a teardrop.

 

“I am Sailor Libra,” stated the woman that was cloaked in both black and white with tinges of teal and held a staff that was crowned with a scale.

 

“We are the Gemini Senshi,” two of the Senshi said as they stood back to back. One was all in gold and the other’s fuku was all in silver and their staffs were both braided gold and silver that ended in an open heart.

 

“I am Sailor Virgo,” the Senshi next to Aquarius stated as she shifted her lyre topped staff to her side, her pale blue hair flowing around her serenely.

 

“I am Sailor Cancer,” a young woman with crab legs for a helmet over silver hair and a crab on the end of her staff said with a wink and a smile of greeting.

 

“I am Sailor Scorpio,” a dark skinned woman with long black braid said as her staff made of ebony marble glinted from the light of the galaxy near them.

 

“I am Sailor Capricorn,” the Senshi with a staff that ended with a large crossbow said as she nodded her golden head in greeting.

 

“I am Sailor Pisces,” spoke the Senshi with turquoise hair that was braided intricately and a gem looking like the scales of the fish on her staff head.

 

“I am Sailor Aries,” was said brusquely by a dark skinned, red-haired Senshi who had the horns of a ram on her staff.

 

“I am Sailor Taurus. I live to serve our Lady Queen!” was spoken congenially by the orange haired pale skinned Senshi who had a bull’s head on her own staff while she saluted.

 

“I am Sailor Sagittarius, Guardian of this Sector. I am aggrieved to say that I did not sense the intrusion and only sensed the danger after they had arrived and invaded this sacred space,” the last woman said as she knelt before them, her scarlet hair framing her like the mane of the horse on her staff.

 

"You cannot hold the blame, Sailor Sagittarius, just as we can't blame ourselves for the state our Lady Queen is in," Sailor Moon said forcefully as she floated around Uranus and faced them. She helped Sailor Sagittarius up and smiled sweetly, Kimiko's Star Seed pulsing gently from her hand. "Our Lady Queen loves all of us and we must do our best to fix it and not dwell on the past," she added and smiled at them before turning her smile onto Uranus, who looked away after a bit.

 

"Is that our Lady Queen's Star Seed?" Sailor Leo whispered in awe and Sailor Moon nodded as she held it up for them to see better. It glowed brilliantly, bathing them all in a warm light. A soft sigh of pure happiness left them all as their eyes closed, tears rolling down some of their cheeks in their happiness before it faded and Sailor Moon held the Seed once more close to her.

 

"Tell us what has happened?" Sailor Virgo asked gently as she wiped her face of tears and hugged her staff. Quickly, they all explained what had happened as the Sailor Zodiac and the Starlights with Sailor Kakyuu listened grimly.

 

"And so, our Lady Queen has told me to bring her Star Seed here to be reborn," Sailor Moon finished and they all nodded in understanding.

 

"We shall aid you, if you will have us," Sailor Taurus declared firmly and relaxed as they all smiled.

 

"That would be most welcome," Sailor Pluto said gently as she nodded and the Zodiac Senshi nodded as one in return.

 

"We can't delay any longer. We must go in," Sailor Uranus stated softly and they all nodded again.

 

"Ikou, minna!" Sailor Moon cried and they went towards the Sagittarius Alpha Star. They all came to land on the pathway that wound towards the center and looked around warily.

 

"I hope Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne are safe," Sailor Sagittarius murmured in worry as she stepped forward, standing next to Sailor Moon.

 

"Will they be close by?" Sailor Moon asked and Sailor Sagittarius nodded.

 

"Sailor Phi and Chi came to me to let me know that Sailor Galaxia, who had returned to herself, had come back to guard this place, so I thought it safe. But now that I’ve seen this, I only hope that they are safe," Sailor Sagittarius said worriedly.

 

“Daijoubu, I’m sure they’re safe,” Sailor Moon said with a smile and Sailor Sagittarius blinked at her before smiling and nodding. They continued on, all warily watching for any attacks that may come at them. Sailor Moon found herself frowning as nothing got in their way. There should have been something...

 

They arrived at a river and stopped as two Sailor Senshi stood before them. Sailor Sagittarius smiled brilliantly, but her smile faded as they faced the two. “Sailor Mnemosyne. Sailor Lethe. I was worried for you,” she said quietly in concern as the two Senshi stood quietly, their faces dark.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you. We have a message from our Lady Queen,” Sailor Mnemosyne said with a slowly growing smirk and Sailor Moon felt dread slowly rising within her.

 

The others must have felt the same as most got into more defensive positions. “And what would she have to say to us?” Sailor Leo asked as she growled slightly.

 

“That this is your future,” Sailor Lethe said quietly, then the two Senshi started laughing eerily, rising in decibel as the others stared in horror. As the other Senshi watched, the two messengers seemed to elongate, then disappeared into shadows as they shrieked.

 

Silence fell over the horrified group before it was broken with a soft, “No Seeds. Their Star Seeds are gone.” They all looked over at Sailor Sagittarius as a tear rolled down her cheek. “They’re gone...” she added and covered her face with a shaking hand. Sailor Libra and Virgo placed their hands on her shoulders in comfort. Silence wrapped around them again in sorrow as the realization hit. If their Star Seeds were gone, they would never be reborn.

 

Looking down at the Star Seed she held protectively against her chest, Sailor Moon swallowed hard. The obstacles just grew worse with the portent that if they died, they might not be reborn. Or worse, they could be turned into Shadows. “They’re not gone.” Her voice was strong as she faced the distant palace and she could feel their gazes on her. She held up Kimiko’s Star Seed and it glowed brightly. She felt her own confidence grow as they were all bathed in the light of the Star Seed and felt hope lighten her fear.

 

“Our Lady Queen will help us. We have to have faith that we will win,” she added as she smiled, feeling her forehead light up with her Senshi symbol. She turned to the others and saw their symbols glowing brilliantly on their foreheads as she faced them. “Ikou, minna! We can’t fail and we won’t! Let’s bring the prophesy to life!” she cried and they all shouted their agreement before resuming their trek towards Sagittarius Zero Star with determination.

 

TBC

 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Heavenly Scales pt. 37/37  
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: same as always! Hush up…I know they ain’t mine!   
Warnings: sap, angst, some dark, some humor, yaoi/yuri hinted.   
Rating: R  
Pairings: TK/SM, SU/SSH/OC and added hints of SN+OC, SP+OC, and SP/SN/SSM/SSF, SVenus/Kunzite, SJupiter/Nephrite, SMars/Jadeite, SMercury/Zoicite.   
Note: Done...wow! Gonna be a bit crazy now! >.> Ahem...Enjoy and please review!   
  
‘Thoughts’

 

Staring at the swirling mass within the Star Cauldron before her, Chaos found herself smiling. She flicked her eyes up to the pulsing egg that was slowly solidifying into a dark crystal. Soon it would hatch and release the essence of Chaos throughout all dimensions. War would erupt and the Sailor Senshi would fall without their full transformations that would occur with the Balance’s ascension to the throne of the Mantle. Once that happened, she would destroy Sailor Moon and take the Silver Crystal, the only other thing that could stop her.

 

She turned as she heard shifting in the currents and moved away from the cauldron. She strode out and didn’t acknowledge her Generals as they moved into step with her while she went to the entry of the palace. She gazed out and smirked as she felt the approach of several Sailor Senshi. Raising a hand, she snapped her fingers, the echo spreading out as she stood confidently on the stairs. In a couple minutes, her minions from the Leviathan marched forward and came to a stop below her. “We have visitors. Go and welcome them,” she ordered and chuckled as they saluted and immediately left for where the approaching Senshi were coming.

 

Watching, she saw the light of battles being held and hummed softly, thrilling in the chaos that was taking place, the fear, anger, and determination that she would crush with her bare hands. She knew her minions were no match for the Sailor Senshi, which was why her Generals and Admiral were still by her side. She could feel them looking at her as she watched the distant battles, but she didn’t move, smirking silently as she felt the Senshi weakening even as they won. “They will be here shortly,” she murmured as she gripped her staff in anticipation.

 

“We shall be ready,” Kaounis hissed out and Chaos smirked again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Uranus panted as she gripped her sword, her other hand covering a slight wound she had gotten from one of the Shadow creatures as she looked over the battlefield. They had gotten within sight of the palace when they had been swarmed by the dark creatures. She looked around, seeing various fights finishing with a powerful blast by a Senshi and nodded before wincing. “Everyone all right?” she called out and got various responses of different degrees of their states.

 

“You’re hurt,” Healer murmured as she came over and checked on the wound in Uranus’ side and Uranus grunted with the pain that shot through her from that move.

 

“I’m fine. We need to go,” Uranus whispered back as she put her sword away, but she stopped as Sailor Virgo came over and gave her a small glass vial.

 

“Drink it and don’t argue,” Virgo said firmly and Uranus grumbled as she swallowed the liquid inside. She coughed and gagged as the foul tasting fluid slid down her throat, but she noticed her pain subsiding and then disappearing. Looking down, she saw that her wound had completely healed. She looked over in surprise with Healer and tilted an eyebrow. “Essence of the withel flower, found in my guardian sector on planet Helosni. It can heal most injuries and cures head colds like nobody’s business,” Virgo explained lightly and Uranus smirked as she nodded in gratitude.

 

“Anybody know where those monsters came from?” a roughened Sailor Leo asked as they all gathered closer finally, most breathing hard.

 

“Kimiko most likely, or rather Chaos,” Sailor Star Maker said grimly as she wrapped a hand around her opposite arm while standing close to Pluto.

 

“I hope she doesn’t send anymore,” Venus panted out as the rest of them limped over and Virgo handed out the elixir as each one joined the gathered.

 

“Sailor Moon, is our Lady Queen’s Star Seed safe?” Sailor Capricorn asked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Hai,” Sailor Moon replied as she pulled out the Seed and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Star Seed suddenly glowed, shining over them with the warm light of Kimiko and they all closed their eyes and took it in. When it faded, Sailor Moon held it close as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Uranus trembled with her own emotion, but she kept it together. She looked over as fingers laced with her own and smiled at Healer, who smiled and nodded back. “Let’s go. We have the future to save,” she finally stated firmly and turned with the others towards the Palace. They took off at rapid pace, the Palace looming up before them quickly. There were no other delays, no more attacks, and soon, they came to a landing in front of the staircase.

 

Waiting at the top was Chaos in Kimiko’s body and three of her Generals. Uranus grimly brought out her Space Sword, mirrored by many of the others as they faced off against the smirking Chaos. Chaos nodded once and the two smaller Generals rushed down at them, slashing their claws at the closest Senshi. But the battle didn’t last long as the two were killed by Sailors Jupiter and Pisces.

 

The larger General moved forward, an evil smirk on the pale face as it faced them. “Sailor Senshi. You have troubled myself and my Queen enough. Time to end,” it hissed out in malevolent glee before dashing forward in a blur. It had sent Sailor Star Fighter, Kunzite, Sailor Taurus, and Sailor Mars flying before they could react. The battle with it lasted longer than with the other two Generals and a couple of them were hurt grievously, but it fell finally at the end of Saturn’s Glaive.

 

Panting for air, the Senshi slowly turned to face Chaos as she stood, watching them in amusement. She looked down, then her shoulders began to shake. They watched her as she slowly looked back up, her eyes laughing. Finally her laughter rang out, chilling them in its sinister glee before it stopped and she stared at them. “Oh, my Senshi! You actually think you can stop me!” she declared and laughed again, the once musical sound now wrapping around them coldly.

 

Uranus glared at Chaos but it was Mamoru’s voice that cut through the laughter. “Chaos! You have hurt us all and we will stop you!” he declared as he stepped forward to stand near Uranus and Healer.

 

“Dear aniue. Your certainty that you will win is charming!” Chaos said with a sneer. She suddenly was standing before him, looking him up and down slowly as she sneered. “I think that light must be snuffed out for the message to be heard, hm?” she commented lightly as they all stared in shock. She brought her hand up and a brilliant black light shot out as Mamoru screamed in agony. His golden crystal, the Star Seed of his life appeared as they all watched in rising horror and she stepped back with it in her hand while he collapsed.

 

“Mamo-chan!”

  
Sailor Moon’s agonized scream flew out as he disappeared with a gasp of despair, leaving Chaos standing before them cockily, the gold Star Seed spinning within her hand. “Poor aniue. Looks like he will now just be fuel for my Chaos Crystal,” Chaos said lightly, then laughed.

 

“You will pay for this!” Sailor Leo cried as she and Sailors Gemini, Aries, Jupiter, and Mars attacked. They blasted their attacks at her, but she dodged them easily. Soon the others joined in, but, while some attacks hit her, she dodged them and faced them. Suddenly, she stood in front of Neptune and stole her Star Seed as the Sea Senshi screamed in pain.

 

“Neptune!” Uranus, Maker, Fighter, and Pluto screamed before they dove in to attack. They had to stop her before they were all destroyed!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sailor Moon trembled as she sobbed, inconsolable with the loss of her beloved. Once again, they were parted and there was nothing she could do! She heard several screams and saw more of the Senshi fall to Chaos, their Star Seeds glittering around the form that was formally Kimiko. ‘Iyah! Can’t we stop her?!’ she cried in despair mentally and shook.

 

/Usagi! Usagi hear me!/

 

/Kimiko-oneechan! I don’t know what to do!/ Sailor Moon wailed mentally as she saw Jupiter fall to Chaos, her scream rending through Sailor Moon even as the others redoubled their efforts.

 

/I know and you must take heart! Go into the Palace! You must put my Star Seed into the Chaos Crystal, before it is too late! I need to be reborn!/ Kimiko cried as her Star Seed glowed in Sailor Moon’s hands.

 

Staring at the Star Seed, Sailor Moon finally understood what she needed to do. She looked over and saw Sailor Virgo and Saturn nearby then ran to them quickly. “We must get inside. Kimiko-oneechan must be reborn!” she said softly to them and they nodded before the three quickly ran into the Palace, leaving the battle behind them even as their fellow Senshis’ screams floated after them. Sailor Moon quickly shut her ears to the sounds as she ran, desperate to get to where the Crystal was as she panted frantically, the Star Seed of her future sister in law clutched against her chest. It pulsed rapidly, growing warmer as they went farther into the Palace.

 

Finally, they came to the center where a giant ledge led into a great chasm that sparkled with Star Seeds. Above the pit, a giant crystal pulsed, absorbing the energy from below as it grew steadily. Sailor Moon swallowed in fear, but she went forward as Saturn and Virgo took up positions behind her to protect her back. She got to the edge, but saw that the Crystal was much farther up than she had thought. How was she going to get the Star Seed up there?

 

She turned as she heard Saturn and Virgo’s screams and saw them disappear as their Star Seeds floated up to mingle with all of the Star Seeds that were surrounding Chaos, who looked at her with a grin of pure evil splitting that gentle face. Stepping back a bit, Sailor Moon clutched the Star Seed she held protectively closer to her chest as she glared at Chaos. Chaos tilted her head as she straightened before her gaze focused on the Star Seed in Sailor Moon’s protection and she scowled. “So that’s her plan, is it? Using the power that my egg has collected to be reborn, hmm? Well. That can’t happen, now can it?” she mused and Sailor Moon gasped as Chaos moved towards her.

 

/Usagi! Now! Throw my Star Seed! Onegai!/

 

The command broke through her fear and Sailor Moon’s mouth firmed into determination before she turned. Time seemed to slow down as she turned, feeling the ominous power of Chaos approaching behind her as she faced the egg. She threw the Star Seed, watching as it slowly flew through the air and melded with the egg, Chaos’ scream of angered disbelief echoing around them as she came to a stop behind Sailor Moon. They watched the sudden battle within the egg, one in hope and the other in sudden fear.

 

But as they watched, the light slowly died, leaving the egg pulsing darkly. Eyes widening in horror, Sailor Moon sobbed. “Yadda! Kimiko-oneechan!!”

 

Laughing in relief, Chaos stepped back as she held her sides. “You fool! You’re too late!” she cried and Sailor Moon spun around, tears rolling down her cheeks as she glared at Chaos.

 

“You’re wrong! I won’t give up! I never will!” Sailor Moon cried as her Silver Crystal flared to life, filling the room with light. Chaos growled as she held up a hand, blocking the light while she stepped back a bit.

 

“You won’t stop me! I will destroy you and Chaos will rule all dimensions!” Chaos cried as she raised her staff up and slammed it down, sending a powerful beam of darkness at Sailor Moon. It splashed into the energy shield that the Silver Crystal put up before Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon stumbled a bit as she grunted.

 

“I won’t give up! Moonlight Cosmic Ray!” Sailor Moon cried as she used her scepter to call on her ultimate attack, slamming into Chaos with a ray of pure white light that was twined with a rainbow stream.

 

Shouting as she was slammed back, Chaos caught herself before glaring at Sailor Moon from where she had been pushed. “Insect!” she screamed in rage, but gasped suddenly as a golden light suddenly burst from the egg. “What!? No!!”

 

Turning, Sailor Moon stared as the egg shattered, warm golden light bursting forth. She watched with wide eyes as the energy coalesced and formed into a small body that grew swiftly. Soon, Kimiko straightened and arched before being clothed in her pure white dress as wings appeared from her shoulders. The Star Seeds quickly surrounded her as she turned, opening her eyes to gaze at them and smiling at Sailor Moon lovingly as her hand came up to grip her staff, her crown appearing on her forehead. Amazed, tears rolled down Sailor Moon’s cheeks as she smiled in relief, her hand reaching back to be taken by her dear friend. Standing together, they faced the seething Chaos as she all but glowed with dark power.

 

“You may have thwarted me, but I will destroy you with the power of this body! What?!” Chaos cried and stared as the body of Kimiko she had possessed began to wither away.

 

“With my rebirth, that body is no longer true. You have lost, Chaos, for here, I take my throne,” Kimiko stated regally as the shards of the egg swirled and formed into a throne on the dais overlooking the Cauldron.

 

“I won’t allow this! I will survive and defeat you all!” Chaos screamed as it became a form of energy as its host body disintegrated in their light.

 

“You will indeed survive, Chaos, for you are a part of what is natural. But you will not rule all. As of right now, balance will be restored,” Kimiko said as she sat on her throne and glowed brilliantly. Chaos screamed as it condensed down to a Star Seed of pure darkness. The Star Seed flew to Kimiko’s open hand and floated there. Nodding, Kimiko looked out and smiled at Sailor Moon. “I, Kimiko Chiba, Princess of Earth, do claim my destiny as the Balance. Let all who fight for light come to their full power and may all who fight for evil know that their battles will never be fulfilled!” she declared and tapped her staff on the marble floor, the sound ringing out in an echo of power. She lifted her staff and smiled. “Be reborn, my Senshi of the Stars!” she cried and the Star Seeds around her and in the Cauldron swirled up joyfully and floated down in front of her and Sailor Moon.

 

Happily, Sailor Moon watched as her friends and beloved were brought forth once more, smiling happily as they saw their reborn Queen and Princess. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn stepped forward alongside Endymion and genuflected, leading the other Sailor Senshi as they knelt before her throne. “Hail to our Lady Queen, holder of the Mantle of Balance!” Uranus cried and was echoed joyfully by the other Senshi, Shittenou, and Endymion. Even as they spoke, they could feel the same declaration emanating from every universe.

 

Smiling, Kimiko held up the Chaos Star Seed and sighed. “Balance will always be required,” she said as she released the Star Seed and sent it out into the universes to eventually grow as was necessary for balance. She then reached for Sailor Moon, who transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity when their hands touched. “Usagi, arigato. You stayed strong and helped me, even though I know it was hard for you to run from a battle,” she said gently.

 

“Iie! I mean, yes it was hard because I didn’t want anyone to die. But I knew you would bring them back,” Serenity responded as she smiled before leaning in and hugging Kimiko. “Okairi nasai, Kimiko-oneechan,” she whispered tearfully and smiled as Kimiko chuckled softly while returning the hug.

 

“Tadaima,” Kimiko murmured before leaning back, beaming.

 

*~~**~~*

 

(30th Century)

 

Uranus blinked as she came out of her trance and looked up swiftly. Her eyes widened in delight as she saw Kimiko returning to who she was within the crystal. As one, they all released the shield and waited anxiously as Kimiko's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Uranus felt tears choking her as Kimiko smiled at them before standing. "Tadaima," Kimiko murmured lovingly as she came to them.

 

Hugging her tightly before kissing her deeply, Uranus whispered, "Okairi!" They laughed softly as the others moved in closer happily, hugging their beloved Lady Queen in relief. They had won.

 

*~~**~~*

 

(Present Day, 7 years after Kimiko's Ascension)

 

Mamoru hummed softly as he tied the tie for his tuxedo. He frowned as he screwed up the bow again and undid it with a sigh. Suddenly, a pair of hands pushed his hands out of the way and tied the tie correctly, fixing it so it rested comfortably under his chin. He looked down and his eyes widened as he stared into his sister's eyes before he laughed and hugged her tightly, swinging her around as she giggled while hugging him back. "You're here! I didn't think you were going to make it! It's been too long!" he cried as he put her down on her feet yet still held her tightly.

 

"Why would I miss my own brother's wedding? It's a special occasion after all!" Kimiko retorted before leaning back and beaming up at him. "The start of the next era," she said quietly, her voice filled with love and happiness.

 

"Usako will be so happy to see you! Everyone will be! Are the others here?" Mamoru asked as he guided her to sit down at the couch that was in the room he was getting ready in and smiled at her. He took in the sight of her, her long flowing white dress that she normally had worn shortened into a summer style dress and framed by her long blue black hair. “You look so beautiful,” he whispered tearfully, overwhelmed with joy at her being there. It had been seven years since she had finally taken her throne and the peace that had been brought into play had been most welcome, especially by the Sailor Senshi. Granted, there were still wars and evil, but that was free will. But now it didn’t overwhelm all of the light.

 

“You look so handsome, aniue. And yes, the others are here. We are taking a small vacation to visit home, or in the case of the Starlights, being with their wives and husbands,” Kimiko replied as she squeezed his hands. “I think a wedding is a very good excuse, don’t you?” she added with a teasing wink and he laughed as he wiped at his eyes.

 

“Master! All is ready!” Kunzite said as he entered with the other three Shittenou, then stopped as he smiled. “Kimiko-sama! You have returned!” he cried happily as he and the other three bowed deeply in respect.

 

“I have. Kunzite-kun, how are you? Are you and Minako-chan going to be married soon as well?” Kimiko asked as she smiled at them. Mamoru just listened to them talk, catching up as he just took in her presence. He had deeply missed his sister and, while they would correspond occasionally, she had been immersed in her work bringing about balance for this day and age. He hoped that she and the others would be staying for a good while just so they could catch up.

 

Finally, after a few minutes of chatter, Kimiko stood with Mamoru. She helped him get his coat on and brushed him down before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “I’m sure our parents would be so happy for you right now,” she whispered huskily and he hugged her tightly to him once more.

 

“I’m just glad you made it, imouto,” he whispered back and smiled as she clung to him as tightly as he was to her.

 

But after a bit, she pulled back and wiped her face of tears. She winked and brushed her hand along her dress, making it become more like a soft ocean scene was floating on it. “I can’t outshine the bride,” she teased and they all chuckled. “Oh, one more thing, aniue. Here. I would like you to wear this,” she said as she pulled out a brooch. Mamoru recognized the symbols as their old family crest. “I found it and I think it’s only appropriate it be returned to the heir of Earth’s Throne,” she explained softly as she fixed it to flap of his tie. She looked up at him and smiled again.

 

“Arigato, imouto,” Mamoru whispered thickly before they hugged again. He held his arm out to her, which she took, and they headed out with the Shittenou following them with warm smiles on their faces. He brought her down to the church entrance and they went inside. He stood proudly as he walked with her at his side, all eyes on them as whispers of people who didn’t know Kimiko rose up around them in curiosity.

 

They finally arrived at where the Outer Senshi and the Starlights, Kakyuu, and Galaxia were seated, watching them with pride. Kimiko leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, then to his forehead before going into the pew and sitting next to Haruka and Yaten. He smiled at them all, mouthing his thanks for their attending and they all smiled or nodded in acknowledgment before he went up to the front and took his place. Kunzite stood as his side as his best man while Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite along with Motoki stood as his groomsmen.

 

Nervously, he adjusted his lapels again before looking over as the music changed. He relaxed as his groomsmen moved to the middle of the aisle with him last as the bridesmaids began to enter. One by one, Usagi’s best friends came down the aisle to be met by their respective partners until at last, Usagi was led down the aisle by her father. Mamoru watched her come down, unable to look away as she approached and she had her eyes only for him. When they came to his side, he shook hands with her father before offering her his arm, which she took.

 

They turned together and moved towards the altar, but stopped when Usagi saw Kimiko and the others. Kimiko moved to them and hugged Usagi tightly as tears rolled down their cheeks. Kimiko then leaned back and they laughed softly as they wiped each others’ faces of tears. Kimiko leaned in then and touched their foreheads together as she whispered something that Mamoru couldn’t make out. When she leaned back, there was a pearl necklace with a rose locket on it around her neck. She smiled, then went back to her place next to Haruka and Usagi and Mamoru resumed their trek to the altar.

 

The ceremony and celebration seemed to go in a blur for him, yet it was all crystal clear as well. After the ceremony, Usagi had whispered that Kimiko had told her that she was pregnant. Joy had suffused him as well as anticipation. Once Chibiusa would be born, the new era would begin. He knew that they were ready for it and would have the full support of his sister when the transition would occur. But for the moment, he enjoyed the present.

 

At the reception, everyone was enjoying the feast when Kimiko stood and took a microphone from the DJ. She smiled as glasses were clinked upon, calling for silence. “Hello everyone. Many of you don’t know me or perhaps have forgotten me,” she said and winked as several protests rang out among laughs. “My name is Kimiko Chiba and I am Usagi’s new sister-in-law. I wanted to take this time to thank everyone for celebrating with those of us who love these two so deeply as they step into a new stage of life together. In all things, love will conquer all. To Usagi and Mamoru, my beloved family. May you know the joy of all things,” she said and raised her glass to them. She was joined by everyone else as they repeated her last words before cheering.

 

Mamoru smiled lovingly at his sister before looking at Usagi, who was glowing with happiness. Yes, their lives were just starting and it was glorious.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
